Nuestra Familia
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "Todo lo que la rodeaba era un misterio. Todo lo que la rodeaban eran mentiras." "Seguramente, la primera opinión que una persona tuviera sobre mí, sería errónea." "Porque ella tenía todo cuanto quería… Y ella era todo cuanto quería." SasuSaku.
1. Capítulo I

_Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing y aquí vengo con mi trigésima (ya 30!? O.o) historia! Y es la tercera que hago de Naruto! _

_La verdad es que hace mucho que no escribo en general (falta de tiempo libre para escribir, y la vida real en general XD), y mucho menos de Naruto. Mis anteriores fics de este fandom fueron "Los chicos del orfanato", y su continuación, "Los jóvenes del orfanato". Cuando acabé este último (parece que fue ayer a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado XD), comenté que tenía ideas para un posible nuevo fic para este fandom, y aquí está. En realidad, eran como un montón de ideas sueltas, y no sé cómo quedará, pero era algo que quería escribir :)_

_Es un long-fic, que se centra en los tipos de amor: amor fraternal, amor parental, amor romántico, amor de amistad, pero yo diría que, sobre todo, en el amor como obsesión, para bien o para mal *risa malvada* XD _

_No sé cómo de largo será (si a alguien le interesa que lo continúe, claro jajaja), pero no creo que mucho, aunque no me atrevo a afirmar nada dado que luego todo se me tiende a alargar jajaja_

_Para los que ya me conocen en este fandom por mis dos anteriores fics, ¡nos volvemos a ver! Y para los que no, ¡encantada de conoceros!^^ _

_Espero que le den una oportunidad a mí y a mí historia._

_Y sin más dilación, dentro el primer capi!_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**NUESTRA FAMILIA**_

_**Capítulo I: Preludio. Todo comenzó en un día de tormenta.**_

La conocí en un día de tormenta.

Más allá de las ventanas, en el exterior, diluviaba sin remisión; gotas de lluvia chocando contra los cristales. El cielo estaba oscurecido, a pesar de la temprana hora, por lo que apenas entraba luz en la estancia. De vez en cuando, tronaba a lo lejos, haciendo que me preguntara si la tormenta aún duraría horas.

No podía importarme menos la lluvia. Pero no a ella.

Parecía tan pequeña, ahí encogida, medio oculta tras papá y mamá, llevándose las manos a los oídos cada vez que se escuchaba un relámpago. Y cuando no, me pregunté si, aparte de la tormenta, tenía miedo de nosotros.

Yo era incapaz de dejar de mirarla, ahí frente a mí, con cuerpo tembloroso y ojos brillantes, protegida por mis padres. Sin necesidad de mirarle, sabía que mi hermano mayor estaba sonriendo, en un intento de apaciguar a la niña.

-Vamos, vamos-dijo entonces mi madre, mirando a la niña; hoy tenía bastante buen aspecto, a pesar del mal día que hacía-No hay que temer, mi niña. ¿Ves a esos dos chicos tan guapos? A partir de ahora, van a ser tus hermanos. Mira, el mayor, es Itachi. Y el pequeño, Sasuke.

Itachi amplió la sonrisa. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué no te acercas a saludarles?-habló mi padre-Vamos, ve y preséntate.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago. No sabía exactamente qué era. Pero sí sabía que papá y mamá, especialmente papá, nunca me habían hablado con esa suavidad, con esa adoración. Y aquella niña, seguía siendo una extraña. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Con pasos titubeantes, la niña soltó la falda de mi madre y salió de detrás de ella. Era tan…distinta a nosotros. No podía evitar pensar que, por mucho que mis padres me quisieran hacer pensar lo contrario, ella no encajaría aquí.

Dio unos pasos al frente, hacia nosotros.

Llevaba una venda alrededor del brazo derecho.

Se irguió un poco antes de hablar. Pude ver que teníamos más o menos la misma altura.

-S-soy…-empezó a decir-Soy Sakura…-hizo una pausa. Miró hacia atrás, hacia mis padres, como buscando algún tipo de respuesta o aprobación por su parte-Tengo…tengo ocho años. A partir de hoy, seré parte de la familia Uchiha. Es…un placer conoceros. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!-alzó la voz, demasiado aguda, en sus últimas palabras, a la vez que hacía una reverencia demasiado exagerada.

Seguía temblando, como si estuviera fuera, empapándose bajo la lluvia.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Entonces Itachi acortó la distancia que le separaba de ella y la hizo alzar la cabeza. La sonrisa no abandonó el rostro de Itachi. El siempre comprensivo y amable Itachi.

-Bienvenida, Sakura. Me encantará tener una hermanita pequeña.

Ante aquellas palabras, los ojos de la niña parecieron brillar. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, hacia mis padres, que sonreían y asentían con la cabeza.

Volvió a girar la cabeza y miró fijamente a Itachi.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Lo supe en ese instante. En el momento en que sonrió como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo, mientras mi hermano le acariciaba la cabeza, en gesto de cariño, mientras mis padres se acercaban a ellos, y sonreían también. Sonreían los cuatro. Y yo aún no me había movido de mi sitio.

Sí, lo supe en ese instante. Ella, una extraña a la que apenas conocíamos, ya tenía todo lo que quería en cuanto puso los pies en esta casa.

Por eso la odié.

*.*.*

Todo lo que la rodeaba era un misterio. Todo lo que la rodeaban eran mentiras.

Con el tiempo, según iba creciendo y siendo más consciente de las cosas a mi alrededor y de entender y poder buscar esa información, fui desgranando gran parte de ellas, pero no todas, estaba seguro.

No se llamaba Sakura. Cuando mis padres fueron al orfanato, en busca de una niña que adoptar, y la eligieron a ella entre todas las demás, no tenía nombre. Al parecer, la encontraron no hace mucho vagando por las calles, totalmente desorientada, desnutrida, herida y sin recuerdos previos. Aun a pesar de que para cuando mis padres la conocieron ya había estado bien atendida por el orfanato que la acogió, estaba casi seguro de que debía haber niñas más bonitas, más sonrientes, más agradecidas que ella. No sé si fue por pena o qué hizo para convencerles, pero el caso es que mis padres la eligieron a ella, aun a pesar de que nadie sabía mucho sobre ella. No tenía nombre, y los del orfanato, que debían llamarla de algún modo para dirigirse a la pobre niña, optaron por ponerle Sakura, por su color de pelo, rosa. Simple y llanamente.

No tenía ocho años. Bueno, en realidad, no sabía si eso era verdad. Nadie podía saberlo. No recordaba su nombre, mucho menos iba a recordar cuántos años tenía. Pero por su complexión, sus conocimientos, mis padres vieron que no distaba mucho de mi propia edad, y casi como si se estuvieran riendo de mí, decidieron que la niña tuviera ocho años, igual que yo. Quizás pensaron que así todo sería más fácil.

A fin de cuentas, después de Itachi, sé que mis padres siempre quisieron una niña, especialmente mamá, pero nací yo en su lugar. Por eso, en cierto sentido, no me extrañó cuando nos vinieron a Itachi y a mí con la proposición…no, más bien, con las noticias, ya que ya lo habían decidido y nadie podía contradecirles, de que planeaban adoptar a una niña, ampliar la familia Uchiha.

Era idea de mamá, estaba seguro. Y dado los problemas de salud de mamá, crecientes a cada año que pasaba, papá nunca le negaba nada. Tampoco es como si hubiera muchos problemas al respecto. Si bien no éramos ninguna eminencia, la familia Uchiha era dueña de varias sucursales, por lo que en un primer momento no tenían problemas de liquidez de dinero. Lo demostraba la gran casa que habitaban cada vez que se mudaban, el tratamiento médico de mamá, la educación que pagaban a sus hijos en las escuelas, y ahora, criar un niño más, con todos los gastos que pudieran derivar de ello, sin contar con los dos niños que ya tenían.

Una cosa que me molestaba mucho y que aun a día de hoy sigo sin saber es el origen de la cicatriz que recorre su brazo derecho. Dice que no sabe cómo se hizo una herida tal, y a tan temprana edad, como para que le dejara cicatriz. Al principio, no quería hablar de ello. Escondía la cicatriz siempre bajo la ropa. Se mostraba incómoda, igual que todo lo relacionado a un posible pasado que no recuerda y del que nadie sabe nada. Es como si quisiera empezar de cero, y eso, al menos, no podía negárselo, dada la situación. Con el tiempo, dejó de importarle dado que nadie de casa volvía a preguntar por el tema, y cuando hacía calor, llevaba manga corta o tirantes sin ningún tipo de complejo.

Hasta que empezó el curso escolar.

Los niños son curiosos, egoístas, demandantes, y crueles.

-Ey, ¿qué te pasó en el brazo?

-Ugh… Parece doloroso.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste? ¿Fue al caerte de la bici o algo? Yo una vez me caí y…

-¡No seas tonto! ¿Cómo se va a hacer una cicatriz tan grande y fea por caerse de la bici?

-¿Puedo tocarla? ¿No? Venga, va, déjame…

-Oye, no será contagioso ni nada, ¿no?

-¡Claro que no! ¿…Verdad? ¡No es como si tuviera una enfermedad!

-Ah, ¡qué asco! Tiene un tacto muy raro…

El primer día de colegio de aquel curso escolar, me llevaron al despacho del director. Mi padre, que acudió a la llamada del colegio, se mostró muy consternado.

-Esto no es propio de ti, Sasuke-el gesto severo de su rostro me dolía, más que las manos-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha agredido a un par de compañeros de clase, señor Uchiha. Y en esta institución no toleramos ninguna clase de violencia.

-No habría pegado a nadie si esos idiotas hubieran dejado a Sakura en paz-mascullé entre dientes, mientras tiraba de los trocitos de piel que se me habían desprendido de los nudillos. Dolían

Después, muchas disculpas por parte de mi padre. Me obligó a disculparme también. Muchos "No volverá a ocurrir". Puede que incluso una pequeña donación monetaria al centro escolar. Me daba igual.

Al salir del despacho, ella estaba allí. Se la veía preocupada. Se acercó a mí, con paso titubeante.

-…Gracias. Por…ayudarme. Y…lo siento.

Desvié la mirada.

-…Hmp.

El dolor de los puños desapareció.

Desde ese día, ella siempre llevó cubierta su cicatriz, con lo que fuera. Y tras la conmoción inicial, los niños empezaron a querer jugar con nosotros. A fin de cuentas, son niños. Son muy volubles. Siempre es preferible jugar.

Desde ese día, ella se apegó más a mí. Tal vez le daba seguridad. O no. Daba igual. Por mucho que quisiera alejarla de mí, por mucho que la gritara, que la hablara mal, ella se encogía, algo intimidada, se mostraba dolida, pero aun así, seguía queriendo estar a mi lado y jugar conmigo.

No la entendía.

Ella siempre prefirió a Itachi, lo cual era perfectamente comprensible.

Era amable con ella. Paciente. Jugaba con ella. La concedía sus caprichos. La ayudaba con sus deberes. La sonreía. La quería.

Sin embargo, dado que Itachi era unos cuantos años mayor que nosotros, empezó a pasar más tiempo haciendo deberes más difíciles que los nuestros. A pasar más tiempo con sus amigos del colegio, con las actividades extraescolares. Empezó a alejarse. Y ella, como si de un cachorrillo abandonado se tratara, volvía a intentar acercarse a mí. Pero yo la echaba a un lado.

-Sasuke, tienes que ser más amable con tu hermana.

Dirigí la vista a mis zapatos.

-Pero no quiero jugar con ella.

-Sasuke…-voz amenazadora.

-…Está bien. Solo un rato.

Por poco que fuera… Por poca atención que cualquiera le diera, yo incluido, ella se mostraba profundamente agradecida, como si no pudiéramos haberle dado mayor regalo. En aquellas ocasiones, era cuando mostraba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Al principio, ella se mostraba tímida. Muy tímida. No pedía nada, como si le diera miedo hacerlo. Pasaba tiempo sola. Apenas hablaba. Siempre con gesto serio o decaído. Pero con el tiempo, se fue abriendo a la familia Uchiha. Papá y mamá la bañaban en amor, así que era imposible que fuera de otra manera. Hasta Itachi pasaba más tiempo con ella que conmigo.

Por eso, la mayor parte del tiempo, los celos me cegaban y prefería no tenerla cerca. Era lo mejor.

En el colegio era difícil evitarla, dado que, no sé cómo (no me extrañaría que mis padres tuvieran algo que ver al respecto), acabábamos siempre en la misma clase. Pero también había otras personas con las que ella podía pasar más tiempo.

Yo tampoco tenía mucho interés en hacer amigos. Ya que, cuando menos me quisiera dar cuenta, nos estábamos mudando otra vez y cambiando de colegio nuevamente, debido al estado de salud de mamá, empeorando poco a poco, cambios de tratamientos, hospitalizaciones, haciendo que fuéramos de ciudad en ciudad, de hospital en hospital.

Al principio, ella sufría mucho cada vez que tenía que despedirse de los amigos que acababa de hacer en el colegio. Luego, después de tantas mudanzas, es algo que había asimilado. Como yo. Que las personas que conocía allí, los amigos que hacía, eran algo pasajero, con lo que pasar un rato agradable. Pero un rato que termina por acabarse.

Sin embargo, hay algo que siempre permanecería inmutable. La familia. Nuestra familia.

Yo soy una constante en su vida, y como tal, ella quiere estar cerca. Pero yo soy incapaz de tenerla cerca sin hablarle malhumorado o echarla a un lado con una excusa u otra. No me importa estar solo, pero para ella, estar sola parece casi un dolor físico. De niña lloraba por eso. Según crecía, me preguntaba si seguía haciéndolo, pero esta vez sin que nadie la viera.

Hoy también había tormenta.

Había amanecido nublado. Olía a lluvia antes incluso de que empezara a llover, a mediodía. Había una luz tenue constante en el exterior. Pero la tormenta en sí empezó por la tarde, cayendo una tromba de agua que hacía que se anegaran los parterres del jardín que rodeaba nuestra casa. Hoy no podría ir a esconderme al jardín en caso de que ella quisiera jugar conmigo.

Pero no la vi en todo el día, solo en las comidas, y aun entonces, apenas comía.

Mamá se desvelaba por ella, pero ella se empeñaba en decir que no pasaba nada.

-Estoy bien. Solo…no tengo hambre. Tengo el estómago…un poco revuelto.

Aun por la noche, seguía lloviendo con fuerza. Escuchaba las gotas chocar, furiosas, contra la ventana de mi habitación, aun sin verlo, tumbado en mi cama, con la luz apagada, intentando conciliar el sueño.

No me asustaba la tormenta, aun a pesar del estruendo de los rayos, pero sin duda, el ruido me era muy molesto para intentar dormir.

Entonces, en un momento dado, escuché un ruido distinto a la lluvia. Como un crujido de madera, en mitad de la oscuridad.

De un rápido movimiento, me senté en la cama, con el corazón acelerado, temiendo que la causa del ruido fuera algún monstruo, que se había colado en mi habitación desde debajo de mi cama.

Pero no tardé en dar con el origen del ruido.

Era ella, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, con un pie fuera y otro dentro de mi habitación.

-L-lo siento-se apresuró a decir, en un susurro, dada la hora que era-No quería asustarte…

-¡N-no me has asustado!-repliqué, avergonzado y molesto-Ya no soy un niño-mentí, porque sí que lo era.

Intenté calmarme, mientras esperaba a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó allí plantada, en el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?-dije, demandante, como siempre, con un tono demasiado duro para ella.

Una parte de mí creía saberlo, pero no quería admitirlo, porque, ¿qué implicaba eso?

-Mm… Yo…-un trueno apagó sus palabras, y cuando pasó, no volvió a hablar. Temblaba.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza. Por inercia, las palabras "Vete de aquí" estuvieron a punto de salir de mi boca, pero, aun a pesar de la escasa iluminación, podía ver el miedo, un miedo irracional poblando su cara, estremeciendo su cuerpo.

Me recordó tanto al día que la conocí…

Allí, en una noche tormentosa, con el miedo en el cuerpo, aun a pesar de nuestra extraña relación, ella había venido a _mí_.

No a mamá y papá. No a Itachi.

Mi parte más racional quiso decirme que quizás era porque mi habitación era la que estaba más cerca de la de ella. Y aun así…

-… ¿Te da miedo la tormenta?-pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

¿Y qué quería que hiciera? No es como si pudiera hacer que parara de llover…

-… ¿No puedes dormir?-insistí, tal vez esperando que ella diera media vuelta, cerrara la puerta, y fuera a buscar a Itachi. Dudaba que fuera a la habitación de papá y mamá, dado lo mal que solían dormir dada la situación de mamá. Pero eso, en parte, no me gustaba.

Negó con la cabeza.

Suspiré.

-…Vale. Puedes dormir conmigo.

Titubeó un instante.

-Venga, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Apresuradamente, entró en mi cuarto, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama. Hice hueco y levanté las sábanas para que pudiera meterse en el lado de la cama más alejado de la ventana.

La cama no era especialmente grande, pero los dos éramos pequeños. Como éramos casi de la misma estatura, diría que ella es un poquito (pero no mucho, eh) más alta que yo, nuestros pies se tocaban a la misma altura. Los tenía fríos, quizás de andar descalza por el pasillo.

Se pegó a mí. Notaba el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Casi diría que podía olerla a esta distancia. Era…sofocante.

Iba a decirla que se apartara, que había cama de sobra para que durmiéramos sin estar tan pegados el uno al otro, pero entonces, ella habló.

-Gracias-no fue más que un susurro; no lo habría oído de no estar tan cerca-Gracias, Sasuke.

Tenía sentimientos contradictorios respecto a ella. Como siempre. Desde que la conocí.

Me giré y la di la espalda.

-Solo duérmete de una vez, miedica.

Escuché que hacía un sonido. Creo que fue un sollozo. Me pudo la culpa. Me giré. Pero no estaba llorando, estaba riendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?-exigí saber, avergonzado una vez más, sin saber por qué.

-Nada-contestó-Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Volví a darme la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches… Sakura.

Sus pequeñas manos se agarraron en la parte de arriba de mi pijama. Cada vez que había un trueno, tiraba ligeramente más de la tela, y hundía la cabeza en mi nuca. Sentía un ligero hormigueo y hasta diría que cosquillas, pero fui incapaz de decirla que me soltara y dejara de hacerlo. Y cuando, no mucho después, escuché otro trueno, y no noté que tirara de mi pijama, supe que se había dormido. Notaba su respiración relajada y constante contra mi nuca. Hacía que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

Me giré ligeramente para mirar por encima de mi hombro. Parecía dormir apaciblemente. Volví a girarme.

Aun a pesar del calor, del enredo de piernas, del cosquilleo en la nuca, de la tormenta más allá de la ventana de mi habitación, no tardé en quedarme dormido.

La siguiente noche que hubo tormenta, ella volvió a aparecer frente a mi puerta, y yo volví a levantar las sábanas de mi cama para ella.

Y así, aun cuando nuestra relación no era la mejor, porque yo no ponía de mi parte en que mejorara, y aun con el paso de los años, cada noche de tormenta, Sakura dormiría bajo el mismo enredo de sábanas que yo.

Ella, una extraña a la cual mis padres me obligaban a llamar hermana. Ella, con un nombre ajeno, una edad prestada, una cicatriz recorriéndole un brazo, y una sonrisa radiante, hambrienta de cariño.

Seguro que había niñas más bonitas, más sonrientes, más agradecidas que ella en el orfanato. Pero con el paso de los años, no podía evitar pensar que no podía haber alguien más bonita, sonriente y agradecida que ella. Y aun así, me veía incapaz de quererla como mis padres y mi hermano me pedían y ellos hacían.

Porque tenía envidia. Celos de ella. Porque creía que no era nada más que una usurpadora.

Porque ella tenía todo cuanto quería… Y ella era todo cuanto quería.

Quizás no la odiaba lo suficiente si me terminé enamorando de ella.

*.*.*

_XX/YY/ZZ_

_(Querido diario)_

_Yume me ha regalado este cuaderno en blanco. Dice que es un diario. La pregunté que para qué iba a querer yo un diario. Dice que es para escribir mi día a día, o todo lo que se me pase por la cabeza._

_(Me da pereza__.) Yume dice que el diario me ayudará, así que por eso he empezado a escribir en él._

_Aunque Yume solo tiene siete, y solo es un año mayor que yo, realmente actúa como una hermana mayor. Es genial. Siempre juega conmigo y siempre le gustan los dibujos que hago. ¡Incluso me dejó la caja de lápices de colores que la regalaran papá y mamá en su último cumpleaños! _

_Dice que le gusta mucho el dibujo de caracol que hice ayer. Se lo regalé. Le gustó todavía más._

_Papá y mamá han vuelto a discutir. Gritan mucho. _

_Yume dice que no me preocupe. Se quedó conmigo en mi cuarto, y dibujamos juntos. Trajo a escondidas galletas de chocolate de la cocina para merendar, porque mamá se había olvidado de la merienda. _

_Las galletas estaban muy ricas. Yume terminó con la cara llena de chocolate. Yo también. Reímos. _

_Mi hermana Yume es la mejor. Y yo soy el hermano pequeño más feliz del mundo. _

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Bien, este primer capítulo digamos que es más bien como un prólogo, así que supongo que no dice mucho de la trama, pero como suelo decir en mis fics, hay que fijarse en los detalles *guiño, guiño* XD_

_Narra Sasuke! Madre mía, hacía muchísimo que no escribía algo en primera persona. Espero que haya quedado bien :P También tengo pensado que narre Sakura, así que, en realidad, la historia transcurriría desde el punto de vista de ambos. Sin contar con la persona del diario…_

_Por si no se ha entendido, __XX/YY/ZZ hace referencia a una fecha. No quería poner ninguna fecha concreta, ya que las entradas en el diario no tienen por qué ir en orden (aunque evidentemente ésta es la primera entrada del diario), por lo que he optado por esto ;) _

_Y, en las entradas de diario, lo que está (__entre paréntesis__) hace referencia a algo escrito, pero que ha sido tachado, algo que había escrito esa persona pero que ha querido quitarlo. Es que en el archivo Word podía tacharlo, pero al subir el documento a Fanfiction, no me salía tachado y no he sido capaz de ponerlo de otra forma :( _

_Soy débil ante el SasuSaku, por lo que quería volver a escribir sobre ellos XD Y cómo no, me encanta el romance y el drama, mucho drama, así que eso es lo que va a haber en este fic, avisados quedan jajajajaja XD _

_Si les ha picado la curiosidad y quieren saber más, ya saben, háganmelo saber en los comentarios! ;) _

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Bye~!^^ _


	2. Capítulo II

_Hola! Cómo están?^^_

_Veo que hay algunas personitas interesadas en esta historia, así que aquí vengo con el segundo capi!_

_Mil gracias por leer el capi anterior, y por estar intrigados para querer continuar leyendo :) Y gracias de todo corazón, especialmente a angel-Utau y PaperRose por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review! De verdad, leer comentarios sobre algo que escribes son pequeños placeres de la vida de un escritor. Desde luego me alegraron el día, así que, muchas gracias (otra vez XD)!_

_El primer capítulo, como ya comenté, es casi más bien introductorio, pero deja entrever bastante, también. Tengo la sensación de que la trama es pausada, pero es que se nutre de los pequeños detalles :P_

_En fin, no me enrollo más, aquí está el nuevo capi!_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo II: Ella, a través de él. **_

Siento el calor de su cuerpo en el mío. Es una asfixia placentera. Se siente tan bien que no me importa en absoluto ahogarme en ella.

Si tan solo…

-¡Sasuke!

Noto cómo el peso me hunde en el colchón. Despierto, abro los ojos, irritado, y lo primero que veo es su rostro.

-¡Sasuke!-vuelve a decir, con una voz demasiado estridente para alguien que acaba de levantarse-Vamos, ¡levántate!-dice, pellizcándome las mejillas-He oído tu despertador y que lo has apagado, pero como no salías de tu habitación… ¡He venido a despertarte!-ríe-Pero no te despertabas por mucho que te zarandeara, así que…-reculó.

Me llevé una mano a los ojos, y los froté.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tirarte encima de mí era una buena idea, Sakura?

-¿Mm? Pero te has despertado-me hizo ver, con una sonrisita triunfante.

-Quítate de encima. Ya no eres una niña, pesas. Bastante.

-Ouch. No puedes decirle eso a una chica, Sasuke-se hizo la ofendida.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quieres quitarte de una vez?

Apoyó ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza, se alzó, liberando el peso que me aplastaba el pecho y se terminó por incorporar de la cama.

-Si no te das prisa, llegaremos tarde. ¡Y no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de instituto!

Técnicamente hablando, no era el primer día de instituto. El curso escolar había empezado hacía una semana, pero nos acabábamos de mudar aquí, un poco de improvisto, qué novedad (nótese el sarcasmo), así que nuestro primer día es con el curso ya empezado. Sinceramente, no podría importarme menos.

-Ya voy… Pero déjame tranquilo.

Sonrió.

-Nos vemos en el desayuno.

Al verla marchar de mi habitación, me fijé en que ya llevaba el nuevo uniforme puesto. Le quedaba bien.

Me giré en la cama. Gruñí, al notar, otra vez, el bulto en mis pantalones.

Había vuelto a soñar que le hacía el amor.

Ser un chico de diecisiete años, camino de los dieciocho, vivir bajo el mismo techo de la chica de la cual llevas enamorado ya varios años y teniendo sueños más o menos recurrentes con ella, y que la susodicha se te eche encima y te toquiteé, literalmente, no ayuda en absoluto.

Abandoné la cama camino al baño.

Necesito una ducha de agua fría.

-Tardón-me recriminó, en cuanto me vio aparecer por la cocina-Ya he terminado de desayunar. Y como no te des prisa…

-Sí, sí-dije, mientras me sentaba y me apresuraba a comer algo-Me he tenido que dar una ducha rápida.

-Mm… Por cierto, parecías tener un buen sueño. ¿De qué era?

Terminé el bol de cereales ("-No deberías comer tan rápido, vas a atragantarte") y empecé a recoger, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Ni idea. No me acuerdo.

-Yo he soñado que llegábamos tarde en nuestro primer día.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Es otra de tus indirectas no tan indirectas para que me dé prisa, o realmente lo has soñado?

-Puede que ambas cosas.

Puse los ojos en blanco por segunda vez aquella mañana.

-Itachi y papá nos han deseado suerte para empezar bien el curso, siendo además el último del instituto-comentó Sakura, mientras nos calzábamos en la entrada y nos echábamos las mochilas a los hombros.

Itachi, dado que era unos cuantos años mayor, se había graduado de la universidad con una carrera de economía y administración de empresas. Ahora, mientras se preparaba un máster sobre esa materia, trabajaba como aprendiz en la empresa de Fugaku, nuestro padre. A fin de cuentas, es el primogénito, y terminará heredando la empresa familiar. No es como si a mí me interesara en absoluto. Pero es verdad que desde hace tiempo, tanto Sakura como yo, les vemos poco. Quizás por eso Sakura volvía a estar tan pegada a mí.

Además, desde siempre, Sakura era una persona muy dada al contacto. Es como si estuviera hambrienta de amor y muestras físicas de cariño. Quizás así fuera. Después de todo, no sabemos qué tipo de vida tuvo antes de que la acogieran en el orfanato. Dado el estado en que la encontraron, no creo que fuera buena.

-Mm…-verbalicé, mientras cerraba la puerta principal de casa y empezábamos el camino al instituto que habíamos memorizado el día anterior.

-Querrían habértelo dicho a ti también en persona, pero como tardabas en bajar y ellos tenían que irse a trabajar…

-Sí, sí.

-Ah, y me han pedido que te recuerde que esta tarde…

-Lo sé-la corté; suspiré-Lo sé-repetí-Vamos juntos después de salir del instituto, ¿no?

La sonrisa se le ensanchó.

-Sí. Juntos.

Era fácil hacerla feliz.

Sakura, tras los primeros meses, los más duros desde que empezó a formar parte de la familia Uchiha, empezó a sonreír más y más. La costaba abrirse a las personas, como a mí, pero a diferencia de mí, en cuanto conocía más a esa persona y dejaba que entrara un poco en su corazón, Sakura solo tenía amor incondicional para esa persona. Incluso conmigo, a pesar de ser el que menos le da de toda nuestra familia.

Sinceramente, una vez que la conocías, era casi imposible no quererla. Mi problema radica en que yo la quiero de otra manera.

-Es girando esa esquina y salimos a la calle principal del instituto Konoha, ¿no?-me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

No había margen de error. En cuanto salimos a la próxima calle, empezamos a ver más alumnos, fácilmente identificables por el mismo uniforme que nosotros llevábamos.

Según nos acercábamos al recinto escolar, notaba cómo Sakura se removía inquieta según andaba. Me pilló mirándola y dejó de hacerlo.

-Estoy algo nerviosa-confesó.

No sabía por qué demonios iba a estar nerviosa. Hemos pasado por esto más veces de las que me gustaría. Pero supongo que un nuevo ambiente, con otro tipo de gente, para Sakura, es algo inquietante.

-No te preocupes. Te irá bien.

Y es verdad. Sé que lo será. Se muestra nerviosa, reservada, al principio, pero no tarda en fundirse con la clase y los nuevos compañeros. Es como si fuera capaz de saber qué tipo de persona ser para caerle bien a todo el mundo. Se le daba bien hacer amigos.

No podría decir lo mismo de mí. Tampoco es como si me importara.

-Y a ti también. Si dejas que se te acerquen-ríe, iluminándosele la cara, y ya solo por eso, dejo que se ría a mi costa.

-Lo que tú digas.

No tardo en empezar a notar alguna que otra mirada. Bueno, somos rostros nuevos por aquí, no es de extrañar. Pero, seguro que llamamos más la atención por el color de pelo de Sakura. Aun así, nadie se nos acerca, al menos todavía, lo cual es de agradecer.

Al entrar en el instituto, vamos directamente a la secretaría.

-Hola, buenos días-saluda Sakura, con su habitual sonrisa-Somos los nuevos alumnos que empiezan hoy. Nos dijeron que nos dirigiéramos aquí primero…

-Oh sí-dice el secretario-Nos han informado. Un momento…-miró algo en la pantalla de su ordenador-¿Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha?

-Sí.

-Bien…-escribió algo y empezó a rebuscar entre una montaña de papeles-Bien, aquí tenéis vuestro horario, el aula asignada, un plano del centro… ¿Tenéis ya el material escolar?

-¿Los libros? Sí, ya nos los enviaron.

-Bien, bien…Cualquier pregunta, podéis venir aquí. Ya he avisado a vuestro tutor de que llegaríais hoy. Tenéis con él ahora clase-una sonrisa cansada, propia de un lunes a primera hora-Bienvenidos al Instituto Konoha.

-Gracias.

Había una copia de cada papel para cada uno, lo cual era lógico. Aun a pesar de que eran iguales, dado que compartíamos el mismo horario, al ir a la misma clase, otra vez. No es que me disgustara, pero…

Al subir por las escaleras, y siguiendo más los letreros de las aulas por las que pasábamos que por seguir el propio plano, no tardamos en dar con nuestra aula.

Aun a pesar de la puerta cerrada, al pasillo llegaba un ligero sonido de alguien hablando. Ya habían empezado la clase.

Sakura inspiró hondo.

-Vamos allá-murmuró; me miró de reojo-¿Preparado?

Me encogí de hombros.

Me dio un ligero codazo en el costado.

-Deberías sonreír más, chico "soy demasiado guay para estar nervioso".

Bufé, y en vez de responderla, llamé a la puerta.

La voz al otro lado se interrumpió, y pocos segundos después, un hombre nos abría la puerta. Tras la primera muestra de confusión en su rostro al vernos ahí plantados, su rostro se iluminó ante el reconocimiento.

-Sois los alumnos nuevos, ¿verdad?

Asentimos con la cabeza.

-Pasad, pasad…-dijo, haciéndose a un lado y cerrando la puerta tras nosotros-Soy Kakashi Hatake, y seré vuestro tutor-continuó diciendo, volviendo a colocarse de pie tras su escritorio.

Por supuesto, en cuanto entramos, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Notaba a Sakura tensa a mi lado, y se tocaba ligeramente el brazo derecho por encima del jersey del uniforme. No sé si lo hace de modo consciente, pero siempre que está algo nerviosa o intranquila, tiene el tic de tocarse la cicatriz, sea de forma directa o no. Diría que es algo quizás un poco obsesivo compulsivo de no ser tan nimio, pero no soy quien para hablar si me di cuenta de algo como esto hace años. Aquí el obsesivo soy yo.

-Tenéis todo, ¿verdad? Los libros…

-Sí.

-Bien, entonces…-volvió a dirigirse a la clase, que se calló en ese instante-Chicos, aunque sea con una semana de retraso, estos dos van a ser también vuestros compañeros. Como han empezado un poco tarde, sed buenos y ayudadles, ¿eh?-volvió a mirarnos-Presentaos, anda.

Sakura dio un paso inquieto hacia adelante.

-S-soy Sakura Uchiha. Es un placer conoceros. Espero que nos llevemos bien-hizo una leve reverencia.

Al incorporarse, me miró de reojo, instándome a que hiciera lo mismo. Sinceramente, no podía importarme lo más mínimo.

-Sasuke-me limité a decir; vi confusión, aunque no entiendo por qué. Oh, claro, no he dicho mi apellido, pero, se sobreentiende, ¿no? Sakura ya lo ha dicho…-Uchiha-terminé por añadir.

Los murmullos se alzaron una vez más, algo más altos.

-Que son hermanos, tú.

-¿Qué dices? No se parecen en nada. A lo mejor son primos o algo así.

-Oh, ¿como los Hyuga? Y aun así, ellos se parecen más entre sí que estos Uchiha…

-Y mira el pelo de la chica…

-Ya me avisaron que vendríais-retomó la palabra Kakashi, al ver que no íbamos a decir nada más-Así que hice que trajeran un par de pupitres más al aula. Son esos vacíos del fondo. Podéis ir a vuestro sitio ya. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, o no entendéis algo, no dudéis en preguntarme.

-Gracias-dijimos, y fuimos al fondo de la clase, entre las mesas, sintiendo decenas de miradas en la nuca.

-A ver, ¿dónde lo habíamos dejado…?-el profesor retomó la clase, que al parecer era matemáticas, aunque tampoco es como si hubieran avanzado mucho, ya que apenas habíamos llegado unos minutos tarde al pasar por secretaría.

Uno de los pupitres estaba al lado de una ventana. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Sakura se sentó en él. Alzó las cejas, sabiéndose vencedora, dado que sabía que yo también preferiría ese sitio. Es más fácil distraerse al lado de la ventana, y cuando haga calor, por ahí entrará la brisa.

La di un golpecito en la frente con el dedo y me senté en el otro pupitre, que habían colocado a unos centímetros a su lado.

Seguían mirándonos. Cómo no.

Contuve un suspiro y saqué el libro, al igual que Sakura, e intenté centrarme en la clase. Cuando el profesor hizo una pregunta al aire, todos volvieron a dirigir su vista al frente, y no dijeron nada más.

*.*.*

-No sois de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, en cuanto hubo el primer descanso, la mitad de la clase se nos echó encima.

-Nos acabamos de mudar-contestó Sakura, esbozando una sonrisa, aún incómoda, aunque no tardará en adaptarse. Pero por ahora, parecía querer encogerse todavía más en su asiento y desaparecer.

-¿Sois hermanos? Es que no os parecéis mucho…-dijo uno.

-Por no decir nada-añadió otro.

Este también había sido siempre un tema recurrente, cada vez que cambiábamos de colegio.

Al principio, cuando éramos niños, no le dábamos muchas vueltas al asunto. Al menos Sakura. Porque ella decía la verdad.

-Es que somos hermanastros. Yo soy adoptada.

No es como si todos los niños fueran crueles. No es como si todos no supieran lo dolorosas que podían ser ciertas cosas dichas. No es como si a todos les importara.

Pero el caso es que, ciertos comentarios, ciertas actitudes, hacían que Sakura se sintiera incómoda, y yo me sintiera enfadado al verla así. Nada bueno salía nunca de eso. Y una vez, simplemente, en otro de nuestros cambios de colegio, se estableció la que era la respuesta estándar a una pregunta que, sin fallar, siempre nos hacían, y que Sakura siempre contestaba:

-Ya, la verdad es que no nos parecemos mucho-rio-Yo es que me parezco más a nuestra madre, y Sasuke a nuestro padre. Dicen que nos parecemos mucho a ellos, ¡pero no entre nosotros!

Eso solía sacar alguna que otra risa, y cualquier otra pregunta que pudiera derivar de ese tema, terminaba perdiéndose, al menos en ese momento. Aunque fuera una gran mentira. Porque los Uchiha siempre hemos sido de pelo y ojos oscuros.

Y dado que yo no era muy hablador, y que ya de por sí no me gustaba acercarme a la gente y hacer amigos en condiciones, Sakura era siempre la que terminaba hablando más y respondiendo. Y, que yo recuerde, yo nunca la contradecía en lo que decía. A fin de cuentas, me daba igual lo que los demás pensaran de mí. Pero no a Sakura. Aunque debo admitir que sí me preocupaba algo lo que pudieran pensar de ella (me he liado a puñetazos más de una vez por eso) o, más bien, lo que pensaran de _nosotros_.

Casi pude ver el alivio de Sakura cuando empezó la siguiente clase, haciendo que los alumnos se dispersaran.

-Podrías tú también hablar un poco, ¿no?-me recriminó en voz baja.

-¿E interrumpir tu suplicio? No, gracias.

Me sacó la lengua.

-Borde-pero lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Y cuando ella ya no miraba, le devolví la sonrisa.

*.*.*

Sonó la última campanada del día, indicando el fin de las clases por hoy.

-Oye, ¿queréis hacer algo después de clase? Podríamos hacer los deberes juntos, o comentaros un poco lo que vimos la primera semana de clase, ya que no estabais…

-Oh, gracias-sonrisa de circunstancias-Pero la verdad es que hoy tenemos algo que hacer… Temas familiares-Sakura me miró-¿Verdad, Sasuke?

-Sí-asentí, mientras me levantaba y me echaba la mochila al hombro-Vámonos.

Algunas caras de decepción. Otras de indiferencia.

Y aun a pesar de todo, Sakura se despidió de todos y cada uno de con los que había hablado hoy antes de salir del aula.

-Ah… No ha ido tan mal, ¿no?-comentó, dirigiéndonos a la salida del instituto, visiblemente más relajada.

Me encogí de hombros, en gesto de indiferencia.

-Aunque como siempre, soy yo la que termina acaparando la atención porque apenas dices nada. Van a creer que eres medio mudo, o muy tímido, o un rarito.

-Que piensen lo que quieran.

-Ah…-suspiró-No sé muy bien que pensar…pero la verdad es que hay algunas chicas y chicos que creo que me han caído bien-sonrió-Mañana es el día de la verdad.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿El día de la verdad?

-Sí. Pasada la novedad inicial de nuestra llegada, muchos ya no se interesarán en nosotros. Los que realmente quieran ser amigos o que formemos parte de su círculo, estoy segura de que pondrán algo más de empeño. Y me hablarán mañana. Al menos, un par de chicas han dicho que lo harían. Y que debíamos intercambiar número de móvil para estar en un chat grupal y mandar mensajes…

-Mm… Pareces una experta en relaciones sociales.

Sakura torció el gesto.

-Sabes que no es verdad-dijo.

"_Mierda"_, he dicho algo que no debía.

-Sí, lo sé-desvié la mirada-…Lo siento.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué ha dicho, señor Sasuke? Creo que no le he escuchado-dijo con sorna.

-Ah, cállate-dije, conteniendo una sonrisa, aliviado de ver que volvía a su humor habitual.

A veces, aunque fuera completamente inintencionado, o siquiera sin saber por qué, el humor de Sakura se venía abajo. Así, de pronto, sin más, por algo que solo ella entendía. Como una vela a la que de un simple soplido se apaga. Menos mal que había vuelto a encenderse.

-Mira, ahí está la parada de autobús-señaló, en la distancia-Hay gente. Eso es que no debe quedar mucho para que pase el bus. Venga, ¡vamos!-y aceleró el paso.

No pude sino seguirla.

-Por cierto, creo que hay una chica a la que le interesas bastante-comentó entonces, ya en la parada, esperando.

-¿Mm?-alcé la vista del móvil-¿Qué chica?

-De clase. Pelirroja, con gafas.

Hice memoria. Nada. Negué con la cabeza. Sakura suspiró.

-Sé que eran muchas personas y nombres para aprendértelo todo en el primer día. A mí me pasa igual, pero al menos debes haberte quedado con su cara, ¿no?

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que está interesada en mí?-dije, algo molesto.

-Bueno, lo primero que me preguntó era si tenías novia.

Gruñí por lo bajo.

-Oh no…

Sakura rio.

-Lo siento. Tiene pinta de ser de las insistentes-me puso una mano en el hombro, y dio un pequeño apretón, como queriendo insuflarme ánimo-Quizás debas darla una oportunidad, ya que aún no la conoces de nada. Puede que te acabe gustando. A fin de cuentas, es guapa. Eso no lo puedes negar, ¿no?

Volví a hacer memoria. Sí, sí que recuerdo una cabellera roja en clase… Ah, sí, esa chica… Creo que se pegaba mucho a Sakura…

-¿No?-insistió, al ver que parecía que ahora sabía de quién me estaba hablando.

-Sí, supongo que es guapa…

"_Pero no eres tú"_

-Mira, ¡ahí viene el bus!

Dejamos pasar a la gente que ya estaba esperando antes de que nosotros llegáramos a la parada.

-También hay un chico que creo que podría caerte bien-comentó, mientras pasábamos los abonos de transporte por la máquina.

-¿Quién?-pregunté, mientras me sentaba.

-Un chico rubio… Creo que se llamaba… Naruto. Sí, Naruto-se sentó a mi lado-Me ha parecido muy majo. Aunque parecía un poco…alterado.

Ah, ya sabía a quién se refería.

-¿El rubio hiperactivo chillón? No quiero dolores de cabeza así que, no, gracias.

-Oh, vamos.

-Dudo que tengamos algo en común.

-¿Y qué hay de eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen?

-Me parece una chorrada. Además, somos muy diferentes, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, pero… Quizás sea bueno. Quizás encajarías mejor con alguien que es algo distinto a ti.

Parecía haber algo más tras esas palabras. Quise incidir en ello, pero sabía que seguramente no sería lo mejor.

El humor de Sakura, aunque casi siempre brillante, era bastante voluble, como ya he dicho. Y preferiría que no estuviera pensando en otras cosas. No ahora, cuando…

-Es nuestra parada-se alzó un poco en el asiento-Creo que ya veo el hospital-pulsó el botón de parada solicitada.

-¿Estás bien?-la pregunté al apearnos del autobús, al ver que se había quedado plantada mirando la fachada del hospital.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien-me miró-¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado, así que…

Me sorprendió cogiéndome de la mano. La miré con confusión.

-Lo siento. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ambos sabíamos perfectamente a qué se refería. No es como si la culpara. Hace años, lo hacía. Oh, claro que lo hacía. Era un mocoso egoísta, a fin de cuentas, y lleno de resentimiento. Pero con el paso de los años, me acostumbré y dejó de importarme tanto. A veces dolía un poco, pero ya no tanto.

-Hola, buenas tardes-saludó Sakura en recepción-Veníamos a visitar a un familiar. Mikoto Uchiha.

La recepcionista asintió, mirando su ordenador.

-El horario de visitas se ha abierto hace poco. La habitación es…

-Ya lo sabemos. Muchas gracias.

Subimos en uno de los ascensores y fuimos la planta de internos. Íbamos en silencio. A ninguno de los dos nos gustaba ir a los hospitales, aun a pesar de ser algo tan constante en nuestra vida.

Cuando llegamos frente a la puerta, me dije a mí mismo, una vez más, que no pasaba nada. Que ya no dolía. Que esto es así. Que no lo necesito. Que es mejor que ella sea feliz.

Miré de reojo a Sakura. Inspiró hondo, como esa mañana al ir a entrar en clase, y llamó a la puerta, y al abrirla, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Mamá! Somos nosotros-saludó.

Nada más entrar, Sakura fue a echarse a los brazos de mamá.

"_Parece tener mejor aspecto"_

Miré el gesto sombrío de papá.

"…_O no"_

-Hola, Sakura, cariño-dijo mamá, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia sí en la camilla, y Sakura se dejó hacer, no sin antes saludar a Itachi y papá, que habían llegado hacía poco.

Yo también les saludé, tras cerrar la puerta. Mamá ni levantó la vista para mirarme.

"_-Lo siento. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"_

El hecho de que la propia Sakura, que me había robado ese puesto especial en el corazón de mamá, se sintiera culpable por ello y se disculpara… No es como si, a estas alturas, pudiera odiarla por eso. Yo tampoco había hecho gran cosa por ganarme el amor de nuestra madre. Desde que tengo memoria, tenía problemas de salud, y su foco de atención viraba mucho. Demasiado.

Primero Itachi. Era su hijo mayor, el primero. Yo vine después. Y había querido una niña. No es lo mismo.

Luego Sakura, que parecía ser todo lo que mamá deseaba.

Estuve resentido por mucho tiempo, pero según veía que la salud de mamá solo iba cayendo, eché todo eso a un lado. Si ella es feliz así, no quiero quitárselo. Aun si a lo mejor ni siquiera recuerda que tiene otro hijo.

-¿Sabes, mamá? Hoy hemos empezado el último curso de instituto.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tal te ha ido, cariño?

-Bien, supongo. Y creo que ya he hecho un par de amigos.

-Eso es genial, cariño.

-Tenemos un tutor bastante peculiar, pero es buena gente. Aunque algunas clases son difíciles de seguir… ¿A qué sí, Sasuke?

Al oírme llamado, alzo la vista. Sakura me está mirando. Y su lado, mamá también desvía la mirada de Sakura y _me mira_.

-Sí…-murmuran sus labios-¿Qué tal tú, cariño?-me lo dice a mí.

Hoy no ha sido un día tan malo, después de todo.

-Bien, mamá. Tal y como ha dicho Sakura.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensancha.

-¿Verdad que sí?-dice, satisfecha.

Vuelven a retomar la conversación.

Sakura pregunta a Itachi por el máster y el trabajo, al igual que a papá, y los mete en la conversación. Se dirige a mí también unas cuantas veces más, para hacerme partícipe, y hago mi mejor esfuerzo porque así sea.

Mientras, mamá escucha y comenta alguna cosa, mientras acaricia el largo pelo de Sakura, y se lo empieza a trenzar. Sakura parece muy feliz. Mamá también. Y con eso es suficiente.

Y cuando acaba el horario de visitas, Sakura le da un fuerte beso a mamá en la mejilla.

-Gracias por la trenza, mamá. Vendremos a verte en unos días, ¿vale?

-Vale, cariño.

Esta vez, al estar papá, volvemos a casa en coche.

Sakura no para de hablar. Itachi habla con ella, con esa sonrisa amable que tiene reservada solo para ella.

Los Uchiha nunca hemos sido de hablar mucho, solo hace falta mirarme a mí y a Fugaku, mi padre. Pero la verdad es que es un alivio tener a Sakura. Alegre, vivaz, llenando el oscuro silencio, evitando que se hagan otras preguntas.

No sé si quiero preguntar por la condición de mamá. Creo que sigue igual que la última vez, pero es difícil saberlo.

-Haced los deberes y ducharos antes de la cena-dijo papá, cuando llegamos a casa.

-¡Sí!-respondió Sakura.

Yo no me molesté en decir nada.

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿me ayudas con una cosita de los deberes de física?

Estaba en el quicio de la puerta de mi habitación, con un cuaderno y un boli en la mano. Me la quedé mirando.

-Tú eres más lista que yo, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué ibas a necesitar preguntarme algo?

-Vamos, no seas así. Es solo…

Cada vez que íbamos a ver a mamá, Sakura parecía más necesitada de compañía. Siempre me preguntaba por qué no recurría a papá o Itachi. Quizás porque ellos están más ocupados. O, simplemente, porque se siente culpable, y quiere que _yo_ no esté solo. Pero, sinceramente, yo ya no sé qué pensar.

Suspiré.

-Está bien. Tráete tu silla y los libros.

Se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Ahora mismo!

Las cenas en familia sin mamá era ya algo habitual. Aun así, su ausencia era palpable, especialmente después de un día de visita al hospital. En esta clase de días, papá parece especialmente cansado, e Itachi intenta quitarle todo el peso que puede, como por ejemplo ayudarle con el trabajo o en todo lo relativo a facturas de la casa, los gastos escolares… Y Sakura nos iluminaba el día.

"_¿Y yo? ¿Qué aporto a esta familia?"_

Removí la comida del plato con el cubierto, sin hambre realmente.

Miré de reojo a mi lado, a Sakura, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

Puede que fuera alguien difícil de tratar. Puede que fuera poco hablador. Puede que ya hubiera tirado por la borda el que mamá volviera a interesarse por mí.

Aun así, ¿qué puedo hacer para cambiarlo todo?

¿Qué puedo hacer…para que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti?

"_Sakura"_

*.*.*

_XX/YY/ZZ_

_No sé si me gusta el cole. Como Yume es un año mayor, no puedo ir a su clase, y sus deberes son más difíciles que los míos. _

_En el recreo, siempre la busco para que juegue conmigo. Yume dice siempre que la gusta jugar conmigo. Pero también me dice que tengo que hacer amigos en mi clase._

_(Pero yo solo quiero estar con Yume.)__ Prefiero jugar con Yume. _

_Los otros niños a veces me miran raro porque prefiero quedarme dibujando antes que jugar a la pelota o al escondite. _

_No me importa que lo hagan. Cuando pasa y se lo cuento a Yume, me mira algo preocupada, y juega conmigo el doble de tiempo._

_Puede que el cole no sea tan malo. _

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sea su opinión!

Nuevo ambiente, nueva vida!

Vuelvo a decir que, en las entradas de diario, lo que va (entre paréntesis) está tachado! Puede que ahora no parezca muy importante, pero… *tum, tum* Los detalles, los detalles! XD

Aunque está mal que yo lo diga (porque soy la autora :P) me gusta mucho la relación que tienen Sakura y Sasuke en la historia. Es una dinámica que casa muy bien con la personalidad y las circunstancias de cada uno (y por mucho que Sasuke en un primer momento quisiera mantenerse más al margen, han crecido juntos, así que… :P).

También decir que los mellizos no tienen por qué parecerse tanto, a diferencia de los gemelos univitelinos XD Por eso no lo ven como algo tan raro el que no se parezcan Sasuke y Sakura.

Esta historia trata de relaciones para con los demás, descubrirse y quererse a sí mismo y demás, así que veamos cómo se desenvuelven estos dos en el nuevo instituto y tal ;) Espero que la trama no sea demasiado lenta, pero es que así es como tiene que avanzar jajajaja

Si quieren saber cómo sigue (aka. Capítulo III: Él, a través de ella), dejen sus reviews y alegren el día a su autora jajaja Me animan a continuar escribiendo, viendo que hay interés :)

Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Nos vemos!

Bye~!^^


	3. Capítulo III

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

_Me hubiera gustado subir este capítulo un poco antes esta semana, pero me ha sido imposible. Es más, creía que ni siquiera iba a poder subirlo esta semana. El caso es que, al final he podido hacerlo hoy XD_

_Muchas gracias a esas personitas que dejan reviews, me alegran el día, y como últimamente estoy muy ocupada, más todavía! Además, este calor infernal del verano no ayuda mucho, la verdad jajajaja_

_No me enrollo más, solo me queda decirles, que disfruten de este nuevo capi! :)_

_Pd. Este capítulo lo narra Sakura!^^ _

_**..**_

_**Capítulo III: Él, a través de ella. **_

Seguramente, la primera opinión que una persona tuviera sobre mí, sería errónea.

Dirían que era alegre, simpática, entusiasta, que de vez en cuando hacía bromas, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, a participar, a estar rodeada de gente.

Había verdad y mentira en todo eso.

Por una parte, sabía lo que quería mostrar de mí al resto del mundo. Era precisamente eso. Me consideraba a mí misma así, pero siempre desde el punto de vista de los demás.

Desde que recuerdo, he tenido miedo. Eso era lo que me definía, lo que me hacía ser yo en el orfanato y los primeros días con los Uchiha.

Me dan miedo las tormentas, aun a día de hoy. Me da miedo la soledad. Me da miedo el rechazo. Me dan miedo los demás, al pensar que podrían ser como yo, que había alguien completamente distinto tras esa piel que mostraban a los demás.

En ocasiones, sentía un miedo casi visceral por razones que no entendía. Quizás tuviera que ver con mi vida anterior, esa que, por mucho que me esfuerce, soy incapaz de recordar. Claro que, he dejado de intentarlo. Me he dado cuenta de que _no quiero_ recordar. Quizás fuera lo mejor. Después de todo, incluso aquellos infinitos días en que vagué, hambrienta, dolorida, consumida, hasta que un orfanato me recogió, son como espesa bruma en mi memoria.

En el orfanato, lo vi claro, pero por aquel entonces no parecía importarme.

Los demás niños me invitaban a jugar. Yo decía que no. Ellos sonreían y reían. Yo no. Terminaron por dejarme a un lado. Era comprensible. Pero vi que me aterraba casi a partes iguales el que alguien se acercara a mí como el hecho de estar sola. Era contradictorio, y aun así, era un hecho.

Con el tiempo, y después de pasar a formar parte de la familia Uchiha, me di cuenta que podía complementarlo. Bastaba con que nadie se acercara demasiado como para conocerme mucho, y así no estaría sola, y mi corazón tampoco sufriría.

Decir la verdad no ayudaba. Sobre que era adoptaba. Que no me gustaba hablar de una cicatriz de una herida que no recuerdo cómo me hice. Era mejor mentir y ocultar. Uno debía protegerse a sí mismo frente al mundo, ¿verdad?

Aun así, con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba muy segura de cómo era yo. Quizás de tanto querer complacer a los demás, de no querer que caerle mal a nadie, que no me dejaran de lado, ya no sé actuar de otra forma. Además, este tipo de actitud también ayudaba en casa, a animar el ambiente entre papá y mis hermanos. Y sobre todo a mamá.

Así era más fácil que todos me quisieran, ¿verdad?

Bueno… Puede que no todos.

Sasuke era difícil de descifrar, desde siempre, desde que lo conocí.

Al principio, estaba absolutamente convencida de que no le caía bien.

Mamá, papá e Itachi solo eran sonrisas y abrazos, pero él se limitaba a mirar desde la distancia, con los labios apretados en una fina línea, y un ceño levemente fruncido.

Quería que él también se acercara, pero nunca lo hacía.

Una pequeña semillita de culpabilidad se instaló en mi estómago. ¿Y si me odiaba por haberle quitado su puesto dentro de esta familia? ¿Y si me echaba la culpa de que papá y mamá, especialmente mamá, me hicieran más caso a mí? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no intentaba recuperar su sitio? ¿Por qué no me encaraba?

Cuando era más pequeña, estas cosas no se me pasaban por la cabeza. Estaba tan hambrienta de amor que solo quería recibirlo, sin pensar en nada más. Solo me di cuenta y empecé a pensar que no le gustaba cuando también quise el amor de Sasuke, y él no parecía querer dármelo.

-¿No le caigo bien a Sasuke?-pregunté, con un hilo de voz, tocándome levemente la cicatriz por encima de la camisa, inquieta.

-Claro que le caes bien, Sakura-me dijo Itachi, mientras se acuclillaba ligeramente para quedar a mi altura-Los niños…son complicados.

-Sasuke es complicado.

Aquello le hizo reír por lo bajo.

-Sí, lo es. Pero estoy seguro de que estaría encantado de ser tu amigo también. Es solo tímido. Y…no está acostumbrado.

-¿A qué?

Sonrió, y me dio un golpecito en la frente con los dedos.

-A dar.

Cuando me lo dijo, era una niña, y aun a pesar de que Itachi era mayor, aunque no tan mayor, no estaba segura de haberle entendido, pero me alivió un poco pensar que aún podía hacer algo por acercarme a Sasuke.

Puede que se refiriera a dar amor. Y yo lo único que hacía era recibirlo. Quise, por tanto, darle mi amor para que él me diera el suyo. Me dije que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, que no haría daño, porque éramos familia, al igual que papá, mamá e Itachi. Con ellos, era como si quisiera compartirlo todo. Los muros que más tarde construiría para con el exterior, para ellos siempre habían sido más bajos y frágiles que para los demás.

Era consciente de que le resultaba molesta, pero aun así, seguía a Sasuke prácticamente a todos lados, como si tuviera realmente una imperiosa necesidad de que me valorara, pero solo recibía indiferencia o gritos para que le dejara en paz. ¿Quizás había hecho algo más para que me tratara de ese modo y yo no era consciente?

Me dieron un nombre y una edad, esta última la misma que Sasuke. Me alegraba infinitamente tener a alguien con quien ir al colegio sin sentirme sola nada más llegar, pero él seguía siendo indiferente, o se mostraba molesto.

Llegó un momento en que pensé que, hiciera lo que hiciera, él nunca me correspondería. ¿Por qué iba a buscar el amor de alguien que no quería dármelo, daba igual lo mucho que yo le diera? Esa realización me dolió. Puede que fuera en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que, en el fondo, era una niña egoísta. Quería que todo el mundo me quisiera, pero eso era imposible, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué me daba tanto miedo eso? Puede que no fuera querida antes, en ese pasado olvidado, y ahora necesitaba paliarlo. No lo sabía.

Puede que lo mejor fuera rendirse. Yo no le importaba en absoluto. No me veía como una hermana, ni siquiera como una amiga. Quizás debería dejar de intentarlo, por mucho que doliera.

Pero entonces, en el primer día de colegio, Sasuke pegó a un niño que me estaba molestando por mi cicatriz.

Sé que debería haberme asustado, o sorprendido, o consternado por su conducta. Pero en aquel momento, en mi interior solo cabía admiración, e incluso adoración. Era como mi héroe. Y quizás yo no le fuera tan molesta e indiferente como creía.

Quizás aún, podía hacer algo para que me quisiera.

Y eso me fue demostrado cuando, una noche de tormenta, la primera de muchas, me dejó dormir con él para que no pasara tanto miedo.

No sabía si era porque parecía que éramos cercanos en edad, porque compartíamos horarios, clases, deberes, y pasábamos prácticamente todas las horas del día juntos, pero sentía que con él conectaba de un modo que no conectaba con nadie más.

Puede que él fuera como yo. Mostraba al mundo parte de su ser, pero otra parte estaba escondida bajo todo eso. En el fondo, era amable y protector con aquellos que le importaban, y era torpe en demostrar ese mismo amor. Y con el paso del tiempo, su mirada a mí se fue tornando cálida, al igual que sus manos en una noche de tormenta.

Yo era feliz. Podía decirlo sin ningún tipo de problema. Pero, a veces, no lo era. Aunque no supiera exactamente cómo. Simplemente, había días, momentos, en los que todo se oscurecía para mí.

Cuando era pequeña, era más evidente, más brusco, más primario.

Mis padres me buscaron ayuda profesional sin hacerme sentir como si eso fuera un problema. Pero no sabía muy bien qué contar ni qué responder al psicólogo. No sabía por qué me sentía así, pero todos me decían que me ayudaría hablar con alguien, de lo que fuera, como fuera, así que lo hice. Parecía que todo terminaba volviendo a mi memoria olvidada.

-Puede que se trate de un trauma infantil. La mente de un niño atormentado puede acabar dañada, y puede que incluso el propio niño bloquee esos recuerdos espantosos porque es incapaz de procesarlos.

Parecía algo bastante probable, aunque no podía vislumbrar de qué podía tratarse, porque no lo recordaba y, como ya he dicho, no quería recordar. Era más feliz y más fácil así, ¿no?

Estuve un tiempo con medicación, especialmente cuando la depresión y los ataques de pánico eran peores, pero cuando todo se estabilizó en mayor o menor medida, dejé de tomarla.

Aun hoy, quizás algún desencadenante hace que me venga abajo, pero lucho contra ello, y ya no son tan fuertes como antes, como si con el tiempo se hubieran ido disipando. Y, en caso de que suceda de forma más dura, sé que tengo a mi familia a mi lado.

"_Tengo a Sasuke siempre a mi lado"_

Al pasar por delante de su habitación, escucho la alarma de su despertador, pitando incesantemente. Le escucho gruñir y apagarla de un golpe. Sonrío para mis adentros y paso de largo para ir al baño a asearme y prepararme.

Al salir, peinada y con el uniforme puesto, veo que su puerta sigue cerrada. Me la quedo mirando. No se escucha nada. Resoplo.

Llamo a la puerta.

-Sasuke.

Nada.

Insisto.

Abro la puerta y veo que sigue en la cama, a pesar de que el despertador había sonado hacía tiempo y que algo de luz se colaba entre las cortinas.

-Sasuke-le llamo, mientras me acerco a su cama-Vamos, tienes que levantarte.

Gruñe y hunde la cara en la almohada, quedando medio escondida.

-Aunque ya no sea el primer día de instituto, lo de no llegar tarde a clase se sigue aplicando.

No me responde.

Me acuclillo a su lado.

Tiene el ceño levemente fruncido, pero por lo demás, toda su postura relajada, transmite paz.

Siempre le cuesta muchísimo levantarse por las mañanas. A lo mejor se acuesta tarde, o tarda en dormirse.

Le aparto el pelo de la cara.

Me pregunto si es porque tiene pesadillas, como yo.

Eran peores cuando era pequeña. Todo siempre era peor cuando era pequeña. Pero apenas son manchas negras y rojas, una sensación de asfixia incipiente, una sensación de vértigo y dolor, pero nunca veía nada claro, todo era borroso, un conjunto de emociones y colores que me hacían despertarme angustiada en mitad de la noche desde siempre. No parecían gran cosa. Al menos, las pesadillas que conseguía recordar. Hay otras que me despertaban y era incapaz de saber de qué trataban, aun a pesar de haberlas vivido en ese instante.

Le di golpecitos con el dedo en la mejilla.

-Vamos, dormilón… No voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa, ¿sabes?

-…Pues vete sin mí, pesada.

Ambos sabíamos que no lo haría.

Era perfectamente consciente de que, sí, era una pesada con él. Pero había una seguridad en hacer casi todo con él que mantenía a raya todos mis miedos.

Como las noches de tormenta. Aunque eso se acabó en cuanto entramos en la secundaria, cuando teníamos unos doce o trece años.

-Ya no somos unos niños-fue la razón que me dio.

Sí, era perfectamente razonable. Pero a pesar de la edad, yo seguía teniendo miedo, el cual encerré en el fondo de mi interior, mientras me hacía un ovillo en mi cama, intentando no escuchar la tormenta que arreciaba fuera.

Podía ir con papá y mamá, o con Itachi. Estaba casi segura de que ellos me tranquilizarían, que incluso me dejarían dormir con ellos. Eso era lo que decía una parte de mí.

Otra, me decía que eso solo lo hacía con Sasuke.

Me incorporé y tiré de las sábanas y la manta. El repentino cambio de temperatura hizo que Sasuke se sentara con un aspaviento y me fulminara con la mirada. Sonreí, triunfante.

-Te espero abajo-dije, soltando la ropa de cama y saliendo de la habitación.

Supongo que, a pesar de todo, nuestra relación podía resumirse en este tira y afloja.

No es como si fuera capaz de ponerle exactamente un nombre, una etiqueta, a pesar de que esa etiqueta debía ser "Hermanos".

No tenía claro que eso fuera lo que nos definiera.

*.*.*

-¡Buenos días, Sakura, Sasuke!

-Oh, ey, buenos días.

Hinata e Ino me sonrieron nada más entrar en el aula. Sasuke se limitó a un movimiento de cabeza.

-Tu hermano no es muy hablador, ¿verdad?-me preguntó Ino, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Ya ves que no-dije, dejando la mochila en mi asiento, y acercándome a ellas, en el pupitre de Hinata.

Algún que otro saludo por parte de algunos compañeros de clase y poco más, tal y como suponía. Una vez muerta la novedad, no muchos parecían interesados en dejarme entrar en su círculo de amistad, más allá de una buena relación entre compañeros de clase. Pero estaba bien.

-Aun así… Estáis muy unidos, ¿no?-insistió Ino; puede que Ino también estuviera un poco interesada en Sasuke, aunque era difícil saber. No como…como… Karin, sí, su nombre era Karin, que era dolorosamente obvia-Bueno, soy hija única así que tampoco es que pueda decir mucho, pero… No sé cómo explicarlo. Tenéis como…una complicidad increíble entre los dos.

Contuve una carcajada.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Que parecéis tener vuestro mundo aparte. A lo mejor no es tan raro en mellizos, pero la verdad es que es la primera vez que lo veo…

-Sí-asintió Hinata, con su tono de voz calmado y su sonrisa amable-Yo tengo una hermana pequeña, Hanabi, y aunque nos llevamos bien, dentro de lo que es, cada una tiene su vida aparte.

Miré de reojo a Sasuke, sentado en su sitio, intentando por todos los medios que nadie se le acerque y le hable. No parecía estar teniendo mucho éxito, entre Naruto y Karin. También estaba ese chico… Kiba, que se parecía mucho a Naruto, lo que solo parecía irritar más a Sasuke, que quería tranquilidad mañanera.

-Mm… Supongo.

-Oye, en la hora del descanso, ¿quieres venir a comer con nosotras? Bueno, no solo con nosotras, se nos unirá más gente-propuso Ino-Oh, tu hermano también se puede venir si quiere-contuvo una risa-Seguramente Naruto se lo traiga a rastras si hace falta, por lo que veo-aquello me hizo reír-Es que como ayer no vinisteis ni nada… Y al acabar las clases os tuvisteis que ir…

Cierto. Al ser nuestro primer día, durante el descanso, hicimos un pequeño tour por el instituto para hacernos una idea más o menos clara de dónde estaba cada sitio, y me sorprendió lo grande que era el recinto y el propio edificio. Sasuke, como siempre, no parecía muy interesado. Y cuando acabaron las clases, tuvimos que ir al hospital a ver a mamá.

Sonreí.

-Claro, me encantaría.

Mi sonrisa pasó a ellas dos.

-Genial.

-Oye, Sasuke-le dije, cuando me fui a sentar en mi sitio, pupitre al lado del suyo, cuando alguien dijo que se acercaba el profesor por el pasillo-El grupo de Ino nos ha invitado a comer con ellos. Son majos, y me caen bastante bien, la verdad, así que… ¿Te vienes?

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño. Ah, ahí estaba otra vez. Esa barrera.

-El escandaloso ese también me lo ha dicho.

Contuve una risa.

-¿Te refieres a Naruto?-asintió con la cabeza-Venga, será divertido. O al menos, no será tan deprimente como comer solo en un rincón.

Sabía que iba a decir algo para llevarme la contraria. Siempre lo hacía. Siempre prefería estar solo. En ese aspecto, era completamente opuesto a mí. Por mi parte, sentía que necesitaba ser reconocida por los demás para reafirmar mi existencia en este espacio. Pero él no. Él…era fuerte. Se alzaba sobre sus propios pies, y caminaba por el mundo con sus creencias y sentimientos, amoldándose al mundo que le rodeaba pero sin dejar que ese mundo cambiara lo que él era, haciéndose así mismo.

Siempre le tuve envidia por eso, aunque él no parecía darse cuenta. Como el hecho de que, aun a pesar de estar más dentro que fuera en su propia burbuja, era alguien admirable. Admirable, al menos, desde el punto de vista de una persona que prefiere cambiar cómo es por miedo al rechazo ajeno. Una vez más, en ocasiones, siento que no sé ni cómo soy yo misma.

Suspiró.

-…Está bien.

Amplié la sonrisa.

-Eso es. Que por probar, no quede.

Casi podía jurar que el lateral de su labio se curvaba hacia arriba. Era tan raro verlo sonreír, aun si era de medio lado, que cada vez que lo veía, me sentía maravillada, como si fuera un pequeño tesoro que acababa de desenterrar. Y si además yo era la causa de esa sonrisa, bueno, digamos que eso hace que se me quede a mí una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Kakashi entró en el aula, y empezaron las clases.

Volví a mirar a Sasuke de reojo. Vi que él me estaba mirando, lo que me pilló un poco desprevenida. Me sostuvo la mirada un rato, pensé que me diría algo más, pero terminó por desviar la mirada al libro, mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo.

Miré sus dedos antes de poner mi atención al frente, en la pizarra.

Ese tipo de momentos, aunque raros, quizás fueran más frecuentes de lo que me pensaba.

Y seguía sin saber descifrarlos.

*.*.*

-Mm… Esto, Ino, ¿seguro que podemos?-dije, algo nerviosa y dubitativa-Es decir, no creo que…

-Oh, tranquila, Sakura. No pasa nada-le quitó importancia, mientras seguíamos subiendo las escaleras hasta el último piso del edificio.

Éramos unos cuantos, pero me las apañé para poder ir por el lado de la escalera pegado a la pared, con una mano apoyada en ella. Me daba seguridad. Sentía que me anclaba al suelo. Todos hablaban entre sí y no me prestaron mucha atención.

No podía decir lo mismo de Sasuke, que me miraba de reojo y me preguntaba con esa misma mirada si estaba bien. Dirigí una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección.

Es como si no fuera capaz, aun queriendo, de ocultarle nada a Sasuke. Es casi como si me conociera mejor de lo que yo me conocía a mí misma. Daba un poco de miedo, y aun así, seguridad.

Sigo siendo alguien creada por enfrentamiento de contrastes.

Cuando llegamos al rellano y se acabaron las escaleras, sentí que podía volver a respirar bien.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Sakura-dijo Naruto-Llevamos ya haciéndolo un tiempo, y no ha pasado nada.

Me dije que ese no era el punto, pero no lo expresé en voz alta.

Estábamos frente a la puerta que daba a la azotea.

Al parecer, según nos habían contado a Sasuke y a mí, un alumno descubrió, al poco de empezar el curso, que no funcionaba bien el cerrojo de la puerta que conectaba con la azotea del instituto, y que desde entonces, era como un secreto a voces entre los alumnos, incluso de distintos cursos. Supongo que, al ver a Naruto abrir la puerta, ningún profesor parecía haberse enterado para arreglarlo.

Pasaron todos, pero me quedé rezagada, cierta inquietud haciendo que me quedara en el sitio.

Noté una mano cálida en mi hombro. Le miré.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Sasuke.

Inspiré y espiré.

-Sí, estoy bien. Mientras…mientras no nos sentemos muy cerca del borde…

Asintió, me dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro, y cruzó la puerta. Yo le seguí.

Por supuesto, Sasuke sabía que no era buena con las alturas. A veces me daba una sensación de vértigo que me asfixiaba. Pero estaba bien. Siempre y cuando no tuviera que mirar hacia abajo desde una gran altura. Necesitaba sentir que tenía los pies anclados a la tierra.

Al salir a la azotea, una leve brisa me dio la bienvenida, golpeando mi cara y moviéndome la larga melena. A pesar de la época, aún hacía buen tiempo.

Me tranquilizó ver que no éramos los únicos que habíamos decidido ir a pasar la hora del descanso allí. Varios grupitos de otros alumnos se desperdigaban por la amplia azotea. Pero más me tranquilizó ver que nos sentábamos bastante alejados de cualquier borde de la azotea, y que esos límites de la azotea estaban delimitados por unas valles que parecían llegar, más o menos, a la altura del pecho (no me acerqué a comprobarlo, todo sea dicho), si bien es verdad, que, de quererlo, alguien podría saltar la valla al otro lado…

Nos sentamos en corrillo, y cada uno sacó su almuerzo para empezar a comer. Algunos se nos unieron un poco más tarde, porque habían tenido que ir a la cafetería a comprar el almuerzo. Y, mientras tanto, las conversaciones fluían.

En el grupo, estaban Hinata, Ino, Naruto y Kiba, que iban a nuestra clase, pero también se nos unieron una chica llamada Tenten, y unos chicos llamados Neji y Shikamaru, los cuales iban a la clase de al lado de la nuestra.

Por lo que pude pillar entre las varias conversaciones que estaban teniendo lugar al mismo tiempo (era difícil seguirlas todas), Neji y Tenten llevaban saliendo desde el curso pasado, porque al parecer, casi todos habían asistido incluso a la misma escuela media, y ya se conocían, sin contar con los dos años anteriores que llevaban de instituto aquí.

Neji era primo de Hinata, aunque no hacía falta ser muy listo para saberlo; quizás podría haber dicho que eran hermanos, dado que se parecían muchísimo. Me pregunté qué aspecto tendría la hermana pequeña de Hinata.

Shikamaru, al parecer, era un genio, y según le habían comentado varios profesores, lo más probable es que se graduara antes y con muchos méritos y matrículas de honor, y recibiría una beca para estudiar en una de las mejores universidades del país, o incluso fuera del país, aunque el propio Shikamaru no parecía muy emocionado con la idea y solo parecía querer echarse una siesta en cuanto terminó de comer.

Kiba y Naruto formaban parte del equipo de fútbol del instituto, y habían ganado alguna liguilla menor, y parecían entusiasmados por ser titulares ya de pleno derecho. Oh, y Naruto parecía ser un pozo sin fondo de lo mucho que comía, y era un obsesionado del ramen.

Se dijeron muchas más cosas. Se habló de todo y nada.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué nos contáis?-nos preguntaron.

Miré a Sasuke. Sabía que no me iba a ayudar mucho, dado lo poco hablador que era, pero dado que había aceptado venir, y estaba aguantando a Naruto, que hablaba bastante alto y se le echaba encima casi a la mínima de cambio, lo dejé pasar.

-Bueno, como ya dije, nos hemos vuelto a mudar…

-Oh, ¿es que os mudáis mucho?

-Mm… Sí, por…-reculé; no estaba segura de si era buena idea decirlo. Al final, opté por otra cosa-Por el trabajo de nuestro padre.

No era exactamente una mentira, pero en realidad, nos mudábamos con tanta frecuencia debido a la salud de mamá.

Pero ya había pasado por lo de contar a la gente que es debido a que nuestra madre está muy enferma, y sus miradas de pena y compasión, y, no gracias, cuando estamos aquí, prefiero que sea de otra manera. Además, más que por mí, lo hacía casi por Sasuke. Sasuke llevaba muy mal el tema de mamá, supongo que especialmente por el hecho de que mamá no parecía hacerle mucho caso, como si la enfermedad hubiera hecho que su atención fuera incapaz de fijarse en algo que no fuera yo. Aunque a veces, ni siquiera parecía verme a mí, sino simplemente la imagen de hija perfecta que ella se había labrado en su cabeza. Por eso la dejaba que comentara sobre la ropa que solía llevar cuando iba a visitarla, que me arreglara el pelo como ella quisiera…

Sacudí la cabeza. No es momento de pensar en eso ahora.

-Oh, vaya, eso debe ser una mierda… Cambiar tanto de colegio y tal…

Esbocé una sonrisa de circunstancias.

-Sí, un poco, la verdad.

Nos preguntaron dónde habíamos vivido antes, qué colegios, en que barrio vivíamos ahora (al parecer vivíamos cerca de los Hyuga, la familia de Hinata y Neji),… Poco más, dado que no tardó en sonar la campana que indicaba el final del descanso, lo cual, en el fondo, agradecí, porque tampoco sabía cómo contestar preguntas que fueran algo más personales. A fin de cuentas, apenas llevábamos aquí un par de días.

Pero la verdad es que me alegro de haber encontrado este grupo. Es dispar, amable, divertido. Hacía tiempo que no encontraba algo así. Y siendo además el último año de instituto, también decía mucho.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras, yo pegada a la pared, Sasuke se puso a mi otro lado, casi a modo protector, y teniendo en cuenta que me sacaba casi una cabeza y lo ancho que era de hombros, realmente era tranquilizador.

-Ey-le llamé la atención-¿Te ha parecido bien? Lo que…lo que he contado…y lo que no.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien-se limitó a decir.

En cuanto llegamos al piso donde estaban las aulas de nuestro curso, Sasuke se apartó de mí. Era lo normal, pero no por eso dolía menos.

A veces me pregunto si no me aprovecho de mis propias debilidades solo para que Sasuke esté ahí, cuidando de mí, silencioso, sin que yo tenga que decirle nada.

Quizás todo sea circunstancial.

Quizás solo quiero ver que te soy un poquito menos indiferente.

*.*.*

-Oye, Sakura, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?-me preguntó Ino al acabar las clases-Es que he pensado que podríamos dar una vuelta por el centro e ir a tomar algo. Hay una cafetería que tiene unos dulces que…-los ojos le brillaron-En serio, están buenísimos, tienes que probarlos.

-Además, hemos pensado que podría estar bien-añadió Hinata-Ya que, si no lleváis mucho aquí, a lo mejor no conocéis mucho la zona central de la ciudad, con todas las tiendas y establecimientos…

-Mm…-medité.

Me apetecía. Mucho, la verdad. Estaba muy cómoda con ellas, y además, aunque insistían un poco, no hostigaban ni me obligaban a nada. Y en todo momento respetaban mi espacio personal, lo cual, aunque parece de sentido común, no todo el mundo hace.

-Oh, si es por tu hermano…-empezó a decir Ino-¡No te preocupes! Es decir, él también está invitado. Que no es que no queramos invitarle, es solo que… Como es tan poco hablador y tal, me da un poco de cosa ir a decírselo. A lo mejor le pido a Naruto que lo haga por mí, ya que parece tan interesado en él.

Reí.

-Está bien, está bien-veía cierto nerviosismo en Ino, y es porque pensaba que a lo mejor me había ofendido por no incluir a mi hermano, o por pensar mal de mi hermano, cuando no era así. Si soy sincera, me parecía hasta refrescante.

La mayoría de la gente, en cuanto nos conoce, ve que yo soy claramente la más fácil de acercarse. No se molestan en intentar hablar con Sasuke, en conocerle, en comprenderle. Ven que es callado, que le cuesta iniciar las conversaciones, y le dejan a un lado. Puede que Sasuke diga que no le importa, que prefiere estar solo, pero sé que, en el fondo, no es del todo cierto, o no se molestaría en intentar que yo me sintiera cómoda en cualquier situación o teniendo cuidado sobre qué decía a quien, por evitar problemas.

Yo solo quería que él fuera feliz. Que encontrara a alguien con quien pudiera ser él mismo.

"_Aun si esa persona no soy yo"_

-Le iré a preguntar-dije.

Me acerqué a Sasuke, que ya había terminado de recoger sus cosas y se echaba la mochila al hombro.

-¿Nos vamos?-me dijo.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-El caso es que… Ino y los demás han quedado para dar una vuelta por el centro, y dicen que nos podemos unir si queremos.

Se me quedó mirando.

-¿Tú quieres ir?

-Mm… Sí.

Suspiró. Era algo que hacía con bastante frecuencia.

-Entonces ve. No es como si tuvieras que pedirme permiso.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo-hice una pausa-Si quieres.

Le vi dudar. Sabía que no era bueno con la gente, y encima en un ambiente nuevo…

-…No. Me voy a casa.

-Oh-intenté que no se me notara la decepción; todo era siempre mejor con Sasuke cerca, aunque él no lo supiera-Vale. Les diré que tienes algo que hacer. No pasa nada.

Asintió.

-Nos vemos en casa-parecía incómodo-Pásatelo bien.

Esta vez asentí yo, y luego lo vi encaminarse a la salida del aula.

-¿No viene?-me preguntó Ino, cuando me acerqué a ellas nuevamente.

-No-negué con la cabeza-Tiene algo que hacer.

-Qué pena. Bueno, ¡siempre habrá otra ocasión!

Aquella afirmación me hizo sonreír.

Me giré para mirar a Sasuke.

Vi su espalda desaparecer por la puerta.

Era una vista familiar.

Desde pequeña, siempre he ido tras él. El contorno de su figura de espaldas, es algo que tengo grabado en la memoria, y que ha ido cambiando con el paso de los años, según crecíamos.

Y aun hoy, a pesar de ir caminando a su lado, aún siento que no le he alcanzado. Que sigue andando delante de mí, alejándose, sin remisión.

Que me ha dejado atrás, por mucho que intente que no sea así.

Y un día, será dolorosamente real, y sé que le habré perdido.

A veces, no puedo evitar preguntarme si el hecho de que, aun a día de hoy, siga poniendo distancia entre él y yo, es porque lo sabe.

Porque sabe que estoy enamorada de él.

*.*.*

_XX/YY/ZZ_

_Hay un parque muuuuuuuuy grande cerca de casa. Tiene columpios. Y un tobogán muy largo._

_*Dibujo de dos monigotes en unos columpios* _

_Es muy divertido. Después del cole, Yume y yo pasamos allí un rato por la tarde casi todos los días. Como hoy._

_Yume me ha ayudado a columpiarme. He sentido como si volara. También daba un poco de miedo._

_Aunque Yume no me lo diga, sé que pasamos más tiempo del que deberíamos en el parque, para así no oír gritar a papá y mamá tanto._

_(La verdad es que me da igual__.) A mí me gusta mucho jugar en el parque con Yume. _

_Pero no es solo el parque. Aunque no estuviéramos en el parque._

_Da igual dónde sea, con Yume, todo siempre es mejor._

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

_Como Sakura ha narrado este capítulo, ahora conocemos un poco (bastante) más sobre ella! y sobre cómo ve a Sasuke :) Los detalles, los detalles…_

_Adoro que estos dos estén enamorados, así que… No debería ser ninguna sorpresa lo último que dice Sakura en el capítulo XD_

_Vamos viendo cómo los dos se van integrando, más o menos según cada uno, y cómo interaccionan entre ellos. _

_Veamos cómo se va desarrollando…_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Bye~!^^ _


	4. Capítulo IV

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

_Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo! A pesar del calor y el estudio XD_

_Al igual que el capítulo anterior, éste también lo narra Sakura, así que la conoceremos un poco más (y a Sasuke en el proceso) ;)_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^ _

_**..**_

_**Capítulo IV: Momentos efímeros que perduran. **_

Me pregunto cuándo comenzó.

Quizás es algo que siempre había estado ahí, sin que yo me diera cuenta, o más bien, que fuera capaz de identificarlo. Y un día, simplemente, fui capaz de ponerle nombre.

"_Amor"_

Pero no el tipo que se suponía debía ser.

Toda esa admiración, toda esa seguridad, se tornó en algo distinto.

Quizás no se convirtió en un amor fraternal porque Sasuke nunca pareció considerarme su hermana.

No lo sé. Y a estas alturas, sinceramente, no me importa mucho. Solo el hecho de que soy incapaz de sentirme de otra manera para con respecto a él. Puede que sea esa cercanía y a la vez distancia en nuestra forma de relacionarnos que a veces ambos nos sentimos incómodos por cómo nos tratamos.

De todas maneras, no es cómo si la situación fuera a cambiar.

-Sakura, es la próxima parada-me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

Asentí, y me levanté de mi asiento en el bus tras mandar un mensaje a Itachi y papá, avisándoles de que iba a pasar la tarde fuera (no sé si llegarían antes que yo a casa; y aun siendo así, Sasuke también les avisaría en cuanto llegaran) para colocarme frente a la puerta, seguida de Hinata e Ino.

Nos apeamos, y miré en derredor, por la zona central y sin duda con más actividad de todo Konoha.

Había estado aquí antes en una ocasión, nada más mudarnos. Había acompañado a Itachi para comprar unas cuantas cosas para nuestra nueva casa. Sasuke, cómo no, no quiso unírsenos. Itachi no le dio mucha importancia.

-Es raro volver-comentó.

-¿Volver?-le miré sin entender.

-Sí, bueno… No es que lo recuerde mucho porque era muy pequeño, pero… Esta es la ciudad natal de mamá. Creo que los abuelos están enterrados aquí-hizo una pausa-Sasuke no llegó a conocerlos.

Y yo menos.

-Mm… ¿Crees que mamá querrá ir a visitarlos al cementerio?-pregunté, algo dubitativa.

Itachi negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No creo que mamá…tenga ahora ese tipo de ideas en la cabeza.

"_Cierto"_

Apenas parecía centrarse en la familia que tenía delante.

-¿Hay algo en particular que quieras mirar? ¿Comprar alguna cosa?-me preguntó Ino.

-Mm… Ahora mismo, creo que no. Pero no me importaría echar un vistazo. Aunque…-miré hacia atrás, por donde habíamos venido-Si nos adentramos mucho, seguramente os tenga que pedir que me llevéis de vuelta a la parada de autobús para volver a casa.

Aquello las hizo reír.

Nos pasamos gran parte de la tarde dando vueltas por la zona, mirando escaparates, entrando en alguna tienda, incluso cayó alguna compra por parte de mis nuevas amigas.

-Ey, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Tenten-dijo en un momento dado Ino-Dice que ya sale del club. Va a reunirse con los chicos y se vienen para aquí.

-¿Quedamos en la cafetería de siempre?-preguntó Hinata, aunque sonaba casi más a afirmación.

-¡Claro!-Ino me echó un brazo por los hombros-Le he prometido a Sakura los mejores dulces del mundo, y vaya que si los va a probar.

Sonreí.

Nos encaminamos a una cafetería que parecía que frecuentaban, pedimos algo (me dejé aconsejar por Ino) y esperamos a los demás, los cuales, al parecer, tenían actividades extraescolares.

-Tenten está en el equipo de voleibol femenino del insti-me había dicho Ino-Neji es el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Naruto y Kiba, ya sabes, están en el equipo de fútbol. Y Shikamaru…bueno, se pasa las tardes durmiendo o estudiando para la universidad, no estoy muy segura.

-¿Vosotras no estáis en ningún club?

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

-Yo suelo ayudar por las tardes en la floristería de mi familia-contestó Ino-Y no, no me estoy escaqueando. Hoy tengo la tarde libre.

-Yo…suelo tener que ayudar en casa. Y tengo que estudiar y aprender mucho, porque soy la heredera de la empresa de mi padre-apretó los labios. Al decir eso, pensé en Itachi-También ayudo a mi hermana con sus estudios. Además, las dos estamos apuntadas a clases de _pa kua chang_.

-Eh… ¿Qué?

Rio ligeramente. Hinata parecía la clase de persona incapaz de alzar la voz o hacer sonidos estridentes.

-Es una clase de estilo de lucha chino. Es tradicional en mi familia. Neji también lo practica.

-Oh, qué guay-solo pude decir; quizás luego buscara algo sobre eso en internet.

-¿Tú vas a apuntarte a algún club, Sakura? Las inscripciones aún están abiertas-me preguntó Hinata.

Di un sorbo a mi batido de chocolate. Estaba asquerosamente dulce y delicioso. Podría meterme varios de estos en vena, y moriría feliz de sobredosis de azúcar.

-Pues…la verdad es que no lo sé todavía. No creo.

-¿No sueles hacer algún deporte o algo? No tiene por qué ser algo físico, también hay club de literatura, de música, de arte…

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Hace unos años, practicaba kárate.

-¡Eso es genial!-exclamó Ino, tras tragar un buen mordisco a la magdalena que había pedido-¿Y eras buena? ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

-Llegué a conseguir el cinturón marrón-me miraron sin entender-Digamos que estaba por encima de la media-no me iba a poner a explicar los grados del kárate ahora-Pero me consumía mucho tiempo, mis notas se vieron afectadas, y preferí dejarlo. Además, dentro de lo que es, me ayudaba a mantenerme en forma, y recuerdo la mayoría de principios.

-Suena increíble-admitió Ino-Pues el instituto tiene club de kárate, así que te interesa…

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo pensaré.

No es que me gustara especialmente el kárate. Tampoco es que lo odiara. En realidad, me gustaba practicarlo. Me hacía parecer en control de mi cuerpo, no como cuando temblaba de miedo por una tormenta, o por mis vértigos, o por mis pesadillas.

En realidad, cuando era pequeña, tenía tanto miedo de todo y todos, que mis padres querían que me apuntara a algún tipo de deporte o clases de defensa personal. Sinceramente, les estoy muy agradecida por eso. Y si bien ya no lo practico, aunque no lo parezca, soy bastante fuerte. Estoy completamente segura de que podría cargar con Sasuke a mi espalda si este me dejara (claro que, nunca me dejaría). Puede que incluso pudiera tumbarle en el suelo de algún movimiento, pero no creo que eso sea buena idea.

-Por cierto, pregunta de rigor-continuó Ino con su "interrogatorio"-Lo digo porque hay muchas chicas interesadas, y yo sinceramente tengo curiosidad…-frunció el ceño-Aunque no tienes por qué contestar si no quieres, claro.

Me tensé, a medio sorbo. Había tantas cosas que podrían preguntarme y no sabría cómo responder porque…

"_¿Cuántas cosas no cuento nunca?"_

-¿Tu hermano Sasuke tiene novia?

Me obligué a tragar. Esto, al menos, es algo que sí puedo responder.

-No, que yo sepa.

-Oh vaya, con lo guapo que es pensé…-no todo se resume a eso, ¿sabes?-¿No tiene alguna chica por ahí, antes de que os mudarais?-pero su tono de pura curiosidad parecía sincero, así que no me molesté.

-Mm… Hubo alguna chica, pero…-sacudí la cabeza-No duró. Y no tenía novia cuando nos mudamos aquí, así que… Yo diría que ahora está libre-alcé un ceja-¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesada en él, Ino?-intenté que mi tono demostrara sorna, a pesar del nudo que se me hacía en el estómago cada vez que salía este tema de conversación.

-¿Yo? Nah, qué va… Además, diría que me interesa más un chico que va a la clase de al lado y es del club de arte-se sonrojó débilmente, pero desvió la conversación nuevamente a Sasuke-Tu hermano es mono, pero no creo que yo le interese mucho… O ninguna chica de clase, dicho sea de paso, al menos, así de buenas a primeras. Aunque Karin tiene pinta de que va a estar tras él, al menos durante un tiempo.

-¿La pelirroja con gafas?-pregunté.

Ambas asintieron.

-No es mala gente-comentó Ino-Pero digamos que es…una caprichosa, y que siempre las cosas vayan como ella quiere. Y si hay algo que capta su atención… Bueno, digamos que no suele parar hasta conseguirlo.

-Mm…-me quedé mirando mi batido casi acabado y terminé de comerme el bollo de crema, que tal y como había dicho Ino, estaba buenísimo-Pobre Sasuke, entonces…

Ino se encogió de hombros.

-Si no es ella, será otra.

"_Cierto"_

Ha sido así desde…siempre, me atrevería a decir. Quizás cuando éramos niños no era algo tan definitivo, dada la personalidad de Sasuke, pero era guapo, y según crecíamos, las chicas se empezaron a arremolinar a su alrededor.

Nunca mostró mucho interés por ellas, incluso parecía que eran una molestia para él. Pero al empezar el instituto… Se echó su primera novia. No era raro. Ya éramos adolescentes, y estas cosas terminan llegando.

Desde entonces, varias chicas fueron yendo y viniendo. No muchas, pero sí unas cuantas. A veces me preguntaba, dado lo poco que duraban sus relaciones, si solo lo hacía para que el resto de chicas le dejaran tranquilo.

Cada vez que intentaba preguntar algo sobre su actual novia, éste simplemente me ignoraba, o me decía…

-No es asunto tuyo.

Tampoco le faltaba razón, por lo que nunca opiné al respecto.

Eso no evitaba que me doliera cada vez que le veía así de cercano con otra chica. Dados de la mano, abrazándose, compartiendo besos.

No era asunto mío, me decía. Él es mayorcito para hacer lo que quiera. Y ellas tampoco parecían muy interesadas en conocer a su hermana. Bueno, eso tampoco es del todo cierto… Digamos que, una vez, con una de estas chicas, hubo un…"incidente". Todavía lo recuerdo. Quizás con demasiada claridad.

En la hora de descanso de aquel día en el instituto, les encontré sentados en un banco del patio; solían comer el almuerzo juntos. Por mi parte, me había separado de los amigos que tuve por aquella época (y de los que no he vuelto a saber nada, perdido el contacto, por mucho que nos prometiéramos, justo antes de que me mudara, de que siempre seríamos amigos y bla, bla, bla. Como siempre) porque de camino a la cafetería un profesor me pidió que si podía avisar a Sasuke de que ya había corregido su último ensayo de literatura, y que cuando pudiera se pasara por su despacho a recogerlo.

Me fui a acercar a ellos en cuanto los divisé.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿por qué no quedamos esta tarde para dar una vuelta? Casi no tenemos citas…-se quejaba ella, mientras se pegaba a él.

-No puedo-negó éste con la cabeza-Le prometí a Sakura que la acompañaría a…

-Oh, ¿y prefieres ir con tu hermana a donde quiera que sea?-le interrumpió, claramente molesta. Al oír mi nombre, me escondí, inconscientemente, tras la esquina del edificio. No parecía buena idea entrar en escena ahora-Vamos, ya es mayorcita para que no estés tan pendiente de ella. Seguro que eres un hermano muy bueno cuidando de ella, pero, de verdad, a veces parece que no hace más que seguirte como un perrito faldero-soltó una carcajada-Es que tiene un complejo de hermano, ¿o qué? Sinceramente, parece un poco patética.

Dejé de mirarles por un instante.

No sabía si sería capaz de negar algo así. Desde siempre, he estado persiguiendo a Sasuke… Esperando…

"_¿Qué?"_

Escuché un pequeño estrépito. Volví a mirar desde mi improvisado escondite, y vi que Sasuke se había levantado, y que había tirado el almuerzo al suelo. Oh dios, conozco esa cara. Está enfadado. _Muy_ enfadado.

-…Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí-le dijo, con tono serio, frío, cortante-Pero no te atrevas a hablar así de ella. Nunca. ¿Me has oído?

La chica empezó a despotricar, pero Sasuke hizo caso omiso y recogió sus cosas y se alejó de allí. Yo me escabullí antes de que nadie pudiera saber que había estado allí.

Cuando el descanso acabó, fui a verle a su pupitre.

-El profesor de literatura dice que ya tiene tu ensayo corregido-le informé-Y que pases a cogerlo en cuanto puedas.

-Vale. Gracias-me le quedé mirando, sin poder evitarlo; frunció ligeramente el ceño-¿Qué?

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Nada. ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta tarde de ir a comprar mis cuadernos y ver material para mi entrenamiento de kárate?

Desvió la mirada.

-Pues claro, tonta.

Al día siguiente, me enteré de que Sasuke y su novia habían roto.

Aquel recuerdo me transmitía sentimientos contradictorios. No es que fuera algo en realidad bueno, pero no podía evitar sonreír al pensar cómo me había defendido, aunque yo ni siquiera debería haberme enterado.

"_¿Soy egoísta por pensar así?"_

En cuanto a mí… también hubo un par de chicos. No es como si yo lo buscara, teniendo en cuenta cómo me sentía respecto a Sasuke, pero el hecho de que un chico se me confesara, de que pudiera gustarle más, hacía que me sintiera bien.

"_Siempre hambrienta de amor"_

A Sasuke nunca pareció hacerle mucha gracia si se enteraba que estaba con algún chico. Lo veía en su rostro. Pero nunca dijo nada. Nunca opinó al respecto, así que en realidad, no sabía exactamente qué le parecía.

En mi caso, tampoco duró mucho. No sabía exactamente por qué. Quizás aún no le conocía bien. Quizás no me sentía cómoda. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de ser lo suficientemente sincera, y exponer mis brazos? Después de aquella mala experiencia en primaria, nadie a parte de mi familia había visto mi cicatriz.

Supongo que, por el momento, tengo que seguir intentando superar mis miedos. Y olvidarme de Sasuke. Y un día, tal vez…todo no sea más que un borrón en mi memoria.

"_Tendré que buscar esa clase de amor en otro lugar"_

Ino nos estaba contando una anécdota sobre un cliente al que tuvo que atender la semana pasada en la floristería cuando llegaron los demás.

-Ey, ¿qué tal?-exclamó Naruto al entrar y vernos sentadas a una mesa; cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, casi podía jurar que le brillaron-¡Oh, Sakura! Qué bien que te vinieras-sonreía de oreja a oreja, y no pude sino devolverle la sonrisa; era contagiosa su alegría.

Se apresuró a sentarse a mi lado.

-Oye, ¿y Sasuke?-me preguntó, confuso, mientras mirada a nuestro alrededor, casi como si esperara que Sasuke saliera de debajo de una mesa.

-Oh, mm, no ha podido venir.

-¡Pues vaya! No es muy de salir, ¿no?

-No mucho, la verdad.

-Bueno, buscaré la manera de arrastrarlo la próxima vez-rio.

Sentía calidez al ver que Naruto realmente parecía interesado en hacer que Sasuke se sintiera incluido, incluso estando el propio Sasuke ausente. Tal y como le dije a Sasuke, estoy segura de que, si pusiera un poco de su parte, se harían grandes amigos…

-Oye, a todo esto, no tengo tu número, Sakura-me comentó Naruto.

-Oh, cierto…

-¡Es verdad! Intercambiemos números-exclamó Ino, secundando a Naruto.

Agregué a todos en la lista de contactos de mi móvil. No me sabía el apellido de todos, pero les puse "Ins. Konoha" detrás del nombre. Es algo que me salió casi por defecto, de tantas otras veces que lo había hecho. Tenía la sensación de tener el móvil lleno de personas, y aun así, no había vuelto a contactar con ellas, a pesar de lo fácil que resultaría hacerlo. Pero ellos no habían intentado mantener el contacto conmigo tras semanas después de una de mis mudanzas, y yo no fui capaz de insistir, sintiéndome triste de lo efímero que terminaba siendo siempre cualquier amistad que hacía.

Por eso, siempre terminaba por no implicarme demasiado.

Aunque con estos chicos era difícil no hacerlo.

Al ser muchas más personas, como en la hora del descanso, había varias conversaciones a la vez, y era difícil estar incluido en todas, pero era ameno y aunque pudiera agobiar un poco, me gustaba estar así, rodeada de gente. Y no podía evitar sentirme a gusto con ellos, no cuando, a pesar de que ellos se conocían desde hace años, a mí me hacían sentir igual, no como si nos hubiéramos conocido hace dos días, quitando que saltaran preguntas que solo harías a alguien que conoces desde hace poco.

Vi que Hinata se sonrojaba más cada vez que Naruto se dirigía a ella. Es cierto que ella era más bien tímida, por lo que había podido comprobar, pero…

-Ino-le susurré en un momento dado a la chica rubia. Ésta me miró con curiosidad.

Hice un gesto de cabeza, intentando ser más o menos discreta, dado que éramos bastantes acoplados en un espacio relativamente pequeño de dos mesas, hacia Hinata, y luego a Naruto, para enarcar una ceja a modo de pregunta.

Aquello le hizo suspirar a Ino.

-Es muy obvio, ¿a que sí?-me susurró-Pero el idiota de Naruto no parece darse cuenta…

Asentí con la cabeza. Así que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto. Me hizo sonreír. Eran muy diferentes, y aun así, parecían encajar bastante bien, quizás precisamente por esas diferencias. Y por cómo Hinata miraba a Naruto cuando éste no prestaba atención, con casi devota adoración, sentí cierta envidia. ¿Sería capaz de querer así a alguien?

"_¿Miro yo así a Sasuke?"_

A pesar del buen rato que pasé aquella tarde, sentí la ausencia de Sasuke casi como algo físico. No es como si hiciéramos todo juntos, pero…

Siempre le estoy echando de menos.

Siempre le estoy anhelando.

Aun cuando no debería.

*.*.*

-Ya estoy en casa-anuncié, cerrando la puerta y quitándome los zapatos.

Entré en el salón, y por el silencio que había y las pocas luces que parecían estar dadas, supuse que papá e Itachi aún no habían llegado, aunque no era ninguna sorpresa.

Solían quedarse hasta tarde en el trabajo. A veces, incluso tenían que pasar la noche allí, y volvían por la mañana. Y eso sin contar cuando tenían que hacer algún viaje de negocios, dado que había muchas empresas asociadas, y a que nuestra familia cambiaba demasiado de vivienda.

Encontré a Sasuke en el sofá del salón, jugando a la consola. No despegó los ojos de la pantalla ni cuando me acerqué.

-Papá e Itachi aún no han vuelto, ¿no?

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal?-me preguntó, a pesar de seguir centrado en el juego.

-Bien. Ha estado muy bien, la verdad-respondí, dejando la mochila al lado de la mesilla de café y sentándome en el suelo frente a ella, al lado de Sasuke-Me he hartado a comer dulces. Sé que a ti no te gustan mucho los dulces…pero la cafetería a la que hemos ido está bastante bien.

-Mm…-dijo, no muy interesado, mientras apretaba botones del mando inalámbrico.

-Por cierto, me…me han pedido tu número de teléfono-dije, algo incómoda-Ya sabes, para poder contactarte, meterte en el chat grupal… Pero no me parecía bien darlo sin tu permiso.

-Tsk. Supongo que tendré que darlo mañana.

-Vamos, sé amigable.

-Seguramente Naruto no parará hasta que lo consiga.

Contuve una risita.

-Seguramente.

Le miré de reojo. Sus ojos seguían mirando al frente. Desvié la vista a la pantalla.

-Ey, ¿nos echamos un multijugador?

-¿Has hecho los deberes?

Puse lo ojos en blanco.

-No, _papá_.

-Pues no tocas la consola hasta que los hayas hecho.

Esto me trajo recuerdos de nuestra infancia.

Debido a que yo era muy retraída al principio, y a que Sasuke no era muy social, pasábamos bastante tiempo en casa. Los videojuegos era una de las pocas cosas con las que pasábamos el tiempo juntos.

Aunque claro, de pequeños, no podíamos tocar ninguna de las consolas los días de diario, y menos en temporada de exámenes.

-Sería una mala costumbre. Os pasáis horas frente a la pantalla. Y no hacéis nada más. Así que, no. Solo los fines de semana, y cuando tengáis todos los deberes hechos y hayáis estudiado lo que toca-decía mamá, con su tono de madre responsable.

Cuando mamá estaba en casa. Cuando estaba mejor. O más bien, cuando no estaba tan mal.

Eran buenos tiempos.

-Vaaaaaale-dije, remoloneando-Pero, ¿me echas una mano?-pregunté, mientras sacaba los libros y cuadernos de la mochila y los ponía encima de la mesita baja delante del sofá-A fin de cuentas, tú ya los habrás hecho.

-No y sí.

Sonreí, burlona.

-Oh, que _sí_ me echas una mano y que _no_ has hecho tus deberes.

Entonces sí me miró, con mirada furibunda, cansado de que le sacara de quicio más veces de las que le gustaría.

-Sabes que es exactamente lo contrario.

-Está bien-no insistí; parecía de ánimo bastante decaído, y él solía respetar los míos, así que…-¿Puedo quedarme a hacerlos aquí, al menos? Y luego podemos echarnos una partida.

Puso el juego en pausa por primera vez desde que entré en casa. Y me miró directamente de verdad.

-…Solo si después de los deberes, te duchas-cedió-Hueles…-arrugó la nariz-Dulce-terminó por decir.

-Oh, sí, puede ser. Es que Naruto se ha tirado sin querer un batido de fresa encima, y como estaba a su lado, me ha salpicado un poco…-aunque eran manchas pequeñas, y se irían después de pasar la ropa por la lavadora.

-Mm…-volvió a reanudar el juego.

Me puse a hacer los deberes, mientras Sasuke seguía jugando. Luego le machacaría en multijugador, a no ser que prefiriera jugar en cooperativo.

El hacer los deberes juntos había sido siempre una de mis principales excusas para pasar más tiempo con él. Ya no solía funcionar tanto como de pequeños, no teniendo en cuenta que en algunas asignaturas yo era incluso mejor que él, pero… Por este tipo de pequeños momentos, efímeros y a la vez permanentes, merecía la pena seguir intentándolo.

-Luego, te voy a machacar-le dije.

-Hmp. Más quisieras.

Intenté que no se me notara la sonrisa mientras miraba el libro de química, al notar que, en cuanto había abierto el libro, Sasuke había bajado el volumen de la tele, y solo me llegaba como un leve ronroneo de fondo.

Aquellos momentos, a pesar de las pocas palabras, eran los que más paz me transmitían.

Era un silencio acogedor, como ser rodeado por una cálida y suave manta en un día de frío invierno.

Éramos solos nosotros y nuestro silencio.

Y todo lo que quedaba por decir entre nosotros.

*.*.*

_XX/YY/ZZ_

_*Dibujo de una casita* _

_Hoy hemos ido a visitar la casa de los abuelos. Me gusta ir a verlos. Siempre nos regalan dulces, incluso cuando mamá dice que ya hemos comido muchos, a escondidas. Es como un secreto._

_La casa es grande. El pueblo es más tranquilo. Podemos salir a jugar a la calle más a menudo. _

_A Yume también le gusta. Siempre parece más feliz. _

_A lo mejor es porque, muchas veces, papá y mamá nos dejan con los abuelos, y se van, y no vuelven hasta el domingo para recogernos. _

_(Aquí nadie se grita ni nos grita.)__ Todo es más tranquilo en el pueblo. _

_Pero una de las cosas que más me gusta del pueblo es la casa. Aquí, puedo compartir el cuarto con Yume. _

_Y si hace mucho frío, me deja dormir en la misma cama que ella. Me echa los brazos encima. _

_Es muy cálida._

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Ya lo comenté, pero me encanta la relación que tienen en este fic (aunque esté mal que lo siga yo, que soy la autora jajajaja XD), sin dejar de ser ellos mismos. A veces parece que se tratan como extraños, incómodos el uno con el otro, y otras veces, parece ese amigo de la infancia o hermano con el que has pasado toda tu vida y con el que te sientes cómodo en casi cualquier situación, por contradictorio que parezca :P _

_Vamos viendo el entorno del que se rodean, y lo que eso conllevará… Uy, lo que se vendrá… Muajajaja XD Aunque aún queda para eso, ya aviso que el próximo capítulo será un poco…más intensito jajajaja *guiño, guiño* _

_Muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman unos minutitos para leer y comentar cada capi! Me alegran la vida y dan de comer a este fic! :)_

_Espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capi ;)_

_Bye~!^^ _


	5. Capítulo V

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

_Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo! En este tenemos tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke narrando :) Digamos que este capítulo es algo más intenso que otros. Ya lo entenderán al leerlo XD Nos va dar más idea de aquello con lo que están lidiando los personajes… Además, como digo siempre, hay que fijarse en los detalles. Porque luego (o al menos esa es la intención XD) tendrán su importancia._

_Así pues, disfruten leyendo!^^ _

_**..**_

_**Capítulo V: Escalera escabrosa a ninguna parte.**_

-Sakura, Sasuke, ¡buenos días!

-Buenos días-respondí.

Sasuke se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Te mataría ser un poco más amistoso?-le susurré mientras íbamos a nuestros pupitres-Los demás están poniendo de su parte. Ayer igual. Les habría gustado que hubieras venido también. Especialmente Naruto.

"_Y yo"_

Suspiró con pesadez.

-Especialmente Naruto-murmuró, cansado. Se veía que Naruto era quizás un poco demasiado insistente.

-Ey, Sasuke, ¿qué tal?-hablando del rey de Roma…

Sasuke le mandó una mirada furibunda.

-No somos de madrugar, ¿eh? Te entiendo, te entiendo-dijo Naruto, que había malinterpretado la cara de mal humor de Sasuke-Oye, ¿por qué no me pasas tu móvil? ¡Así podemos estar más en contacto! Y podemos añadirte al chat grupal y…-exactamente de lo que le había estado convenciendo yo la noche anterior.

Con un resoplido de resignación, Sasuke aceptó. Contuve una risita. Se veía que la energía que irradiaba Naruto no hacía sino cansar más a Sasuke.

Naruto me miró con ojos brillantes, como si hubiera conseguido una hazaña. Era hasta adorable. Alcé los pulgares. Aquello le hizo sonreír más, mientras se alejaba para ir a saludar a Kiba, que acababa de entrar en el aula.

-Es majo, ¿verdad?-comenté-No creo que te arrepientas.

Cuando su móvil emitió un pequeño sonido, evidenciando la llegada de un mensaje, y ambos miramos al frente, donde Naruto nos saludaba con el móvil en la mano, escuché a Sasuke mascullar por lo bajo.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

Solté una carcajada.

*.*.*

-¡Toca educación física!-exclamó Naruto en cuanto acabó la clase de matemáticas.

-Vamos, Sakura-me dijo Ino, siguiendo a toda la clase al exterior del aula.

-V-voy.

-Sakura-me llamó Sasuke; le miré. Por su gesto, sabía que había notado mi titubeo.

Enarcó una ceja. Era como su modo de preguntarme, sin palabras, si estaba bien.

"_Tan observador como siempre"_

-No pasa nada-le susurré, a pesar de que estaba un poco nerviosa. Cogí mi uniforme de deporte y seguí a mis amigas.

-¿Sabes dónde están los vestuarios, Sakura?-me preguntó con amabilidad Hinata, cuando salimos al pasillo, ya que era la primera clase de gimnasia a la que asistía.

-Eh… Sí, creo recordar que sí. Sasuke y yo hicimos una especie de tour por el campus el primer día.

-No te preocupes-intervino Ino, con una sonrisa-Con nosotras no te perderás.

Llegamos al rellano de las escaleras. Teníamos que bajarlas para luego salir del edificio e ir a las pistas deportivas.

Me pegué al lado de las escaleras donde estaba la pared y empecé a descender los peldaños.

-Oye, Sakura, no me había fijado mucho antes, pero…-me tensé-¿Por qué bajas así las escaleras?-me preguntó Ino.

No había ningún deje de malicia. No quería reírse de mí, aunque quizás la situación podría desembocar a ello. Solo parecía tener curiosidad.

Me encogí de hombros, mientras seguía descendiendo. Cuanto antes llegara al final, mejor.

-Manías-me limité a decir, cosa que no era del todo mentira. A fin de cuentas, soy consciente de que tengo ciertas tendencias obsesivo-compulsivas.

-Mm… ¿Tienes vértigo o algo?

-Sí, más o menos.

-Oh, ¡lo siento!-dijo entonces, sorprendiéndome-La mayoría de las veces, comemos el almuerzo en la azotea…

-N-No pasa nada. Estoy bien, de verdad. Y mientras no nos acerquemos al borde, es como cualquier otro sitio-intenté tranquilizarla al ver la culpabilidad mezclada con la preocupación en su rostro. Y aunque no dijera nada, Hinata no se veía mejor.

Al bajar el último escalón, respirar fue mucho más fácil.

Sonreí.

-No es para tanto, de verdad.

-Si… Si te sintieras incómoda por algo… ¿Nos lo dirías?-preguntó entonces Hinata.

No podía creer que, a pesar de que apenas nos habíamos conocido, actuaran de esa manera. Tan preocupadas, tan amables. Creo que nunca había tenido una amistad así, y me sentí un tanto obnubilada al respecto.

-C-claro. No os preocupéis.

Los vestuarios se encontraban en el exterior, y estaban perfectamente delimitados y separados en el espacio entre chicos y chicas.

Miré de reojo a Sasuke antes de meterme en el vestuario de las chicas.

"_Tranquila, todo irá bien"_, me dije.

Solo tengo que cambiarme rápido. Y cubrir mis brazos en el proceso. Y ponerme la chaqueta rápido. No hay problema. No pasa nada. No pasa nada… Pero, ¿y si lo ven? ¿Y si alguien ve mi cicatriz? Si son Hinata e Ino…no creo que haya problemas. Pero las demás chicas… Si ya los niños eran crueles e indiscretos, ¿qué hay de los adolescentes? No digo que todos sean iguales, pero… El cuerpo de una chica joven marcado así… Y, además, no es realmente por eso. Sino por la pregunta sin respuesta.

"_¿Cómo te la hiciste?"_

No lo sé. Y eso es algo que me aterra. Por eso prefiero esconderla.

Una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que seguía siendo una niña pequeña, llorona y miedica, a pesar de tener casi dieciocho años.

Inspira. Espira. Inspira. Espira.

No voy a dejar que mi autoestima esté baja hoy. Me niego. Llevo una temporada muy buena, sin bajones. Venga, sé que puedo… Soy fuerte. ¿Verdad? Sí, claro, vamos…

-Sakura, hay muchas taquillas vacías, así que puedes coger la que quieras-me informo Ino.

-Vale, gracias.

Me apresuré a cambiarme. Solo cuando hube abrochado la cremallera de la chaqueta del uniforme deportivo sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir.

Me toqué el brazo derecho por inercia.

Hinata e Ino ya se habían cambiado también.

-Sakura, ¿estás lista?

-Sí, ¡vamos!

*.*.*

Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza al salir de los vestuarios masculinos y ver al profesor de educación física, Gai, fue la palabra "excéntrico".

Mientras hacíamos los estiramientos, ya en las pistas de deporte, no paraba de repetir cosas como que la vida es un tesoro, que qué bello es ser joven y tonterías por el estilo. Algunos alumnos se reían, otros parecían resignados y acostumbrados, lo que me decía que el hombre era así habitualmente y no simplemente parecía que llevaba un par de copas encima.

Y por lo que había escuchado decir a otros compañeros, tenía algún tipo de rivalidad con nuestro tutor, Kakashi. Aunque sinceramente, no veía al tranquilo y despistado de Kakashi (solía llegar tarde a dar sus propias clases) enfrentar a este hombre en nada.

Miré a Sakura. A ella parecía hacerle gracia este profesor. Se reía. Era bueno verla así.

Siempre se ponía algo nerviosa con el tema de cambiarse de ropa delante de alguien más.

No es que Sakura tuviera ningún tipo de complejo (es decir…está jodidamente buena, aunque yo no debería decirlo), al menos físico, pero sabía que era por la cicatriz. Como siempre, es algo que arrastra y que hace que su humor varíe. Y yo no podía evitar preocuparme.

Pero parecía estar bien. Supongo que a lo largo de los años, es algo que sabe manejar y ocultar.

-Muy bien. Una vez hechos los estiramientos…-el profesor hizo una pose que calificaría más de ridícula que de rara-¡Ahora a correr! Vamos, vamos, ¡sois jóvenes y debéis estar llenos de vitalidad!

Y empezamos a correr, rodeando las grandes pistas deportivas, que incluía desde campos de fútbol a canchas de baloncesto y voleibol.

Sakura iba un poco por delante, con Hinata e Ino. Parecía haber hecho muy buenas migas con ellas.

-Sakura, ¿no tienes calor con la chaqueta puesta?-le preguntó Ino-Tampoco es que sea verano, pero aún hace buen tiempo y algo de calor, y corriendo y haciendo ejercicio…

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Soy algo friolera, así que…-lo dejó correr.

Yo sabía que era mentira, pero no es como si fuera a contradecirla. Nunca haría algo que la hiciera sentir incómoda.

-Ey, Sasuke-contuve un insulto al oír su voz.

-¿Qué?-dije, cortante.

-Oye, tranquilo-Naruto rio, mientras se colocaba a correr a mi lado-¿Te gusta correr? No pareces estar en muy buena forma, si me permites decirlo.

-Lo has dicho de todos modos.

-Oh, es verdad-volvió a reír; ¿qué era tan gracioso? ¿Por qué siempre parecía estar feliz? Era sumamente irritante-¿Y bien? Porque aun así, sí que mantienes bien el ritmo.

-Ah… No soy muy dado al ejercicio-terminé por decirle.

No era como Sakura. Ella desde pequeña había estado practicando un deporte, haciendo ejercicio. Yo siempre he preferido estar recluido en casa, o jugando por mi cuenta. Porque practicar la gran mayoría de los deportes implicaba socializar, y el solo intentarlo, a veces me asfixiaba. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar con tanta gente? ¿Por qué no paraban de hacerme preguntas? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? ¿Por qué tengo que mantener una conversación que no me interesa?

Por eso, lo que he hecho siempre es correr. Cuando yo quisiera y sin nadie. Sin horarios, sin compañeros de equipo.

Sakura intentó unírseme más de una vez, cuando lo supo. Por supuesto, yo la evité todo lo que podía.

Supongo que era otro modo de aislarme.

-Bien, jóvenes-dijo Gai después de que hiciéramos el circuito varias veces-Ahora es tiempo de deporte. ¡Veamos qué nos depara hoy!

Entendí eso al ver que se echaba a suertes los deportes que se practicarían ese día.

A los chicos les tocó fútbol, y a las chicas baloncesto.

No es como si me importara mucho qué deporte jugar, ni en qué equipo acabaría, ni que me eligieran en primer o último lugar.

En demasiadas ocasiones, muchas cosas me eran indiferentes. Y sabía que eso podía ser un problema, pero no sabía cómo cambiarlo.

Lo que sí sabía, con una certeza absoluta, es que lo que más me importaba era Sakura. Por eso estaba tan pendiente de ella a todas horas. Es casi como si fuera mi único objetivo de interés, lo cual sabía que era preocupante, y aun así no dejaba de ser una realidad.

Mientras jugaba al fútbol, intentando poner algo de mi parte y cumplir para que nadie se pudiera quejar de mí, mi vista de vez en cuando se iba a la cancha de baloncesto, que estaba contigua al campo de fútbol.

A pesar de que no era su deporte predilecto (no estaba seguro de que tuviera uno, sin contar el kárate, y eso que hace años que no lo practica), Sakura se desenvolvía en el baloncesto como si llevara jugando toda la vida. Siempre ha sido muy atlética, y desde el principio, estaba dando la victoria a su equipo.

Se la veía feliz. Se la veía radiante, rodeada de sus compañeras, que la vitoreaban cada vez que marcaba un tanto.

-Oye, ¿has visto a la chica Uchiha?-comentaba un chico.

-Se mueve bien. Y además está muy buena-dijo otro.

-Y es muy simpática. Es fácil hablar con ella.

-Sí, no como…

Pasé el balón y a punto estuve de dar una patada a pierna ajena para desquitarme un poquito.

Ya sé que no soy como Sakura. Ella es brillante. Me opaca. Pero no importa. Vivo con ello. Porque a pesar de que todo el mundo siempre la prefiere a ella antes que a mí (incluida mi propia madre), Sakura siempre me ha preferido a mí al resto del mundo.

Y puede que sea egoísta por pensar así, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera calidez en mi pecho cada vez que lo pensaba.

Aun si siempre había personas a su alrededor. Aun si había chicos detrás de ella. Me decía que no importaba. Que aun a pesar de todo, yo siempre estaría ahí para ella.

A fin de cuentas, siempre seguiría siendo su hermano, ¿verdad?

"_Aun si esa misma palabra me está consumiendo por dentro"_

*.*.*

Al día siguiente fuimos a visitar a mamá después de clase.

Ni papá ni Itachi podían venir, por lo que irían otro día.

Aunque el estar en una habitación solo con mamá y Sakura… Digamos que no estaba muy entusiasmado por la idea, pero eso no quitaba que, en el fondo, quisiera ir.

El estado de salud de mamá me preocupaba, como desde pequeño, por lo que el hecho de que a ella no parezca importarle mucho que yo esté o no presente en el horario de visitas, eso no quita que no quiera verla. Aunque a veces es más fácil no verla. Porque cada día parecía apagarse más. Y el hecho de ver cómo sus ojos se bañaban de alegría cada vez que Sakura cruzaba por la puerta de su habitación de hospital, creo que merecía la pena.

Simplemente, echaba de menos a mi madre.

-¿Cómo la has visto hoy?-me preguntó Sakura cuando salimos del hospital al cerrar el horario de visitas, camino a la parada de autobús.

-No sé-me encogí de hombros-Creo que igual.

-Ya…-dijo, desanimada.

Apreté los labios. Quería animarla.

-Se ha alegrado mucho de verte. Eso es lo que importa.

Me miró fijamente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

Suspiré.

-Yo estoy perfectamente. Así que deja de atosigarme.

-Mm… Si tú lo dices. Oye, ¿te apetece ver alguna peli esta noche?-cambió de tema-Ya que papá e Itachi vuelven tarde, no nos regañarán por…

-Mañana tenemos clase, lo que implica madrugar, por si no te habías dado cuenta-la hice ver, mientras me subía al autobús que por fin había llegado.

-Puf, eres un muermo. Venga, va, tampoco pasa nada… Dentro de nada es fin de semana y podrás dormir todo lo que quieras…

¿Por qué tenía que ser yo siempre el que actuara como un adulto y ella como una niña? Y aun así…siempre terminaba cediendo.

-De acuerdo. Pero antes tenemos que hacer los deberes. Y yo elijo la película.

-¿Qué?-se quejó-No, elijo yo. Yo he propuesto el plan.

-Tú fuiste la que eligió la última vez.

Me fulminó con la mirada ante esto último, porque sabía que tenía razón y no tenía manera de contradecirme.

-Ah…-suspiró-Está bien. Tú ganas.

Sonreí de medio lado.

-Hmp. Claro que sí.

Me dio un codazo amistoso, mientras sonreía.

-No te acostumbres, ¿eh?

La angustia por mi madre se diluyó al fondo de mi consciencia, esperando su próxima aparición. Como siempre.

Sakura siempre lograba hacer que todo lo demás desapareciera.

Y por momentos así, es por los que deseaba estar a su lado a cada momento.

Y a la vez no.

"_Las cosas no deberían ser así"_

No debería sentirme así.

*.*.*

-Sakura, ¿de verdad que no te ha importado comer en la azotea?-preguntó Ino.

-Podemos ir a otro lado la próxima vez-ofreció Hinata.

Íbamos andando por uno de los pasillos de la planta superior del instituto. El descanso estaba a punto de terminar, pero antes de ir a clase, nos habíamos desviado para pasar un momento por los baños. Ahora íbamos camino a clase, donde ya estarían los chicos, de los cuales nos habíamos separado precisamente por eso. Me alegra ver que, aunque hubiera que insistir un poco, Sasuke terminaba por acceder a comer con el resto del grupo.

-Me da igual. De verdad-insistí.

-Vale, vale. Siento ser una pesada-dijo Ino, alzando las manos a modo de rendición-Por cierto, lo que ha dicho antes el profesor de química sobre…

-Oye-nos interrumpió una voz en el pasillo a la altura de la escalera.

Era Karin, y un par de chicas de nuestra clase, de las cuales, ya me vale a estas alturas, no recuerdo sus nombres.

-Uchiha-me llamó. Tenía los brazos cruzados y con pose altiva; se veía que era una chica de fuertes convicciones.

-¿S-sí…?-no pude evitar sentirme en cierta forma amedrentada.

-Conoces muy bien a Sasuke, ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas, es tu hermano.

A mí me llama por mi apellido y a Sasuke por su nombre. Vaaaaale. Un poco raro, todo sea dicho. Tampoco es que estuviera poniéndome cara de buenos amigos en estos momentos.

-Así que dime, ¿qué le gusta hacer? ¿Comida favorita? ¿Qué tipo de chica le gusta?-empezó a bombardearme a preguntas.

Me cuadré en el sitio y la miré fijamente.

-…Si tanto te interesa saberlo, creo que lo mejor será que se lo preguntes a él-respondí, con tono de voz neutro.

-Vamos, tampoco te estoy pidiendo mucho. Solo dímelo-exigió, con tono de voz impaciente.

-No me siento cómoda hablando de estas cosas-añadí, al ver que no se echaba a tras-No es cosa mía ir hablando así de mi hermano.

-Bien dicho, Sakura-me susurró Ino a mi lado. Aquello casi me hizo sonreír. Casi.

-Nos vemos en clase-terminé por decir, mientras retomaba el camino hacia nuestra aula, dejando claro que, por mi parte, aquella conversación había terminado.

"_Si realmente tienes interés en conocerle, conócele de verdad. No vayas preguntando por ahí y haciéndote ideas preconcebidas sobre él"_

-Oye, espera-Karin me cortó el paso, con sus amiguitas a sus lados-Vamos, no te cuesta nada-insistió, cada vez más impaciente y diría que hasta molesta.

-No es mi problema-dije.

-Ahora no vayas de chulita, nueva-me dijo, con el ceño fruncido. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torva-Ah, ya sé, no nos lo quieres decir porque sabes que él es mejor que tú, ¿verdad? Que todos los de clase preferiríamos a Sasuke en vez de a ti, la niñita que no hace más que intentar llamar la atención.

"_No es verdad"_

-Déjalo ya, Karin-intervino Ino, mosqueada-No te va a decir una mierda, así que déjala.

-Ya veo que ni siquiera puede defenderse ella misma. Tiene que esconderse detrás de sus amiguitas nuevas.

Se acercó más a mí, y sentí que me empequeñecía. Lo que había dicho, aunque fuera mentira, había supuesto un fuerte tajo a mi autoestima, la cual ahora estaba sangrando, y no sabía qué decir. Solo quería salir de esta situación.

-Tsk-chascó la lengua, molesta, al ver que no la replicaba-No vales para nada.

Me dio un pequeño empujón en el pecho, en un gesto de desdén.

No había sido fuerte, ni mucho menos lo había hecho con intención de hacerme algún tipo de daño, pero me pilló desprevenida e hizo que trastabillara y cayera al suelo, causando que tanto Karin como sus amigas se rieran.

-Vamos, ¡no te he dado tan fuerte!-rio Karin, mirándome desde arriba, haciéndome sentir todavía más inferior-Sí que eres debilucha, ¿no?

-Que te den, Karin-gruñó Ino-Sakura, ¿estás bien? Vamos, no la hagas caso. Volvamos a clase. ¿Te ayudo? Y cuidado, tienes las escaleras que van al piso de abajo justo detrás de ti.

Me quedé petrificada en el sitio, ante estas últimas palabras.

Con un miedo visceral que conocía demasiado bien, giré la cabeza para ver por encima de mi hombro. Los escalones parecían estar mirándome. Parecían estar engulléndome. Se doblaban, se retorcían, y me veía cayendo por ellos. Cayendo, cayendo, cayendo…

Cuando empecé a ver puntitos en la periferia de mis ojos, sabía que no estaba respirando correctamente. Intentaba respirar, pero con cada toma de aire me era más difícil. Me asfixiaba, me asfixiaba, me asfixiaba…

Di la espalda a las escaleras. Me abracé a mí misma, siendo perfectamente consciente de que estaba temblando. De que había gente a mi alrededor, pero era incapaz de escuchar nada más allá del zumbido de mis oídos. Y a lo lejos, el sonido de la campana que indicaba el final del descanso.

Pero solo era capaz de notar la ingravidez de mi cuerpo, el ardor de mis pulmones por no poder respirar, y las escaleras que me tragarían si me movía. No, no podía moverme. No, no me moveré…

Necesito respirar. Necesito… Necesito…

"_Necesito a Sasuke"_

*.*.*

Naruto y Kiba están charlando animadamente sobre su equipo de fútbol. No me importaría lo más mínimo de no ser por el hecho de que lo estaban haciendo al lado de mi pupitre, por lo que no podía escapar de su conversación, aunque quisiera (que quiero), pero al menos no me veía obligado a participar.

Fingí estar entretenido con mi móvil esperando que empezaran las clases.

Sakura aún no había vuelto. No era la única. Sin ir más lejos, sus amigas aún no habían vuelto tampoco, por lo que debía seguir con ellas.

Pero entonces sonó la campana que indicaba que las clases se reanudaban. Pero Sakura aún no apareció por la puerta.

Fruncí el ceño.

Sakura era la clase de persona que prefería estar hasta casi media hora antes que llegar tarde a cualquier sitio. No era normal en ella. Quizás solo lo estoy sacando de quicio, pero…

-¿Adónde vas?-me preguntó Naruto, al verme guardar el móvil y levantarme de mi asiento-Ya va a empezar la clase.

-Solo… Solo voy a por Sakura-dije, mientras me apresuraba a salir del aula.

Los pasillos estaban ya prácticamente vacíos debido a la última campanada. Me dirigí hacia los baños más cercanos, donde se supone que había ido con las otras chicas.

Fue al girar para cambiar de pasillo, que las vi.

Formaban un corrillo, rodeando a alguien que estaba sentado en el suelo.

Era Sakura. E incluso desde aquí, pude ver que estaba temblando y boqueaba como un maldito pez fuera del agua.

Sentí que el corazón se me paraba.

"_¿Un ataque de pánico? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? Hacía mucho que no tenía uno…"_

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba allí.

-Sasuke-dijo Ino, claramente angustiada-No sé…

-¿Q-qué podemos hacer? P-parece que no nos escucha-dijo Hinata, que estaba blanca como el papel.

-No la agobiéis-le obligué a decir al nudo de mi garganta-Alejaos. Dejadla respirar.

En cuanto hubo espacio, me puse de rodillas frente a ella.

-Oye, nosotras no hemos…-empezó a decir Karin.

-Ahora mismo eso me importa una mierda-gruñí-Idos. Yo me encargo. Decidle al profesor que Sakura se encontraba mal. Yo la llevaré a la enfermería.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Ino, con algo de incertidumbre.

-Sí. Marchaos.

-…Está bien-aceptó-Vamos, Hinata.

Y se fueron de allí, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

-Karin, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Sí, vamos, Karin.

Las otras dos chicas tiraron de Karin, hasta que ésta aceptó y se perdieron de vista en cuanto giraron la esquina del pasillo.

Y por fin pude centrarme de verdad es Sakura.

-Sakura-alargué las manos hacia ella-Voy a tocarte, ¿vale?-la agarré de los hombros.

Intentó zafarse. La agarré con más fuerza.

-Sakura, soy yo.

No parecía escuchar.

Temblaba. Me fijé que estaba casi al borde de las escaleras. ¿Le preocupaba caer? Siempre ha tenido manía con las escaleras. Quizás… ¿Por eso ha desencadenado un ataque de pánico?

Afiancé mi agarre y la arrastré lejos de la escalera, hasta que su espalda tocó la pared del pasillo, sin las escaleras a la vista.

Tengo que ubicarla. Hacerla pensar en otra cosa.

-Sakura-insistí-Soy yo, Sasuke. Estás en el instituto. En el pasillo contiguo a nuestra aula. No hay nadie más. No pasa nada. Mírame. Sakura-mi tono era suave, apaciguador; tenía que tranquilizarla-Estás hiperventilando. Tienes que respirar más lento, ¿vale? Vamos… Respira conmigo.

La cogí de la muñeca y apoyé su palma en mi pecho. Incliné su cabeza con suavidad y la coloqué entre sus rodillas, las cuales tenía alzadas. Era bueno cambiar la postura para mejorar la respiración.

-Inspira hondo, y luego suelta el aire despacio. Así…-inspiré hondo y espiré lentamente, su mano acompañando al movimiento de mi pecho-Vamos. Inspira… Espira… Inspira… Espira…

Intenté mantener mi propia respiración y frecuencia cardíaca normales, para que ella se acomodara a ese ritmo.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasamos así, acompasando nuestras respiraciones. Pero cuando por fin recuperó un ritmo normal de respiración, solté un suspiro de alivio. Aflojé un poco mi agarre en su muñeca y hombro.

-¿Estás bien?-susurré.

-L-lo siento-sollozó.

-No, sshh…-la acaricié la cabeza-No pasa nada.

-Hacía… Hacía t-tanto q-que no…que no tenía un ataque…-lloraba.

En cuanto la solté, rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y apoyó la frente en ellas. Era incapaz de verla el rostro. Me preocupaba que volviera a tener problemas al respirar debido a los sollozos, pero estos eran débiles. Supongo que ahora necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

Al menos, al ser hora de clase, los pasillos estaban desiertos.

Me levanté y me senté a su lado, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-No pasa nada-repetí-Ya ha pasado.

No era la primera vez que pasaba. Y seguramente no sería la única. Pero es verdad que, con el paso de los años, aparecían con menos frecuencia. Y muchas veces, ni siquiera ella sabe el desencadenante del ataque, lo que hace casi imposible que pueda protegerla de ellos.

Aun así, debido a que yo soy con quien más tiempo pasa, busqué información sobre cómo tratar este tipo de cosas, como acababa de pasar, para estar preparado. Si podía ayudarla así, aunque fuera solo un poco…me sentiría satisfecho.

-Vamos-la dije, mientras me levantaba-Te llevo a la enfermería-le ofrecí mi mano para levantarse; la aceptó-¿Puedes andar?

-Mm… Sí-su voz sonaba un poco rasposa-Estoy algo mareada, pero estoy bien. Ahora estoy bien-me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa cansada-Gracias, Sasuke.

-No es nada-dije, mientras tiraba ligeramente de su mano para avanzar, camino a la enfermería.

Fuimos todo el camino dados de la mano. Pensé que se quejaría o diría algo al respecto, pero Sakura permaneció callada.

Solo la solté cuando llamé a la puerta de la enfermería.

-Adelante-se escuchó al otro lado.

Abrí la puerta y dejé que Sakura entrara primero.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto la enfermera-Cariño, ¡estás muy pálida!-dijo al ver a Sakura.

-No se encontraba bien-respondí yo, omitiendo prácticamente todo; a Sakura no le gustaba hablar del tema, y como no era la primera vez que pasaba, sabíamos que no había mayores consecuencias en lo que respecta a salud física, por lo menos-Así que la he acompañado.

La enfermera me miró.

-¿Eres su novio?

-N-no-me apresuré a decir, intentando que no se me notara lo que me había hecho sentir el tanto solo pensar eso-Soy su hermano.

-Oh, vale, perdona-sonrió-¿Cómo te sientes?-volvió a dirigirse a Sakura-Ven, siéntate en la camilla…

-Solo un poco mareada…

-Mm… No pareces tener fiebre-dijo, mientras le tocaba la frente-¿Te duele algo?

-No…

-Quizás solo sea anemia… ¿Te pasa a menudo?

Vi la vacilación de Sakura.

-…Algunas veces. Pero, se me pasa en cuanto descanso un poco, así que…

-De acuerdo, cariño. Puedes tumbarte un rato en la camilla. Si no te mejoras, te puedo dar algún comprimido para el dolor de cabeza. ¿Necesitas algo ahora?

-Mm… Un poco de agua, quizás.

-Está bien. Esto…-me miró.

-Sasuke. Y ella es Sakura.

Asintió.

-¿Puedes ir a comprar una botella de agua para tu hermana? Me temo que ahora mismo no hay ninguna en la enfermería.

Me mostré algo reacio a la idea de dejar sola a Sakura, pero no tenía ningún tipo de razón real para no acceder. Además, era para ir a buscar algo que la propia Sakura había pedido.

-De acuer…

-Q-quiero que se quede conmigo-me interrumpió Sakura, que parecía que algo de color había vuelto a sus mejillas. Me pilló un poco por sorpresa.

La enfermera también pareció sorprenderse.

-Vale-dijo, y terminó por sonreír, mientras se levantaba de la banqueta-Supongo que cuando uno está débil, quiere tener cerca a la familia-se dirigió a la puerta-Vuelvo enseguida. Si llega algún otro alumno que necesite mi atención, decidle que espere, no tardaré.

Asentí con la cabeza y se fue de la estancia, dejándonos solos.

Sakura se tumbó en la camilla, soltando una exhalación.

-Lo siento-volvió a decir.

-Deja de repetirlo-ni siquiera sabía por qué lo decía ahora.

-Gracias, entonces.

-Sí, mejor. Pero eso ya lo has dicho antes.

Sonrió. El dolor de mi corazón se atenuó un poco.

Me senté en la banqueta al lado de la camilla, donde había estado la enfermera.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes-me imitó, con una sonrisilla.

-Ah… Si bromeas así, es que estás bien.

-Ya te lo he dicho.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante aquello.

-¿Sabes por qué se desencadenó? No sería por aquellas chicas, ¿verdad?

-No, no. Es solo… No sé-se giró en la camilla-Las escaleras. Es como si… A pesar de que sabía que no me iba a caer, es como si sintiera que iba a caer. Y… No sé-repitió-Prefiero no pensar en ello.

-Vale-no insistí.

-Pero, ahora que lo pienso… Seguro que Hinata e Ino estarán preocupadas…

-Sí, lo estaban.

-Tendré que hablar con ellas…

-Sí.

-Mm… No me siento cómoda haciendo eso ahora. No con…el ataque tan reciente. Siento que la cabeza realmente me da vueltas.

Miré su cara llena de aprensión.

-…No tienes por qué hacerlo ahora. Podemos volver a casa, si quieres, alegando que aún sigues mal-ofrecí.

-… ¿No te importaría? Tú también perderías clase.

Ninguno de los dos contemplaba la opción de que Sakura volviera a casa sola, lo cual era un alivio.

-No pasa nada.

En ese momento entró la enfermera y le dio la botella de agua a Sakura con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos allí el resto de la hora de clase. La enfermera me dijo que podía volver a clase, pero no quería, y para mi sorpresa, la mujer me dejó estar. Cuando acabó la clase, aún quedaban unas pocas horas de clases de la tarde, y tras convencer a la enfermera (a fin de cuentas, Sakura seguía teniendo mal aspecto) y que dejara un mensaje para nuestro padre que estaba trabajando, fui a nuestra aula a por las mochilas para irnos a casa.

-¡Sasuke! ¿¡Y Sakura!?

-¿Está bien?

Tal y como suponía, en cuanto entré en el aula durante el cambio de clase, nuestros amigos me abordaron, preocupados por Sakura.

-Está bien-dije, mientras iba a nuestros pupitres-Solo…-lo medité-A veces tiene problemas para respirar.

-Sí, estaba hiperventilando…-comentó Ino.

-Pero ya se le ha pasado. Está algo mareada y tal, así que le han dado permiso para irse a casa. Me iré con ella-dije, cogiendo las dos mochilas.

-Oh… Así que os vais… ¡Dile a Sakura que se mejore!

-La escribiré después de clase para que me cuente que tal está.

-¡Sí! Y así también os pasamos los apuntes y deberes.

-¡Cierto!

-Además, así podrá recuperarse el fin de semana, ¿verdad?

-Cuida bien de ella, Sasuke.

Contuve el impulso de sonreír mientras me despedía.

"_Has hecho muy buenos amigos, Sakura"_

*.*.*

_XX/YY/ZZ_

_Hoy no ha sido un buen día. _

_Solo estoy escribiendo aquí porque Yume ha dicho que me ayudaría. Que es una forma de decir que ya ha pasado._

_Unos niños en clase se han metido conmigo. _

_Suelen hacerlo, y yo no les suelo hacer caso. Pero han hablado mal de Yume, y me han roto el dibujo que pensaba regalarle a Yume._

_(Quería tirarles al suelo o romper algo suyo, pero no era capaz__.) Terminé llorando. Mucho. Se rieron más de mí._

_(Los odio a todos.) __¿Por qué no pueden ser buenos conmigo? O que me dejen en paz. No les he hecho nada. _

_Cuando se lo he contado a Yume, me ha dado muchos besos y abrazos, y me ha regalado sus galletas de chocolate de la merienda, así que he comido el doble de galletas. Y dice que no pasa nada por lo del dibujo, que con que le haga otro, es suficiente._

_Como ha pasado esto, Yume ha estado toooooda la tarde conmigo. _

_Al final, el día no ha terminado tan mal. _

_**..**_

_Espero que les yaya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

_Vemos cómo cada personaje tiene su propia lucha, ya que se tratan temas como la depresión, la ansiedad social… Espero estar expresándolo bien de forma escrita. _

_A la pobre Sakura se lo he hecho pasar mal al final del capi :( Pero Sasuke estaba ahí para ayudarla ;) Los ataques de pánico se pasan fatal, y aunque no lo parezca, a veces ayuda tener a alguien ahí. _

_Me da pena que la historia no esté teniendo muchos reviews, porque no sé si es que no gusta o que apenas la lee gente V-V Pero me gusta pensar que quien la lee, al menos, la disfruta y le llega al corazón^^ _

_En tal caso, espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capi!_

_Muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan! Me dan la vida XD _

_Bye~!^^ _


	6. Capítulo VI

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

_Siento la espera! Pero es que ando algo liada últimamente, y el poco rato libre que saco, lo uso para descansar XD Aunque debo admitir que echaba de menos ponerme a escribir :)_

_Muchas gracias a quienes me dejan saber en sus reviews que quieren saber cómo continúa la hisotria! Es lo que me anima a sacar huecos para escribir aunque esté liada ;)_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^ _

_**..**_

_**Capítulo VI: Conversaciones cruzadas, una palabra regalada y un instante de miradas entrelazadas. **_

A pesar de lo que había crecido mi cuerpo, en momentos como este, por dentro, me sentía muy, muy pequeña. Como si mi yo niña aún siguiera ahí, asustada por una lejana tormenta, mientras se hace un ovillo en la cama con su propio cuerpo menudo, porque no tiene nadie quien la abrace.

Claro que, esto ya no era exactamente así.

Tengo familia. Y si bien es verdad que hemos tenido momentos mejores, me sentía querida y, quizás lo más importante, podía abrirme a ellos.

Especialmente Sasuke.

No es como si pudiera ocultarle aquello de mí que resurgía a la superficie de aquella manera. Después de las primeras veces, él siempre estuvo ahí, tendiéndome la mano para evitar que cayera en un vértigo que me asfixiaba y que era más psicológico que otra cosa.

Lo que venía después de una ataque de pánico, en más de una ocasión, he llegado a pensar que no era del todo malo. ¿Que si lo pasaba mal durante el ataque y los momentos más inmediatos tras haberlo pasado? Indudablemente. Pero, ¿y después de eso? Depende, pero en general, diría que bien.

Porque mi familia se desvivía por hacerme volver a sentirme bien. Cada uno a su manera. Echo de menos cuando mamá también lo hacía, en vez de tener que hacerlo yo para que fuera ella la que se sintiera mejor.

Y como casi siempre, suele tratarse de Sasuke, porque a fin de cuentas, era el que solía estar a mi lado a cada momento.

-¿Seguro que ya estás bien?-preguntó por enésima vez de camino a casa. Cargaba con ambas mochilas; le dije que podía llevar la mía perfectamente, pero se negó en rotundo.

Siendo sinceros, Sasuke, al menos en hechos, más que en palabras, no solía ser muy atento. Es decir, siempre parecía estar pendiente de todo y darse cuenta de lo que fuera antes que nadie, pero si no era algo que le competiera, solía dejarlo correr.

Pero es en momentos como este, en que sus hechos hablan más que sus palabras, si bien no dejaba de expresarlo en palabras, mucho más de lo habitual dada su poca inercia de comunicarse.

Le miré. Seguía con el ceño fruncido. Pero también tenía un ligero puchero. Era adorable.

-¿Cuántas veces he de decir que sí para que te lo creas?-contesté. Sasuke iba a decir algo más, pero no le di la oportunidad-Pero estaré mejor si compramos unos helados antes de volver a casa.

Sonreí. Eso pareció calmarlo un poco.

-Y pagas tú, ¿verdad?-dije, inocente, como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando volver a mi habitual actitud, y no pensar en el abismo que me había hecho mirar hacia abajo y me había atrapado.

Sasuke me había sacado de él, una vez más. No puedo caer otra vez.

Por toda respuesta, Sasuke suspiró.

*.*.*

A pesar de lo ocupados que estaban, tanto papá como Itachi volvieron aquel día a casa temprano del trabajo.

Sasuke y yo estábamos en el salón, viendo la tele, comiendo helado (una pequeña bendición tras lo acontecido) cuando llegaron. En realidad, tras comerme el primer helado ("-No puedes comer más de un helado, Sakura. Te sentarán mal, y luego no cenarás" "-Sí, papá… Oh venga, ¿qué más da? Ya sabes que me gusta comer" "-Puede que demasiado" "-Sabías perfectamente que lo haría. Por eso has comprado helados de más. Eres mi cómplice, Sasuke, no puedes negarlo" "-Venían en paquetes de seis" "-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas"), cogí el móvil y abrí la aplicación de mensajes instantáneos y me quedé mirando la pantalla con los dedos a escasos centímetros del teclado.

¿Qué se supone que iba a decirles? Especialmente a Hinata e Ino, que habían visto el principio del ataque. Y por lo que me ha contado Sasuke, los demás también están preocupados… Mm… No es como si quisiera mentir, pero, volviendo a la vorágine de siempre, no sé muy bien qué es exactamente lo que desencadena estos ataques. Es verdad que hay un cierto patrón. Vértigo, el miedo a caer. Pero alguna vez me ha pasado al ver sangre. O… No sé.

En tal caso, tengo que decirles algo, ya que no los veré hasta el lunes (cómo me alegro de que sea viernes y tener el fin de semana para intentar olvidar), porque no quiero dejarles preocupados.

Pero tampoco es como si quisiera ponerme a hablar de ello ahora… Aunque aún les queda algo de clases por la tarde. Pero seguramente mirarán el móvil en el descanso entre clases… Y escribir en el grupo…

Al final, opté por escribir el mismo mensaje a Hinata e Ino, por chat privado a cada una, ya que me habían visto y no es como si pudiera inventarme alguna excusa.

_Sakura__: Hola! Ya estoy en casa descansando. _

_Siento haberos preocupado. _

_Estoy bien._

_Solo fue un pequeño ataque por el vértigo._

_Creí que me iba a caer por las escaleras. _

_Ya sabes que no se me dan muy bien las alturas… _

_Me asusté más de la cuenta jajajaja._

_Pero no es nada! Estoy bien! _

_Y siento haberos preocupado. De verdad._

_Decídselo a los demás. Gracias! _

_Nos vemos el lunes!_

Añadí unos cuantos emoticonos para que no pareciera (tan) forzado (espero que no pidan muchas más explicaciones) y dejé el móvil (ya veré luego qué me contestan; ¿hay otra forma de dejar el móvil que no sea en silencio o en vibración? No, ¿verdad?) justo cuando papá e Itachi entraban en casa. Preocupados. Habiendo salido antes del trabajo, a pesar de lo ocupados que estaban.

Me sentí culpable al instante.

-Estoy bien-dije inmediatamente, levantándome para ir a su encuentro-No hacía falta que salierais antes del trabajo...

Ambos sonrieron. Itachi me acarició la cabeza, como solía hacer cuando era más pequeña.

-Es viernes. No creo que pase nada. Además-me dio un golpecito en la frente con los dedos-Tú eres más importante.

-Y tú eres la que siempre nos dice que también tenemos que descansar más a menudo-papá me dio un beso en la coronilla; aquello me hizo reír por lo bajo-Y en caso de algo urgente... Puedo trabajar un poco desde casa el fin de semana.

-Mm... Si tú lo dices, papá...

-Pero, ¿seguro que estás bien? Cuando me llamaron del instituto...-frunció los labios.

-Sí. No fue...tan grave como otras veces. Es solo...que hacía mucho que no me pasaba.

-Cariño, no te sientas mal por algo como esto.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a que te vean en el hospital?

-No, no hace falta, de verdad…

Comprensibles. Amables. Derrochantes de amor. Era difícil no sentirse bien tras el mal trago. Claro que, una parte de mí, en el fondo de mi cabeza, me decía que, cuando me hablaban en ese tono, y con esos ojos, era exactamente el mismo tipo de comportamiento que tenían con mamá. Alguien con quien había que cuidar qué decir.

Eso me hacía tener sentimientos conflictivos. Una vez más.

Pero mi niña interior hambrienta de amor y desesperada por ser mimada con atención acogía todo aquello con los brazos abiertos.

Me obligué a sonreír más de lo que realmente me sentía.

-No es nada. Además, Sasuke estaba ahí.

Sasuke seguía comiendo helado frente al televisor. Apenas había hecho un movimiento de cabeza a modo indicativo de saludo cuando habían entrado papá e Itachi por la puerta. Ahora, se limitó a asentir.

Siempre le incomodaba que las personas le elogiaran, a diferencia de mí, que lo buscaba con desesperación.

-Gracias, Sasuke-dijo aun así nuestro padre.

-Mm…-al menos esta vez ha dicho algo, si bien no es una palabra, exactamente.

-¿Qué hacíais?-preguntó Itachi, mientras dejaban las cosas en la mesa del comedor.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-¡Comer helado!-exclamé; tenía que volver a ser la Sakura sonriente; no pasa nada, no pasa nada. Todo está bien-¿Os apuntáis? Podemos ver alguna serie o peli juntos…

Papá e Itachi cruzaron una breve mirada.

-Claro, cariño-dijo papá.

Y mientras me arrebujaba en el sofá, haciéndome un ovillo al lado de Itachi, sintiendo su calidez y su mano en mi cabeza, con la vista fija en la pantalla, con papá y Sasuke cada uno en un sillón, dejé la mente vagar. No pensando en ese intercambio de miradas. Como hacían con mamá.

"_¿Soy una carga para ellos yo también?"_

Mamá no está.

*.*.*

Tras ver un par de episodios, papá e Itachi se pusieron en sus portátiles en la mesa del comedor, hasta la hora de la cena. Sabía que tenían trabajo de sobra (Itachi además preparando su trabajo de fin de máster), y aun así, habían vuelto antes por Sakura.

Con ellos ya en casa, sentí que podía volver a relajarme. Por eso, en cuanto pude, me fui a mi habitación.

Me dejé caer en la cama y suspiré contra la almohada. Había sido un día extremadamente largo y extenuante, aun a pesar de que, técnicamente, había tenido menos clases ese día.

Aún notaba la tensión en los hombros. Gruñí contra la almohada.

¿Por qué había tenido que volver a pasar? Sakura llevaba meses sin sufrir un ataque de este calibre. Siento que la preocupación me hunde contra el colchón.

Tras este, ¿significa que ahora va a volver a tenerlos con mayor frecuencia? ¿Y si no estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ayudarla? Imaginarla en ese estado, sola, solo hacía que me quisiera dar de golpes contra la pared.

"_Está bien"_, me dije. Me repetí. No es la primera vez que pasaba, y con total seguridad no sería la última. Creí que ya lo tenía asumido. Y siempre estoy ahí para ella.

Me di la vuelta y clavé la mirada en el techo. Seguía inquieto. Chasqué la lengua.

Cogí el móvil y vi que lo tenía lleno de notificaciones. La gran mayoría, comprobé, era del grupo de amigos del instituto Konoha, que al parecer ya habían recibido noticias de Sakura, y le deseaban que se recuperara y que la verían la semana que viene. Incluso habían mandado muchos emoticonos y memes. Puse los ojos en blanco.

También habían mandado lo que habían dado en las clases a las que no habíamos asistido, así como los deberes que habían mandado al respecto. Resoplé al verlo. Deberes ahora mismo parecía el menor de mis problemas.

Me fijé entonces que también tenía mensajes de otra conversación. Volví a poner los ojos en blanco al ver que se trataba de Naruto.

Estuve tentado de ni siquiera leer sus mensajes, pero siempre puedo leerlos y no contestarle. No sería la primera vez que lo hago, dada la cantidad de tonterías que me manda, a pesar de que le digo que deje de hacerlo.

_Naruto__: Ey, Sasuke! :3_

_ Ya nos han dicho que Sakura está bien._

_ Me alegro muuuuuuucho! _

_ Hinata e Ino parecían muy asustadas, así que supongo que habrá sido duro…_

_ Por eso me alegro de que todo esté bien ya!_

_ Pero oye, y tú cómo estás?_

Me quedé mirando la pantalla fijamente, como si con eso fuera a desentrañar el gran misterio que se me presentaba.

Era Sakura quien había estado hiperventilando en mitad de un pasillo del instituto, ¿y me pregunta cómo estoy _yo_?

Juro que cada vez entiendo menos a este chico. ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza?

_Naruto__: Parecías bastante preocupado cuando fuiste a recoger las mochilas…_

_ Y, bueno, es tu hermana. Es normal estar preocupado. _

_ Aunque eso no quita que hayas pasado un mal trago tú también. _

_Así que…_

_ Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo! :)_

Apreté los labios.

Siempre he cargado con todo solo, sea algo referente a mí o a Sakura. Así que, a estas alturas de mi vida, ¿por qué iba a confiar en alguien más?

Y sin embargo, podía imaginarme la cara del idiota mientras escribía esto. Debía haber estado muy preocupado, por Sakura, y al parecer, por mí también.

Sonaba sincero, a pesar de que no le había escuchado decirlo, lo había visto antes de salir de clase.

¿Cómo ignorarle ahora? ¿Por qué hace que me preocupe por qué decirle?

_Yo__: Todo está bien._

_ Deja de preocuparte, idiota._

_ No seas pesado._

Me respondió poco después.

_Naruto__: :(_

Puse los ojos en blanco.

_Yo__: Vale, gracias._

_Naruto__: :)_

Contra mi voluntad, me hizo sonreír un poco. Este idiota…

-¡Sasuke!

Me llevé un pequeño sobresalto cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de mi habitación de golpe. Ah, llevo años deseando tener una habitación con cerrojo… Me ahorraría muchos problemas.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que llamas a la puerta? Y no te he dicho que puedas entrar.

-Oh, vamos, que yo vea, no estás haciendo nada sospechoso-rio entre dientes-Los chicos han pasado los deberes que hay que hacer. ¿Quieres que los hagamos juntos?

Volví a dejarme caer en la cama.

-No.

-¿No a "no hacer los deberes" o no a "no hacerlos juntos"?

-Creo que ambos estaban implícitos en ese "no". Siempre me haces hablar de más.

Aquello la hizo reír. Sentía que la tensión de los hombros y el nudo en el estómago se deshacían lentamente.

-Me adoras, y lo sabes. Y ahora bien…-sonrió-Hagamos todo lo que podamos ahora de deberes, y así nos podemos pasar el fin de semana haciendo lo que queramos. Maratón de serie… Campeonato de multijugador… O podemos salir a…

-No tengo tanto tiempo libre como tú-dije, todavía negándome.

-Oh, perdona-fingió sorpresa-¿Acaso tenías planes este fin de semana?

Bufé.

-Eres imposible.

-Sip. Venga, trabajemos en el salón. Itachi y papá también están ahí, así que será más agradable.

La miré un tanto furibundo. Me giré en la cama y la di en la espalda

-Solo quieres tener a Itachi cerca para te ayude con los deberes. Así que no me necesitas. Bien por ti.

Sabía que insistiría hasta que cediera. Siempre era así. Ambos éramos unos cabezotas, pero siempre he sentido debilidad por ella, así que terminaba cediendo yo.

-…Vale-dijo entonces, con un tono de voz más apagado, sorprendiéndome-Supongo que…has tenido suficiente de mí por hoy. Culpa mía. Ja, ja, ja. Vale, pues… Mm… Nos vemos en la cena.

Cuando me giré en la cama para verla ella ya salía por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Me quedé mirando la puerta.

"_Idiota"_

Sakura aún tenía reciente lo del ataque, y su humor era más maleable que de costumbre. Aunque parezca estar bien, aún no lo está. No del todo.

Volvió a sonar mi móvil. Miré la pantalla de reojo.

_Naruto:__ Y que sepas que el que llama idiota a otros es porque es idiota! XD_

En aquel momento, no podía sino estar de acuerdo con el idiota de Naruto.

*.*.*

Cuando llegó el lunes, sentía cierta aprehensión cercenar mi pecho. ¿Era como volver a aquellos tiempos? Los tiempos en que era una niña a la que le aterraba lo que los demás pensaran sobre mí. O sufrir alguna clase de episodio de pánico, y ver la distancia que guardaban conmigo, y la compasión. No lo necesito. ¿Acaso no tengo ya bastante de eso, incluso en mi propia casa? Al menos mi familia lo compensa con un amor completamente incondicional y sin edulcorar.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Sasuke llegando al instituto.

Inspiré y exhalé hondo un par de veces. Sonreí.

-Sí. Estoy bien. Es solo…me da un poco de palo tener que…dar explicaciones. Prefiero que lo dejen correr, ¿sabes?

-Lo harán en cuanto vean que estás bien. No le des más vueltas de lo que es.

Ese era el problema. Y Sasuke lo sabía. A fin de cuentas, y aun si con los años ha mejorado, o lo controla mejor, Sasuke tiene ansiedad social, puede que peor que la mía (claro que, yo tengo otros problemas en los que centrarme…), y no puedes evitar analizar las cosas demasiado como para que sea sano. Qué decir; cómo decirlo; después de decirlo, ¿debí decir eso? ¿Debí decirlo así? ¿He transmitido lo que quería? ¿Y qué piensa la otra persona sobre ello? ¿Debería haber dicho otra cosa?

A mí todo esto me recubría como un manto de agua fría en todo lo referente a mi salud mental.

"_Estoy bien"_

"Bien" es una palabra que dices para los demás. La regalas para que ellos "estén bien". No es para ti. No te termina de definir aun si sale de tu boca. No, si no lo crees del todo.

Pero…

Le cogí de la mano. Me miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, confundido.

-¿Qué?-me cuestionó.

Le di un apretón de mano y le solté. Sonreí.

-Nada. ¡Vamos, empecemos bien la semana!

El fin de semana, solo papá e Itachi fueron a ver a mamá. Dijeron que era mejor que yo no fuera, creyendo que mi estado de ánimo podía decaer. Tras un poco de insistencia, terminé por ceder y me quedé en casa. Sasuke se quedó conmigo.

"_Como siempre"_

Y tal y como me esperaba, en cuanto entré en el aula, mis amigos me abordaron enseguida, preguntando en cierta forma angustiados, aun cuando habíamos intercambiado mensajes de sobra los días anteriores, aunque supongo que no era lo mismo.

-Uah, tranquilos, ¡ni que me hubieran atropellado o qué se yo!-reí.

Después del impacto inicial, tal y como dijo Sasuke, fue quedando en un segundo plano, lo cual agradecí infinitamente.

-Sakura…

Solo Hinata e Ino seguían en parte preocupadas. Bueno, ellas se habían llevado la peor parte al presenciarlo.

Las di un abrazo.

-Gracias por todo.

También Tenten y los chicos de la otra clase que formaban parte del grupo vinieron a verme.

Cuando por fin me pude sentar en mi pupitre, al lado de Sasuke, miré que Karin me miraba de reojo. La ignoré.

Sin embargo, a la hora del almuerzo, me interceptó. La inquietud recorrió mi cuerpo como una suave y fría brisa, haciéndome recordar en lo que desembocó la última vez que quiso hablar conmigo.

El fin de semana, Sasuke me preguntó si Karin y sus amigas me habían hecho algo.

-No. Solo tropecé y… Bueno… Las escaleras…

-…De acuerdo-lo dejó correr, aunque no parecía del todo convencido.

A ver, no es como si Karin realmente hubiera hecho algo. Fue un pequeño empujón, no dolió, y fui yo la que tropezó y luego entró en pánico. Aun así… Digamos que no me sentía precisamente cómoda con ella.

-Oye, Uchiha-dijo, voz altiva, pose altiva. En parte, me daba algo de envidia que tuviera siempre la cabeza tan alta.

-Mm… ¿Sí?

-No es que realmente tenga que disculparme, pero… Supongo que lo siento-se encogió de hombros; aquello me pilló un poco por sorpresa-Es decir, no hice nada, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que me gusta que la gente se tropiece delante de mí y le dé un ataque de histeria. Así que…-aun así, se la veía incómoda con la situación. Podía entenderla, ya que yo también me encontraba así. Pero se veía que no buscaba conflicto, al igual que yo.

…Una forma un tanto particular de disculparse, pero era una disculpa a fin de cuentas, y tal y como había dicho, no es que fuera culpa suya.

Ino tenía razón. No es que Karin fuera mala persona.

Y no hay culpa sin sangre.

Noté un escalofrío.

-Está bien. No pasa nada. Y, eh… Gracias. Supongo.

-Hmp-dio media vuelta, muy digna ella, y se alejó por donde había venido.

-…Esto no se ve todos los días, desde luego-me giré para ver a Naruto e Ino. Naruto continuó hablando-No creas que te estamos espiando o algo, ¿eh?

-Es que estabas tardando y…-añadió Ino.

-Y Sasuke está preocupado-siguió Naruto; parecía molesto-Le hemos dicho que no hacía falta que viniera él. Ah… ¿Alguna vez deja de estar preocupado? Es decir, con esa cara de amargado, parece que no disfruta nunca de nada.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y me uní a ellos de camino a reunirnos con los demás para comer el almuerzo.

-Ojalá lo supiera-contesté.

-Bueno, ¡pues habrá que arreglarlo!-exclamó, como si se hubiera propuesto una gran meta.

Me encantaba ver que se interesaba tanto por incluir a Sasuke.

Amplié la sonrisa.

-Eso si te deja, Naruto-intervino Ino.

Aquello nos hizo reír a las dos, mientras Naruto mascullaba entre dientes.

*.*.*

El día acabó sin mayores acontecimientos. Era de agradecer ese tipo de rutina, aun si puede llegar a parecer aburrida.

-Te espero fuera-me dijo Sasuke mientras yo recogía mis cosas. Él había recogido rápido porque sabía que quería evitar a Naruto y que le diera la paliza de que se apuntara al club de fútbol con Kiba y él.

Contuve una risita.

-Vale. Huye ahora que puedes.

Puso los ojos en blanco y salió del aula.

-Eh, Sasuke, ¡espera!-escuché entonces decir a Naruto, que salió disparado de clase también.

-Oye, tío, ¡no te vayas sin mí! ¡Que tenemos entrenamiento!-exclamó Kiba, y fue tras él.

-Ah… Me canso solo de verlos-comentó Ino.

Me eché la mochila a los hombros.

-Son así-me giré para mirarlas-¿Hoy tenéis floristería y clases extraescolares?

-Sí-dijeron a la vez Hinata e Ino-Así que más vale que nos movamos, no quiero llegar tarde, o mi padre me mata…-añadió Ino.

Al salir del aula, nos encontramos con Tenten.

-Oh, ey, chicas, ¿podéis hacerme un favor?-se la veía un poco agitada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Hinata.

-Es que… En nuestra clase nos han mandado deberes de biología y…

-… No lo entiendo-no pude evitar decir.

-Oh, vale, creí que era la única-rio Ino.

-No, es que, Neji se ha dejado el libro en clase-dijo Tenten, a la vez que nos enseñaba el libro-Pensaba dárselo, pero me he dado cuenta tarde, y él ya se ha ido, porque tiene actividades con el resto del consejo estudiantil.

-Entonces, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Aún sigue en el instituto, puedes llevárselo ahora y…

Tenten sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Es que tengo prisa! Ya voy justa de tiempo para llegar al entrenamiento de voleibol, y dentro de poco tenemos campeonato. ¡No puedo permitirme llegar tarde! ¡La entrenadora y la capitana me matarían!

¿Por qué todo el mundo usa siempre esa expresión…? Igual que Ino antes, cómo iba su padre a…

"_Matarla"_

Me dio una arcada.

-Por eso, ¿podríais por favor llevarle el libro a Neji a la sala del consejo estudiantil?

-Yo trabajo hoy en la floristería. No me puedo entretener.

-Y yo tengo clases con mi hermana. Lo siento.

Sacudí la cabeza. Céntrate, Sakura. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Yo sí puedo.

-Oh, ¡gracias, gracias!-me da el libro y me da un rápido abrazo-¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y salió corriendo.

-Qué prisas…

-Bueno, ha dicho que tenía prisa…

Miré el libro.

-¿Dónde está la sala del consejo?-pregunté. Creo recordar que la vi cuando hice el tour con Sasuke por el instituto Konoha, pero dado que era un sitio que no frecuento, no soy capaz de acordarme.

-En la segunda planta-me dijo Ino-También hay allí salas de otros clubes. Como música, arte…

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Podéis decirle a Sasuke lo que ha pasado y que me entretendré un poco? Seguramente me está esperando en las puertas del recinto, si Naruto se ha ido ya al fútbol.

-Claro, sin problemas.

-Gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Como era comprensible, los alumnos siempre se apresuraban a salir cuanto antes del instituto una vez acababan las clases, y más siendo lunes. Apenas quedaba ya gente por los pasillos, si bien es verdad que veía algún aula con alumnos, pero era por actividades de club.

Subí al segundo piso, pegada a la pared (subir las escaleras siempre era algo más fácil que bajarlas). No había nadie. Pasé delante de varias puertas de aula, la mayoría cerradas, y las que encontraba abiertas estaban vacías. Pero era incapaz de encontrar la sala del consejo estudiantil. Lo pondría en alguna de las puertas, ¿no? Sino, sería imposible de encontrar.

Pasé por delante del aula en la que, indudablemente, por los sonidos que de ella salían, y por el letrero, se encontraba el club de música. Estuve tentada de entrar a preguntar dónde se encontraba el consejo, pero no me parecía bien interrumpir la práctica, porque ya estaban tocando, y estoy segura de que al profesor encargado del club tampoco le haría gracia.

Así que pasé de largo. Varias clases más allá, vi un letrero sobre una de las puertas que ponía "Club de arte". Quizás aquí podía preguntar.

La puerta estaba abierta y al atravesar el quicio, por un instante, creí que el aula estaba vacía. A fin de cuentas, no escuchaba voz alguna, aunque eso no tendría por qué implicar que no había nadie (se puede pintar perfectamente en silencio, ¿verdad?).

Pero sí que había alguien. Lo que me sorprendió es que hubiera una única persona.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño al ver a un único chico con un cuaderno (supongo que será un bloc de dibujos) garabateando sobre él, en una silla pegada a una de las ventanas.

¿Seguro que este era un club?

-Si buscas al consejero del club, ha salido al patio con el resto del club para practicar perspectivas del edificio-dijo entonces el chico, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, notando mi presencia.

-Oh, mm… No, es que…

Al escucharme dudar, alzó la cabeza y nuestras miradas se entrelazaron.

Me quedé así por un instante, sin saber exactamente por qué. Quizás fuera la palidez de su piel, o porque parecía un muñequito de porcelana, tan frágil. Y no sé por qué, pero me recordó un poco a Sasuke. O quizás fuera la expresión de su cara al mirarme; casi parecía sorprendido y confuso.

Pasado ese instante, volví en mí, y al ver que él no decía nada, hablé yo.

-No es que estuviera buscando al profesor de arte en concreto o nada…-empecé a decir, mirando el libro que tenía en las manos-Es solo… Es que no encuentro la sala del consejo estudiantil-siguió sin decir nada, pero seguía mirándome; estaba empezando a hacer que me sintiera incómoda-¿Sabes dónde está?

Ante lo directa de mi pregunta, desvió la mirada un instante y me respondió.

-Sí. Está en una de las aulas auxiliares, así que está al girar en el siguiente pasillo. En la puerta hay un cartel.

-Oh, vale, gracias-hice un gesto a modo de despedida, pero volvió a hablar, desde su posición sentada.

-Eres… ¿nueva?

-Ja, ja. Tanto se nota, ¿eh?

-Lo he supuesto porque no sabías dónde estaba el consejo. Y…porque no me suena haberte visto antes.

-Pues sí, soy nueva-sonreí, intentando ser educada.

-Había oído que habían llegado unos nuevos alumnos de último curso…

-Sí. Mi hermano y yo llegamos hace no mucho al instituto Konoha.

Agachó la cabeza, mirando su cuaderno. Jugueteaba con los dedos con las anillas.

-Tu hermano…-murmuró.

-Mm… Sí-parecía un poco rarito; ¿por eso estaba aquí solo en vez de con el resto del club de arte?-Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda. Adiós-me di media vuelta dispuesta a irme.

-¡E-espera!-escuché un chirrido; al girarme, vi que había arrastrado la silla al levantarse-Yo… Eh…-parecía que le costaba encontrar las palabras.

Por un breve momento, realmente me recordó a Sasuke, hace años, cuando su introvertida personalidad le impedía expresarse como es debido. Me dio ganas de ayudarle un poco.

-¿Sí?-le animé a hablar, con voz tranquila.

-¿Q-quieres unirte al club de arte?-exclamó.

Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Algo me decía que no era eso lo que había querido decir antes, pero…

-Es decir… Soy del club. También. No estoy… No estoy con los demás porque me manejo bastante bien con perspectivas, y el profesor me dijo que podía dibujar desde el ángulo de una de las ventanas aquí hasta que ellos terminaran.

Me pregunto si esta explicación me la está dando por si se ve en mi cara que me llama la atención que esté aquí solo, o por si ni siquiera me creía que formaba parte del club, precisamente por estar aquí solo. Sea cual fuere el caso, tampoco es como si me importara mucho.

-Lo siento. La verdad es que, en un principio, no tengo pensado apuntarme a ningún club-decliné con diplomacia-Pero, gracias por el ofrecimiento. Y… tengo que irme ya, así que… Gracias otra vez. Hasta luego.

-¡M-me llamo Sai!-dijo antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

Eché un último vistazo atrás.

Quizás solo fuera tímido. Quizás no sabía cómo socializar.

Sonreí.

-Sakura-dije; me despedí con la mano y salí del aula.

Busqué la conexión con el siguiente pasillo en esa misma planta, y di con una puerta que tenía un papel colgado con celofán que decía Consejo Estudiantil.

Llamé a la puerta.

Me abrió la puerta alguien que no conocía.

-¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo? Estamos en plena reunión sobre presupuestos para los clubes…

Me sentí un poco avergonzada por interrumpirles.

-L-lo siento. No quería molestar… Es solo…-alcé el libro-Me han pedido que entregue esto a Neji.

-¿Al presidente?-miró hacia dentro del aula-¡Presi, preguntan por ti!

Se apartó y llegó Neji a la puerta. Se sorprendió al verme.

-¿Sakura?

-Hola. Toma. Me lo ha dado Tenten.

Cogió el libro, y al mirar el título, pude ver que entendía que se lo había dejado en clase.

-Tenten no podía llegar tarde a su entrenamiento de voleibol, así que me ha pedido que te lo trajera yo.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias.

-Nada. Y siento haberos interrumpido.

-No pasa nada-me miró un instante-Ya no tienes ningún problema, ¿verdad?-tardé un instante en recordar que se refería a mi estado de salud.

-Oh, no, todo bien.

Volvió a asentir.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, ¡hasta mañana!

Al volver por el camino por el que había venido antes, para bajar las escaleras y salir del edificio, eché un vistazo al aula del club de arte. No se escuchaba nada, como antes.

Pero ahora la puerta estaba cerrada.

*.*.*

-Pues sí que has tardado-bufó al verme acercarme.

Le di un golpecito en el hombro, mientras andábamos para salir del recinto escolar.

-Pues entonces no haberme esperado. Ya sabes que estaba haciendo un pequeño recado.

-Sí. Yamanaka me lo ha dicho. Pero era solo entregar un libro-frunció ligeramente el ceño-¿Por qué te has entretenido tanto?

"_¿Sigue preocupado por mí?"_

-Es que no encontraba la sala del consejo.

-Claro, cómo no…

Le di otro codazo.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Nada, nada… Es solo que…tienes un sentido de la orientación único-dijo, con sorna.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

-Esto no será por aquella vez que no te encontraba en aquel centro comercial, ¿verdad?

Le vi contener una sonrisa.

-No es que no me encontraras. Es que te perdiste.

-¡Solo me ha pasado una vez!

-Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas.

Le saqué la lengua, enfurruñada. Terminó por sonreír. Al ver su sonrisa, otra se dibujó en mi cara.

Al cruzar las puertas principales del recinto, no pude evitar echar una mirada atrás. Más allá, en los campos deportivos, se veía a muchos estudiantes. Seguramente estarían por ahí Naruto, Kiba y Tenten. Y en uno de los laterales, vi a varios estudiantes con cuadernos. Seguramente serían el club de arte.

"_El club de arte…"_

Alcé la vista hacia el edificio. Aquella aula, si no me equivoco, sus ventanas daban hacia esta parte del exterior…

Entonces le vi. A ese chico. Sai. En la ventana. Miraba hacia el exterior.

"_-...y el profesor me dijo que podía dibujar desde el ángulo de una de las ventanas aquí hasta que ellos terminaran."_

Y sin embargo, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que, ahora, me está mirando _a mí_?

*.*.*

_XX/YY/ZZ_

_Hoy después de clase, la tutora me ha dicho que tenía que hablar conmigo. _

_No me gustaba la idea, pero no podía decir que no._

_Me ha dicho que está bien que dibuje por mi cuenta, y que a veces juegue con mi hermana si la veo en el patio, pero que debería hablar y jugar más con mis compañeros de clase._

_(Dice que son mis amigos) (Quiere que me haga amigo de ellos) (NO) (No quiero jugar con ellos)_

_Dice que es importante hablar con los demás. (Pero a mí no me interesa lo que los demás digan). Pero a mí me cuesta hablar con los demás. (Pero no con Yume)_

_Hablar con Yume es fácil. Sabe escuchar. Sabe qué decir. _

_Y siempre le importa lo que digo. _

_Sea lo que sea._

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

_Nuevo personaje! :) Veremos qué trae consigo… *Chan, chan* XD _

_Ma ha dado no se qué escribir la parte de los mensajes de móvil. Por una parte, quería escribir como escribe uno cuando pone mensajes con el móvil. Es decir, escribiendo mal XD Pero siendo un fic, me costaba verlo así, así que he optado por algo normalito jajajaja Además, tampoco he puesto formato de horas ni nada (tampoco sabía cómo iba a quedar una vez lo subiera a FFnet), así que he preferido dejarlo así :P_

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar! Abracitos y galletas virtuales para vosotros :3 _

_Nos vemos!^^ _


	7. Capítulo VII

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

_Nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno! Y eso que parece que por aquí ya empieza a hacer frío de invierno XD _

_Además, me acabo de dar cuenta de que, en unos días, cumplo 9 años en FFnet O.o Eso me hace sentir bastante vieja jajajaja Madre mía, cómo pasa el tiempo… Y he me todavía aquí, aunque no sea exactamente con la misma periodicidad que antaño :P_

_En tal caso, espero que les guste este capi!_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^ _

_**..**_

_**Capítulo VII: El chico de la clase de al lado. **_

No sé si era exactamente un defecto o no, pero la curiosidad era algo que solía moverme en la vida. Quizás no era tanto lo de ser curiosa como lo de ser una metomentodo. Siempre había una línea muy fina dividiendo ambas definiciones en lo que respecta a mi persona.

Me ayudaba, muchas veces, a escapar de mis propios problemas.

En tal caso, una vez más, la curiosidad tiró de mí, como una mano invisible, y en cuanto vislumbré a mis amigas poco después de entrar en el recinto escolar, le dije a Sasuke que me adelantaba, echando un pequeño sprint para alcanzar a Hinata e Ino.

-Buenos días-dije, al llegar a su lado, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Oh, vaya, debería decir que me sorprende ver a alguien con tanta energía y ganas de empezar otro día de clases-dijo Ino a modo de saludo, con una ceja interrogante alzada. Hinata sí que se limitó a darme los buenos días.

-¿Y no lo haces?-la devolví.

Soltó un suspiro exagerado.

-Cuando conoces a alguien como Naruto desde hace años, te haces inmune a ciertas cosas.

Aquello me hizo reír.

-¿Y tu hermano?-preguntó Hinata.

-Cierto. Es raro no veros juntos.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?-contuve una risa-No vamos juntos a todos lados, ni hacemos todo juntos.

La ceja de Ino volvió a alzarse, como si con eso dijera todo sin usar palabras.

-…Pero sí que hemos venido al instituto juntos. Es solo que os he visto y le he dicho que me adelantaba.

-¿Os habéis peleado o algo? ¿Le estás evitando?-siguió inquiriendo Ino mientras nos adentrábamos en el edificio, mezcladas entre la pequeña marea de iguales colores de ropa, los estudiantes entrando en tropel.

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a hacer?

-A ver, no es que sea ningún tipo de regla, y quizás está algo estereotipado, si me permites decirlo, pero, es lo normal entre hermanos.

-¿A…qué te refieres?

-Lo de pelearse. Estar saltando a la mínima por algo que dice el otro, o queriendo imponerse. No es que siempre sea así, pero siempre hay roces. A fin de cuentas, los hermanos pasan mucho tiempo juntos-y como queriendo reafirmar lo que acababa de decir, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Hinata, que como siempre, hablaba mucho menos que nuestra amiga rubia-Incluso Hinata, aquí donde la ves, adorable y modosita, también tiene algún que otro enfrentamiento con su hermana.

Hinata se ruborizó ante eso, algo avergonzada.

-Sí, bueno… Es que Hanabi…tiene una personalidad más fuerte que la mía, y muchas veces es difícil ponernos de acuerdo-sacudió la cabeza-Pero eso no significa que estemos todo el día peleando.

-Claro que no-asintió Ino-Pero, es que nunca os he visto a Sasuke y a ti enfrentados de ningún modo. Es cierto que os metéis el uno con el otro y tal, pero es casi como pasa con un par de amigos o una pareja-volvió a suspirar.

Entonces me miró, y se mostró preocupada.

-Oh, ¡no es que diga que sea algo malo ni nada parecido! Me llama la atención, nada más. Quizás solo os tenga envidia, ya que soy hija única-terminó por decir.

-Mm…

Creí que tenía mejor controlada la cara que en determinadas situaciones quería mostrar a las otras personas, pero no debía haber tenido mucho éxito si Ino había terminado por excusarse de ese modo.

Sé que no lo decía con intención de herir ni nada. Sus gestos, el tono de su voz… Simplemente constataba un hecho. Y algo que, en el fondo, sabía que era cierto.

"_¿Así es como los demás ven la relación entre Sasuke y yo?"_

Sabía que no era algo convencional. Más que como un hermano, le consideraba mi mejor amigo, compartimos la infancia. Nos hemos criado juntos. Pero con un clara divisoria entre nosotros. Es…tan difícil de explicar.

-Lo siento. Siempre me meto donde no me llaman-insistió Ino, ahora realmente preocupada, tal vez por mi falta de respuesta.

Sonreí.

-No pasa nada. Puede que sea un poco raro-me encogí de hombros-Sí que discutimos de vez en cuando, pero luego siempre lo arreglamos. Aunque yo suelo llevar la razón.

Aquello la hizo reír.

-Además, con la personalidad apática de Sasuke, es difícil meterse en una discusión fuerte-añadí, recordando ocasiones en las que Sasuke acababa molesto conmigo. Eso era más algo de cuando éramos pequeños. Recuerdo la primera noche que dormimos juntos, por culpa de la tormenta.

-Me imagino. Aunque algo me dice que no creo que le falte mucho para saltar y morder a Naruto-comentó entonces Ino, con una sonrisa en los labios, pasada la incomodidad previa.

Miré a Hinata nuevamente sonrojada, pero esta vez más, y con la mirada dirigida hacia atrás. Seguí la dirección de sus ojos, y vi cómo Naruto tenía un brazo echado sobre los hombros de Sasuke. Naruto tenía cara de estar pasando el tiempo de su vida, y Sasuke, por su parte, tenía cara de "¿qué he hecho para merecer este tormento?".

-¿No vas a ir a rescatarlo?

-Nah-negué con la cabeza-Creo que Naruto es una buena influencia para Sasuke, aunque resulte raro.

-Sí, raro como poco-dijo Ino.

Ambas reímos, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba más.

Quería hacer otro comentario al respecto, pero había algo que quería preguntar, la curiosidad nuevamente reptando por mi cuerpo.

-Por cierto…-empecé a decir, mientras vislumbraba nuestra aula al final del pasillo-¿Conocéis a un chico que…-en ese momento me di cuenta de que no sabía en qué curso estaba (aunque por lo que había dicho tenía pinta de ser de último año, como nosotras), ni siquiera cuál era su apellido-…se llama Sai? Es del club de arte…

Ino se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo. Hinata y yo la imitamos. Me la quedé mirando, confusa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Sai Anbu. ¿Le conoces?-preguntó a su vez Ino, obviando mi pregunta.

-Mm, bueno, yo no diría tanto… Pero me ayudó a encontrar la sala del consejo estudiantil ayer, ya que la sala del club de arte estaba cerca.

-Lo siento-dijo entonces Hinata-Quizás deberíamos haberte dado más indicaciones para encontrarla…

-No pasa nada-le resté importancia-Pero…-volví a mirar a Ino, que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido pero, aparte de eso, era incapaz de saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza.

Hinata se acercó un poco más a mí y me susurró al oído, ya que aún había alumnos pasando por el pasillo, algunos incluso mandándonos miraditas desdeñosas por habernos parado prácticamente en mitad del pasillo.

-Es el chico que le gusta a Ino-a pesar de ser un susurro, Ino debió escucharlo, porque entonces alzó el mentón y vi que estaba colorada.

"_-¿Yo? Nah, qué va… Además, diría que me interesa más un chico que va a la clase de al lado y es del club de arte-se sonrojó débilmente, pero desvió la conversación nuevamente a Sasuke."_

-Oh-se me escapó; súper elocuente, Sakura.

-No digas nada-dijo Ino.

-Técnicamente aún no he dicho nada-sonreí, al verla así de alterada-Dios mío, casi pareces Hinata con…

-¡Ssshhh!-me siseó Hinata entonces.

Al final terminé por reír.

-Ya he dicho que no lo conozco mucho y tal, pero, ¿qué es lo que te gus…?-me interrumpieron.

-¡Sakura!-antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Tenten había corrido hacia mí en cuanto me divisó y me estrujó en un abrazo-Muchas gracias por lo de ayer, ya me contó Neji.

-No fue nada. Me alegro de haber podido ayudar.

Tenten me devolvió la sonrisa, saludó a sus otras dos amigas y se fue hacia su clase.

Ino empezó a andar hacia nuestra aula, ciertamente abochornada.

-Vamos, ni que fuera algo malo-comenté, siguiéndola, con Hinata detrás.

-Yo no he dicho que lo fuera-no sonaba enfadada, por lo que únicamente estaba avergonzada.

-Es solo… Por lo poco que pude hablar con él, bueno, eso, precisamente. Habla poco. Parece tímido. No parece encajar mucho contigo.

Ino suspiró, mientras dejaba la mochila en su pupitre.

-Lo es.

-¿Has hablado con él?

Me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca, y así me lo hizo ver.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-No, que yo sepa. ¿Por qué no?-insistí, curiosa, descolgando mi mochila. Hinata miraba entre ambas, nerviosas. Algo me decía que no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba.

-Es…-abrió la boca y la cerró-Es de la clase de al lado.

-Sí, es de nuestro curso. No veo el problema.

-Es de la clase de al lado-insistió-No debe saber ni quién soy. Además, solo parece interesado en dibujar, y yo no entiendo absolutamente nada de arte. ¿De qué se supone que íbamos a hablar?

Vale, al menos, no era porque fuera de pronto muy tímida al respecto, cosa que era la viva imagen de la dulce Hinata, pero aun así, uno suele cambiar de comportamiento frente al amor, porque de pronto, cosas tan simples como sacar un tema de conversación parecía equivalente a resolver una ecuación derivada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te gusta?

-Oh, dios, ¡eso no se pregunta!-escondió el rostro entre las manos.

Contuve una risita. Al menos, nadie nos estaba prestando atención, cada grupito de amigos hablando entre ellos, esperando por la llegada del profesor.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque…no sabría decirte-respondió, mortificada-Alguna vez he hablado con él, algo casual, como te pasó ayer a ti, y… No sé. Es buena persona. Habla poco, sí, pero escucha mucho. Se fija en pequeños detalles. Es muy tranquilo, y transmite paz. Y, sí, para qué vamos a engañarnos, le encuentro guapo. Pero… No nos parecemos en nada.

Esbocé una sonrisa sincera, acorde con la sinceridad que ella había mostrado, a pesar de lo incómoda que parecía mostrarse al respecto.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que es cierto eso de que los opuestos se atraen-comenté.

Ambas miramos a Hinata, que tardó un momento en procesar a qué me refería, y a nuestras miradas, y se puso como un tomate.

Terminamos por reír. Era una buena forma de empezar el día.

Vi a Sasuke entrar en clase, con Naruto pegado a su lado como una lapa, y me digirió una mirada furibunda.

-Traidora-masculló al pasar a mi lado.

Oh, no me había perdonado que no fuera en su auxilio para librarle de Naruto antes.

Contuve una risa, nuevamente, y le saqué la lengua, a la vez que Naruto me saludaba.

Tras la entrada de los últimos alumnos, entre ellos Kiba, Kakashi cerró la puerta al entrar y empezaron las clases.

Me pregunté si debía echar un cable tanto a Hinata como Ino, en lo que respecta a sus amores adolescentes (pensar así me hace parecer más vieja), aunque tampoco es como si tuviera mucha experiencia, dado lo poco que habían durado los pocos noviazgos que había tenido hasta ahora.

Eché una mirada de reojo a Sasuke. Parecía profusamente aburrido, y a punto de dormirse sobre su libro. Naruto ya lo estaba.

Devolví la mirada a mi libro.

…Quizás sea más fácil ayudar en el amor de otros. Porque es algo improbable, pero no imposible.

"_Cómo el mío"_

*.*.*

A la hora del descanso, me sorprendió ver a Sai en la distancia.

Es decir, hasta ahora, nunca le había visto, a pesar de ser del mismo curso. O quizás simplemente es que nunca me había fijado porque no le conocía, y no me había molestado en quedarme con su cara siquiera. Desde luego, por lo que me dijo, tampoco se había fijado en Sasuke y en mí.

Al mirarle, me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando. Fijamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?

Un poco incómoda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le saludé con la mano.

Para mi sorpresa, me devolvió el gesto. Bajó la mirada, y se fue dirección contraria, apretando con fuerza el cuaderno que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Miré a mi lado. Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido, para variar.

-¿Qué ha sido el qué?

-Eso-dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en la dirección en la que se había ido Sai.

-Oh, le he saludado.

Vi cómo se frustraba más.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso-sí, lo sabía, pero nunca estaba de más hacerle rabiar un poco-¿Quién es? Nunca le había visto.

-Es Sai Anbu. Va a nuestro curso. Le conocí ayer. ¿Recuerdas que me perdí buscando la sala del consejo? Él me dio indicaciones.

-Mm…

-¿A qué viene esa cara?

-A nada-dijo, pero vi cómo su mirada aún se quedaba unos instantes más mirando en la dirección en la que había desaparecido el otro.

*.*.*

Para mi sorpresa, aquella fue la primera de varias veces.

En cualquier momento, en un cambio de aula, en el patio, en la hora del almuerzo, de camino a las pistas deportivas, e incluso al salir del instituto, veía a Sai en la lejanía, y siempre, sin fallar, cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, me saludaba con la mano. Pero nada más. Nunca decía nada. Nunca se acercaba. Es más, casi parecía que salía huyendo después del saludo. Era cuanto poco raro, aunque por otra parte, puede que un poco adorable.

Por supuesto, no fui la única que se dio cuenta de esto.

Ino me abordó al respecto no muchos días después.

-Dijiste que no le conocías-sonaba casi a acusación.

-Y es verdad-respondí-Es solo… No sé. Simplemente nos saludamos. Como saludo a algún compañero de clase, a pesar de que no hablamos para nada. Además, digamos que mi color de pelo no es fácil de olvidar, ¿no crees?

-Aun así…-murmuró.

-Oye, ¿y por qué no lo haces tú también? Es decir… Salúdalo, o dile que venga un rato a hablar con nosotras. En la hora del almuerzo, muchas veces, por unas cosas o por otras, nunca estamos todos juntos-mis amigos parecían estar ocupados a menudo, o preferían pasar el tiempo en otro lado, así que para la comida era raro estar todos reunidos. Era más tranquilo (dentro de lo que era que la mayoría de las veces Naruto sí estaba presente) y menos agobiante, pero a veces me encontraba echando de menos que hubiera más gente presente. Especialmente cuando almorzábamos en la azotea.

Sasuke también se excusaba muchas veces, pero sabía que era no porque tuviera algo que hacer o alguien con quien estar (al menos eso creo) sino para estar solo. A veces también le entendía, por eso nunca le decía nada al respecto.

Eso sí, cuando el almuerzo era en la azotea, siempre estaba ahí conmigo, sin que yo le dijera nada. Como siempre.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Ino, incómoda.

-Claro.

-¿Y si dice que no?

-Ni que te estuvieras confesando-sonreí al ver que se sonrojaba débilmente-Y no lo sabrás hasta que hables con él. Si te da mucha vergüenza, o no sabes qué decir, dile que yo le invito, o no sé, por agradecimiento por aquel día… O dile que alguien está interesado en entrar en el club de arte.

Lo meditó. Después inspiró hondo y exhaló. Al abrir los ojos, había determinación en ellos.

-Muy bien. Lo haré.

Sonreí.

Cuando decidió hacerlo, en aquella ocasión, estábamos en el patio, y solo éramos las chicas del grupo.

Las tres sabíamos lo que intentaba Ino, y como si fuéramos espectadoras de algún tipo de telenovela o libro romántico de instituto, vimos marchar a Ino por el patio, atestado de grupos de alumnos comiendo, haciendo deporte, incluso durmiendo en algunos de los recovecos de césped del campus, en dirección a Sai que, para variar, estaba solo, con la cabeza agachada sobre un cuaderno y con un lápiz en la mano, a la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Creéis que no tiene amigos?-preguntó Tenten-Va a mi clase, pero aparte de responder cuando alguien se dirige a él, no habla mucho. Siempre parece estar con la cabeza meditada en un bloc de dibujos.

-Mm… Puede ser-comenté-Es decir, siempre le veo solo.

-No es…fácil hablar con la gente-dijo Hinata.

Ambas la miramos.

Hinata no dijo nada más, pero creía entender a qué se refería sin haber elaborado más su afirmación.

Lo que algunos considerábamos fácil, como era hablar y dirigirte a alguien que a lo mejor no conocías de nada, para otros era un mundo. Y no era algo que debía ser subestimado, o por lo que debieras infravalorar a alguien.

Hinata era una de esas personas a las que le cuesta expresarse, pero aun así sigue intentando mejorar, para sentirse incluida en una sociedad que aboga por que los unos nos relacionemos con los otros.

Sasuke entraría también dentro de este espectro, aunque no fuera exactamente la misma situación. Y por otro lado, quizás yo también. A fin de cuentas, me siento muy incapaz en ciertas relaciones y situaciones sociales, y me aterra el rechazo consecuente de ello. Por eso observo cómo se comportan los demás, para ver cómo debería actuar yo, qué está bien decir y qué no.

Era agotador.

Por eso, aunque dé algo de miedo que te saquen de tu zona de confort, a veces es necesario que haya alguien ahí para que te dé ese pequeño empujón para intentar sobreponerte a ti mismo, y mejorar.

Sasuke es quien me suele dar esos empujoncitos a mí. Y yo a él.

-Ey, ya ha llegado. Y están hablando-Tenten parecía emocionada; supongo que ella, que tiene una relación estable con su novio desde años, vuelve a sentir algo nuevo en lo que respecta a una futura relación. O quizás simplemente es un modo de pasar el tiempo, a la vez que se ayuda a una amiga.

-No veo desde aquí sus caras, pero…

-El chico no ha salido corriendo, lo que, dado lo que hemos visto de él, es habitual, así que, ¡muy bien, Ino!-canturreó Tenten.

-Baja la voz, Tenten, a ver si van a oírte-dijo Hinata, que la incomodaba estar presenciando aquello, aunque no viéramos casi nada a esa distancia, y mucho menos oír.

-Qué va, si están muy lejos.

No sabía qué esperar de aquello.

Todas le habíamos dado ideas a Ino sobre temas de conversación, que derivaran en invitarle a pasar un rato con nosotras, lo que a la larga supusiera que se sintiera integrado en el nuevo grupo, se convirtiera en nuestro amigo, y quizás en algo más para Ino.

Siempre es bueno conocer gente nueva, ¿verdad? Es lo que solía decirnos Itachi, sobre todo cuando éramos pequeños, especialmente a Sasuke, que siempre prefería hacer las cosas solo o, como mucho, conmigo.

-Si no quieres que haga las cosas solo, pues lo haré con Sakura. Pero si está ella, no necesito a nadie más-llegó a decir una vez, como el niño enfurruñado que era en aquel entonces (puede que aún lo fuera un poco, aunque hubiera crecido mucho en altura). Eso me hizo muy feliz. Puede que demasiado.

En ningún momento Sai se levantó de donde estaba, sentado en el césped, pero sí que parecía hablar con Ino. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos, vi que Ino se despedía, dándole la espalda a Sai y volviendo por donde había venido, es decir, hacia nosotras. Y Sai volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia su cuaderno.

-¿Y bien? ¿Y bien? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!-exclamó Tenten en cuanto nuestra amiga llegó.

Ino suspiró pesadamente.

-No hay mucho que contar-dijo, sentándose con nosotras.

-¿Todo…bien?-preguntó Hinata, preocupada.

-Sí, sí-Ino hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia-Le he saludado, le he dicho que soy amiga de Sakura, que estoy en la clase de al lado… Me he interesado por lo que estaba dibujando, pero, no me lo ha querido enseñar-apretó los labios-Le he dicho que no estoy en ningún club y que me interesaba un poco el de arte…

-¿Y?

Volvió a suspirar.

-No sé. Ha sido muy amable conmigo, muy educado. Me ha hablado del horario y el plan del club de arte, así como cosas sobre materiales y un montón de cosas sobre dibujo técnico que, sinceramente, no he entendido prácticamente nada-bufó.

-Eso es normal, si le has preguntado por el club-la hizo ver Tenten.

-Sí, ya, es que no sabía que otra cosa decir… Todavía no nos conocemos mucho.

-¿Le has dicho que se viniera con nosotras?-pregunté.

-Oh, sí, después de soltarme la perorata sobre los carboncillos y no sé qué más. Pero, como podéis ver, no ha venido. Es decir, me ha dado las gracias pero que preferiría que no. Y eso que me ha preguntado si tú, Sakura, también querías que él viniera.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa.

-Claro, ¿por qué?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

-En fin, como quería seguir dibujando, le he dejado hacer.

-¿Crees que le ha intimidado que solo fuéramos chicas? Hay chicos que, ya sabes-Tenten puso los ojos en blanco-parece que se sienten amenazados si solo hay chicas.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea eso.

-También tienes razón. No parece esa clase de chico.

-Le he dicho que puede venirse siempre que quiera-añadió Ino; hizo una pausa-Si eso os parece bien.

-Claro que sí-me apresuré a decir-Ya sabes que cuantos más seamos, mejor.

-Y estaría bien tener a un chico tranquilo en el grupo.

-Shikamaru y Neji son tranquilos-comentó Ino.

-Shikamaru está más dormido que despierto, y Neji impone más que otra cosa, supongo que porque es el presidente del consejo-dijo Tenten.

-Y Sasuke está en su mundo la mayoría de las veces. Si no le molesta Naruto, claro-añadió Ino con una sonrisita-Y Kiba casi parece una extensión de Naruto en lo que respecta a ser ruidoso.

-Sai se parece un poco a Sasuke-comentó entonces Hinata.

-Sí, puede.

Yo había pensado lo mismo cuando lo conocí, aunque no sabría explicar exactamente por qué, porque no era solo por su disposición a estar más centrado en sus propios asuntos y hablar solo cuando parecía necesario.

-En tal caso, ¡ha sido un gran progreso, Ino!-exclamó Tenten, volviendo a insuflar ánimo al grupo-Dale tiempo. Seguro que, poco a poco, aumentan las conversaciones y tal.

-Eso espero-esbozó una sonrisa-Gracias, chicas.

-Y oye, ¿no te ha costado empezar a hablarle? ¿No has entrado en colapso como otras veces?-inquirió Tenten, con un deje y sonrisita sardónica.

-E-Es que de cerca es todavía más guapo-se quejó Ino.

Aquello nos hizo reír a todas.

*.*.*

A la semana siguiente, en la hora del descanso, creo que no fui la única sorprendida cuando Sai se nos acercó, por propia voluntad.

Estábamos en el patio, porque había empezado a refrescar y la corriente de aire frío que a veces hacía en la azotea del instituto no era para nada agradable.

Una vez más, no estábamos todos. En esta ocasión, estábamos Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke y yo. Shikamaru había estado hasta hacía unos momentos, pero dijo que iba a dormir el resto de la hora del descanso antes de las clases de la tarde. Es verdad que podía llegar a parecer vago, pero era condenadamente listo, y no solo porque tenía capacidad para ello, sino porque, al parecer, se pasaba muchas horas estudiando, incluso por la noche. Así que cuando decía estar cansado y que necesitaba dormir, nadie se lo echaba en cara, y le dejaba hacer.

-Mm…-parecía que iba a hablar, pero volvió a cerrar la boca. Le vi apretar las manos alrededor de su comida, y del cuaderno del que nunca parecía separarse.

Sai parecía sumamente incómodo.

Ino parecía paralizada, los chicos confusos antes su presencia aquí. Tenten y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice y nos apresuramos a echar un cable al recién llegado.

-Ey, Sai-saludó Tenten, con una amplia sonrisa-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

-Esto… ¿Se supone que lo conocemos?-dijo entonces Naruto. La confusión se dibujaba en su rostro con perfecta claridad; siempre es como un libro abierto.

Vi que Ino le daba disimuladamente un codazo en el costado. Naruto contuvo un gruñido.

-Es Sai-intervine yo-Va a la clase de Tenten, Neji y Shikamaru.

-Y es del club de arte-añadió Tenten.

-¿Quieres comer con nosotros?-ofrecí yo esta vez.

-…Si… Si no os importa…

Me contuve de hacer un gesto de victoria junto con Tenten.

Esta vez le di yo un pequeño golpecito con el codo a Ino, intentando que reaccionara. Lo hizo.

-C-claro, siéntate.

Se añadió a nuestro círculo, que casi parecía una fogata improvisada en el césped del instituto, de no ser por el hecho de que no había fogata alguna. En el centro, lo que había, eran nuestros almuerzos desparramados y alguna que otra cosa.

-Veo que le conocéis, pero ni os molestáis en presentarnos-comentó entonces Naruto, que con una amplia sonrisa, dijo ofreciendo la mano a Sai-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Sai Anbu-asintió con la cabeza, pero no le estrechó la mano.

En realidad, todos terminamos diciendo nuestro nombre (por miedo a que ni recordara o supiera el nombre de Ino), y el último de ellos fue Sasuke.

-Sasuke-se limitó a decir, como siempre.

Contuve un bufido, y le di golpecitos con el dedo en el hombro.

-Es mi hermano-añadí.

Sai se me quedó mirando cuando dije eso, para luego volver a mirar a Sasuke. Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada, pero ninguno dijo nada. Al final, Sai terminó por sonreír (casi parecía forzado) y desvío la vista a su propia comida.

Creí que sería más incómodo, pero no sé si es porque no estábamos todo el grupo de amigos, o si imponíamos menos estando así, pero el caso es que, el resto de la hora del descanso transcurrió como cualquier otra, solo que con lo que esperaba que fuera un nuevo amigo. Naruto ayudaba mucho en ese aspecto (parecía entusiasmado de un potencial nuevo amigo, y alguien más con quien compartir todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza). Siempre tenía algo de lo que hablar, algo que comentar, haciendo que Sai se incluyera en la conversación. Tenten también estaba muy por la labor, e Ino no tardó en deshacerse de los nervios iniciales y también habló un montón.

-Como ya te comenté, me interesa un poco el tema del dibujo-comentó Ino en un momento dado.

-¿Desde cuándo te has interesado tú por…?-empezó a decir Naruto, pero fue cortado a tiempo por Tenten, quien le dio disimuladamente un rodillazo contra la pierna; pobre Naruto, hoy estaba recibiendo golpes por ser un tanto bocazas y despistado.

Es cierto que, me fijé, a menos que alguien se dirigiera a él, Sai no participaba de lo que se estuviera hablando, casi como si temiera dar su opinión, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre hablaba con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

El que no participó prácticamente en absoluto, fue Sasuke. Es más, me atrevería a decir que estaba molesto.

-Oye-le tenía a mi lado, así que me acerqué un poco más a él y le susurré; los demás seguían hablando entre ellos-¿Te pasa algo?

Sasuke alzó levemente la mirada hacia Sai, y volvió a mirar a la pantalla de su móvil, que es lo que había estado haciendo desde que el chico de la clase de al lado llegó.

-No.

-Mientes.

Me miró.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-En serio. ¿Qué pasa?

Le vi dudar.

-Es solo… No me gusta.

Le miré un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Te refieres a Sai?

Frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada más, con la vista clavada en el móvil.

Esbocé una sonrisa burlona y volví a darle golpecitos en el hombro.

-Si te preocupa que ahora Naruto no te haga caso, tranquilo, no creo que eso vaya a pasar.

Me miró con cara de haberse comido algo horriblemente amargo.

-Dios, por supuesto que no. ¿De qué vas?

Reí. Eso solo consiguió que Sasuke me diera un leve empujón, gesto claro de que le había molestado, pero parecía haber vuelto a ser el de antes del descanso, por lo que lo consideraba una victoria.

-Eres muy molesta cuando quieres, ¿lo sabías?-me dijo.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tranquilo, solo es contigo-le devolví el empujón.

Aquello sí que consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa. Aunque fuera de medio lado. Aunque tan solo durara unos breves segundos.

Satisfecha por hacer que Sasuke se sintiera mejor, volví a centrarme en los demás, a ver si podía incorporarme a lo que sea de lo que estén hablando ahora.

Naruto, Ino y Tenten seguían hablando.

Sai, en medio de ellos, me miraba fijamente, en silencio.

*.*.*

_XX/YY/ZZ_

_Tenía muchas, muuuuuuchas ganas de que llegara el fin de semana. _

_No tengo deberes, así que pensaba jugar todo el fin de semana con Yume._

_Pero ella sí tiene deberes. Y al parecer una chica de su clase se ha torcido el tobillo, y el sábado tienen partido de fútbol, así que ha dicho que va a ir a sustituirla, porque no tenían a más chicas. Y Yume es muy buena en los deportes. _

_(No) (No) (No me gusta) He pedido a Yume que no me deje solo en casa el sábado. No quiero estar en casa si ella no está. _

_Como me he comportado "como un niño llorón y egoísta" según mamá, me van a llevar a pasar el fin de semana al pueblo, con los abuelos, para animarme, según ellos. _

_Me gusta la casa del pueblo de los abuelos. Pero no si no está Yume._

_No es la primera vez. Ya antes había pasado que yo iba al pueblo, y Yume se quedaba en casa porque tenía otras cosas que hacer. Ella es más mayor que yo. y siempre me despide con una sonrisa y me recibe con una sonrisa cuando vuelvo. _

_Papá y mamá dicen que también es bueno que pasemos algo de tiempo separados. Que Yume y yo siempre estamos juntos. (Como si) (Como si eso fuera malo)._

_Por eso escribo esto desde nuestra habitación en la casa del pueblo de los abuelos. Sin Yume. _

_Ojalá esa chica no se hubiera torcido el tobillo._

…

_*tachón*_

…

_*tachón* *tachón*_

…

_(Si hubiera sido Yume la que se hubiera torcido el tobillo, se habría quedado en casa, y a lo mejor a mí no me habrían mandado al pueblo. Podríamos haber estado juntos)._

…

…

_(Ojalá Yume se hubiera torcido el tobillo)._

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!^^_

_Había que conocer un poco más a Sai, no? ;) Digamos que también es un personaje importante *tun, tun* :P_

_Sasuke no ha narrado en este capi (me he dado cuenta al terminar de escribir el capítulo XD), pero lo hará en el próximo :)_

_Este capítulo se ha sentido como una de esas películas de amor adolescente XD La verdad es que ha sido bastante divertido en ese sentido, sin que parezca que haya mayor problema que poder hablar con el chico que te gusta XD Pero como ya digo, también es para introducir un poco más a Sai, aunque no lo parezca jajajaja_

_Como siempre, se agradece mucho los reviews y el feedback, porque es lo que anima a un autor a seguir escribiendo, viendo que a la gente le gusta lo que hace, que su trabajo es reconocido :)_

_Así pues, espero verles el próximo capítulo!_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^ _


	8. Capítulo VIII

_Hola! Qué tal?^^ _

_Me hubiera gustado tener este capítulo un antes, pero me ha sido imposible. Cuando por fin he sacado algo de tiempo para escribir, he cogido un resfriado, y llevo varios días bastante pachucha -.-' Es más, aún no estoy recuperada del todo, pero desde luego estoy mejor, así que por fin he podido terminar el capítulo, que al final he ido escribiendo a trocitos XD Desde luego, hace unos días no tenía cabeza para sentarme a escribir XD_

_Espero que estén mejor que yo, a pesar del frío (al menos por mi zona jajaja)._

_Y tal y como comenté, Sasuke vuelve a narrar! _

_Así pues, disfruten leyendo!^^ _

_**..**_

_**Capítulo VIII: Un amigo. Los problemas de cada uno. **_

No me gustaba. Sencillamente, no me gustaba.

Puede que no estuviera siendo precisamente imparcial… No, seguro que no lo estaba siendo.

Podría decirse que ni siquiera tengo motivos (razonables) para que así sea, pero era un hecho que me sentía de esa forma.

No me gustaba Sai Anbu.

Y si tuviera que dar una razón… quizás solo estarían hablando los celos, teniendo en cuenta que se mostraba amigable y amable, a pesar de tener claros problemas para socializar.

Sonreía. Contestaba siempre que se dirigían a él, e intentaba por todos los medios que su incomodidad no se viera reflejada en su lenguaje corporal. Parecía el típico niño bueno con una familia lo suficientemente buena o con los problemas justos que no han empañado nada en el comportamiento de su hijo, sino como mucho siendo quizás demasiado sobreprotectores por su incapacidad de ser más abierto.

Claro que, éste solo soy yo juzgándole por mi primera impresión. Una vez más, quizás estaba categorizándole demasiado rápido.

Todo en él parecía irradiar un aura agradable, sin un solo ápice de hostilidad.

Y sin embargo… No me gustaba. Y dudaba que fuera a caerme bien en algún momento, incluso si mi juicio actual sobre él termina siendo completamente distinto si llego a conocerle más (que tampoco es que quiera).

No me gustaba. Y estaba seguro que era por cómo miraba a Sakura. De ahí lo de los celos.

Parecía sonreír todo el rato (convencionalismo social que te hace parecer más agradable para que los demás se acerquen a ti, y que yo desde luego no he puesto en práctica, a pesar de que, y aunque no me guste admitirlo, a mí también me costaba socializar; no por el problema en sí, ya que lo tenía perfectamente asumido, sino por el hecho de que eso era algo que compartía con aquel chico, y no quiero tener nada que ver con ese chico, mucho menos el interés por Sakura), pero su sonrisa parecía ampliarse más cuando Sakura hablaba con él o le miraba. Solo hablaba si se dirigían a él, excepto con Sakura, con quien, de vez en cuando, empezaba él la conversación.

Puede que lo estuviera sacando todo de quicio. Sabía que era así, pero mi ansiedad me impedía dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas, y más aquellas que me obsesionaban más.

Y viendo cómo miraba a Sakura, hacía que me preguntara, torvamente, si yo también miraba así a Sakura, si es así como los demás me verían a mí cada vez que tengo a Sakura en mi campo de visión.

Quiero pensar que no. Sería demasiado transparente. Además, seguía habiendo algo…turbio (no sabía de qué otra manera describirlo) en cómo aquel chico miraba a Sakura.

No es como si fuera el primero. Es decir, Sakura es (muy) guapa, y sé cómo la miran algunos chicos. Tuvo un par de novios, incluso, aunque (gracias a dios) aquellas relaciones no duraron mucho. Y aun así… a pesar de los celos y lo deprimido que me sentía al respecto, por supuesto, no dije nada, porque era su vida. Pero incluso entonces, incluso con aquellos chicos que habían conseguido abrirse paso al corazón de Sakura, aunque fuera poco y brevemente, no recuerdo sentirme así. No recuerdo que ninguno la mirara como la mira Sai.

Contuve un suspiro.

Quizás es porque hacía tiempo que no aparecía un posible nuevo interés amoroso de Sakura, y por eso estaba intranquilo. Y la situación actual con mamá tampoco ayudaba con mi ansiedad.

"_Tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoico. Al menos más de lo habitual"_

En tal caso… Nada de esto dependía de mí. Daba igual lo que pudiera pensar de Sai. Si él llegaba a intentar algo con Sakura, y ella lo aceptaba, yo volvería a quedarme callado.

Como siempre he hecho en lo que respecta a ella.

*.*.*

-¿Sabes, mamá? Otro chico se ha unido a nuestro grupo de amigos-empezó a decir Sakura, con su tono alegre normal, y más cuando estábamos en aquella habitación-Es un poco tímido, pero la verdad es que es bastante majo. Va a la clase de al lado, y es del club de arte-su sonrisa no desfallecía, mientras mamá la cepillaba el largo pelo, como a una muñeca de tamaño real; no estaba seguro siquiera de que la estuviera escuchando, ensimismada como estaba. Aunque ese era su rostro habitual desde hace tiempo…-La verdad es que no le gusta que los demás vean sus dibujos, pero en algún momento de despiste he podido echar un vistazo, ¡y la verdad es que dibuja muy bien! Supongo que llevará varios años haciéndolo, y tendrá mucha práctica…

En aquella ocasión, como en tantas otras, nos había sido imposible coincidir los cuatro para ir a ver a mamá en el horario de visitas de hospital, por lo que, como ya era más habitual, Sakura y yo veníamos solos. Papá fue a verla hace tres días, e Itachi ayer.

Aunque se lo comentáramos, parecía que ni recordaba que habían estado ahí.

Odiaba aquellas visitas. Pero era el único modo de ver a mi madre, aunque me estuviera matando por dentro ver cómo se iba apagando poco a poco, y cómo solo parecía tener interés por Sakura, aunque ni siquiera a ésta parecía atenderla en ocasiones.

-La verdad… Creo que se parece un poco a Sasuke-rio Sakura.

Fruncí el ceño.

La mano con el cepillo se detuvo un instante.

-… ¿De verdad?-susurró; supongo que sí que estaba escuchando, lo cual era un completo alivio.

No levantó la vista. Y siguió peinando. Un movimiento mecánico, limitado. Casi no parecía querer realmente una respuesta.

Torcí los labios.

-No es verdad. Yo no soy así.

-¿Ah no?-me picó Sakura.

La fulminé con la mirada. Disfrutaba a mi costa, pero había hecho reaccionar un poco a mamá, así que lo dejaría estar. Tampoco me molestaba (tanto).

-Ah, ¿pues sabes qué, mamá?, dentro de poco será la época de exámenes…

El tiempo parecía alargarse eternamente en aquella sala con olor a desinfectante, con pitidos de monitores y el leve murmullo del paso de médicos, enfermeros, carros y otros pacientes por los pasillos demasiado blancos y a la vez demasiado oscuros.

-Los enfermeros han dicho que cada vez come menos-comentó Sakura, cuando salimos al término del horario de visitas.

-Supongo que es normal-me encogí de hombros-Al menos come algo… Aunque no me extrañaría que dentro de poco le pongan vía-ya nos habían comentado que el paso a la nutrición parenteral era cuestión de tiempo. Como…

-Ya…

Contuve un suspiro.

-Creía que habías dicho que ya te habías hecho a la idea de cómo sería esto-la dije, camino a casa en el autobús. Era un camino casi tan rutinario como ir al instituto, aunque aquí no viniéramos con tanta frecuencia.

-Es fácil decirlo, porque…es un hecho. Pero aun así… Eso no significa que lo acepte.

La entendía.

Todos en la familia sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo, y aun así… Por muy irracional que sea, te sigas aferrando a pequeñas cosas. Hoy me ha mirado y me ha reconocido. Hoy me ha respondido a una pregunta. Ha comido mejor que el día anterior.

"_Pero todo terminará"_

Y por mucho que lo sepas. Por mucho que te lo digan. Por mucho que en esta situación puedas prepararte para ello. En realidad, nadie está preparado. No para despedirse de un ser querido.

Pero aún no…

Aún no.

*.*.*

Temporada de exámenes. Esa época aciaga en que lo único en lo que dedicas tu concentración es en que no te concentras para estudiar.

Meterte a capón un montón de datos (unos más inútiles que otros) para luego vomitarlo todo en una hoja en blanco, y olvidarlo absolutamente todo después. Y estos es una regla no escrita del estudiante. Es hacer un examen, y aunque quieras, la mayoría de las cosas que has estudiado, que incluso has escrito en ese examen, eres incapaz de recordar de igual manera.

Técnicamente, para los exámenes aún quedaban unos días, pero era ya algo inminente, y eso solo significaba que, obviamente, estos días previos tenían que usarse para estudiar.

Es más, esa semana, al parecer, se han suspendido las actividades extraescolares de los clubes para, precisamente, que sus miembros, al igual que el resto de alumnos, dediquen ese tiempo para estudiar.

Ese hecho me quedó bastante claro cuando Naruto empezó a no parar de quejarse de ello.

-Yo no quiero estudiar… Yo quiero jugar al fútbol…-lloriqueaba en su pupitre.

-O cualquier cosa que no sea estudiar-añadió Kiba.

-Dejad de quejaros. Estáis empezando a deprimirme, porque no he empezado a estudiar-dijo Ino.

-Ni tú, ni nadie.

-Bueno…-miraron a Hinata, y ésta pareció encogerse. Era de las que mejores notas sacaban en clase, así que tampoco era de extrañar.

A Sakura también se le daba bien el estudio, y nunca ha tenido problemas en ese aspecto. De no haber conocido a Shikamaru, creo que seguiría pensando que, para su edad, Sakura es de las personas más inteligentes que conozco (aunque aquí puede que tampoco esté siendo del todo imparcial).

-Vamos, hay tiempo de sobra para estudiar-comentó entonces Sakura, intentando animar-Además, con eso de que han cancelado las clases de los clubes, ¡tenéis mucho más tiempo!

-… ¿Y por qué eso iba a ser algo bueno?-se siguió lamentando Naruto.

Puse los ojos en blanco y devolví la mirada al móvil.

-¡Oh!-exclamó entonces Ino-¡Ya lo tengo!

-¿Por qué parece que acabas de tener la idea de inventar la rueda…?

-Oh, cállate, Naruto-Ino sonrió de oreja a oreja-Hinata, Naruto siempre te está molestando…-"¡Ey, eso no es verdad!" "Chis, calla"-…con que le ayudes con los deberes y tal, ¿verdad?-Hinata asintió, aunque era obvio que la incomodaba que Ino hubiera usado el verbo "molestar"-Entonces, ¿qué os parece si organizamos varias sesiones de estudio conjunto? Aunque sea solo para ayudar con las dudas que tiene cada uno, dado que luego sí que hay que echar horas por tu cuenta para poder memorizar y demás…

-¡Me apunto!-exclamaron Naruto, Kiba y Sakura a la vez.

-V-vale…-dijo también Hinata.

Miré a Sakura.

-Tú no lo necesitas-la susurré.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Será divertido-me respondió; luego, alzó la voz para dirigirse a los otros-Se lo decimos a Tenten y a los demás, ¿no?

-Pues claro.

"_Y a los demás"_

Chasqué la lengua, molesto.

*.*.*

Al acabar las clases, salimos todos juntos del instituto, todos charlando animadamente sobre la tarde de estudio, como si en realidad no se tratara de una tarde de estudio. Incluso habían arrastrado a Shikamaru y Neji, principalmente para que ayudaran a los demás más que para que los demás los ayudaran a ellos, dado que estaba seguro que no lo necesitaban; Shikamaru desde luego no.

-Vamos a la cafetería de siempre, ¿no? Podemos comer algo, por si nos da un bajón de azúcar o algo.

-Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? No habrá problemas siempre que no montemos mucho alboroto.

-Oye, que se supone que vamos a estudiar…

Intentaba no mirarle, pero era imposible no mirar a Sai de reojo de vez en cuando.

Por supuesto que le habían invitado también.

Contuve un suspiro. Parecía que era lo único que hacía últimamente.

-Bueno, yo me voy a casa-dije entonces.

-Espera, ¿qué?-Naruto parecía entre sorprendido y angustiado.

-No lo necesito. Y prefiero estudiar solo. Se estudia mejor en silencio.

-Hombre, ahí razón no le falta…-comentó Tenten.

-Y sus notas son muy buenas-convino Ino.

-Entonces, ¡que ayude a los demás!-insistió Naruto.

-Déjalo, Naruto, cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera-le cortó Ino; me miró-Seguramente haremos más de una sesión de estudio a lo largo de esta semana así que… Puedes venirte cuando quieras.

Asentí.

-Gracias.

Sakura se acercó a mí. Parecía no saber qué hacer.

-¿Estás seguro?-me susurró.

-Sí.

-Pero, ¿no es porque te pase nada?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Ah… Seguro. Ya me conoces. No se me dan bien las multitudes, y prefiero estudiar solo. Así me cunde más.

-Mm… Si tú lo dices-se la veía preocupada, pero no tenía que preocuparse por si aún no me sentía del todo cómodo con los demás; no a estas alturas, vamos. Que uno de los dos se preocupe por el otro ya es suficiente-¿Quieres que te compre algún bollo para cuando vuelva a casa?

Reprimí una sonrisa ante aquello.

-No hace falta. Además, ya sabes que no me gusta demasiado lo dulce.

-Cierto-sonrió.

-Ey, Sakura, ¡vamos!-la llamaron.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Sí.

Se despidieron de mí; Sai se me quedó mirando. Sin decir nada más, me fui en dirección contraria.

Aunque no recorrí mucho camino hasta que me interceptaron.

-¡Sasuke!

Me echaron un brazo sobre los hombros.

-No te me eches encima, Naruto-me desembaracé de él, y le fulminé con la mirada-¿Qué quieres? Creí que te ibas con los demás.

-Sí, pero… ¿Por qué no te vienes?

-Ya he dicho que no quiero-¿por qué seguía insistiendo? Ya lo había dejado bastante claro; además, quizás el problema no fueran ellos, sino mío, y mi problema con ese Sai, y no había explicación lógica para ello.

-Vamos, por un día, aunque estudies un poco menos, ¡no pasa nada! Y mañana puedes meterle más caña…

-He dicho que no-reiteré, y a juzgar por el tono que empezaba a salir de mi boca, me estaba empezando a cabrear. No tenía por qué aguantar esto. ¿Es que no entiende cuándo parar? ¿Cuándo dejar a alguien en paz? Ino parecía que sí, y por eso lo había dejado pasar.

-Va, solo un rato…

-¡QUÉ NO!-grité, furioso-¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir para que te entre en la cabeza? Eres un pesado. Siempre eres así. Insistente. Eres un peñazo. Siempre estás que no paras quieto y gritando todo el rato. ¿Cómo crees que te aguanta la gente?-cogí aire-¿Qué demonios te pasa conmigo para que siempre te estés pegando a mí como una maldita lapa? ¡No te soporto!

Tras aquel ramalazo de furia, la culpa no tardó en llegar, enterrando toda la molestia que me había provocado hasta ese momento.

Me había pasado. Mucho, en realidad.

Puede que fuera por un cúmulo de varias cosas: un instituto que, a pesar de llevar ya meses en él, seguía sintiéndose como un lugar nuevo, gente con la que me es difícil hablar, ese raro de Sai, todo lo que me lleva ahogando desde años, la salud de mamá, los sentimientos inapropiados hacia Sakura…

Pero aquellos eran mis problemas. Por mucho que hubiera dicho, y aunque había algo de verdad en lo que acababa de gritar, Naruto no tenía culpa de nada. Aunque él fuera así, y un completo opuesto a mí, él nunca había hecho daño a nadie, nunca hablaba mal de nadie; todo lo contrario. Por muy cansino que pudiera llegar a ser, debido a que era tan buena persona era difícil molestarse en serio con él. Y sin embargo, he me aquí.

Quise disculparme. No es algo que me gustara, ni que hiciera a menudo, porque no solía acercarme tanto a la gente como para que se diera alguna situación que lo requiriera (con los miembros de mi familia era distinto), pero Naruto no me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Ya, sí, bueno… Tienes razón-dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me le quedé mirando, estupefacto. ¿Me estaba dando la razón?

-Sé lo que la gente piensa de mí-empezó a decir, con la mirada en cualquier lado menos en mí; eso lo hacía más fácil para los dos-Incluso les he oído decirlo. Puede que me tachen de loco, o que bromeen diciendo que soy hiperactivo o lo que sea. Pero…-frunció los labios. Era la primera vez que le veía con una expresión tan seria, algo sumamente extraño en su habitual rostro risueño-En realidad… Es un hecho que tengo TDAH.

-¿Q-qué?-se me escapó, como idiota que soy.

Sonrió.

-Ya sabes. Trastorno de Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad-apretó las manos en las correas de su mochila-No siempre se diagnostica, o incluso se diagnostica sin ser, pero ya hace años que a mí me lo diagnosticaron. Era…-se rascó la cabeza-Era bastante más…evidente cuando era más pequeño. Y tomo medicación para ello, ¿sabes? No es algo fácil. Por eso me cuesta centrarme en clase y estudiar, por eso me obceco demasiado con las cosas durante un tiempo para luego obsesionarme con algo distinto. O el hecho de que, en el fondo, me cuesta tener una relación normal con las personas. Soy demasiado impulsivo, desorganizado e inquieto. Es difícil tratar conmigo, y soy consciente de ello, pero intento seguir con mi día a día, porque hay gente que me apoya-suspiró-Aunque he de admitir que eres el primero de mis amigos a quien se lo cuento. Es decir, con los demás llevo varios años, y diría que saben perfectamente sobre ello aunque yo no les haya confirmado nada, pero no importa-se encogió de hombros-Así que… Respondiendo a tu pregunta. Es decir, te he soltado esto porque…-me miró por primera vez-Ugh, tío, no me mires así. Si te lo he contado es porque he querido y porque venía a cuento. Es decir, ya sabes por qué soy tan insistente. Y el hecho de que sea insistente… Es porque creo que te entiendo.

Dio un par de pasos para acercarse a mí. Volvió a sonreír como siempre, con esa cara de idiota optimista.

-Antes de conocer a los demás, bueno… Estaba muy solo, no hay otra forma de decirlo-cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza-Me daban de lado, se reían de mí y se metían conmigo. Los niños pueden ser muy crueles, ¿sabes? De una forma menos sutil que los adolescentes, aunque siempre hay gente para todo... En tal caso, no tenía amigos con quien jugar ni pasar el rato. Tiempo atrás, aunque no te lo creas, me costaba abrirme a la gente, y cuando conocí a Ino y los demás, siempre intentaron hacerme sentir parte del grupo. No sé si es que les daba pena o qué que estuviera siempre en un rincón solo en el patio del recreo y en clase, pero siempre me invitaban. En plan, ¿comes con nosotros? Estamos jugando al pilla-pilla, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros? ¿Hacemos los deberes juntos?-sonrió al recordarlo-Y yo siempre les decía que no, acostumbrado a la indiferencia o a las burlas, y al miedo al rechazo. Pero, en el fondo, siempre quería decir que sí. Hasta que al final lo dije-amplió la sonrisa-Supongo que también contribuyó el hecho de que me siguieran preguntando, y que se acostumbraran a todas mis tonterías.

Me miró.

-A veces es difícil ser tú mismo, y por eso te alejas de los demás. Pero, quiero que sepas que, bueno… Puedes contar conmigo. Por eso estoy tanto encima de ti. Ja, ja, lo siento por eso. Es que… Me recuerdas un poco a mí en esos días, o cuando tengo días malos, así que… Así que… Tú también puedes decir que sí, ¿vale?

No sabía qué decir. Me había quedado sin palabras, literalmente.

-Bueno…-recapituló-Creo que ya te he entretenido mucho. Voy a ver si pillo a los demás, o sino, ya los veré en la cafetería-se empezó a alejar en sentido contrario-¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Y que te cunda el estudio! A mí, ¡seguramente no lo haga!-y se fue de allí corriendo, riendo como un maníaco.

Al volver a casa, por mucho tiempo que estuviera sentado frente al libro de historia, sentía que las palabras resbalaban de mi mente en vez de quedarse adheridas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó Sakura cuando volvió, horas después.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Sakura miró el libro que tenía delante.

-Oh, ya. Ese tema es una mierda. No consigo que se me quede nada-rio-Anda, anímate un poco, te he traído un bollo. Y antes de que te quejes, es el menos dulce que tenían en la cafetería. Lo he preguntado-me sonrió-Pero que no se entere Itachi que te lo comes justo antes de la cena. Ah, y, si quieres, vente la próxima vez a estudiar con los demás. O si quieres que solo seamos nosotros dos, solo tienes que decírmelo. O incluso con Naruto. Parecía bastante decaído cuando se reunió con nosotros, diciendo que no había conseguido convencerte de venir.

Se fue de mi habitación con una sonrisa.

Me quedé mirando la bolsita donde estaba el dulce.

Sentía que este pequeño episodio de depresión me estaba consumiendo.

"_-Tú también puedes decir que sí, ¿vale?"_

Metí la mano en la bolsa y pegué un mordisco al bollo. Hice una mueca.

"_Dulce"_

*.*.*

Al día siguiente, todo era como siempre. Como si no me hubiera confesado un problema mental con el que aún luchaba. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

-¡Buenos días, Sasuke!-exclamó Naruto.

Era un idiota. Pero por un instante, tuve envidia de él. Me gustaría ser un poco más como él (sin pasarse, claro).

Quise disculparme, pero no sabía cómo, y debido a lo que me había contado, solo hacía la situación más incómoda, al menos para mí, impidiendo centrarme en cualquier otra cosa. La maldita ansiedad.

Aun así, algo tenía que hacer.

-Oye-le llamé en un momento dado a lo largo del día.

-¿Mm?-me miró con curiosidad-¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?

-…Estudiemos juntos esta tarde-mascullé, ni siquiera en forma de pregunta (¿qué sentido tenía a estas alturas? Y más siendo Naruto la otra persona) no realmente queriendo hacerlo, pero sabía que mi conciencia no estaría tranquila hasta entonces.

Los ojos parecieron iluminársele.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?-se acercó más a mí-No te he oído-se hizo el sueco-¿Me lo podrías repetiiiiiir?-estaba disfrutando con esto, el maldito.

Me lo quité de encima.

-Olvídalo-me empecé a alejar por el pasillo.

-¿Qué? No, venga, ¡Sasuke! ¡No lo decía en serio!-se apresuré a llegar a mi altura-¡Será genial! Bueno, das por hecho que lo más probable es que me tengas que ayudar tú a mí todo el rato, ¿no?

Suspiré, ya arrepintiéndome de todo.

-Las cosas claras desde el principio, ¿eh?-murmuré, malhumorado.

-Ja, ja, ja-rio-Vamos, no seas así. Ya sabes a qué te enfrentas, ¿verdad?

Le miré. Sus ojos me decían que estaba pensando, igual que yo, en nuestra conversación (o más bien, su monólogo) de ayer.

-Respecto a eso…-empecé a decir.

-No digas nada-negó con el dedo delante de mis narices-Creo que esto es compensación suficiente-contuve un suspiro de alivio-Aunque claro, no me importaría oírte pedir disculpas, porque, sabes tan bien como yo, que no hacía falta que me gritaras e insultaras de esa manera, ¿verdad?

-Agh… No tienes ninguna clase de filtro al hablar, ¿no es así?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Exacto. Y ya que nos conocemos tan bien…

Hice una mueca.

-No lo hagas sonar así, idiota.

-Te cuesta decirme lo siento pero no idiota. Interesante…

Le di un codazo en las costillas.

-Cállate.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que dejó de reír.

*.*.*

-Lo siento, chicos, no contéis hoy conmigo-dijo Naruto al salir del instituto, cuando los demás habían empezado a hablar sobre qué estudiar aquella tarde.

-¿Y eso, Naruto?-preguntó Tenten.

-Se-cre-to-guiñó un ojo.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Este payaso…

Aun así, era de agradecer que no dijera que era por tener una sesión de estudio conmigo. No es como si realmente fuera un secreto, pero dado que había rechazado estudiar con los demás, no quería que se sintieran ofendidos. Pese a todo, digamos que no me caen del todo mal; además, Sakura les adora. Por no hablar de que cabía la posibilidad de que quisieran incluirse, y… No. (Sai seguía allí presente, aunque a veces pareciera aire; qué mal rollo daba, el tío).

-¿Has descubierto por fin que para estudiar tienes que abrir el libro y leerlo?-bromeó Ino.

-Algo me dice que os voy a sorprender con las notas este trimestre-dijo Naruto, con una altanería de la que solo él podía fardar en estas situaciones.

-Eh… Eso habrá que verlo-dijo Kiba, que, al igual que los demás, parecía no creerle un ápice.

-¿Y tú, Sasuke? ¿Hoy te vienes?-me preguntó Sakura.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos mañana-me despedí, y nadie insistió. Sí, definitivamente, me caían bien (menos…).

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde queda tu casa?-me preguntó Naruto, quizás demasiado emocionado ante la perspectiva de aquella tarde.

Me paré en seco.

La verdad es que no lo había pensado. Pero, mi casa quedaba descartada. No es que realmente pasara nada… (No es como si mamá estuviera allí…), pero durante todos estos años, tanto Sakura como yo nunca, nunca habíamos llevado un amigo a casa. Supongo que por la inevitabilidad de la siguiente mudanza, o porque nunca habíamos conectado lo suficiente con los demás (y traer a un novio o una novia estaba fuera de lugar, hasta el momento).

-¿Sasuke?

-Mm…

Pareció percibir mi lucha interna.

-Podemos ir a mi casa, si quieres. Claro que, he de decirte, supongo que no tendrá nada que ver si vives por el barrio de la casa de Hinata y Neji-suspiró-Ya sabes, nada de barrio pijo y esas cosas.

-Podrías haberlo dejado en "si quieres".

-¿Quieres?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No veo por qué no.

Sonrió, como no parecía saber hacer otra cosa.

-¡Sígueme!

Fue un buen paseo. Me pregunté si habitualmente cogería el autobús o no para ir al instituto, pero no pregunté.

Era un complejo de apartamentos, y tardé un momento en darme cuenta que el apellido que había en la placa frente al apartamento no era Uzumaki.

-Entra, entra… Ahora no hay nadie.

-Con permiso…

Me señaló las salas y habitaciones que había, mientras íbamos hacia su habitación.

-Piensas que es pequeño, ¿verdad?

-Estaba pensando que está más limpio de lo que cabría esperar teniendo en cuenta que tú vives aquí, bocazas.

Además, hasta el momento había sido buen anfitrión. Me había ofrecido bebida y había sacado snacks para comer mientras estudiamos.

Y tal como había dicho, la casa estaba vacía en aquel momento, salvo por nosotros.

Me senté frente a la mesa baja de su habitación, Naruto sentándose enfrente.

-Bien, ¿con qué empezamos…?-cuestioné, mientras sacaba los libros de la mochila.

Al no obtener respuesta, alcé la vista de la mochila. Naruto miraba a cualquier otra parte, menos a los libros. Fruncí el ceño.

-Sabías que este momento llegaría. Estudiamos, o me largo.

-¡N-no! Es decir, sí al estudio, así que no te vayas. Es solo…-se rascó la cabeza-Ya sabes, me cuesta y…

Me armé de paciencia.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas peor? Podemos empezar por eso.

-…Todo.

Ahogué mi frustración.

-Bien, entonces empecemos por matemáticas, que es el primer examen.

-¡Tú mandas!

No sabía muy bien qué esperaba de aquella tarde. Sabía que iba a ser un peñazo, y que debía ser paciente si no quería que acabáramos exactamente en la situación que al final había desembocado en esto por intentar subsanarlo.

Es cierto que a Naruto le costaba. Tuve que explicarle bastantes cosas y ponerle ejemplos, y le dejé más de una vez mis apuntes pero, poco a poco, fue avanzando, y aunque no lo creía posible, uno momentos realmente largos de silencio, cada uno centrado en su libro o cuaderno. Quizás no fuera una tarde de estudio totalmente perdida. Además, en cierto sentido, me ayudaba a estudiar explicarle cosas. Claro que, al menos en matemáticas y física, cada vez que resolvía un problema por su cuenta, soltaba aspavientos de victoria, y yo le chistaba para que se callara, o le daba un patada por debajo de la mesa, y él me la devolvía. Pero nunca se enfadaba, y siempre terminaba por reír. Y aun cuando era cierto que tratar con él cansaba, era agradable. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había estado así con un amigo…? Quizás realmente nunca, lo cual era bastante triste. Pero, dada mi personalidad y mi situación familiar… Supongo que en el caso de Naruto, al ser tan extremadamente distinto, ayudaba a compensar lo que a mí me faltaba en ese sentido.

Entonces, ya avanzada la tarde, escuché la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse.

-¡Naruto! Ya estoy aquí…

Y poco después, en la puerta de la habitación apareció un hombre, que me saludó con un gesto de sorpresa al verme. Por mi parte, intenté no quedármele mirando más de lo necesario, porque dudaba que fuera de buena educación.

-Oh, no sabía que habías traído a alguien…-comentó.

-Mierda, se me olvidó escribirte un mensaje, Iruka, lo siento-se quejó Naruto, mirando el móvil, al lado del mío, en la otra esquina de la habitación, en silencio y lejos para evitar mirarlo y estudiar de verdad (fuera la tentación).

-No, no pasa nada… Pero sí, la próxima vez que traigas a un amigo, avísame con tiempo-se quejó-Si lo sé, habría comprado algo más para la cena.

Miré entonces la hora en el despertador de Naruto que, no me preguntes por qué, tenía forma de rana.

-No hace falta-me apresuré a decir-Es más, debería irme ya. Me esperan en casa-si Sakura no había vuelto, no la faltaría mucho; y no sé si esta noche Itachi y papá vuelven tarde o se quedan en la oficina…

-Tranquilo, muchacho, puedes quedarte. Y puedo preparar otra cosa para la cena…

-No, de verdad, gracias-dije, empezando a recoger mis cosas-Acabamos de terminar de hacer los ejercicios de este tema, así que…

-Veo que habéis estado estudiando-el hombre, Iruka, sonrió-Me alegro. Es algo que a Naruto no le viene precisamente mal… Espero que hayas estado estudiando, Naruto.

-¡Claro que sí! Mira, mira-le enseñó varias hojas de cálculo-Ya verás. Os voy a dar en las narices a ti y los demás cuando saque un diez en todo.

-Eso es más bien improbable…-murmuré.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Naruto.

Iruka rio.

-Está bien, está bien. Me alegra que esta vez te lo estés tomando más en serio, y que incluso tengas a alguien que te ayude a estudiar-me miró-Gracias, eh…

-Sasuke-dije.

-Sasuke-asintió-Yo soy Iruka-se presentó-Puedes venir siempre que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? Y más si es para ayudar a este chico. Solo espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas.

-…No demasiados.

-Oye, ¡en estos casos es cuando dices que no te he dado problemas!

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¡Por educación! ¡Es lo que se suele decir!

Me dio una patada bajo la mesa, y se la devolví. Luego me recriminé mentalmente que quizás no debería haber hecho eso delante de su… ¿padre? No estaba seguro. No se parecían mucho, y estaba el hecho de que Naruto le había llamado por su nombre.

-Ja, ja, ja. Veo que os lleváis bien. Bueno, os dejo. Voy a empezar a preparar la cena-me dirigió una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el quicio de la puerta-Encantado de conocerte, Sasuke. Lo dicho, ven siempre que quieras.

-…Gracias.

Cuando se fue, continué recogiendo mis cosas.

-¿Seguro que quieres irte ya?-preguntó entonces Naruto.

Resoplé.

-¿Qué? ¿No has tenido suficiente estudio por hoy, idiota?

Me sacó la lengua.

-No me refería a eso, idiota-me rebatió-Pero apenas hemos hecho descansos…

-Si por ti fuera, no habríamos hecho nada productivo.

-Oye, me he portado bien. No puedes tener queja mía hoy.

-Pff-contuve una carcajada-Sí, claro, ¿y qué más?

-Pero, tengo la play, podemos echarnos una partida a algo…

-Nah-negué con la cabeza-De verdad tengo que irme. Pronto anochecerá, y será la hora de la cena. Sakura seguramente ya esté camino a casa también.

-Ya…

Terminé de guardar todo en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y cogí mi móvil.

Naruto se levantó y me acompañó a la puerta.

Me despedí de Iruka al pasar de largo la cocina. Olía a fideos.

-Oye, gracias por hoy, Sasuke, de verdad. Creo que en mi vida había estudiado tanto y tan bien en un solo día.

-De nada, pero eso precisamente no hace que me sienta halagado.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-dijo abriéndome la puerta.

-No seas idiota. No hace falta-salí al descansillo.

-Vale, vale. Pues nos vemos mañana en el insti.

-Sí. E intenta que no se te olvide nada de lo de hoy de aquí a mañana.

Una vez más, los ojos se le iluminaron, aunque no entendía por qué.

-¿Te refieres a que mañana también estudiarás conmigo?

-Eh…-aquello me pilló desprevenido-Mm…

-Venga, lo de esta tarde no ha sido tan horroroso como te gusta hacerme creer-sonrió-¿Tarde de estudio mañana? Puede ser aquí, si no quieres que sea en tu casa, o lo que te sea más cómodo. También podemos buscar alguna cafetería o algo, como los demás… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?

Miré de reojo la placa con el número del apartamento y el apellido.

Pensé en la cicatriz en la cara de Iruka.

-…Está bien-cedí.

-Sí-dijo Naruto, cerrando los puños en señal de victoria-Va a ser genial.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…

-Deja de ser un aguafiestas y alégrate por una vez-me recriminó, pero siempre con ese tono ligero; me preguntaba si siquiera cabía la posibilidad de que aquel chico se enfadara por algo o con alguien-Sé que estás acostumbrado a estar solo, lobo solitario, pero déjate querer por tus amigos, ¿eh?

Y me despidió con una sonrisa, después de asegurarse que sabía el camino de vuelta (se preocupaba por las cosas más insignificantes).

Al llegar a casa, Sakura ya había llegado.

-Hola-dijo, quizás con algo de sorpresa en la voz-Itachi ha escrito diciendo que hoy llegarían tarde, así que ha dicho que no les esperemos para cenar.

-Lo sé-asentí-Lo he leído-fui a mi habitación a dejar mi mochila, con Sakura siguiéndome los pasos-Voy a darme una ducha, y ahora te ayudo con la cena.

-¿Dónde andabas?-me cuestionó, la curiosidad tiñendo hora sus palabras-Cuando he llegado a casa y no estabas, te he escrito y me has dicho que ya volvías, pero…

-No te preocupes-dije-Estaba estudiando con Naruto.

La estupefacción se patentó ahora en su rostro.

-… ¿En serio?

-¿Qué?-me puse a la defensiva.

-No, es solo… No me lo esperaba-entonces, sonrió-Me alegro. Y seguro que Naruto también.

-Ah…-suspiré-Puede que demasiado. Es agotador.

-Je, je. A mí me parece encantador.

-No le digas eso, o se lo creerá.

Volvió a reír.

Me la quedé mirando. Ya no llevaba el uniforme, y juzgar por lo bien que olía, ya debía haberse duchado.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la tarde?

-Bien-respondió-Supongo que cunde más de lo que esperaba… Aunque no es igual. Pero ayuda. Seguramente para el fin de semana me ponga más las pilas, al estudiar por mi cuenta en casa.

Quería saber más. Especialmente sobre Sai. Pero no iba a convertir esto en un interrogatorio, y más sin razón.

-Mm…

Seguía mirándome.

-¿Qué? Ya te he dicho que me voy a duchar y luego te ayudo con la cena, no me estoy escaqueando…

-Me alegra que hayas hecho un verdadero amigo, Sasuke, de verdad.

Esbozó una sonrisa que pocas veces veía en su rostro. Una sonrisa de verdad. Era preciosa, cálida, felicidad pura y sin edulcorar. Hacía cosas raras con mi corazón.

Pero fue un instante. Sus labios se curvaron entonces en una sonrisa socarrona.

-Y espero que eso de que no te escaqueas de ayudar a preparar la cena sea verdad. O sino le diré a Naruto que le has jurado amistad eterna. Creo que eso le encantará-canturreó.

La miré con espanto.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Esa sonrisilla malévola se ensanchó.

-No me pongas a prueba.

-¡Sakura!

Desapareció del quicio de la puerta, con su risa siguiéndola mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

*.*.*

_XX/YY/ZZ_

_Creo que he hecho un amigo._

_No es que necesite uno. Tengo a Yume. Pero, mi tutora ya me ha dicho varias veces que tengo que hacer el esfuerzo de jugar más con los otros niños. Que haga amigos._

_Papá y mamá, cuando no se están gritando, también me lo han dicho más de una vez. Que no puedo estar siempre solo con Yume._

_(No tienen razón) (No) (No la tienen)_

_Pero a lo mejor, si en el colegio juego con alguien más… A lo mejor me dejan en paz (Y así luego puedo estar más rato con Yume sin que me digan nada, ¿verdad?)._

_(Se llama)_

…

_No recuerdo cómo se llama._

_Hoy ha sido la primera vez que hemos hablado, y tampoco hemos hablado mucho._

_Estaba tan tranquilo, pintando como siempre, cuando se me ha acercado y me ha dicho que si podía dejarle algunos colores, que él se los había dejado en casa._

_(No me gusta compartir lo que es mío)_

_Pero he recordado a la profesora, a papá y mamá, e incluso a Yume, que siempre me está dejando sus cosas y compartiendo todo conmigo, y es buena con todos y me dice que hay que ser bueno y compartir. _

_Así que le he dejado. Y hemos pintado juntos._

_Así que, creo que he hecho un amigo._

…

…

_*tachón* *tachón*_

_((()))_

_En el patio, he visto a Yume jugar con sus amigas. Quería ir con ella, pero me había dicho que, cuando esté con sus amigas, intente no molestarla mucho y que juego con niños de mi clase. Que siempre podemos jugar nosotros dos luego en casa (aunque siempre preferimos el parque a casa) (No en casa). _

_(Mi amigo) El chico a quien le he dejado los colores me ha preguntado por Yume. Le he dicho que es mi hermana. Él ha dicho que es muy guapa y parece divertida, y que le pregunte a Yume si podemos jugar con ella la próxima vez._

_*tachón* *tachón *_

_*TACHÓN*_

_Al volver a clase, he roto todos mis lápices de colores. _

_(Así ese chico ya no tendrá que pedirme __nada__ ni pasar tiempo junto a mí, ¿verdad?)_

_Le pediré a Yume que me deje los suyos la próxima vez. Siempre que se lo pido, lo hace._

_Creo que (no) he hecho un amigo. _

_Pero no creo que volvamos a hablar._

_(Mejor) (No lo necesito)_

_(Tengo a Yume)_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

_Un Sai salvaje acecha… XD Pobre Sasuke, no da para más. _

_Adoro al Equipo 7, por si no se nota XD Aunque los haga sufrir a los pobres :P La amistad de Sasuke y Naruto y sus interacciones me dan la vida jajajajaja_

_Cada uno tiene sus problemas… Pero también puedes encontrar una piedra angular en tu vida cuando menos te lo esperas. _

_La verdad es que, al final, digamos que he tenido que cortar el capítulo. Me hubiera gustado continuar con lo de las sesiones de estudio de Sasuke y Naruto, pero entonces me he dado cuenta de que el capítulo salía muuuuuy largo, así que ahí se ha quedado XD_

_Aún hay cosillas que contar jijijiji *guiño* XD_

_Si quieren saber más, dejen reviews y abrazos!_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Nos vemos!^^ _


	9. Capítulo IX

_Hola! Alguien por ahí? _

_Madre mía, siento mucho el retraso! Pero estos dos meses pasados han sido un poco locura, la vida real no me ha dejado apenas tiempo libre para nada, y menos para escribir. Además, en enero pillé un resfriado que no me dejaba ni para atrás XD_

_En tal caso, la cosa se ha calmado un poco por el momento, y me he podido sentar a escribir! La verdad es que lo echaba de menos :P_

_Así que… Gracias por la paciencia! :3_

_Also, gracias a angel-Utau por comentar! La verdad es que tus reviews me dan la vida XD Y como bien dices, soñar es bonito, además de gratis XD_

_Sin más que decir, disfruten leyendo!^^ _

_**..**_

_**Capítulo IX: Curiosidad y secretos**_

Contra todo pronóstico (quizás le había juzgado demasiado rápido en este aspecto), no era (tan) malo estudiar con Naruto. Quiero decir, pensé que sería una pérdida de tiempo, y obviando alguna que otra interrupción (referente al estudio en sí o no), era llevadero.

Pero sobre todo era extraño. No por la acción del estudio en sí, ni siquiera por Naruto en sí, sino por el hecho de estar estudiando con alguien más.

Años atrás, Sakura y yo solíamos estudiar juntos en casa, al igual que hacíamos los deberes juntos de vez en cuando. A fin de cuentas, no solo íbamos al mismo colegio, nos mudáramos donde nos mudáramos, sino que también íbamos a la misma clase.

Creo que no es algo que me gustaba admitir, pero Sakura siempre ha sido más lista que yo. Entendía todo casi siempre a la primera, y tenía una capacidad para memorizar envidiable, lo cual siempre me ha chocado por el hecho de que no recuerda nada antes de que la recogieran en aquel orfanato, e incluso allí, parece que apenas recuerda cosas.

-Días oscuros, sin memorias. Y días nublados, apenas un borrón de recuerdos inconexos-sacudió la cabeza-No es algo que quiera recordar. Soy feliz ahora, ¿sabes?-me llegó a decir una vez, sonriendo, cuando la pregunté.

"_Soy feliz ahora"_, claro que mamá aún seguía en casa con nosotros y Sakura cruzaba los dedos porque la cosa no empeorara y no hubiera necesidad de mudarnos… Pero, por supuesto, fue en vano.

-Oye.

-¿Mm?-me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

-Estás en las nubes, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Estoy estudiando.

-Has parado de subrayar. Llevas en el mismo párrafo, como, cinco minutos.-dijo Naruto, enarcando las cejas.

-A veces uno tiene que dedicarle tiempo para memorizarlo-le lancé mi goma de borrar-Y si tanto tiempo tienes para estar observándome, quizás deberíamos pasar al siguiente tema. O hacer un test sobre esta parte, a ver si te ha quedado claro.

-Eh… Sí… Dame un momento-y volvió a bajar la vista al libro.

Tiempo después, llegó Iruka. Me invitaba a cenar, y yo siempre declinaba.

Naruto y él tenían un dinamismo curioso en su relación. Era incapaz de vislumbrar qué era exactamente lo que les unía, pero era obvio que eran como una familia.

Aquella semana, aquellas tardes, se convirtieron en una rutina.

Ninguno de los otros chicos del grupo comentó nada respecto al hecho de que Naruto ya no se apuntaba a sus sesiones de estudio (algún día no lo hacían, y cada uno estudiaba por su cuenta, según me contaba luego Sakura en casa), pero ya solo por ver a Naruto intentar prestar más atención en clase o hacer preguntas o incluso resolverlas, debían olerse que alguien le estaba ayudando a estudiar, y no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que era yo. Pero su discreción era de agradecer. Puede que la única persona a la que le apenara (no enfadara, porque casi no lo veo posible) esta situación, es Hinata, que al parecer siempre era arrastrada para ayudar a Naruto en estas cosas. Y sinceramente, hacía falta estar ciego para no ver lo colada que estaba aquella chica por Naruto, por muy incomprensible que me pareciera. En fin, hay gustos para todo… Mírame a mí.

-Naruto.

-¿Sí? Aún no he terminado el ejercicio de…

-¿Te gusta alguien?

Hizo un rallajo sin querer en el cuaderno con el bolígrafo al pillarle desprevenido.

-¿A qué cojones viene eso ahora?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Curiosidad. Además, me aburro. Llevamos con el mismo tipo de ejercicios casi una hora.

Se cruzó las manos delante del pecho.

-Vaya, Sasuke, no sabía que tuvieras tanto interés en mí… Pero, lo siento, no eres exactamente mi tipo…

Le lancé el estuche entero a la cara. Prorrumpió en risas.

-Buah, tranqui… Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. Es…-ahora se mostraba avergonzado; tenía unos cambios de expresión y de tono de voz a veces tan radicales en un espacio de meros segundos que me dejaba atónito-Es… Hinata.

Contuve un resoplido.

Se gustaban el uno al otro, entonces, ¿por qué…?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Mm? Pues porque es paciente, comprensiva, amable y muy guapa-me fulminó con la mirada-No estarás interesado en ella, ¿verdad? Porque entonces tal vez tendríamos que hacer algo dramático… Cómo luchar a muerte o algo por el estilo…

Puse lo ojos en blanco. No me refería a eso al preguntar, pero…

-En absoluto.

-Oye, no estarás diciendo que no es guapa, ¿no?

-Claro que no. ¿Y qué importa eso?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-le miré-¿Te gusta alguien?

-…No.

-Has tardado en responder-la sonrisa se le ensanchó.

-No es verdad.

-Claro que sí. Eso es que mientes.

Me le quedé mirando.

Ya no tenía qué tirarle a la cara. Ni siquiera palabras.

Devolví la vista al libro.

-Olvídalo. Volvamos a estudiar.

*.*.*

Había cierto orden en el caos.

Eso es lo que me llevaba a pensar siempre las sesiones de estudio en grupo.

Había más ruido, más interrupciones. Pero también más preguntas y respuestas; reglas nemotécnicas o truquillos o esquemas para aprender mejor las cosas que a ti no se te habían ocurrido, y que podían salvarte el pellejo en alguna pregunta de examen.

Era como una lluvia de ideas. Me gustaba, porque en parte era como ver cómo se desgranaba la mente de mis amigos. Cómo funcionaban, aunque solo fuera en el aspecto del estudio.

Las notas de Hinata eran tan claras y tan bien resumidas que daban ganas de llorar y salir corriendo con ellas para ir a fotocopiarlas. Y lo mejor de todo es que a ella ni le importaba. Era un ángel, no tenía duda alguna. Pero, al menos en mi caso, yo me entiendo mejor con mis apuntes, y con un código de colores que cambia casi a cada segundo a la hora de subrayar los libros.

Tal y como suponía, tanto Neji como Shikamaru no duraron mucho en aquellas sesiones de estudio. Ino, Kiba y Tenten solían tener muchas dudas, pero una vez resueltas, era fácil seguir estudiando. Supuse que con Naruto sería igual, pero siempre se iba a estudiar con Sasuke, así que, en el fondo, no había tanto alboroto.

Sai apenas hablaba, aunque eso era algo normal.

Se sentaba siempre a mi lado y no levantaba la vista de su libro casi para nada, lo que hacía que me preguntara por qué había aceptado, día sí y otro también, a estudiar con nosotros.

A veces, le pillaba haciendo algún pequeño dibujo o boceto en los márgenes de sus libros o cuadernos. Otra veces, incluso, sacaba un bloc de dibujo (lo sé porque no tenía cuadrícula como los cuadernos que usamos para coger apuntes en clase) y se ponía a dibujar, ya que él no hacía preguntas, y los demás no le hacían preguntas a él (muchas veces éramos Hinata y yo las que estábamos todo el rato resolviendo dudas).

Sentía curiosidad. Me preguntaba cómo funcionaba su mente para pasar de estar completamente concentrado estudiando (o al menos eso parecía) a pasar a dibujar trazos casi como si no pudiera evitarlo. Era casi como un tic nervioso. Se notaba en la forma que agarraba el lápiz o el bloc. Lo sé, porque yo también tengo algo de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, si el hecho de tocar y cubrirme la cicatriz del brazo derecho es algo por lo que empezar. Suelo hacerlo constantemente, e inconscientemente. Antes, al parecer, lo hacía mucho, y fui consciente de ello cuando Sasuke me lo hizo ver, hace años. Desde entonces, intento controlarlo, pero no es fácil.

Le miré de reojo. Estaba dibujando, pero tenía el cuaderno agarrado hacia él, y no podía ver nada.

Sentía curiosidad, otra vez.

-¿Puedo verlo?

En cuanto esas palabras abandonaron mis labios, cerró el bloc de dibujo de golpe, haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo.

Alzó la vista para mirarme. Había algo extraño en sus ojos. Casi me atrevería a decir que parecía desubicado. Me recordaba a Sasuke, el cual parecía tener jet lag recién levantado cada mañana.

-L-lo siento-dijo entonces, abrazando el cuaderno-Es…personal.

-Oh-hay personas para todo, y supongo que no todos los artistas quieren enseñar todo lo que crean; aunque es verdad que me gustaría ver algo dibujado por él. Quizás en otra ocasión, o cuando realmente parezca sentirse cómodo conmigo, porque diría que aún le noto nervioso cuando está con nosotros-Está bien, no te preocupes.

Y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Sai guardó el bloc de dibujo en la mochila que tenía abierta a sus pies.

Cerró la cremallera.

*.*.*

-¿No vas a preguntar?-inquirió Naruto.

Resoplé.

-¿Qué es esta vez? Por si no lo sabes, después de hoy, ya solo queda el finde para repasar. Y no pienso venir a comprobar que repasas todo lo que hemos estado estudiando esta semana…

-Nah-dijo, desechando mis palabras-Me refería… ¿No vas a preguntar por Iruka? Es decir, llevas toda una semana viniendo, y sé que tienes curiosidad, pero, no dices nada y, bueno, es raro-me miró como si realmente le pareciera raro-Si fuera yo, la curiosidad me habría podido.

Volví a resoplar.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que es la educación? No puedo simplemente entrar en casa ajena e ir diciendo cualquier cosa-repliqué.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa. Casi esperaba que lo hicieras. Me caes bien, tío. Y…era algo que quería contarte. Bueno, que contar a alguien. Y aunque no te guste admitirlo, hemos hecho muy buenas migas durante esta semana…

Contuve un gruñido.

-No lo hagas sonar así…

Rio.

Me resigné. Además, tenía razón. Sentía curiosidad.

-Le llamas por su nombre-dije-El apellido de la placa del apartamento no es el tuyo. Y lo de su cicatriz…

Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, a ver… Iruka es mi tutor legal, pero en realidad no somos parientes-me miró-Te lo imaginabas, ¿no?

-¿Que no era tu padre? Sí, aunque desde luego actúa como uno. Pensé que era tu tío o algo por el estilo.

-Algo así. Siempre ha sido amigo de la familia, así que era como si formara parte de ella. Era amigo de mis padres desde el instituto, creo. O desde la universidad-sacudió la cabeza-Da igual. El caso, cuando aún iba a primaria, mis padres e Iruka se vieron envueltos en un accidente de tráfico. Mis padres murieron, e Iruka quedó marcado y se hizo mi tutor. Bueno, en realidad, no fue tan fácil. Al principio estuve al cuidado de servicios sociales y tal, porque no tenía más parientes directos, pero luego Iruka vino a buscarme-sonrió-En aquella época, y tras lo que pasó, aquello fue lo mejor que podía pasarme. Y, bueno, aquí estoy-volvió a mirarme. Hasta ahora, mientras hablaba, parecía tener la vista perdida mucho más allá de aquella pequeña habitación-¿Comentarios?

-… ¿Cómo puedes decirlo así? Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Puede que sea por culpa de mi enfermedad, o no. Pero el caso es que, en el fondo, sí es normal. Cada uno tiene su situación, más fácil o más complicada, y muchas veces, hay cosas que escapan a tu control. Como el que mis padres se mataran, o que yo soy incapaz de hablar con algo de contención. Me imagino que contar esto se le habría dado mejor a otra persona.

-¿No te afecta?

-¿A estas alturas? No tanto. Supongo que por eso puedo contarlo así. Siempre he sido feliz con ellos, de todo lo que recuerdo. E Iruka siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Es verdad que tuve una mala época, y mi trastorno complicaba las cosas. Nadie quería tratar conmigo. Era un niño difícil, lo admito, pero no es algo que pudiera evitar. Además, me acababa de quedar sin padres, así que…-su voz se apagó, y en sus gestos y postura podías ver lo derrotado que se sentía sobre aquello, aun cuando el tono de sus palabras apenas variara y fuera como si el tema fuera completamente distinto. Eso no significa que no sufra.

-Aun así… Lo siento.

-Está bien.

-¿Y por qué querías contármelo? No tenías por qué hacerlo, y yo no tendría por qué haber preguntado.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Quería contártelo. Igual que con mi TDAH. ¿Nunca has tenido la necesidad de contar algo porque sientes que te está consumiendo? En mi caso, todos mis amigos me han conocido casi desde siempre. Saben más o menos mi situación y por lo que he pasado, y aun si es inconscientemente, me tratan de forma especial-hizo el signo de comillas con los dedos para referirse a lo último dicho-Pero tú no. Me sigues insultando y tratando como cuando no sabías nada. Eres buena gente, a pesar de todo-rio-Seguramente también se lo termine contando a Sakura. Estoy seguro que reaccionará como tú.

"_Sakura"_

¿Porque somos hermanos?

"_-¿Nunca has tenido la necesidad de contar algo porque sientes que te está consumiendo?"_

Las palabras estaban fuera de mi boca antes siquiera de pensarlo.

-Sakura no es mi hermana.

Y entonces todo pareció transcurrir muy rápido, y a cámara lenta, a la vez. Las facciones de Naruto, en realidad. Primero sorpresa. Luego confusión. Luego, consideración y meditación.

Me pregunté si era ya demasiado tarde como para desechar aquellas palabras como una estúpida broma, pero Naruto habló antes.

-¿En qué sentido te refieres?-no era exactamente la clase de respuesta que esperaba, si bien es verdad que no sabía qué clase de respuesta esperaba en un primer momento-Es decir, ¿en el sentido de que no la soportas y no la consideras tu hermana? Eso no lo veo muy plausible, porque no actuáis como así fuera, y desde luego se ve que os lleváis bien. Claro que no sé cómo sois entre vosotros cuando no estáis en el insti… Mm…-me dirigió una larga mirada-Además, sin ofender, pero, por mucho que puedas hacer alguna broma de vez en cuando, no creo que bromees con algo así. Y no soy tan tonto como el crédito que soléis darme. Entonces…

Pensé que diría algo más, pero en realidad dejó alargar la última palabra para que yo hablara.

Resoplé.

Llegados a este punto, no es algo que pudiera ocultar o, más bien, quizás por haber llegado a este punto, no quería ocultarlo.

¿Era mucho pedir poder hablar de algo con lo que llevo cargando durante tantos años? Y por cómo se había dado toda la conversación anterior, lo que Naruto me había contado, un secreto, una confidencia, quedaba entre nosotros. Quizás eso signifique tener un verdadero amigo.

-Es…-me mordí el interior de las mejillas-Literal.

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

-¿Literal?

-Que Sakura no es mi hermana-era extraño expresar aquello en voz alta de manera consciente-En realidad, somos hermanastros.

-Oh… Supongo que entonces es por eso que no os parecéis físicamente en nada-rio.

Contra mi voluntad, aquello me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Supones bien.

-¿Tenéis diferente madre o padre o…?

-Sakura es adoptada-me di cuenta que quizás aquello no era algo que debiera decir a la ligera; a fin de cuentas, no era solo como un secreto mío, sino de ella también-No es como si…-no sabía cómo expresarme, o más bien qué quería expresar. A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué tenía que seguir hablando de ello? ¿Por qué tenía que dar más detalles? No estaba obligado a hacerlo. Y sin embargo…-No es como si realmente fuera un secreto, pero… Como ya os contamos cuando llegamos, mi familia… Nuestra familia se muda mucho. Y Sakura está con nosotros desde que yo iba a primaria. Y al principio… Digamos que no le hacía muy bien en el colegio decir que era adoptada.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Los niños son crueles. Lo entiendo. Lo sé de primera mano.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Así que, a la larga, preferimos simplemente no entrar en detalles. Por eso ya no lo decimos. Y queremos que siga siendo así. Además, legalmente sí que somos hermanos, así que…

-Vaya-dijo Naruto-Debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba.

Volvió a quedarse pensativo.

-Aun así, lleváis juntos desde pequeños-volví a asentir con la cabeza-Siguen siendo muchos años. Y he visto cómo os relacionáis…-jugueteó con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano; lo hacía mucho, lo cual distraía bastante y hacía que me pusiera nervioso; se lo comenté en la primera sesión de estudio, pero me dijo que no podía evitarlo, que necesitaba tener algo en la mano, y que necesitaba moverlo-Casi diría que es como estar con tu mejor amiga de la infancia, solo que vivís bajo el mismo techo.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras. No se me había ocurrido que nuestra relación pudiera verse así desde el punto de vista de una tercera persona, básicamente porque la definición de hermanos opacaba cualquier otro título que pudiéramos tener. Pero…tenía razón. En parte, era así como me sentía respecto a ella. Claro que, enamorarte de tu amiga de la infancia no suena tan raro como enamorarte de tu hermana, aunque no sea de sangre.

-…Sí-terminé por decir, porque parecía esperar algún tipo de respuesta por mi parte.

Seguía mirándome, escrutándome. Veía en sus ojos algo que no solía ver. O más bien, algo que siempre estaba ahí, algo propio de Naruto, pero que ninguno de sus amigos, yo incluido, nos habíamos dado cuenta, dada su personalidad.

"_-Y no soy tan tonto como el crédito que soléis darme." _

"Hay algo más", decían sus ojos. "Por eso querías contarlo".

Y entonces lo supe. Supe que estaba siendo completamente transparente, algo que no me había permitido en todos estos años, desde que conocí a Sakura. El saberlo hizo que se me retorciera el estómago.

-…Te gusta, ¿verdad?-suelta entonces.

-¿Q-qué?-la voz me falló como a un imbécil.

Naruto sonrió entonces. Una sonrisa grande y socarrona, sabiéndose que, por una vez, era él el que tenía la ventaja.

-Ah, ahora no te hagas el tonto. Ya me parecía a mí… He visto cómo la miras, y ahora que sé esto… Y el simple hecho de que me lo hayas contado…-amplió la sonrisa-Estás enamorado de ella, es eso, ¿verdad?

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, sabiendo que era inútil cuánto lo negara porque, en el fondo, era verdad, y él lo sabía tanto como yo.

-Oh dios mío, ¡es verdad!-exclamó ante mi falta de respuesta, dado que eso era respuesta suficiente.

-Oh, cállate…

-Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así, hombre. No es el fin del mundo.

Alcé la cabeza y le fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Ah no? ¿No te parece que la situación es lo suficientemente complicada?

-Bueno, eso no lo voy a negar-dijo, asintiendo-Pero, has ganado algo, ¿no?

Le miré sin entender. Su sonrisa seguía siendo amplia; me pregunté si nunca se cansaba de hacerlo.

-Ahora me tienes a mí-se señaló con los pulgares-Ya sabes, aunque solo sea para hablar. Eso ayuda, ¿no? Al menos en mi caso, sí que es así. Y como ya te dije, puedes contar conmigo, tío-rio.

"_-A veces es difícil ser tú mismo, y por eso te alejas de los demás. Pero, quiero que sepas que, bueno… Puedes contar conmigo. Por eso estoy tanto encima de ti. Ja, ja, lo siento por eso. Es que… Me recuerdas un poco a mí en esos días, o cuando tengo días malos, así que… Así que… Tú también puedes decir que sí, ¿vale?"_

-…Sí-murmuré-Supongo que sí.

-¿Cómo que supones?-se hizo el indignado.

-Déjalo estar, ¿quieres?-dije, con una pequeña sonrisa-Y ahora… No me puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero, por favor, volvamos al estudio. Hay un límite de cuánto puedo soportar este tipo de conversaciones y situaciones en un día.

Aquello hizo que Naruto prorrumpiera en carcajadas.

-Vale, vale, lo que tú digas-dirigió la vista hacia abajo, al libro frente a él, pero sabía que todavía no estaba leyendo nada-Qué problemas tienen algunos para hablar de sus sentimientos, cómo si les fuera a dar un sarpullido.

-Idiota-le recriminé, intentando aguantar la risa y el bochorno.

-Gracias-dijo, él sin contener la risa.

Un instante de silencio, sin contar las risitas de Naruto.

-…Gracias-dije yo entonces-De verdad.

-Oh, ¿he escuchado bien? Creo que me ha parecido escuchar a Sasuke Uchiha, repito, a Sasuke Uchiha dar las gracias. Puede que se ponga a nevar en este mismo instante dentro de la habitación… Ouch. Esa patada ha estado fuera de lugar.

-Me he quedado sin cosas que lanzarte.

-Una pena.

-Aún tengo el libro.

-No, gracias, señor. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un examen que prepararme.

Y poco tiempo después, se instaló un cómodo silencio.

No sé si sería capaz de centrarme para estudiar lo que quedaba de tarde.

Después de muchos años, sentía que no todo me agarraba del cuello y me asfixiaba.

Me sentía ligero.

Podía respirar.

*.*.*

El fin de semana pareció un pequeño infierno particular.

A pesar de que era uno de los pocos fines de semana que tanto papá como Itachi estaban en casa, aun si todavía tenían que hacer algo de trabajo desde el ordenador, Sasuke y yo nos lo pasamos prácticamente entero encerrados en nuestras habitaciones, estudiando, con la amenaza inminente de los exámenes, que eran la semana siguiente.

Comentábamos alguna que otra cosa, en ocasiones, pero, como siempre, cada uno trabajaba por su lado. Solo emergíamos de las habitaciones para ir al baño y para las comidas.

Si bien es cierto que notaba a Sasuke…diferente.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-le pregunté.

-Algo, ¿como qué?

-No sé. Te veo distinto. Pero en el buen sentido, creo.

-¿Crees?

-Sí-reí-Así que… ¿Algo bueno?

Por toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

Itachi y papá fueron a ver a mamá; nosotros dijimos de ir una vez pasados los exámenes.

Era duro, y largo y corto a la vez.

Sin embargo, luego merecía la pena.

Tras el último examen, todos fuimos a pasar la tarde por la zona central de Konoha, y a comer hasta hartarnos, para celebrar el fin de exámenes y la bella ignorancia hasta la salida de los resultados. Hasta Sasuke, y los más reticentes, se apuntaron. Incluso Sai, que también era mucho decir, aunque aún siguiera mostrándose tan reservado. Sasuke parecía más abierto, aunque solo fuera por Naruto.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien, y era genial poder relajarse un poco después de tanto estrés.

Aquella noche pedimos pizza para cenar. Una pequeña costumbre de nuestra familia cuando había cosas que celebrar. Si bien aún no teníamos las notas, ya era un logro haber terminado, por no hablar del hecho de que, a no ser que pasara algo extraordinario, tanto Sasuke como yo, e Itachi en su época de estudiante, siempre aprobábamos, con mayor o menor nota. Normalmente mayor, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga.

O quizás solo queríamos tener una excusa para alegrarnos. Porque, por lo que nos habían contado Itachi y papá, mamá parecía estar incluso más de capa caída estos días.

Ahora por fin libres, Sasuke y yo fuimos a verla una tarde.

Era como ver una flor que sabías que era preciosa, pero que, inexorablemente, se seca, se marchita.

Se muere.

Mamá había sido una mujer muy alegre, viva, guapa, y ahora apenas interaccionaba con nosotros. Intentábamos hacerla hablar, reír, hacerla sentir mejor, en aquella habitación de hospital con olor a antiséptico.

Me pregunto si es suficiente.

A fin de cuentas, no puedes evitar que una flor se marchite, por muy bonita que pudiera ser la flor, ni por mucha agua que eches en el jarrón.

*.*.*

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó Ino, cuando ella, Hinata y yo nos fuimos a reunir con los demás para la hora del almuerzo unos días después.

-Naruto, Kiba y Tenten tenían reunión de clubs-dijo Shikamaru, que parecía haber estado durmiendo hasta que nosotras le hemos interrumpido-Con eso de que a lo mejor tienen que hacer algún tipo de partido de demostración o algo por el festival del instituto.

-Oh, el festival, cierto.

Yo lo había olvidado. Además, debido a que somos estudiantes de último año, no estamos obligados a preparar nada si no se quiere o no hay consenso, porque entienden que estaremos más centrados buscando universidades y preparando los exámenes de acceso. Además, los cursos inferiores prepararán un montón de actividades, al igual que los clubes, con el objetivo de captar a futuros nuevos miembros para el próximo año escolar.

-Entonces Neji también está liado, ¿no?

Shikamaru bostezó.

-Sí, por algo es el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Y Sasuke?-pregunté yo-Salió del aula con Naruto y…

-Ha ido a comprar algo de beber, porque Naruto le ha quitado la bebida que traía para comer alegando que tenía que hacer ejercicio.

Contuve una risita.

-Me imagino que no se lo tomaría bien.

-Para nada-se encogió de hombros-Pero ha hecho a Naruto pagar la nueva, así que… Dijo que vendría luego.

Asentí.

-¿Y Sai?-preguntó Ino.

-Ni idea-sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos a buscarlo-dijo entonces Ino; Hinata y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice, y sonreímos.

Ino no había intentado acercarse más a Sai, pero eso era porque tenía cosas más importantes en las que centrarse, como son los exámenes, lo cual me parecía muy sensato de su parte.

-Vale-Shikamaru volvió a bostezar y se recostó nuevamente en la hierba, cerrando los ojos-Aquí os espero.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, chicas. Bueno… Si queréis, claro.

-Por supuesto. No pienso quedarme sola a mirar cómo duerme Shikamaru. Eso sería un pelín raro-reí, mientras nos alejábamos de esa zona del patio.

-Será mejor no molestarle mientras duerme-dijo Hinata, la siempre comprensible y amable Hinata; hace que me pregunte si no tiene ni un ápice de maldad. Si fuera así, lo creería sin dudar.

-Sí, será mejor dejarle-asintió Ino-Voy a ver si Sai está en la sala del club de arte.

-Yo…puedo ir a ver si está en su clase-dijo Hinata, aunque la ponía un poco nerviosa si se veía rodeada de mucha gente desconocida, lo cual dejaba entrever que realmente quería apoyar a Ino con este tema, aunque solo fuera con este tipo de gestos. Además, todos nos habíamos hecho amigos de Sai, en mayor o menor medida (bueno, de Sasuke no estoy tan segura, aunque no sé por qué).

-Pues yo voy a dar una vuelta por el patio a ver si le veo-terminé por decir-Nos vemos donde Shikamaru en un rato.

-De acuerdo.

Nos despedimos y nos separamos.

Pasé por delante de las pistas deportivas, y a lo lejos, vi a varios alumnos reunidos. Naruto, Kiba y Tenten estarán por allí.

Un poco a lo lejos, me crucé con Karin y sus amigas, pero no me dijeron nada, ni siquiera saludaron, por lo que yo tampoco dije nada. Me daba un poco de pena. Pero casi mejor esto que tener cualquier tipo de acoso. Es cierto que Karin aún seguía interesada en Sasuke, porque solía insistir en pasar tiempo juntos, o algún comentario de deberes o cosas así, pero Sasuke seguía sin mostrar el más mínimo ápice de interés. Y puede que sea por su orgullo, pero Karin lleva una temporada sin ser tan pesada con él. Seguro que Sasuke lo agradece.

Al final, fui yo quien encontró a Sai.

Estaba donde alguna que otra vez lo había visto, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, dibujando, por supuesto. Parecía muy absorto en su dibujo, lo cual tampoco era raro. Le llamé en la distancia, pero no pareció oírme.

Al llegar a su altura, tampoco pareció reparar en mi presencia, aunque estuviera a sus espaldas.

Sentí una vez más ese ramalazo de curiosidad, y aunque sabía que no debía, me acerqué sigilosa y eché un vistazo por encima de su hombro para ver qué dibujaba. Pensaba eso, mirar un poquito, alejarme, y decirle que estaba ahí. No tenía ni que enterarse que había mirado.

Pero entonces vi qué estaba dibujando. Y sentí cómo el pecho se me oprimía.

-¿Esa soy yo?-se me escapó en un susurro.

Me escuchó. Vi cómo daba un respingo, se ponía en pie de un salto y se giraba para verme. Podía ver no solo miedo, sino puro pánico cubrir sus facciones, lo que solo hacía que me sintiera peor por haber espiado.

-Y-yo… Esto no…-empezó a decir-L-lo siento, no era mi intención…

-Oh, no pasa nada, tranquilo-dije, restándole importancia al asunto-Es solo… Bueno, me ha sorprendido.

-Lo siento-volvió a decir, cerrando el cuaderno, y apretando las manos.

-No me importa, de verdad. Aunque es verdad que quizás hubiera preferido que me preguntaras sobre ello. Aunque es alucinante que puedas dibujar así tirando solo de memoria-aunque apenas he podido ver detalles ya que solo ha sido un instante…

Permaneció en silencio.

A las personas como Sai, no puedes entrar en su mundo sin ningún tipo de consideración y esperar que no se sientan mal por ello. Era una intromisión no bien recibida, y en alguien tan tímido y cerrado como Sai… Solo hacía que me sintiera todavía peor. Me hizo recordar cuando de pequeña me preguntaban que por qué era adoptada, que cómo me había hecho la cicatriz del brazo…

Y Sai era un buen chico, a pesar de sus peculiaridades (¿quién no las tiene?), y me sabía mal que dejara de ser mi amigo, y del resto de mis amigos, por mi culpa. Tenía que hacer algo para compensarle…

-¿Puedo?-dijo entonces.

-¿Qué?-me pilló desprevenida.

-¿Puedo dibujarte?-me miró intensamente, como si me estuviera preguntando algo de suma importancia; quizás para él la tuviera-Como has dicho que pregunte… Es que… El club de arte va a tener una pequeña competición sobre retratos para el festival… Y… Me preguntaba si…-se sonrojó débilmente-Si podrías ser mi modelo.

-Ah, pues…-no me lo esperaba para nada.

Para mí, no era algo que tuviera importancia. Pero sí la tenía para Sai. Y seguramente, también para Ino, porque le gustaba Sai, y no me parecía del todo bien aquello. No quería crear malos rollos entre nosotras si ve que el chico que le gusta ha decidido usar de modelo a una de sus amigas, aunque no tenga ningún tipo de segundas intenciones al respecto.

-Oye, ¿y qué te parece Ino?-dije entonces, algo incómoda-Estoy segura de que sería también muy buena modelo, y las ves a diario, además.

Se quedó en silencio. Durante largo rato, desviando la vista entre mí, su cuaderno y sus zapatos. Parecía estar meditando seriamente aquello.

-…Podría dibujaros a las dos.

Contuve un respiro de alivio. Yo no quedaba descartada, pero al menos Ino estaba dentro, y no creía que esto pudiera degenerar en ningún tipo de malentendido, así que por mí estaba bien.

-Sí, perfecto-sonreí-Se lo puedes decir a Ino ahora. En realidad, estaba buscándote.

-¿A mí?

-Claro. Para ir comer todos juntos.

-Oh, ya…Todos…

Asintió con la cabeza y alzó la vista. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Claro. Vamos.

*.*.*

_XX/YY/ZZ_

_Hoy la profesora nos ha mandado unos deberes raros en clase. _

_Las respuestas no podían sacarse de libros._

_Ha dicho que es sobre nosotros. Para así conocernos mejor. Para (conextar) conectar con los compañeros de clase._

_(Era raro). Para mí, (casi) todas las preguntas tenían las mismas respuestas. _

_¿QUÉ TE GUSTA HACER?_

_Dibujar (a Yume). _

_¿CON QUIÉN TE GUSTA PASAR EL TIEMPO?_

_Yume._

_¿QUIÉN TE AYUDA CON LOS DEBERES?_

_Yume._

_¿DÓNDE TE GUSTA JUGAR?_

_En el parque (con Yume)._

_¿DEPORTE FAVORITO?_

_(Jugar con Yume) Ninguno._

_¿DÓNDE VAS DE VACACIONES?_

_Al pueblo (con Yume. Si no es con Yume, no son vacaciones)._

_¿QUÉ DESPIERTA TU CURIOSIDAD?_

_Yume._

_CUENTA ALGÚN SECRETO QUE QUIERAS COMPARTIR CON TUS AMIGOS._

_Esta última era la más rara. (¿Amigos?) (No tengo amigos)_

_Yo no tengo secretos. _

_Se los cuento todos a Yume._

_Así que no tengo secretos. _

_Se lo cuento todo a Yume._

_Yume lo sabe todo de mí. (Y yo lo sé todo sobre Yume)_

_Cuando le he dado mis respuestas a la profesora, me ha mirado raro también, y me ha preguntado quién era Yume._

_***Yume***_

_(Yume es mi)_

_(MI…)_

_(Todo)_

_(Yume es mi todo)_

_Yume es mi hermana mayor._

_La profesora me ha dicho que debo querer mucho a mi hermana._

_Pues claro._

_Yume es mi hermana._

_Y la __quiero__ más que a nada en el mundo._

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

_Adoro la relación de Sasuke y Naruto XD Ya sabemos más de Naruto! Y, ay, lo que se viene… Esto parece que avanza lento (en realidad no, porque se van soltando detalles jajaja), pero avanza… _

_Qué vendrá ahora…? chan, chan, chan! *música dramática de efecto * XD_

_Desde luego, espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo! Pero de verdad que los reviews se agradecen; hace que merezca todavía más la pena dedicar este tiempo a escribir._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Nos vemos!^^ _


	10. Capítulo X

_Hola! Qué tal^^_

_Bueno, esta vez he tardado mucho menos, eh? :P Ojalá siempre fuera así XD_

_Ya llevamos diez capítulos! *aplausos* (Aún no sé cuántos capis va a tener este fic, pero sigo pensando que no serán muchos, creo XD)._

_Pido disculpas por adelantado: capi triste. Aun así, espero que les guste la lectura._

_Dentro capi! _

_**..**_

_**Capítulo X: Flor marchita, flor muerta. **_

Sucedió unos días después.

Era algo que esperabas, y que aun así, no estás dispuesto a enfrentar.

La flor marchita había muerto.

Mikoto Uchiha había muerto.

_Mamá_ había muerto.

Fue un viernes.

Al acabar la última clase del día, con el ajetreo y jolgorio estudiantil ante la perspectiva del inminente fin de semana, vi que tenía un mensaje en el móvil. Era de Itachi.

_Itachi: Llamadme en cuanto acabéis las clases._

No daba más detalles. Pero creo que no hacían falta. Casi podía ver la urgencia en aquel mensaje. Lo había mandado hacía apenas diez minutos.

Alcé la vista del móvil para ver que Sakura me miraba, con el móvil aferrado con fuerza entre las manos, y pude ver en sus ojos que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo, aunque ninguno quería que fuera eso.

-Oye, chicos, ¿os apetece…?-alguien empezó a decir, pero no escuché más, mientras me levantaba de golpe y me echaba la mochila a la espalda.

-Ey, Sasuke…

-Lo siento. Hoy no podemos-fue Sakura quien habló, mientras se apresuraba a terminar de recoger sus cosas-Tenemos…cosas que hacer-fingió una pequeña sonrisa, pero podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba; si no hubiera recibido el mismo mensaje, estaba casi seguro de que Sakura iba a sufrir un ataque de pánico ahí mismo. Puede que ese fuera el caso. O puede que me diera a mí.

-Nos vemos el lunes-nos despedimos y salimos rápidamente del aula.

-¡Buen fin de semana!-se despidieron nuestros amigos.

Iba a ser un fin de semana horrible. Yo lo sabía. Sakura lo sabía. Y aun así…

-¿Te ha escrito Itachi?-me preguntó Sakura en cuanto salimos del edificio.

-Sí. Dice que le llamemos. Parece…urgente-Sakura asintió, inquieta-¿A ti te ha dicho algo más?

-No-negó con la cabeza.

Esperé que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Y al ver que no hacía amago de hacerlo, fui yo el que sacó el móvil y busqué a mi hermano en la agenda para después pulsar el botón de llamar.

Lo cogió al primer pitido.

_-¿Sasuke?_

-Sí. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha…?

Le escuché suspirar al otro lado de la línea. Ya sonaba cansado.

-Es… Es mamá, ¿verdad?-Sakura se pegó a mí, pálida, y moví el móvil para que ella también pudiera escucharlo.

_-Sí. Es mamá_-la pausa fue tan larga que por un momento pensé que se había ido la conexión-_Ha fallecido. Hace unas horas en el hospital._

Sakura cogió aire bruscamente, o quizás era un sollozo reprimido. Echó a andar a grandes zancadas en dirección a la puerta del recinto del instituto, lejos del bullicio, aunque no era eso de lo que quería alejarse. Me apresuré a seguirla.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta. En el estómago. Y los ojos ya me picaban. Pero aun así, me obligué a escuchar a Itachi.

Colgué minutos después. Seguíamos andando dirección a casa.

-Sakura-la voz me sonaba rasposa; me aclaré la garganta y volví a intentarlo-Sakura. Espera.

La cogí del brazo. Tenía la cara descompuesta.

-¿Es…es verdad?-preguntó, como si no hubiera oído igual de bien que yo lo que nuestro hermano había dicho. No había forma de negarlo.

-…Sí-dije en un susurro-No ha querido entrar en detalles y, creo que es lo mejor. Puedes preguntarle a él más tarde si…si quieres saber más. Solo me ha dicho que…se ha ido tranquilamente. No ha sufrido ni nada. Se…se ha apagado y ya-parecía irreal, completamente irreal. Quizás simplemente era que no quería que fuera real.

Me pregunto si fue así como murieron los abuelos, ya demasiado ancianos para seguir adelante. No lo sé. No lo recuerdo, dado que era muy pequeño.

Asintió, con los ojos húmedos. Me cogió de la mano.

-Ya…ya hemos visto…c-como se iba apagando día t-tras día-fue su forma de darme la razón; la voz le fallaba-S-sabíamos que pasaría…P-pero… Pero…-sollozó.

Me abrazó y le devolví el abrazo.

Sakura hundió el rostro en mi pecho y yo en su hombro. La escuché y sentí llorar. Me destrozó por completo, y cualquier clase de compostura que aún me quedara, se desmoronó.

Puede que no fuera lo más prudente ponernos a llorar en mitad de la calle, pero poco importaba. En caso de que alguien nos viera, pasaría de largo, y no sería nadie conocido.

Tal y como me había dicho por teléfono, Itachi vino a casa a recogernos en coche para llevarnos al tanatorio, donde todavía estaba papá.

Pensé que me había desahogado bastante con Sakura antes. Pero fue ver el rostro de mi hermano mayor, y volví a sentirme como un niño pequeño que necesita protección. Rompí a llorar nuevamente cuando me abrazó.

Ver a papá fue descorazonador. Nunca le había visto tan mal. Ni siquiera cuando mamá cayó tan enferma que era imposible sacarla del hospital. Ni siquiera cuando mamá tenía un día realmente malo. Siempre quedaba algo de esperanza en el horizonte. Pero se acabó. Este largo camino que ha seguido y definido a esta familia por años, mudándonos de un sitio a otro, cambiando de hospital, de tratamiento, de ambiente. Todo, se lo ha llevado mamá.

El velatorio fue agotador.

Veías ir y venir gente, conocida, no tan conocida y desconocida, que te daba sus condolencias porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Muchos eran compañeros y compañeras del trabajo de papá e Itachi. Otros eran antiguos amigos de la familia, que incluso habían venido desde lejos, lo cual mi padre agradeció.

Para mí, y estaba casi seguro que para Sakura también, algunos eran rostros nuevos y que no sabíamos si volveríamos a ver alguna vez. Otros, eran caras que nos sonaba de haber visto en alguna ocasión, pero nada más. Debido a que nos movíamos mucho de residencia, no entablábamos mucha relación con otros parientes lejanos. Siempre habíamos sido papá, mamá, Itachi, Sakura y yo. Ya no era siquiera capaz de concebir el tiempo en el que solo fuimos papá, mamá, Itachi y yo, sin Sakura. Y ahora… Ahora siempre seremos papá, Itachi, Sakura y yo. Porque mamá ya no está.

Fue una tarde muy, muy larga y cansada. Demasiadas horas de pie, algunos ratos pudiendo sentarte. Algunas personas nos preguntaban qué tal los estudios y poco más. ¿De qué se podía hablar en aquellos casos? Apenas nos veíamos. No nos conocíamos.

Era un alivio ver que la mayor parte de conversaciones, así como el tema del papeleo, lo llevaba a cabo papá e Itachi.

Quizás Sakura y yo nos estuviéramos escudando en el hecho de que, aunque por poco, seguíamos siendo menores de edad, y parecía que queríamos seguir siendo unos niños al respecto, sin más responsabilidades añadidas.

Y fue en esas circunstancias, que me di cuenta de lo acompañado que me sentía al tener a Sakura a mi lado. Lo cual quizás fuera un poco egoísta, volviendo la vista atrás al hecho de que casi ni viene al velatorio porque se le desencadenó un ataque de pánico al poco de llegar Itachi a casa para recogernos. Pero cuando se calmó un poco, insistió en venir.

Prácticamente no soltó mi mano en ningún momento. Tampoco pensaba hacerlo yo.

-¿Piensas…decirle a los del instituto sobre esto?-me preguntó Sakura en algún momento aquella tarde, sentados en un pequeño sofá de la sala.

-Mm…-lo medité-Puede que…a Naruto. Pero no ahora. Más… Más adelante. No estoy preparado para…-no fui capaz de terminar.

-Ya… Yo tampoco-dijo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

En cierto sentido, lo único que podía sacarse de esto es que el velatorio fuera el viernes por la tarde. Y el entierro sería al día siguiente, sábado, por la mañana. Así no teníamos por qué poner excusas ni vernos obligados a contar algo que no queríamos, al menos por ahora, a nuestros amigos del instituto.

Puede que fuera un error. Puede que fuera bueno que lo supieran. Que estuvieran aquí apoyándonos, intentando darnos ánimos, ayudando de un modo que solo ellos podrían.

Pero dada nuestra situación, dada nuestra personalidad, por ahora, nos bastábamos el uno al otro. Nos bastaba nuestra familia. Una familia que acababa de perder a un importante miembro.

Creíamos que aquel pequeño calvario nunca acabaría. Pero lo hizo.

Volvimos a casa. Nos obligamos a cenar algo, a pesar de que nadie quería comer nada. A ducharnos. A preparar la ropa para el entierro de mañana.

Me hubiera gustado que papá se distrajera un poco tras todo lo que había pasado hoy, pero decidió irse a la cama pronto.

Me hubiera gustado que Itachi también descansara un poco, pero dijo que prefería mantenerse ocupado, y se puso al ordenador a terminar unos informes del trabajo y algo del máster.

Me hubieran gustado muchas cosas. Como que mamá siguiera aquí. Pero no todo siempre puede ser como uno quiere.

Hace años, recuerdo que pensé que sentiría cierto alivio si no tuviera que ir a visitar a mamá al hospital. Claro que, lo pensé teniendo en cuenta que eso significara que mamá volvía a casa, a vivir con nosotros, no que se fuera para siempre.

Durante aquellas horas en el velatorio, llegué a preguntarme si levantaría cabeza después de esto. Si no por mí, quizás debería hacerlo por Sakura. Seguramente me sería más fácil así.

Cuando me metí en la cama aquella noche, tenía perfectamente asumido que no dormiría prácticamente nada, y menos ante la perspectiva de lo que esperaba mañana. Pero no esperaba que en mitad de la noche, alguien llamara a mi puerta.

Estaba despierto, así que encendí la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, me levanté y fui a abrir. Llegué a pensar que sería Itachi, que aún no se había ido a acostar, y le habría mandado a la cama si mañana no quería desmayarse, pero no era Itachi quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Era Sakura. Tenía el pelo revuelto, y los ojos rojos.

-S-siento despertarte-fue lo primero que dijo, en un susurro.

Al mirar más allá en el pasillo, vi la puerta de Itachi cerrada. Así que debía estar descansado, aunque fuera solo un poco, menos mal.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Estaba despierto-respondí en otro susurro-No podía dormir.

-Yo… Yo tampoco.

Se tocó el brazo derecho. No me extrañaba que ese hábito hubiera vuelto a aflorar así. Casi parecía que se estuviera abrazando a sí misma.

-Sé que…-empezó a decir-Sé que no…-se mordió el labio-Sé que ya no somos unos niños, y no te lo he vuelto a pedir desde entonces, pero, por favor…-se restregó los ojos y me miró-Por favor, déjame quedarme contigo esta noche. No… No creo ser capaz de... No sé-terminó por suspirar-Estar sola, supongo.

Mi primer instinto fue, por supuesto, negarme.

Es cierto que no me lo había vuelto a pedir desde que teníamos doce años. Y siempre era en noches de tormenta.

No teníamos doce años. No había tormenta. Y sin embargo, por unos instantes, nos habíamos vuelto a sentir como niños indefensos el día de hoy, y otra clase de tormenta había y sigue sacudiendo a esta familia.

Sentía que yo mismo quería algo a lo que aferrarme, aunque solo fuera ahora, en la noche, cuando uno está solo y más vulnerable se siente en la oscuridad, donde todos los males afloran.

Además, lo más probable es que Sakura lo lleve peor. Ella es la que siempre lo ha tenido más difícil, y la que ha perdido mucho. Le ha dado un ataque de pánico esta tarde, sin ir más lejos.

Solté un largo suspiro.

Puede que yo también la necesitara a ella.

-…Está bien-terminé por decir-Entra.

Me dedicó una fugaz sonrisa.

-Gracias, Sasuke-dijo, a la vez que entraba y cerraba la puerta. Apagué la luz.

Al meternos en la cama, fui consciente de lo pequeña que era. O más bien, lo grandes que nos habíamos vuelto nosotros, solapando la imagen que tenía de aquel tipo de momentos que habíamos compartido en nuestra infancia.

Y como en aquel entonces, la di la espalda.

-Buenas noches-susurré.

-Buenas noches.

Notaba sus pies fríos rozando mis tobillos. Su cabeza contra mi espalda. Podía oírla llorar en el silencio.

Contuve un resoplido y me di la vuelta.

-L-lo siento-dijo, en cuanto la miré-Y-ya me callo…

-No pasa nada-dije, echándole un brazo por encima, a modo de abrazo, acercándola más a mí. Me pregunté si era por ella o por mí.

Ahogó un sollozo contra mi pecho.

Al notar que se me humedecían los ojos, los cerré.

-Intenta dormir, ¿de acuerdo?-la dije.

-Vale…

Aunque tardó, el sueño terminó por llegar. El agotamiento y el dolor de hoy hicieron mella en el cuerpo. La primera en caer fue Sakura. Sus pequeñas respiraciones entrecortadas por leves sollozos cesaron, para dar paso a una respiración más tranquila.

Poco después, así fue como me dormí yo. Sintiendo la respiración regular de Sakura golpeándome la clavícula.

*.*.*

Nos esperaba otra mañana agotadora, y mi cuerpo parecía más pesado que ayer. Sentía que no había dormido nada.

Cuando desperté, Sakura ya no estaba. Siempre había sido más madrugadora, y no tenía tantos problemas para abandonar las sábanas. El lado de la cama en el que había dormido ya estaba frío.

Miré la hora y me fui a preparar.

Todos estaban ya abajo, tomando un desayuno ligero.

Sakura me dirigió un silencioso "Gracias".

-Buenos días-me saludó mi padre; luego nos miró, uno a uno-¿Preparados?

"_No"_

Me pregunto si, el venir aquí, a Konoha, después de tantos años, había sido una especie de señal. Era donde mis abuelos, los padres de mamá, estaban enterrados. Quizás era una señal para el fin del sufrimiento inconsciente de mamá.

De camino al tanatorio, no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

A lo largo de estos años, había una pregunta que me ha estado carcomiendo: ¿Sentía algún tipo de resentimiento hacia mi madre? ¿Por su enfermedad? ¿Por el trato de favoritismo hacia Sakura? ¿Por a veces no preocuparse por mí? Puede. La verdad es que, no estoy seguro. Y llegados a este punto, lo único que hago es echar de menos a mi madre. La echo tanto de menos que parece un dolor físico, aun cuando parecía haber dejado de ser mi madre hacía años.

Y tras el entierro, tras el adiós, me alegré de que, al menos, mamá estuviera enterrada cerca de los abuelos. Estoy seguro de que le habría gustado.

Más palabras. Más condolencias. Flores y despedidas. También abrazos. Lloré más de lo que lloré ayer en el velatorio. Todo parecía tan…definitivo. Sí, un adiós definitivo.

Era extraño ver llorar a un padre.

Una figura que siempre ha sido fuerte, por nosotros, sus hijos. Compuesto, resolutivo. Verle llorar solo hacía que yo quisiera llorar más. Y si a eso le añadíamos Itachi, a quien había admirado desde niño…

Aquella mañana pasó en una nebulosa fría y húmeda, a pesar de que el sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo.

Y cuando todo acabó, me dije que, sí, ahora sí se puede volver a respirar. Era hasta un alivio.

"_Hay que seguir adelante"_, porque el mundo no se detiene por nadie.

Comimos juntos, en un ambiente extraño, mezcla de añoranza, tristeza y alegría, al hablar todo el rato de mamá.

Papá luego se echó una siesta de casi dos horas. Sé que lo necesitaba.

Itachi siguió trabajando, y más sabiendo que papá se iba a tomar unos días libre del trabajo después de lo ocurrido. Dijimos que él hiciera lo mismo. Papá nos dijo que nosotros también podíamos faltar unos días a clase si queríamos, ya que lo exámenes habían terminado no pasaba nada por faltar.

Itachi dijo que no. Que prefería mantenerse ocupado, y eso le quitó un peso de encima a papá, porque no quería acumular más trabajo.

Sakura y yo también dijimos que no.

-Nos vendrá bien seguir con la rutina, y cambiar de aires-había dicho Sakura.

Sakura, quien aquella misma tarde, en vez de dormir como papá, hacer deberes o algo como Itachi, o encerrarte en tu habitación como yo, salió a dar una vuelta.

-Solo será un rato. Y estaré bien, no os preocupéis. Solo…quiero que me dé un poco el aire. Y…quiero estar sola.

Ante lo último dicho, no podía decir de acompañarla.

Cuando volvió, como una hora más tarde, su larga melena rosa había desaparecido. Ahora tenía una corta melena que apenas le llegaba más allá de la barbilla.

Su nuca estaba a la vista. Me daban ganas de acariciarla.

Me recordó a cuando la conocí. No había vuelto a llevar el pelo corto, porque…

-¿Por qué?-la pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Es más cómodo, lo prefiero así-contestó-La verdad es que… Solo me lo dejaba largo por mamá-esbozó una sonrisa triste-Con eso de que la gustaba peinármelo o hacerme trenzas…

Creía entenderla.

Era su forma también de pasar página.

Y yo también debía hacerlo.

Todos debíamos hacerlo.

*.*.*

-¡Sakura, Sasuke! ¡Buenos días!

-Sakura… ¿¡Te has cortado el pelo!? Vaya, no me lo esperaba-se mostró sorprendida Ino cuando nos encontramos con ella, Hinata y Naruto al entrar al recinto escolar el lunes.

Sakura reculó un poco, pero sonrió.

-Sí… No me queda raro, ¿no?

-¡Qué va! Diría que hasta te queda mejor-sonrió-Pero no sé a qué ha venido un cambio tan radical… En plan, no te has cortado solo las puntas ni mucho menos...

Sakura rio. Casi parecía la risa de siempre. Pero sabía que no era así. Esa tardará aún en volver.

-Solo…me apetecía cambiar un poco.

-Mm…-Ino se la quedó mirando-No será porque alguien te ha rechazado o algo así, ¿verdad?-la picó.

-¡Claro que no! Anda, vamos a clase-dijo, cogiendo de la mano a Hinata y acelerando el paso.

-Ey, ¡esperadme!-Ino salió tras ellas.

-Oye-le miré; Naruto parecía preocupado-¿Ha pasado algo?

Debía estar en mi cara. Y en la de Sakura. No lo sé. Ahora solo me siento cansado. Quizás sí debería haberme quedado en casa.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No es nada.

Naruto enarcó una ceja, dejando claro que no me creía.

Suspiré.

-Es…complicado. Puede que…te lo cuente, pero no ahora. ¿Vale?

No sé si fueron mis palabras, o la forma en la que las dije, o mi cara cuando las dije, pero Naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Vale-me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, supongo que a modo de ánimo-Démonos prisa, o llegaremos tarde-sonrió.

Y así sin más, todo volvió a su cauce.

*.*.*

Los días empezaron a pasar, y aunque aquel fatídico día iba dejándose poco a poco atrás, seguía pareciendo que ocurrió ayer.

Me toqué el pelo. Corto. Era un recordatorio de que, en realidad, sí que había pasado.

En realidad, casi es como si no hubiera pasado.

Las clases seguían siendo las mismas. Los amigos seguían siendo los mismos. Incluso en casa… Como hacía años que mamá no vivía con nosotros, el que…se haya ido no era realmente un cambio tan aparente en nuestras vidas.

Pero, era el pensar en que ya no hacía falta ir al hospital… Que ya no estaba allí… Que ya no podría volver a verla y sentía que volvía a caer en un oscuro vórtice.

Había algo perturbador en aquello, y algo me decía que no era solo esa situación…

No es como si hubiera recuperado mis recuerdos ni mucho menos, y hace mucho que ni siquiera pienso en ello, pero tras sufrir aquel ataque de pánico en casa tras saber de la muerte de mamá, sabía que había algo más, mientras me aferraba a Itachi y Sasuke.

A lo mejor es que mi madre, mi madre biológica, también había muerto. Bueno, estaba desamparada y deambulando por callejuelas antes de que me recogiera un orfanato, así que la idea era bastante plausible. Si así era, creo que era mejor no recordarlo. Perder una vez a una madre ya era lo suficientemente duro.

Llevaba los días más o menos bien. No volví a sufrir un ataque grave, y cada día se hacía un poco más fácil dar un paso delante del otro. Tener a Sasuke cerca siempre ayudaba. No había vuelto a su cuarto por la noche, aunque mi cuerpo y cabeza gritaban porque lo hiciera, por la seguridad que me hacía sentir.

Volver a sentir la calidez de su cuerpo en un espacio tan pequeño había sido nostálgico. Aun cuando debería asociarlo a algo malo, ya que había sido, hasta ahora, siempre debido a una tormenta por la noche que me hace sentir nauseabunda, siempre recuerdo esa calidez. Si bien estos últimos años he tenido que estar echa un ovillo en mi cama, sola, si había alguna tormenta. Quiero pensar que, aunque no lo lleve todo lo mejor que querría o podría, al menos podía sobrellevarlo mejor que cuando era una niña.

Al menos ahora, con lo que había pasado nuestra familia (papá se reincorporó al trabajo tras un par de días, y todo volvió a su rutina), había algo que esperaba con ganas: el festival cultural del instituto Konoha.

Nuestra clase no iba a hacer nada en especial, pero otras clases y cursos sí, y los clubes y demás. Creo que iba a ser una buena forma de distraerse; lo necesitaba.

Además, tenía curiosidad por la presentación que fueran a hacer Naruto y Kiba con su club de fútbol, Tenten con el voleibol, y Sai con el club de arte.

A este último le sorprendió verme de pronto con el pelo corto. Luego recordé que se supone que estaba actuando como modelo para él, al igual que Ino, para un pequeño certamen de retratos del club de arte para el festival.

-L-lo siento-me apresuré a decir-Yo… Quería cortarme el pelo, pero no pensé que… Bueno, que a lo mejor podría afectar a tu dibujo-ni se me pasó por la cabeza en aquel momento, lo siento mucho, Sai.

-No… No pasa nada-dijo, todavía mirándome con una expresión que era incapaz de identificar-Casi he terminado, y con los borradores previos que he hecho me valdrá… Pero, seguramente lo haga con el pelo largo.

-Oh, sí, perfecto-suspiré, aliviada-Me alegro que no tengas que empezar de nuevo, o trabajar de más o qué se yo-reí; la verdad es que no entiendo mucho de esto.

Seguía mirándome de ese modo. Debo admitir que estaba empezando a hacer que me sintiera incómoda.

-¿Qué pasa…? ¿No me queda bien?-una vez más, preocupada por cómo pudiera verme la gente; me toqué el brazo derecho, cubierto, como siempre.

-Es solo…-pensé que no iba a contestar con lo que tardó en hacerlo-Así, me recuerdas a mi hermana.

-Oh-eso no me lo esperaba-¿Tienes una hermana? ¿La conozco? ¿A qué clase va?

-Mm, ella… Ella es un año mayor que nosotros, así que…-su voz se apagó.

-Ah-nosotros somos alumnos de último año, y siendo su hermana un año mayor, debía estar en primero de universidad, o haciendo un módulo superior (por cómo lo había dicho, no parecía que estuviera repitiendo algún curso del instituto), o incluso trabajando. Resumiendo, no estaba en el instituto, por lo que era imposible verla.

Parecía incómodo con el tema, y como con eso podía empatizar, no insistí, aunque debía admitir que tenía bastante curiosidad. No sé por qué Sai despertaba tanta curiosidad en mí, pero lo hacía.

-Tengo otro hermano, aparte de Sasuke, ¿sabes? Es mayor, y siempre está ahí para nosotros-sonreí-Es genial contar con un hermano mayor, ¿verdad?-era mi forma de cerrar el tema, no solo no intentando sacar más de él, sino aportando yo más información, para que se relajara.

Hizo una extraña mueca. Terminó por mostrar esa sonrisa que ponía siempre.

-Sí, lo es.

Sai seguía siendo un misterio. Y ni siquiera nos había enseñado a Ino o a mí ninguno de sus bocetos sobre nosotras.

-Es un artista-decía Ino-Cada uno trabaja como más cómodo se siente. Puede que él sea de los que no muestra nada hasta la versión final.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Quedaban ya solo unos días para el festival. Me preocupaba un poco que se estuviera nublando el cielo; por lo que había leído, había probabilidad de fuertes lluvias los días del festival. Esperaba que no fuera mucho, porque realmente tenía ganas. No solo por la fuerte necesidad de distraerme y relajarme, sino porque además iba a ser el último festival del instituto. El último año… Eso hacía que me sintiera mayor, y la nostalgia me golpeara con fuerza, al igual que un poco la ansiedad. Ni siquiera sabía qué quería hacer cuando acabara, qué carrera elegir, a qué universidad ir… Era un poco aterrador. Por eso, prefiero dejarlo para más adelante. Aún hay tiempo.

Iba con Hinata por el pasillo, camino al patio, donde habíamos quedado reunirnos con los demás. Bueno, con quienes estuvieran disponibles, dada la cercanía del festival (ver a Neji trabajar sobre el tema era hasta estresante). Ino se había quedado con Sai para perfilar unas últimas cosas del retrato, para deleite de la propia Ino.

-A por él-le susurré, levantando los pulgares. Se sonrojó, pero me devolvió el gesto, sonriente.

Nos cruzamos con Karin, y como siempre, no se molestó en saludar siquiera.

A Hinata parecía ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Crees que la caemos mal…?-me preguntó-No la hemos hecho nada, pero…

No quería malos rollos, y menos con una compañera que iba a nuestra misma clase, era compresible. Yo pensaba igual.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ya, pero, no siempre es posible congeniar con todo el mundo…

-Oye-nos interrumpieron.

Miramos al frente. Era un chico. Juraría que iba a nuestro curso, porque me sonaba su cara de haberle visto por los pasillos cercanos a las aulas de último curso, pero no iba a nuestra clase y no sabía cómo se llamaba, y desde luego no le conocía. Pero se había parado delante de nosotras y desde luego se había dirigido a nosotras.

Miré a Hinata.

-¿Le conoces?-la pregunté en voz baja con discreción.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-¿Querías algo?-pregunté yo, al ver cómo Hinata se retraía un poco; no se le daba bien tratar con extraños, y menos con chicos, y éste imponía bastante, con su altura y una sonrisita altanera. Y a juzgar por la posición, los otros dos chicos que había detrás de él parecían sus amigos.

-Sí, con ella-dijo, señalando a Hinata sin tapujos-Quería que viniera a pasar el tiempo conmigo durante el festival.

Ni siquiera lo había formulado como pregunta. Vale, chulito, esas no son formas.

-No creo que esa sean formas de pedirle a una chica que pase tiempo contigo, ¿sabes? Y menos sin conocerla ni presentarte-dije, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos en actitud defensiva.

-Oh, habrá tiempo para conocernos perfectamente-rio con sorna-Además, no estoy hablando contigo, sino con ella.

No paraba de mirarle las tetas a Hinata, el muy cretino.

-L-lo siento… Pero no-dijo Hinata, rechazándole. Aquello me hizo sonreír.

-Pues ya la has oído. Ahora, si nos disculpas…

-Oye, oye, no tan rápido-nos cortó el paso; vi que la gente que había en el pasillo empezaba a prestar atención a la escena-Vamos, piénsalo, podemos pasárnoslo bien…

Dio un paso hacia Hinata. Me puse delante de ella.

-Ha dicho que no-repliqué.

-Oye guapa, no seas pesada, ¿quieres?-ensanchó la sonrisa-¿O es que acaso estás celosa?

¿Pero de qué va…?

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal, así que puedes venirte, si quieres. Cuantos más, mejor.

Fui a replicar algo. Seguramente mandarle a la mierda definitivamente, pero entonces me agarró del brazo. Del derecho.

-¿Qué me dices?

Antes de que fuera siquiera consciente, ya me había movido.

Para cuando registré de nuevo la situación, tenía al chico postrado en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz, por una llave de kárate. Una llave de autodefensa.

"_Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda…"_, había agredido a otro alumno, por muy justificado que a mí me pareciera.

-¿¡Qué cojones te pasa!?-me gritó, quejándose del dolor.

Había barullo alrededor, por el resto de alumnos. Hinata estaba pálida. Los amigos del chico no paraban de insultarme, solo para reírse o compadecerse de su amigo (menudo grupillo).

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Qué es este alboroto?-se alzó una voz, y los alumnos hicieron un pasillo para dejar pasar a un profesor.

-Mierda…-murmuré, mientras soltaba al capullo.

-¡Profesor!-no tardó en exclamar el chico en cuanto le vio, intentando ponerse en pie-¡Me ha pegado una patada y me ha tirado al suelo! ¡Mire mi nariz! No para de sangrar…-lloriqueó; puse los ojos en blanco. Muy chulito, pero luego ni siquiera aguanta un golpe. Hace mucho que no hago kárate, y a pesar de la situación, debo admitir que era una alegría ver que no había perdido todas las facultades al respecto.

-¿Es eso verdad?-exigió saber el profesor, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Mm… La verdad es que…

-No paraba de molestarnos, profesor-intervino Hinata, para mi sorpresa; se la veía agitada-Sakura no ha hecho nada malo, solo…

-¿¡A ti esto te parece nada!?-gritó el chico, indignadísimo él-¡Todos los aquí presentes han visto lo que me has hecho!

-¿Y bien?-insistió el profesor, harto ya de la situación; se veía que quería poner orden cuanto antes.

-Es cierto-me obligué a decir; no podía negarlo-Pero…

-¿¡Lo ve!?

-Él las estaba acosando, profesor, cuando ellas claramente se negaron-dijo entonces una voz.

Me sorprendió comprobar que era Karin. Cuando pase todo esto, no debe olvidárseme darle las gracias.

El profesor suspiró.

-Vosotros-nos señaló al chico, a mí y a Hinata-Al despacho del director-ninguno se movió-¡Ahora!

*.*.*

Nos terminaron dando la razón a nosotras tras las explicaciones e incluso preguntar a algunos de los presentes. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había agredido físicamente a otro alumno, y al final nos expulsaron del instituto un día a cada uno, y aquel pequeño incidente quedaría reflejado en nuestro expediente. Y tuve que disculparme con el chico. Supongo que podría haber sido peor.

Hinata estaba muy angustiada con el tema, y más al saber que al día siguiente no vendría a clase por estar expulsada, pero la dije que no pasaba nada, y que me alegraba que, al menos así, la dejarían en paz.

El resto de mis amigos también estaban preocupados, pero aplaudían mis acciones, aunque probablemente no deberían hacerlo. Diría que algunos hasta estaban impresionados. Pero Naruto estaba especialmente disgustado por el incidente (me imagino que por Hinata; creo que le hace tilín). Luego me enteré que el profesor y el director también habían hablado con Neji, al ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil, y puso buena palabra de mí. Le di las gracias. Y a Karin también.

-Gracias.

Se encogió de hombros, y alzó la barbilla, altanera, como siempre.

-No fue nada-tampoco iba a morirse por ser un poco más honesta, pero, tal y como suponía, era buena gente.

Sasuke me dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

-Una llave de kárate. ¿En serio?

-Mm… Sí. Puede que me pasara un poquito.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de uno de los lados de su boca.

-Sí, solo un poco.

No parecía tan enfadado como habría esperado. Bueno, cuando éramos pequeños, él fue expulsado una vez por pegar a alguien por defenderme. En mi caso, había sido igual.

Aun así, eso no quitaba que podía leer en su cara que le hubiera gustado estar ahí, quizás para haber podido evitar toda esta situación.

-¿Estás bien?-me llegó a preguntar-Sé que esto no es propio de ti, incluso si ha sido por defender a una amiga.

Como siempre, me conocía demasiado bien.

-Fue casi…por inercia. Porque me…me tocó el brazo de la cicatriz y… No sé-sacudí la cabeza-Me entró el pánico, supongo.

Se limitó a acariciarme la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.

A papá no le hizo tanta gracia. Y menos tras todo lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento.

-Puedo entender tus razones, hija, pero aprendiste kárate como autodefensa…

-Fue en autodefensa.

-Sí, lo sé, pero en un recinto escolar, los padres y profesores no toleran este tipo de comportamiento. Intenta que no se vuelva a repetir.

-…Sí. Lo siento, papá.

Esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

-Quiero que reflexiones sobre el uso de la violencia, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en esto. Pero, entiende que, como padre, necesitas una pequeña reprimenda.

Le di un abrazo.

-Gracias, papá.

-Se supone que te he regañado.

-Y lo has hecho muy bien.

Rio. Era bueno ver a papá así.

Itachi se acercó luego a mí.

-Veo que aún sabes algo de kárate-dijo, con una sonrisa-Aún recuerdo cuando íbamos a verte competir…

-Oh, para.

Me dio un golpecito en la frente con los dedos.

-Te lo dije. Eres una chica fuerte, y no solo porque sabes dar patadas. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Gracias, Itachi.

-Aprovecha mañana para descansar y relajarte un rato en casa.

-Se supone que el día de expulsión es para reflexionar sobre lo que he hecho.

-Ya me entiendes.

Reí.

Al final, no todo había acabado tan mal.

Además, quedaba menos para el festival, y no me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.

*.*.*

_XX/YY/ZZ_

_Me han preguntado si no quiero a mis padres, porque no hablo nunca de ellos. (Solo hablo de Yume)_

_Claro que los quiero. Son mis padres._

_Pero… Siempre están gritando. Normalmente el uno al otro. Pero a veces también a mí, o a Yume. _

_Una vez, vi a mamá, mientras gritaba, dar una bofetada a papá. Se disculpó. _

_Una vez, vi a papá, mientras gritaba, dar una bofetada a mamá. Se disculpó. _

_Creo que ya no se disculpan._

_(Pero los gritos y los golpes siguen)_

_No sé. Cuando eso pasa, Yume siempre está ahí para llevarme a su habitación, y jugar a algo, y me olvido de lo demás. O salimos al parque. Y cuando vamos a casa de los abuelos, no tenemos que escondernos de nada. _

_Cuando mamá se olvida de la merienda, Yume me la prepara._

_Cuando papá no me dice nada sobre mis buenas notas, Yume siempre me da la enhorabuena. _

_Claro que quiero a mis padres. Pero me gustaban más cuando nos hacían más caso a Yume y a mí. (Y nos daban abrazos en vez de golpes, y nos decían cosas bonitas en vez de gritarnos)_

_Por eso quiero más a Yume. _

_Yume es la mejor. _

_Si no tuviera a Yume, no sabría qué hacer._

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

_Me: Mitsuki, acaso serías capaz de escribir un fic sin matar a nadie?_

_Also me:…Parece que no._

_Lo siento, parece que solo se me da bien este tipo de historias XD Los que ya me conocen, porque han leído otros fics míos, saben que lo mío es el drama XD_

_Es un punto importante en la historia, por cómo afecta y ha estado afectando esta situación durante años en la familia. Uno crece y se desarrolla en un determinado tipo de ambiente, y eso también influye en cómo eres. Este tipo de situaciones es muy dura, pero hay que seguir adelante, y es bueno buscar apoyo en aquellos cercanos a ti. _

_Personaje random al que Sakura casi deja sin dientes *chef kiss* En serio, no es no, gracias. Y ya se comentó en un capítulo anterior que Sakura solía hacer kárate. _

_Also, el festival cultural se acerca… *tum, tum*_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!^^ _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (ojalá pudiera actualizar así de a menudo, pero no puedo prometer nada, sorry)._

_Bye~!^^ _


	11. Capítulo XI

_Hola!^^ _

_Espero que estén bien, dada la situación en la que se encuentra el mundo. Ya saben: Cuidarse! Lavarse las manos! Quedarse en casa! _

_Espero contribuir un poquito al menos dando algo para entretenerse leyendo. _

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XI: Festival cultural.**_

El día del festival cultural amaneció nublado, como el día anterior.

La sombra de mamá todavía era alargada, oscura y triste, cercana y lejana a la vez, pero era algo que iba a ser siempre así, más o menos difuso con el paso del tiempo.

A pesar del cielo, a pesar de la tragedia que ya pasó, hoy era un día para divertirse, para distraerse, y eso pensaba hacer.

Sasuke no parecía muy por la labor. Todo lo que supusiera mucha gente y demasiado ruido siempre hacían que se encerrara más en sí mismo, intentando que no le molestaran. Pero él también necesitaba un día como hoy, y esperaba poder hacer algo para remediarlo. Y sino yo, Naruto seguramente lo conseguiría.

-Hoy es el festival en el instituto, ¿verdad?-preguntó papá aquella mañana-¿Vuestra clase no ha preparado nada?

-No-Sasuke aún parecía más dormido que despierto, así que contesté yo-Como somos de último año, preparar algo era opcional, por el tema de la preparación de exámenes de ingreso a universidad y tal… Se sometió a votación, porque los preparativos llevan varios días, y al final se decidió que no. Claro que, el propio día del festival, sí que podemos participar en el resto de actividades.

-Espero que lo paséis bien.

-Eso pienso hacer-sonreí.

Itachi me miró.

-Intenta que Sasuke también lo haga-me susurró.

-Cuenta conmigo. Haré fotos-aquello le sacó una sonrisa.

-Espero que el tiempo os respete el festival… Creo que va a llover entrada la tarde-comentó papá, ya preparado para salir a trabajar, al igual que Itachi.

-Sí, yo también lo espero. Que tengáis un buen día.

-Igualmente, cariño.

-Podrías alegrar esa cara.

-Es mi cara de siempre-replicó Sasuke, de camino al instituto.

-Exacto. Y hoy no es como siempre. Hoy, por una vez, podemos olvidarnos por completo de los deberes, el estudio, preparación para la universidad… ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Sasuke suspiró.

-Ya pareces divertirte por los dos, y ni siquiera hemos llegado.

-Te arrastraré a todos los puestos que haga falta. Estoy más que segura que Naruto estará encantado de echar una mano.

Esta vez, Sasuke resopló.

A pesar de la tenue luz del cielo, y lo deprimente que siempre me parecía, al llegar al instituto Konoha, todo bullía de actividad, y notaba cómo la emoción se apoderaba de mí.

A lo largo de nuestra vida como estudiantes, no habíamos podido disfrutar y/o participar activamente en muchos festivales culturales, porque muchas veces coincidía con una nueva mudanza por el estado de mamá.

"_Pero mamá ya no está… ¿Volveremos a mudarnos o nos quedaremos aquí?"_, eso era algo que no quería pensar ahora, y mucho menos en estos momentos.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke!

-¡Buenos días!

-¿Preparados para holgazanear todo el día e inflarnos a comer en los distintos puestos?

-Más que preparada-reí.

-Pues, ¿a qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

Y en grupo fuimos recorriendo tanto el exterior, llenos de distintos puestos, sobre todo de comida, como el interior, donde la puerta de cada clase escondía sus propias y distintas ideas. En las primeras horas, estábamos todos, menos Neji, que aún estaba coordinando todo, como presidente del consejo estudiantil, y Sai, que debía estar ocupado con las exposiciones del club de arte. No habíamos conseguido que Shikamaru viniera a pasar el día, ya que él tenía que prepararse más que nosotros (aunque no es como si realmente le hiciera falta; era un genio), pero le habíamos convencido para que viniera al final de la tarde, a la ceremonia de clausura del festival, donde se haría una gran hoguera y se haría un pequeño espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. En aquel momento, todos estaríamos libres, así que sería un buen recuerdo para hacer todos juntos.

Cada uno tenía algún interés, y nos veíamos arrastrados por unos y por otros, y como la mayoría de las cosas, en buena compañía, todo era mucho más divertido.

Una parada obligada fue en la clase 2-B, que había hecho una casa encantada. Solo se podía entrar de dos en dos, y echamos a suerte para ver cómo salían las parejas. Me tocó con Kiba, y aunque los dos entramos tranquilos, en cuando aparecía en cada rincón o esquina, una supuesta aparición o algo similar, saltábamos y gritábamos, para luego reírnos. Salimos riendo, haciendo creer al resto de nuestros amigos que no daba nada de miedo, pero cuando Sasuke entró con Naruto, éste último salió temblando ligeramente, agarrado y pegado como una lapa a Sasuke, el cual parecía tener cara de querer unirse a los no-muertos de la clase encantada antes que volver a entrar en un sitio así con Naruto.

En 1-A tenían montados un pequeño estudio fotográfico para hacer, como su propio nombre indica, fotos, pero había filas y filas de disfraces a escoger y fondos con los que hacerte las fotos. Mi favorita ha de ser, a parte de la grupal en la que cada uno iba con un disfraz que no tenía nada en común con el de al lado, en la que salgo yo como emperador y Naruto como concubina, maquillaje incluido. No hay una sola foto en la que salgamos con los ojos abiertos, debido a la risa. Hinata como hada era preciosa, aunque le diera tanta vergüenza y parecía a punto de entrar en combustión y derretirse ahí mismo junto con el traje. Ino de príncipe con Tenten de madrastra malvada. Kiba de perro. A Sasuke hubo que arrastrarle, y al final terminó siendo un árbol (¿por qué iban a añadir un disfraz así para elegir?). Dada su cara agria, terminó siendo gracioso también. Nos hicimos muchas fotos, con bastantes disfraces. Naruto se puso el de ninja en más de una ocasión, haciendo que los demás le dijeran que variara un poco. Fue una pena que faltara alguno de nuestros amigos, pero prometimos hacernos fotos juntos más tarde, aunque fueran sin disfraces.

En otra clase, había un teatro de sombras, con el típico juego de sombras chinas. Había distintos premios si conseguías completar un circuito acertando qué figura representaba la sombra. Descubrimos que Naruto no estaba hecho para esto, y que Hinata era increíblemente buena. Al final, conseguimos un puñado de vales para canjear en un puesto de comida que habían montado la clase de al lado, lo que rápidamente levantó los ánimos de Naruto.

No nos iba a dar tiempo a ver todo, así que algunas clases las vimos de pasada, como el _maid_ café, que parece un clásico, la proyección de anime, karaoke… Se nos olvidó pillar, al principio de la mañana un panfleto con horarios de actuaciones en el salón de actos, así que nos perdimos la actuación del club de música, y apenas llegamos para ver cómo coronaban a _mister_ y _miss_ del instituto en el concurso de belleza de ese año (no sé quiénes eran, pero desde luego estaban de muy buen ver), para poder coger asiento para la obra de teatro corta del club de drama. Naruto se durmió, Kiba le pintarrajeó la cara, Ino hacía fotos del susodicho con el móvil, Sasuke parecía extrañamente metido en la obra, Hinata contenía las lágrimas en las escenas tristes, Tenten parecía estar mandándose mensajes con Neji, y yo parecía estar pendiente de todo y no tengo claro de haberme enterado de toda la trama, dado que era una mezcla de distintas obras populares.

Después, fuimos a ver la exposición del club de arte. Las obras, en distintas técnicas de pintura, estaban divididas en secciones, más que por el tipo de dibujo utilizado, por la temática de ellos. Vi un montón de láminas de paisajes con el nombre de Sai debajo.

-Sakura. ¡Aquí!-me llamó Ino.

Llegué a su lado. Era la sección de retratos.

-Es increíble, ¿no crees?-sonreía, un poco avergonzada.

Me quedé mirando la lámina. Era en blanco y negro, con multitud de trazos, pero no por eso daba la sensación de ser una pieza sencilla y sin detalles.

Ino y yo salíamos riendo, con el pelo alzado por una brisa que casi se parecía sentir, cuando yo aún llevaba el pelo largo. No había color, pero lo parecía. No sabía qué pensar de mi retrato, pero si el de Ino era algún indicativo, desde luego era muy realista. Y precioso. Pero…

"_¿Soy tan guapa? ¿Tan sonriente?"_

La chica de lápiz parecía no tener un solo problema en su vida; brillaba con luz propia. Yo no creía ser así…

-¿Os gusta?

Nos giramos. Era Sai. Se veía algo incómodo, pero también expectante. Quizás le preocupara nuestra valoración del resultado final, dado que habíamos accedido a ser sus modelos, pero no habíamos podido ver el retrato hasta ahora.

-Es precioso, Sai. M-muchas gracias-dijo Ino, intentando no sentirse avergonzada.

Sai se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento.

Ino le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Te nos unes para comer y el resto de la tarde?

-…Tengo algo de tiempo. Aunque a lo mejor luego tengo que volver.

-Genial. Voy a decírselo a los demás-Ino abandonó la zona de retratos.

Sai seguía mirándome. Caí en la cuenta de que yo no había respondido a su pregunta.

-…Espero que ganes.

-¿Te gusta?-insistió.

-… ¿Es así como me ves?

Pareció ligeramente sorprendido por la pregunta, aparte de que esperaba una respuesta.

Su vista se desvió a su dibujo.

-Sí.

Fue una simple palabra, pero había algo más. Algo más que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, una que no se parecía en nada a las que le había visto hasta ahora. Parecía estar mirando a otra persona. Me hizo sentir…extraña. Se me oprimió el pecho.

-Sakura.

Ambos nos giramos para mirar a Sasuke.

Parecía ligeramente disgustado. No es que distara mucho de como suele estar, pero según iba pasando el tiempo, parecía relajarse más, porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se lo estaba pasando bien.

-Los demás esperan. Naruto ha oído que regalan cupones para ramen, así que…

-Oh, voy-miré a Sai-¿Vienes?

Sai miró a Sasuke. Asintió con la cabeza, y nos siguió sin decir nada más.

Cerca de mediodía, decidimos salir a ver qué habían montado fuera, ya que solo los habíamos visto de pasada al entrar al instituto. Seguía bastante nublado, y parecía oler a lluvia, pero estaba seco, así que no había problema.

Arrasamos puestos de comida. Unos _takoyakis_ nos salieron gratis por los vales ganados por Hinata en el teatro de sombras. Naruto se zampó varios ramen instantáneos. Tenten se infló a dangos.

Shikamaru vino al instituto poco después, lo cual me alegró mucho.

Un tiempo después de comer, Naruto, Kiba y Tenten tenían que ir a prepararse para las presentaciones de sus clubes deportivos (me alegré de que tuvieran tiempo para hacer la digestión antes de empezar a hacer deporte, especialmente Naruto, con todo lo que había comido). Primero iban a hacer un pequeño partido de demostración, y luego iban a dejar que cualquiera se pudiera unir y jugar un poco, ya que, a parte de la diversión propia del festival, era una forma de captar futuros nuevos miembros para el curso que viene, ya que los de último año, como mis amigos, ya no estarían en el equipo.

"_Graduación"_

Lo malo es que coincidía el partido de exhibición del club de fútbol con el de voleibol. Al final, las chicas fuimos a ver a Tenten, y los chicos se quedaron en el fútbol. Las pistas de fútbol estaban al aire libre, pero las canchas de voleibol estaban en uno de los gimnasios. Había bastante gente repartida por las pistas deportivas, viendo a los distintos clubes.

Para que no se hiciera excesivamente largo, el partido de exhibición fue a un único set.

-Chicas, ¡animaros a jugar!-nos gritó Tenten desde una de las canchas, ya que ahora era el tiempo libre.

Miré a mis otras amigas. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí. ¿Por qué no?

Como era el festival, los profesores habían sido un poco más laxos con el tema del uniforme, y prácticamente todo el instituto iba con el chándal deportivo, dado que era mucho más cómodo ir con él, especialmente para las chicas, dada la falda del uniforme normal.

Me quité la chaqueta, y di gracias de llevar una térmica debajo de la camiseta de deporte del uniforme, ocultando mis brazos. No creo que hubiera podido jugar con la chaqueta puesta a este deporte. Nos dieron un dorsal, y participé en un set que, sinceramente, creo que más de una vez debimos de romper alguna regla, aunque no es que estuviera exactamente versada en voleibol. Pero nos echamos una buenas risas, había otros chicos y chicas que tampoco parecían tener ni idea, y que solo querían pasar un buen rato, y al final lo fue. Luego repartieron folletos del club a aquellos interesados.

-Oye, Sakura, mira.

-¿Mm?

-En el gimnasio de al lado están haciendo una exhibición de judo, taekwondo y…kárate-mis amigas me miraron con ojos expectantes-¿Quieres ir a probar?

-Mm… Hace mucho que no hago kárate…

-Casi le rompiste la nariz a ese cretino hace unas semanas, ¿recuerdas? Y estoy casi segura de que eso era una llave de kárate.

Intenté contener una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Probaré.

A los que queríamos probar sin ser parte del club nos daban unas pequeñas directrices y nos hacían una demostración visual de varias llaves, y luego nos dejaban practicarlas. Algunos parecieron sorprendidos cuando tumbé a todos mis adversarios a la primera y sin esfuerzo. Era gratificante. ¿Quizás debería plantearme volver al kárate…? Aunque ya sería en la universidad…

-¡Apúntate a nuestro club!-me instó la capitana del club de kárate femenino.

-Oh, lo siento… Soy de último año y… No creo tener ya tiempo para esto, con lo de prepararse los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad…

-Oh, vaya-pareció desinflarse-Tienes toda la razón. En realidad, yo soy de segundo año, pero ya he sido nombrada capitana porque la anterior capitana ya está estudiando para entrar en la universidad… Así que lo entiendo. Aunque es una pena no haberte tenido en el equipo.

-Gracias-esbocé una sonrisa educada.

-Parece que Neji ya puede tomarse un descanso-comentó Tenten en un momento dado, cuando salimos del gimnasio, mirando su móvil.

-Pues…-Ino miró la hora en su móvil-Dentro de nada van a ser los fuegos artificiales. Creo que deberíamos ir pensando en un sitio para donde poder verlos, y si eso, reunirnos todos allí.

-No es mala idea-comentó Tenten.

-Después de los fuegos, se encenderá la hoguera de clausura del festival-añadió Hinata.

-Hablando de eso…-empezó a decir Ino-Sabes que es famoso en este instituto lo de confesarse en la hoguera, ¿no? Y este es nuestro último año de instituto…-le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Hinata-¿Cuándo vas a confesarte a Naruto, mi querida Hinata?

Hinata se puso como un tomate, para variar, cuando salía esta conversación.

-P-pues… Había pensado en la graduación… Q-quizás…

-Ah… ¿Por qué esperar tanto? Naruto te lleva gustando desde que íbamos a primaria. A este paso…

-N-no es… No es fácil…-terció Hinata.

La entendía.

Sé que no eran las mismas circunstancias, pero yo llevo también muchos años enamorada de Sasuke y, desde luego, no era fácil. Ni siquiera me planteaba la idea de confesarme. Era absurdo.

-Bueno, tú piénsalo, ¿vale? Podría ser una buena oportunidad, como cualquier otra.

Hinata asintió.

-Oye, para lo de los fuegos artificiales…-Tenten cambió de tema, lo que hizo que Hinata se mostrara visiblemente más relajada-La azotea del insti puede ser buena idea, ¿no?

-Oh, ¡claro! Para estas cosas, es mejor verlo desde un punto elevado-coincidió Ino.

No habría sido mi primera opción, dado que los fuegos podrán verse prácticamente desde cualquier sitio del instituto, y además, si puedo evitar la azotea, la evito. Aunque este no parecía ser el caso.

-Mm… Les he escrito a los chicos sobre los fuegos, pero aún no han contestado. A lo mejor se han liado a jugar más o a hablar y no han mirado sus móviles…-dijo Tenten-Y si queremos estar ya allí para cuando empiecen, deberíamos ir yendo, porque estoy segura que no seremos los únicos que hayan pensado en verlos desde la azotea, así que es mejor llegar de los primeros, antes de que se llene mucho.

-Cierto…

-Si queréis, podéis ir yendo vosotras, y yo voy a buscar a los chicos y nos reunimos allí-me ofrecí, quizás intentando posponer todo lo que pudiera el tiempo que tuviera que permanecer en la azotea, a pesar de que sabía que, si no me acercaba a los bordes, estaría bien, y que además tenía muchas ganas de ver los fuegos artificiales.

-¿No te importa?

-Para nada.

-Vale. Pero, estate atenta al móvil por lo que sea, para encontrarnos y tal. A diferencia de los chicos.

Reí.

-Sí, no os preocupéis. ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

El atardecer hacía tiempo que pintaba el cielo de color naranja sucio debido a las nubes, que parecían todavía respetar el festival, porque no había llovido en ningún momento.

Me dirigí a las pistas de fútbol, y aunque aún había alumnos por allí, no vi a ninguno de mis amigos. Pregunté a un chico que me sonaba que era del equipo de Naruto y Kiba, y me dijo que se habían ido hacía un rato. A lo mejor habían ido a los puestos de comida, a reponer todas las calorías gastadas…

Di una vuelta por los puestos, todavía abarrotados, pero con más de un cartelito de "Agotado" en algunos de los productos. Tampoco me pareció verlos.

Consulté el móvil. Y vi que hacía un par de minutos habían contestado, y que se dirigían ya a la azotea. Resoplé. Contesté que yo también iba de camino. El único que no había dicho nada era Sasuke. Me pregunto si es que, como los otros ya habían contestado, y él estaba con ellos, no creía que mereciera la pena contestar, o se había separado de ellos porque, a fin de cuentas, a Sasuke no le van mucho estas cosas y estaba por algún rincón apartado. Tendría que hablar luego con él si no le veo. Aunque me gustaría ver los fuegos artificiales con él. Como cuando éramos niños.

Pegada a la pared de un lado de las escaleras, fui subiendo pisos hasta llegar al último, donde la puerta a la azotea estaba abierta de par en par, y de donde salían multitud de voces. Había mucha más gente allí de la que podría haber imaginado. Esperaba poder entrar y dar con mis amigos.

Cogí aire, y crucé la puerta. El jolgorio de voces parecían hacer eco en aquel espacio que, a pesar de estar al aire libre, parecía una pequeña jaula de personas. Había tantas personas que era incapaz de ver las barandillas de los extremos de la azotea, así como de visualizar a mis amigos. Aunque preguntara por el móvil, sin un punto de referencia claro en ese mar de alumnos, iba a ser difícil dar con ellos.

Volví a inspirar hondo, y me metí en la maraña de cuerpos, con algún que otro perdón por algún pisotón, y pidiendo que abrieran paso. Algunos no se lo tomaban a mal, otros no le daban directamente importancia, y algunos se lo tomaban a pecho.

-Oye, tú, ¡mira por donde pisas!

Recibí algún que otro empujón. Estuve incluso a punto de caer al suelo, a pesar del poco espacio. Estaba empezando a agobiarme. Y no era bueno cuando me angustiaba. Porque podría…

Sin querer, di con el hombro a un chico, que despotricó contra mí, como si le hubiera ofendido gratamente a pesar de que pedí perdón y de que básicamente todo el mundo estaba dándose hombro con hombro.

-Apártate, anda-me dijo, devolviéndome el golpe, pero más fuerte.

Entonces, del impulso, atravesé unas pocas personas, y llegué a un claro, lo cual me extrañó. Y entonces supe a qué se debía. Había llegado a uno de los bordes de la azotea.

El viento me golpeó en la cara, y pude ver, más allá de la barandilla, la distancia a la que estaba al suelo. Era una gran caída. La caída… La caída me mataría… Tenía… Tenía que…

No podía respirar. Los ojos se me empezaban a llenar de puntitos negros en la periferia. Notaba los brazos y las piernas como si fueran de gelatina.

Me acuclillé y me hice una bola en el suelo.

"_No. No, no, no…"_

Tengo que…respirar. Tengo que…salir de aquí. No puedo caer. Moriré. Moriré como…

-¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!

Apenas era consciente de mi alrededor. Me estaba ahogando…

-Ey, soy yo, Naruto. ¿Qué te pasa?-no podía verle bien la cara, y su voz estaba opacada por el pitido de mis oídos-Mierda… No sé qué pasa, pero, voy a sacarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

No puedo responder… Tengo que intentar respirar…

Alguien me coge de la mano y me hace ponerme en pie, y me arrastra entre una marea negra de gritos mientras parece retumbar el cielo.

Por un instante, creo que estoy cayendo, abajo, abajo… Pero estoy bajando escaleras, hasta un descansillo entre pisos, donde me hacen sentarme y apoyarme contra una pared. La pared en mi espalda es sólida. El suelo también parece sólido. Céntrate en eso. Céntrate en…

"_Respira. Respira. Respira…"_

-Mierda… ¿Q-qué puedo hacer…? Ey, oye, respira… Tranquila, no pasa nada… Sí, claro, muy elocuente, Naruto… ¡Agh! Oye, Sakura, eh… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Sasuke! ¿Voy a buscar a Sasuke?

"_Sasuke"_

No puedo hablar. Asiento con la cabeza. Ésta me da vueltas.

-Bien, voy a buscarle enseguida. Tú… Tú quédate aquí, ¿vale? Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Las palabras se van difuminando, igual que los pasos, hasta el silencio. Oigo mi respiración errática, el corazón que me martillea y hace que quiera vomitar.

Y a lo lejos, risas y explosiones.

*.*.*

Aunque no lo admitiría (estaba casi seguro de que Sakura se había dado cuenta), el día de hoy no había estado tan mal. Lo que pasa es que, después de tantas horas, rodeado de gente, obligado a mantener una y mil conversaciones, me sentía socialmente exhausto. Necesitaba un momento a solas para recomponerme, por muy bien que me lo hubiera pasado, aunque haya a gente a la que esto pudiera resultarle raro.

Por eso, después del partido de fútbol, había dicho que iba a ir al baño, y que luego si eso me reuniría con ellos y las chicas en la azotea para ver los fuegos artificiales.

No es que me hiciera especialmente ilusión, pero sí a Sakura, y supongo que no me importaría verlos con ella. Eso me recuerda a un pequeño festival al que fuimos con la familia, mamá incluida, cuando íbamos a primaria. Era un buen recuerdo, de esos que ya era difícil hacer, aunque solo fuera por el hecho de que mamá ya nunca saldría en ellos.

De todas maneras, quizás en vez de estar en un pasillo vacío, mirando por la ventana cómo colocaban la pirotecnia, debería ir a la azotea, a pesar de que desde aquí también podría ver perfectamente el espectáculo. Y aunque Sakura parecía tenerlo bastante controlado, a lo mejor hay mucha gente allí arriba y se agobia. Pero no creo que…

Lanzan el primer fuego artificial. Oigo gritos emocionados a lo lejos. Me quedo unos instantes embobado con los colores y los sonidos estridentes.

El móvil no para de sonar.

Resoplo y lo saco del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Tengo un montón de mensajes, del chat grupal y de Naruto, que ahora me está llamando por teléfono. Hoy se había propuesto que participara en todo lo posible, y parece que aún seguía con ello.

La llamada se corta, pero vuelve a insistir a los pocos segundos.

-¿Sí?-contesto.

_-Oh, joder, ¡por fin! ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios te has metido, eh? Llevo como diez minutos intentando dar contigo._

-¿Qué…?-habla atropelladamente, y por los jadeos, diría que parece estar corriendo.

_-¿Dónde cojones estás?_

-En el pasillo que conecta con nuestra clase…

_-Espera, estoy cerca…_

Según lo decía, Naruto apareció por una esquina del pasillo, con el móvil pegado a la oreja, resollando.

-¡Por fin!-exclamación que me llegó en vivo y por teléfono.

Colgué y él también.

-¿Qué te pasa? Si es por intentar escabullirme de lo de los fuegos, pensaba ir luego…

-Déjate de gilipolleces. Sígueme-dijo, acercándose a paso rápido hacia mí; parecía preocupado, y eso en sí empezaba a preocuparme a mí. Se puso frente a mí-Es Sakura.

Antes de que dijera o escuchara nada más, ya nos habíamos puesto en movimiento, y ambos estábamos corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-exigí saber, con el corazón en un puño.

-No lo sé. Me la encontré cerca de uno de los extremos de la azotea, donde hay menos gente. Parecía… No sé, desubicada. Y estaba hiperventilando. Diría que parece un ataque de pánico, pero no sé… ¿Es como aquella vez? ¿Cuándo estaba con Hinata e Ino?

"_Mierda"_

-No sé si a las personas con vértigo o algo parecido les pasa eso, pero… La saqué de allí y fui a buscarte.

Debía haber mucha gente, y se había acercado sin querer al borde. Y yo no estaba allí. Yo no estaba allí, a su lado.

"_Mierda"_

Seguí a Naruto escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a un rellano de escaleras. Llegaba el sonido de fuegos artificiales a lo lejos, y en la penumbra iluminada por ellos, en el suelo, encogida sobre sí misma, estaba Sakura.

-Sakura-me puse de rodillas frente a ella.

Respiraba erráticamente, pero no daba bocanadas demasiado profundas. Quizás no ha sido tan fuerte como otras veces, o al verse sola, ha intentado controlarlo por su cuenta.

-Sakura, soy Sasuke. Estoy aquí.

Alzó la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. Tenía rastros de lágrimas en la cara, pero ya no lloraba.

Iba a preguntarla si podía tocarla, e intentar hacer lo que solía hacer cuando le daban estos ataques, pero fue la propia Sakura la que alzó sus brazos hacia a mí, y la abracé.

Temblaba. La susurré palabras calmantes al oído, y la recordé que respirara. Tardó poco en terminar de calmarse, menos mal.

La separé de mí un poco.

-Ey. ¿Mejor?-susurré.

Asintió con la cabeza. Se restregó la cara.

-Sí… Ugh, lo siento. Estoy… Ya estoy bien.

La terminé de soltar.

Me miró. Luego, miró más allá de mí. Entonces recordé a Naruto.

-Lo siento, Naruto… Había… Mucha gente, y la altura…

-Fue demasiado, lo entiendo-Naruto sonrió-Me alegra ver que ya estás mejor.

Sakura volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, lo siento.

-Oye, en estos casos, se suele decir "gracias".

Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, Naruto.

-¿Puedes ponerte en pie?-la pregunté.

-Creo que sí…

La eché una mano y nos pusimos en pie.

-Me voy a ir a casa-dijo Sakura, con toda la lógica del mundo.

-Voy contigo-dije, y no puso pegas, y mucho menos Naruto, a quien miré-Dile a los demás que…-lo medité-No me encontraba bien, y que Sakura me ha acompañado a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto me sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes.

-Está bien-suspiró-No os preocupéis. Solo… Cuídate, Sakura.

-Sí, tranquilo. Gracias. No quiero preocupar más a los demás, especialmente a Hinata e Ino, así que… Y es solo un pequeño ataque de pánico. Nada más.

-No es que sea "solo" un ataque de pánico, pero… Lo entiendo. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Nos vemos mañana.

*.*.*

Al poco de salir del instituto Konoha, empezó a llover. O más concretamente, a diluviar, como venían avisando esas malditas nubes negras durante todo el día. Por suerte, debido a esas nubes, había cogido un paraguas antes de salir de casa.

Sakura se pegó todavía más a mí.

Para cuando llegamos a casa, el ánimo de Sakura seguía un poco por los suelos, pero creo que era por al ambiente lluvioso, ya que ya parecía encontrarse bien. Es más, cuando llegaron papá e Itachi, casi calados hasta los huesos a pesar de los paraguas, Sakura les estuve contando, muy animada, todo lo que habíamos hecho hoy. Les enseñó las fotos con disfraces que nos habíamos hecho. Incluso la mía siendo un árbol (la pequeña traidora). Pero ya sonreía, por lo que lo dejé pasar.

Recibí mensajes de los del insti preguntando si me encontraba bien. Terminé por decir que me había sentado mal hacer tanto ejercicio después de comer (a pesar de que no había comido tanto ni hecho tanto esfuerzo físico). Naruto me habló por chat privado, pero le dije que todo estaba bien; que de vez en cuando, a Sakura le daban ataques así, en mayor o menor medida, normalmente relacionado con el vértigo a grandes alturas.

Aquel chaparrón terminó por convertirse en tormenta, porque durante la cena ya empezamos a escuchar relámpagos. El cuerpo de Sakura se tensaba involuntariamente cada vez que sonaba uno.

Dado cómo había acabado la tarde, ataque de pánico más tormenta incluida, no debería haberme sorprendido que poco tiempo después de irnos a acostar Sakura se presentara en mi habitación.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Lo siento, pero… ¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo? Por favor.

No era buena idea. Pero seguía débil. Y yo mismo había abierto la veda aquella noche tras la muerte de mamá aceptando, tras tantos años. Y me sentiría mal rechazándola ahora.

-Vale.

Se metió entre las sábanas conmigo. Apagué la luz.

-Sasuke-susurró en la oscuridad.

-¿Sí?

-Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy. A pesar de… ya sabes. Aunque no he visto los fuegos…

-Mm…

-¿Y tú? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

Hice ver que me lo pensaba.

-No ha estado mal.

Escuché una pequeña carcajada ahogada.

-Siendo tú, eso es que sí. Me alegro. De verdad.

-…

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.

-Buenas noches, Sakura.

*.*.*

Al despertarme, noté lo cansado que tenía el cuerpo. ¿Por qué? Oh sí, ayer fue el festival… Mucho más esfuerzo, físico y mental, al que estoy acostumbrado…

Me sentía exhausto, aunque no recordaba haber dormido mal. Mi mente aún estaba neblinosa. Quiero dormir más… Todavía no ha sonado la alarma… ¿Qué hora es…?

Entreabro un poco los ojos.

El rostro de Sakura me saluda a escasos centímetros del mío. ¿Qué hace Sakura en mi cama…? Ah sí, durmió conmigo… ¿O no? Oh, entonces es un sueño.

Sakura tuerce los labios. Abre lentamente los ojos. Se me queda mirando.

Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con ella.

Acorto la distancia, y la beso en los labios.

Y al separarme, me doy cuenta de que se había sentido mucho más sólido de lo que nunca antes se había sentido. Porque, en realidad, no era un sueño.

"_Oh, joder"_

Me echo más atrás, ya pensando en una excusa, de que en realidad estaba más dormido que despierto (lo cual no era del todo mentira), pero entonces, es Sakura la que se echa hacia delante, y me besa.

Me quedo muy quieto. Tras unos segundos, estoy seguro de que la sorpresa que tiñe ahora las facciones de Sakura es un reflejo de la mía.

Nos incorporamos de golpe hasta quedar sentados.

Soy el primero que encuentra su voz.

-S-Sakura…-suena ronca.

-¡L-lo siento!-se apresura a decir, deshaciéndose de las sábanas y saliendo atropelladamente de la habitación, abriendo y cerrando dando un portazo.

Y me deja a mí como a un idiota en la cama, intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Pocos minutos después, mi alarma empieza a sonar.

*.*.*

_XX/YY/ZZ_

_Estoy muy feliz. Hoy ha sido el festival del cole. Hemos decorado la clase con un montón de (gir) guirnaldas de colores, ¡y he podido pintar todo lo que he querido!_

_(Y como había muchas cosas que hacer y ver, todos en mi clase me han dejado en paz. Mejor)_

_Además, podía dar vueltas por todas las clases. Y he ido a la clase de Yume, aunque es una de las clases de los mayores. _

_Me ha presentado a todos sus compañeros de clase (a algunos ya los había visto antes, porque siempre están jugando con Yume en el patio, y por su culpa YO no puedo jugar con Yume) como su hermano pequeño. _

_(Pero ellos no me interesaban nada. Yo quería pasar el día con Yume)_

_Tenía que estar con su clase organizando cosas, pero cuando ha tenido tiempo libre, ha estado conmigo. _

_Ha sido muy divertido. Me ha comprado una manzana de caramelo. Ha visto y dicho cosas buenas de todos los dibujos que le he enseñado que hemos colgado en mi clase. _

_Los abuelos han venido del pueblo a vernos, sobre todo a Yume participar en una carrera de relevos. La abuela nos ha hecho fotos juntos. El abuelo nos ha preparado y traído taiyakis. Estaba muy ricos._

_Luego, hemos visto fuegos artificiales juntos. Yume ha dicho que son muy bonitos. Y lo son. Pero no tanto como ella. _

_Ha sido muy buen día. _

_*foto de los dos hermanos, el uno al lado del otro, sonriendo ampliamente, pegada con celofán al final de la hoja del diario. Bajo la foto, hay varias frases tachadas* _

_(Papá y mamá no han venido. ¿Para qué? Habrían estado gritando. Mejor así)_

_(Han venido los abuelos. Aunque, tampoco hubiera pasado nada si no hubieran venido)_

_(Estaba Yume, y no hacía falta nada más)_

_Ha sido muy buen día. _

_Estoy muy feliz. _

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!

Ver para creer: Por fin avanza el SasuSaku en este fic!? O.o jajajajaja XD

Lo de un festival cultural es como un cliché en muchos mangas (sobre todo shojos), pero me he dado cuenta que no lo había usado hasta ahora (que recuerde; desde luego, mucho no lo he usado XD).

Qué pasará ahora…? Creo que Sasuke y Sakura deberían hablar, lo primero, no? :P

Si quieren saber más, ya saben, dejen sus reviews!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir con la historia!

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo. Y ya saben: Stay home, Stay safe!

Nos vemos!^^

_Pd. Hace un tiempo subí un oneshot del fandom Haikyuu titulado "__**Lo que define una vida**__". Para lo que estén interesados en leer y comentar^^ _


	12. Capítulo XII

_Hola!^^ Espero que estén bien y estén tomando las debidas precauciones y medidas de higiene! Es importante cuidarse y cuidar a los demás!_

_A pesar de la situación, estoy liada con el trabajo, y en mi tiempo libre (aunque tengo libros y series pendientes…) estoy viciada al FFVIIR, releo algunos de mis mangas favoritos, leo fics, e incluso he hecho algunos bizcochos XD Es importante, para la salud mental, tener ratitos para hacer cosas que te gustan^^ _

_Quisiera dar las gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en el capi anterior, tanto a antiguos como nuevos lectores. Muchas gracias! Son pequeños rayos de luz que me alegran el día :)_

_Sin más que decir, dentro capi! _

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XII: (In)evitable.**_

No había otra forma de ponerlo o verlo: le estaba evitando.

Supongo que, a fin de cuentas, tengo experiencia en huir de las cosas. Siempre era la opción más fácil, la que menos miedo daba. Enfrentar eso mismo de lo que preferías huir solo acababa haciéndome más daño.

Por eso hace años dejé de intentar siquiera recuperar cualquier atisbo de mis memorias perdidas, porque era más fácil vivir en el presente con una familia que me quería.

Por eso dejé de luchar, y empecé a hacer y decir lo que mamá quería oír de mí cuando la enfermedad la impedía centrarse en otras cosas, como en sus otros hijos, especialmente al que parecía que yo estaba sustituyendo.

Porque soy egoísta, siempre parezco buscar la opción más fácil, porque estoy harta de sufrir.

"_¿Tengo derecho a pensar en algo así?"_

Aquella mañana, sin dar muchas explicaciones, me preparé y desayuné a toda prisa (gracias a las palmadas de Itachi en la espalda, no me atraganté con la tostada; le di un pequeño susto), para salir cuanto antes de casa.

-¿A qué vienen esas prisas?-preguntó papá-El festival acabó ayer, y Sasuke aún ni ha bajado…

"_Precisamente por eso"_

-Por nada-le di un beso en la mejilla-Hasta luego.

Sabía que no podía evitarle eternamente pero, como ya he dicho, soy egoísta, y cobarde, y prefiero retrasar algo que sé que, en el fondo, es inevitable.

Al salir, vi las calles llenas de charcos, aún con un ligero olor a ozono y tierra mojada impregnando el aire, a pesar de que las nubes empezaban a despejarse. Anduve con paso ligero evitando los charcos.

Esto solo me recordaba cómo todo había acabado en una espiral que me engullía. Quizás se me había juntado todo y por eso había hecho lo que había hecho.

El ataque de pánico de ayer. Estoy segura de que, de no ser por Naruto, que me sacó de la aglomeración de alumnos, me habría desmayado ahí mismo, y solo me faltaría aguantar miradas y murmullos de una chica de último año sí, la del color de pelo raro, que se puso histérica y se desmayó durante los fuegos artificiales. Eso no ayudaría a calmar mi ansiedad, en absoluto.

Por otra parte, de verdad que estaba agradecida con Naruto, y no sé si se lo expresé ayer lo suficiente. Dudo que diga nada al respecto. Es un chico genial y muy buena persona, y por alguna razón (quizás precisamente por eso), Sasuke tiene una absoluta confianza en él, lo que a mí me deja más tranquila.

Pensándolo bien, más calmadamente, debería hablar con Sasuke y decirle lo que sentía, en parte.

Ayer acabó bastante mal para mí. Estaba débil, después de sufrir otro de esos estúpidos ataques, y para colmo, la maldita tormenta duró hasta bien entrada la noche, y como una niña asustadiza, volví a su habitación buscando refugio, y aunque una parte de mí dudaba, creyendo que me rechazaría, en el fondo, Sasuke es muy amable, y me dejó dormir con él, como después de que muriera mamá.

Y por la mañana… Ah… ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle sobre eso? ¿Que abrí los ojos, le vi mirándome, me besó y, _por supuesto_, que le devolví el beso?

Vi en sus ojos entreabiertos que aún no estaba del todo despierto, y aun así, yo… Es más, por lo que sé (que no sé nada), podría haber estado soñando con otra, por mucha tirria que me dé el pensarlo. Y no es como si no supiera de sobra que Sasuke ha tenido una o dos novias, a las cuales le he visto besar.

Quizás simplemente estaba haciendo un castillo de un simple grano de arena.

Podría decirle simplemente que estaba medio dormida y no registré lo que hice, aunque no fuera verdad. Fui perfectamente consciente de lo que hice, solo que me di cuenta de las posibles consecuencias derivadas de ello segundos más tarde, momento en el que entré en pánico y salí por patas como, una vez más, una cobarde.

Lo más probable es que sea un simple malentendido, y me estoy poniendo más en evidencia al evitarle, pero no puedo evitarlo, valga la redundancia. La cabeza me va a mil y necesito serenarme antes de hablar con él.

Sí, eso es. Hablaré con él...más tarde. Sí, eso haré.

Fui la primera en llegar a clase de mi grupo de amigos, pero Hinata e Ino no tardaron en llegar, lo que me dio la excusa perfecta cuando Sasuke entró en clase, seguido de Naruto. Kiba llegó, como más de una vez, poco antes del profesor.

Sasuke se me quedó mirando. Desvié la mirada y seguí charlando con las chicas.

-¿Sasuke está mejor?-me preguntó Hinata.

La miré con cara de no entender nada. Luego recordé la excusa.

"_-Dile a los demás que… No me encontraba bien, y que Sakura me ha acompañado a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"_

-Oh, sí, sí. Creo que le sentó algo mal de lo que comimos, quizás por el ejercicio de después o algo-dije, restándole importancia, aunque una pequeña semillita de culpa afloró en mi interior, enredándose en mis entrañas al mentir a mis amigas de esa manera, aunque fuera una pequeña mentira-En cuanto descansó un poco, se le pasó.

-Me alegro-comentó Ino-Aunque fue una pena que ambos os perdierais los fuegos artificiales… Fueron impresionantes, aunque la azotea estuvo petada de gente, pero en fin…

Era mejor no pensar en ello.

-¿Y qué tal la hoguera?-se me iluminaron los ojos al recordar otra cosa, y desviar un poco la conversación-¿Te declaraste a Naruto, Hinata?-susurré.

Ésta se puso como un tomate.

-N-no…

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No lo ibas a hacer durante la hoguera?-no quería sonar insistente, pero la verdad es que me sorprendía su negativa.

-Sí, bueno…-empezó a hablar Ino en su lugar-La cosa es que, poco después de los fuegos, empezó a llover, o más bien, a diluviar, así que se suspendió la hoguera, y… Aquí nuestra querida chica tímida se echó atrás al no haber como una "excusa" para confesarse.

-Vaya… Pues es una pena.

-En… en otra ocasión…

Con lo mucho que le gustaba Naruto, dudaba que se diera por vencida, pero como era tan tímida y retraída, me daban ganas de darle ese empujón, ya que yo no puedo dármelo a mí misma en mi situación…o quizás ya lo haya hecho esta mañana. O quizás solo he cavado mi propia tumba. Porque Sasuke parecía bastante molesto cuando ha entrado en clase…

Durante las clases, aunque su pupitre estuviera a pocos centímetros del mío, tal y como supuse no hizo intento de hablar conmigo. Se le seguía viendo molesto, pero ya no sé si es por la situación en sí, o por el hecho de estar evitándole.

Pasaron varias clases y varias horas, y cuando llegó la hora de estudio libre, Kakashi nos dijo que podíamos dedicar esa hora a ayudar a otros cursos y clases a recoger puestos y todo lo que se pudiera que aún quedaba del festival cultural, porque al parecer, debido a la lluvia, con las prisas de desmontar lo que había fuera, aún quedaban otras cosas por resolver.

Decidí entonces centrarme en eso y hablar con Sasuke cuando estuviéramos en casa, solos. Esperaba que para entonces, supiera qué decirle exactamente sin fastidiar la relación que teníamos actualmente.

Todo el mundo debe tener un límite.

Coincidimos en esa hora con Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru y Sai, que al parecer tenían estudio libre a la misma hora que nuestra clase. Así se haría más llevadero y, como bien dirían Naruto, Kiba e Ino, cualquier cosa mejor que estar estudiando, a pesar de que es lo que deberíamos estar haciendo. Es más, Shikamaru dijo que prefería quedarse a estudiar en clase; poco después vimos que se había quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre el libro.

-Oye, Sai-le llamé la atención, pero luego me fijé en que ya me estaba mirando-¿Ya habéis recogido todas las exposiciones del club de arte?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, ayer.

-¿Se celebró también la entrega de premios?

-Solo eran diplomas, pero… Sí, se hizo.

Pensé en el retrato que nos hizo a Ino y a mí.

"_-¿Te gusta?-insistió._

_-… ¿Es así como me ves?_

_Pareció ligeramente sorprendido por la pregunta, aparte de que esperaba una respuesta. _

_Su vista se desvió a su dibujo._

_-Sí."_

-Y… ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Se me quedó mirando. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si te refieres a la categoría de retratos, no gané nada.

-Oh-dije, muy elocuente de mí.

Se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy acostumbrado a dibujar personas. Solía…-parecía debatirse entre si decir algo más o no-…dibujar mucho a mi hermana, antes, cuando…éramos pequeños.

Quise preguntar más, aunque no sé si era apropiado, dado el tono que había adquirido su voz y el gesto de su rostro. Me recordaba a mí, o a Sasuke, cuando hablábamos de mamá. Al final, no me dio la oportunidad, porque siguió hablando.

-Pero he ganado algún pequeño premio en otras categorías, como carboncillo, y paisajes exteriores.

Intenté animarle con mi sonrisa, porque no parecía muy satisfecho al respecto.

-Enhorabuena, entonces. Ya sabía yo que tenías talento-amplié la sonrisa-Ya hemos acabado con esto. ¿Me ayudas a descolgar todos los carteles sobre el club de teatro de este pasillo?

-Claro.

Al otro lado del pasillo, entre mis otros amigos, vi que Sasuke me miraba.

Ahora no parecía molesto.

Parecía dolido.

*.*.*

-¿Habéis tenido una pelea o qué?

Le dirigí una mirada iracunda.

-No-respondí.

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

-Pues permíteme dudarlo. Por cómo la miras y por cómo, más que ignorarte, te está evitando activamente como si tuvieras la peste… yo diría que, por lo menos, _algo_ ha pasado.

Resoplé, intentando centrarme en recoger botes de pintura vacíos que habían estado usando como zancos parte del elenco del club de teatro en su representación de ayer.

-No es nada.

-Oh sí, claro, suenas totalmente convincente, Sasuke-dijo, con profundo sarcasmo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y no se supone que tú te ibas a declarar a Hinata ayer en la hoguera? Por lo que he visto hoy, ese no parece ser el caso.

Tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ligeramente ante esto.

-Sí, bueno… Ese era el plan, pero… Debido a la inesperada tormenta, se canceló la hoguera y…

-Te echaste atrás, como un cobarde.

-Ey, a mí no me hables de cobardía cuando tú ni siquiera…

-Sabes que no es lo mismo-le corté.

-Aun así. Se te ve a la legua que quieres hablar con ella hoy, pero ni siquiera haces el esfuerzo de acercarte. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

-Déjame tranquilo, ¿quieres?-le espeté.

-Oye, ¡que solo estoy preocupado! Teniendo en cuenta cómo os fuisteis ayer…

-Ah…-suspiré-Sí, es verdad-reculé-Lo siento, es solo…

-¿Solo…?

Desvié la mirada, y tuve la fuerte tentación de tragarme un bote entero de pintura, aunque todos los que teníamos a nuestro alrededor estaban vacíos y con pequeñas costras secas de multitud de colores.

-Puede que…esta mañana…accidentalmente…besara a Sakura-terminé diciendo en un susurro.

Naruto me miró con cara de espanto.

-¿Cómo que "puede"? ¿Cómo que "_accidentalmente_"? ¿¡Lo has hecho o no!?

-¡Sí!

-Oh, dios mío… No esperaba que fueras tan echado para adelante…

Le di una buena colleja.

-No grites, imbécil.

-Espera, ¿por eso te está evitando Sakura? Pero, ¿has hablado con ella de por qué lo hiciste? Solo tienes que explicarla…

-¡No es tan sencillo!-me quejé; siempre parece más fácil dar consejos y apoyar cuando el tema no tiene que ver contigo, porque te sientes a salvo. En esta situación, tengo la sensación de estar cayendo en un agujero sin fondo. No estaba seguro de poder salir si elegía mal mis palabras. ¿Le decía la verdad? ¿Lo dejaba correr? A lo mejor era la oportunidad perfecta para que las cosas cambiaran, pero… ¿Y si cambiaban a peor? Y conociendo a Sakura, dudo que me odiara o se disgustara por esto, pero estaba casi seguro que me daría el trato de la indiferencia, para evitar romper el equilibrio familiar, y más ahora después de la muerte de mamá, pero eso sería incluso peor.-Y…no es solo eso.

Naruto me miró con curiosidad.

A pesar de que ponía a prueba mi paciencia y mis límites, era bueno contar con alguien que te escuchara, no te juzgara y te aconsejara, de mejor o peor manera.

-No es… No es solo eso. Ha sido un accidente. Ha sido esta mañana, yo aún estaba medio dormido… Por mucho que en el fondo quisiera besarla, pero, el caso es que…ella me devolvió el beso.

Y eso era lo que me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Ella también estaba más dormida que despierta? ¿Soñaba que besaba a otro? Pero, por unos segundos, nos hemos quedado mirándonos el uno al otro… hasta que el pánico se ha apoderado de los dos casi por igual.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-¿Y la has preguntado por qué ha respondido así?

-¿Estás ciego o qué? Lleva todo el día evitándome.

Naruto sonrió.

-Yo diría que eso es buena señal-le miré como si se hubiera vuelto loco-Vamos, no me mires así. Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿no? Que actuáis más como un par de mejores amigos que como hermanos. Así que, en vez de sufrir así y hacer que el estrés te produzca una úlcera de estómago, habla con ella y, sea cual sea el resultado, todo habrá terminado.

"_Terminado…"_

¿Ese era el problema? ¿Que no quería que terminara? ¿O que simplemente no me iba a gustar el final?

Más de una vez he leído y escuchado que el estrés y la ansiedad no tienen por qué manifestarse de una forma física ni en palabras. Es pensar en una misma cosa, una y otra vez, en distintas perspectivas, con distintas preguntas, temiendo si es algo que has hecho mal, o que tienes que remediar, o que deberías haber o no hecho.

Inspiré hondo.

-Está bien.

Naruto alzó los pulgares.

-Tú puedes, gato asustadizo.

Le fulminé con la mirada, para luego no poder evitar sonreír de medio lado.

-Idiota.

Me acerqué a Sakura que, por fin, se había separado de Sai, el cual no hacía más que ponerme nervioso por momentos. Si le interesaba Sakura, que se lo dijera y ella le rechazara. Claro que, ella podría aceptar y…

No pienses en eso ahora.

-Sakura.

La vi tensarse en cuanto la llamé.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-Tenemos que hablar-sonaba muy definitivo; no me gustaba, pero no sabía de qué otra forma expresarlo.

Era inevitable.

Sakura se mordisqueó el labio inferior e hice todo lo posible por no desviar la vista ahí (más de lo que ya lo había hecho, dado que me había fijado en que lo había hecho).

-…Sí. ¿Después de clases?

No esperaba que aceptara a la primera, visto lo reacia que había estado desde primera hora de la mañana.

Terminé por asentir.

-Después de clases.

*.*.*

Pensé que el camino de vuelta a casa desde el instituto sería bastante incómodo y silencioso, pero estuvimos hablando de las preparaciones que tuvimos que recoger del festival del día anterior, bromas que habíamos intercambiado con los amigos, deberes que nos habían mandado… Era una normalidad que ambos parecíamos querer extender todo lo que pudiéramos, ahogando lo que en realidad queríamos (teníamos) hablar.

Al llegar a casa, tal y como supuse, ni papá ni Itachi habían llegado todavía.

Hubo un pacto silencioso, en el cual ambos dejábamos las mochilas en el suelo y nos sentábamos en el sofá del salón. Fue ahí cuando el silencio incómodo llegó y amenazó con asfixiarme.

¿Quién de los dos iba a hablar primero? Antes de exponerte tú, preferirías saber qué piensa el otro, para saber qué respuesta dar. Si la excusa, o el sentimiento. Si la verdad, o la mentira.

"_-Tú puedes, gato asustadizo."_

-…Siento lo de esta mañana-dije, apretando las manos en forma de puños-La verdad es que…estaba medio dormido y…

-Y-ya-me interrumpió Sakura; por el rabillo del ojo, vi que estaba mirando al frente, como yo, a la pantalla de la televisión, apagada-Es decir, sí, claro… Es normal, nos acabábamos de despertar… La cabeza aún no está a pleno rendimiento…

-¿Fue lo mismo en tu caso?

-Mm… Sí. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

"_¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?"_

¿Por qué ibas a querer besar al que se supone que es tu hermano, por mucho que no sea de sangre, por mucho que no actuemos como tales?

"_-Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿no? Que actuáis más como un par de mejores amigos que como hermanos."_

-Lo siento-volví a decir, porque realmente tenía la necesidad de decirlo; casi no por lo que hice esta mañana, sino por cómo me he sentido durante todos estos años, pensando demasiadas veces en Sakura de forma no apropiada (sí, sobre todo por los sueños húmedos), y quizás también por cómo la traté al principio, cuando llegó a nuestra familia…

-No tienes que…-empezó a decir, pero la corté.

-Soy consciente de cómo soy, y de cómo actúo, y aunque quiero mejorar, eso no quita el hecho de que muchas veces haga o diga algo que no quiero, o a la inversa. Por eso…-seguía sin saber qué quería decir; parecía que me estaba yendo por las ramas, cuando solo quería decir una cosa, mandando a la mierda las consecuencias, aunque solo fuera por un instante. Casi como si quisiera fingir ser otra persona. Alguien que no es su hermano.

Suspiré, y me froté los ojos con el dorso de la mano, notando un incipiente dolor de cabeza que me había acompañado todo el día, desde que me había levantado.

-Lo que intento decir…-me giré para mirarla; ella también me miraba ahora, la confusión perfectamente patente en su rostro-…es que, aunque técnicamente sí ha sido un accidente, porque estaba medio dormido, sí que quería besarte-desvié la mirada a mis manos, cerradas como puños sobre las rodillas; me sudaban-Supongo que me estoy disculpando por eso, pero…

-¿Por qué?

Volví a alzar la vista.

Su rostro estaba serio, muy serio. Bueno, supongo que era lo esperado… Eso no quitaba que doliera menos. Cuanto antes acabara con esto, mejor. Quizás así, por fin, pudiera pasar página…

-¿Por qué me besaste entonces?-insistió ella, al ver que no respondía.

Había algo que me hacía sentir extrañamente vulnerable al pensar en poner en palabras lo mucho que la quería.

-¿Por qué me devolviste el beso tú?-respondí con otra pregunta.

Era como estar tanteando un terreno desconocido pero que, en el fondo, crees conocer. El tono de voz, los gestos, las palabras medidas. Es casi como si…

Sakura desvió la mirada un instante. Alzó la mano y empezó a juguetear con un mechón de pelo, aunque poco podía hacer dado lo corto que lo llevaba. Antes, con su larga melena, lo solía hacer mucho. Y yo siempre había tenido ganas de tocarlo. De pasar los dedos entre las hebras, de colocar un mechón tras la oreja, para poder ver bien su cara.

Esbozó una sonrisa ausente.

-Supongo que por la misma razón que tú-susurró.

La cogí la mano. Me miró y soltó el pelo. A diferencia de cuando éramos niños, su mano ahora era más pequeña que la mía. Tenía pequeños callos y un agarre fuerte, aunque ya no practicara ningún deporte de forma habitual.

"_Díselo"_

-Me gustas-dije, en una exhalación, atragantándome con mis palabras, mis sentimientos, que habían visto un resquicio por el que empezar a desbordarse; me ahogaba-Más que una herm… No, quiero decir… No como una hermana. Yo… T-te…

Escuché algo que no esperaba para nada escuchar hoy dada la situación, y mucho menos ahora.

La risa de Sakura.

Sakura había irrumpido en carcajadas, dejándome fuera de juego por un instante (adoraba su risa), hasta que llegué a la única conclusión que me parecía lógica: me estaba poniendo en evidencia, no había interpretado bien las cosas, y ahora Sakura se burlaba de mí.

Solté su mano, humillado, pero esta vez, fue ella la que cogió la mía.

-Tonto-susurró, pero no había malicia tras aquella palabra.

La miré. Sonreía. Hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír de esa manera. Era…deslumbrante.

Otra risita se le escapó de los labios, y con la mano libre, se enjugó las lágrimas de la comisura de los ojos debido a la risa.

-Déjalo ya-dije, avergonzado a más no poder-Fingiremos que esto no ha pasado y…

Dio un ligero apretón a mí mano, para después inclinarse hacia mí, y besarme. La respiración volvió a atascárseme en la garganta.

-No me estoy riendo de ti, tonto-dijo, al separar nuestros labios-Es solo… Toda esta situación…-miró nuestras manos, aún unidas-Pensé que me iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad o algo.

-Sakura…

Volvió a sonreírme. Algo me decía que entonces, la humedad de sus ojos no era solo por la risa.

-Por lo poco elocuente que te has vuelto en los últimos minutos, te tomo la palabra de que estás siendo sincero. Así que… Gracias.

"_¿Gracias?"_

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte-inspiró hondo-Yo también te quiero-apretó mi mano-Entiendes en qué sentido, ¿verdad?

Por primera vez, desde el entierro de mamá, tuve ganas de llorar, aunque por una causa totalmente opuesta.

-Mierda…-mascullé-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí. ¿Tú no? Porque, si es así, entonces me estás haciendo quedar fatal-soltó una carcajada.

Se la veía tan relajada (¿o lo de antes era una risa histérica?), todo lo contrario que al entrar en casa. Es como si, de pronto, se hubiera liberado de todos sus problemas. Como si ya no tuviera miedo de nada.

-Ah…-exhalé nuevamente.

-Cualquiera diría que se te está yendo la vida por la boca.

-No pensé que llegaría a darse esta situación, si te soy sincero.

-Yo tampoco-se recostó en el respaldo del sofá-¿Desde cuándo?

La imité; sentía los hombros doloridos de la tensión.

-Puestos a ser sinceros… No lo sé. Desde hace años. ¿Tú?

-Mm… Cuando aún íbamos a primaria, creo. Cuando uno es más pequeño no tiene tan claro estas cosas, ¿sabes?

-…Te lo estás tomando con mucha calma, ¿no te parece?-la dije entonces.

Giró la cabeza hacia mí.

-¿Eso crees? Es solo…-dirigió la vista al techo-Tenía tanto miedo e incertidumbre por cómo me sentía respecto a ti. Y después de exponerte mi corazón de esta manera, y ver que no solo no ha salido herido, sino que ha salido ganando, tengo la sensación de que, al menos ahora mismo, nada podría provocarme tal angustia-su pulgar acarició mi mano-¿Qué hay de ti? A ti también se te ve bastante tranquilo, dada la situación. Quizás un poco falto de palabras, pero siempre has sido así, por lo que…-contuvo una risilla.

-Oye-me quejé, dando un pequeño tirón a su brazo.

-Si llego a saber que esto iba a acabar así, ¡te lo habría dicho mucho antes! Ahora parece hasta casi estúpido y demasiado fácil, ¿no?

-No. No es estúpido y no es…ni será fácil.

-Lo sé-esbozó una sonrisa pensativa-Quizás solo soy yo, intentando no pensar en lo que se nos viene encima.

"_Las consecuencias"_, esas que había dejado de lado para afrontar esta situación. Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Sakura se sintiera igual. Creo que aún no me hacía a la idea de ello.

-Ah…-esta vez, fue Sakura la que suspiró-¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora?

La miré. Luego, miré nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-…No lo sé-dije con sinceridad. No quería ni pensar en ello. No ahora, en uno de los momentos más felices de toda mi vida-Pero… Podemos averiguarlo juntos.

Sakura volvió a darme un ligero apretón en la mano.

-Me gustaría-dijo, con una sonrisa.

Me acerqué a ella, nuestros hombros rozándose, y la besé. Y Sakura me devolvió el beso, y esta vez, el contacto permaneció.

Tiempo atrás, no podía imaginarme cómo sería besar a Sakura, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo, no podía pensar en nada con qué compararlo. Lo único que sabía era que no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Sakura soltó mi mano y la subió, junto con la otra, hasta descansar en mi nuca. Sentí un cosquilleo cuando tiró de mí para acercarme más a ella. Respiré contra sus labios húmedos. Puse una de mis manos en su nuca, y la otra en su cintura, para yo también acercarla más a mí. Al profundizar el beso, un sonidito escapó de la garganta de Sakura, pero no supe identificar si era una carcajada o un sollozo.

Entonces escuché la puerta principal de la casa abrirse.

-Sasuke, Sakura, ya hemos vuelto.

Nos separamos como una exhalación.

Sakura se veía irresistible, con los ojos vidriosos, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas encendidas. Oh, mierda.

-Arréglate el pelo-me susurró Sakura, mientras se ponía en pie, se alisaba la falda del uniforme, se pasaba los dedos por el pelo y cogía su mochila del suelo.

-Si no hubieras tirado tan fuerte de él…-susurré yo, imitándola.

-Tu pelo de por sí es un desastre, así que…

-¿Qué?

Me sacó la lengua. Luego sonrió. A mí me sacó una sonrisa.

-¿Ya estáis discutiendo?-dijo Itachi al entrar al salón, seguido de papá.

-Claro que no-dijo Sakura-Sasuke sabe que yo llevo la razón, así que no hay nada que discutir.

Bufé.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta-saludó Sakura.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal hoy?

-Muy bien.

-¿Habéis vuelto hace poco?

-Eh… Sí. Ahora íbamos a hacer los deberes-Sakura se giró en mi dirección-Vamos, Sasuke, ¡el deber nos llama!

Parecía una niña pequeña. Se la veía claramente feliz, por muy irritante que pudiera ponerse. Por esta vez, lo dejaría estar.

-No es "el deber", sino "los deberes".

Volvió a sacarme la lengua y subió las escaleras al piso de arriba.

-Me alegra verla más animada-comentó Itachi.

-Sí, ayer estaba algo decaída… Aunque puede que fuera por la tormenta-añadió mi padre.

Me les quedé mirando, notando cómo una nueva bola de ansiedad sustituía la que el amor de Sakura había disuelto.

"_No quiero hacerles daño, pero…"_

Quiero estar con Sakura.

-Sasuke, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Itachi.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No. Será mejor que suba-dije, cogiendo mi mochila-Sakura me espera.

*.*.*

_XX/YY/ZZ_

_Hoy he vuelto a pelearme con un niño de clase. Pero esta vez le he pegado._

_No le he pegado mucho, pero ha llorado mucho, y la profesora, y luego el director, y papá y mamá (sobre todo papá y mamá) se han enfadado conmigo._

_La profesora me ha dicho que las cosas se solucionan hablando, no pegando. Y que debía pedir perdón._

_Pero yo no quería pedir perdón. _

_Él ha sido quien se ha reído y burlado de mis dibujos. Suelo no hacerle caso (que es lo que me dice Yume que haga), pero se ha metido con uno de mis dibujos de Yume, y eso no lo perdono. Por eso le he pegado. Y por eso no le voy a pedir perdón. Aunque al final me han obligado a hacerlo._

_Cuando se lo he contado a Yume, parecía preocupada. Me ha dicho que es mejor hablar las cosas. Si Yume lo dice, debe ser verdad. Aunque también dice que está bien defender lo que uno cree correcto, solo que hay que hacerlo del modo correcto._

_(Pero papá y mamá siempre resuelven las cosas gritándose y pegándose. Yo solo he hecho lo mismo)_

_Le he dicho a Yume que he pedido perdón (aunque yo no quería), ¡y eso la ha alegrado mucho! Me ha dicho que era lo correcto. Y me ha dado un __beso__ en la mejilla._

_Cuando me porto bien, me suelen dar premios, como galletas de chocolate. Yume me las ha ofrecido. Pero le he pedido otro __beso__ a cambio. Yume se ha reído. Me ha preguntado si realmente prefería un __beso__ antes que galletas de chocolate._

_Y la he dicho que por supuesto que sí._

_Yume me ha dado otro __beso__. _

_(Me gustan los __besos__ de Yume. Es como los que mamá solía darme antes de acostarme y arroparme en la cama. Es como los que papá me daba cuando le enseñaba mis dibujos nuevos)_

_Ojalá me diera más __besos__._

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

_Inevitable… *voz de Thanos* XD_

_Aunque ambos se han comido mucho la cabeza durante el capi (la ansiedad es real XD), tengo la sensación de que tanto Sasuke como Sakura son muy maduros (en este fic :P), y por mucho que guste el morbillo por los malentendidos (en plan shojo manga), las cosas hay que hablarlas y pensar en consecuencia. _

_Una vez dicho esto, por fin SasuSaku están juntos! *aplausos* XD Pero, dada su situación, las cosas no serán tan sencillas…_

_Qué pasará, qué pasará? Si quieren saberlo, dejen sus reviews! ;) _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! _

_Stay Safe! _

_Bye~!^^_


	13. Capítulo XIII

_Hola! Qué tal?_

_Siento mucho el retraso de este capi. La vida ha estado…complicada últimamente (aunque ya se está encauzando), y no he tenido tiempo ni cabeza para ponerme a escribir. Pero debo admitir que ya echaba de menos escribir :) Y más ahora que hay SasuSaku jajajaja_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XIII: Lagunas**_

Estar saliendo con Sasuke era, cuanto menos, extrañamente reconfortante. Y familiar. A pesar de todos los años de silencio.

A fin de cuentas, la base de nuestra relación no había cambiado tanto. Es más, sería raro si así hubiera sido. Han sido demasiados años relacionándonos de esa forma como para que ahora fuera distinto. Nuestra competitividad, nuestras pullas, nuestro apoyo, y miradas anhelantes que, esta vez sí, tienen a dónde llegar.

Por supuesto, había mucho más contacto físico, que satisfacía de una manera que me hacía sonreír inconscientemente.

Y poder expresar en voz alta, o en susurros al oído, unos sentimientos que llevaban demasiado tiempo a la deriva.

Era un alivio. Una bocanada de aire fresco después de hundirse.

Tras levantarme y arreglarme aquella mañana, fui derecha al cuarto de Sasuke. Había escuchado sonar su despertador un par de veces para luego ser apagado y, tal y como suponía, seguía en la cama. Siempre había tenido problemas para levantarse. Estaba hecho un ovillo bajo las sábanas.

Contuve una risita y, sin mayor ceremonia, me eché encima de él. La respuesta fue inmediata.

Se removió inquieto.

-Quítate-masculló.

-Levántate, o llegarás tarde-le dije, haciendo caso omiso.

-Pesas.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, así que no me iré hasta que decidas levantarte-me hacía la difícil, pero era fácil meterse con él a estas horas, ya que no estaba del todo lúcido debido al sueño.

Sacó los brazos de debajo de las sábanas y me atrapó entre ellos. No mucho tiempo atrás habría sido capaz de cogerme y tirarme de la cama para que le dejara en paz. Aún no descartaba que lo hiciera ahora. Sin embargo, me acercó a él y hundió el rostro en mi hombro.

-¿Por qué no eres capaz de despertar a las personas como alguien normal…?-murmuró, voz ronca del sueño.

Sonreí contra su pelo y le besé la sien.

-Porque no soy normal y, en el fondo, sé que te gusta.

Se separó de mí y, con los ojos por fin abiertos, me fulminó con la mirada.

Le besé el ceño fruncido, eso pareció hacerle relajar más, y me solté de su agarre.

-Si no te das prisa, me comeré tu parte del desayuno-dije, a modo de ultimátum, poniéndome de pie.

Sasuke vuelve a fulminarme desde la cama.

-No serás capaz.

-No me pongas a prueba-sonreí con malicia.

Salí de la habitación con una risita triunfante.

No parecía haber cambiado mucho nuestra relación, pero sí que lo había hecho.

Eran precisamente esos cambios los que me hacían sentir, desde que recuerdo (y mis recuerdos de por sí, hace años, siguen igual de borrosos), plena.

Era maravilloso.

*.*.*

-Al principio creía odiarte.

Le miré. Todavía parecía algo molesto. Pero cuando doblamos la esquina de la calle, lejos de cualquier tipo de ojos, y me puse de puntillas para besarle, me devolvió el beso con la misma urgencia.

Resoplé.

-No hace falta que me lo jures. Durante años lo pensé-dije sin ceremonia.

-¿En serio?-parecía sinceramente confuso.

-Sí, bueno… Cuando íbamos a primaria, aunque siempre me protegías, siempre me evitabas y no querías jugar conmigo.

Casi podía jurar que mis palabras le hicieron sonrojarse un poco.

-…Lo siento, no era…

-Ja, ja, ja. No te preocupes. Sé que…la situación no era fácil, y ambos éramos unos niños-me encogí de hombros-Ninguno sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con lo que sentíamos.

-Mm…

Era tan gratificante hablar así, sin barreras, aun con todo lo que habíamos pasado…

-Espera-caí en la cuenta de algo, mientras caminábamos dirección al instituto-¿Te acabas de disculpar? ¿Sin remolonear al respecto?-reí-No me lo puedo creer.

-Para. Pareces Naruto…

-¿Y eso sería malo porque…?

Suspiró.

-A veces me agotas.

Sonreí.

Pareció meditar algo. Se le veía incómodo.

-Sobre Naruto…-se calló.

-¿Qué? Ahora no me dejes con la intriga.

-Puede que…ya…supiera que…estaba enamorado de ti, así que…-alargaba las palabras-Es más que probable que termine sabiendo que ahora estamos juntos.

Vaya. Aquello no me lo esperaba para nada. Es decir, podía ver cómo, a pesar de las claras diferencias de personalidad, encajaban muy bien entre ellos (incluso me atrevería a decir que ya eran mejores amigos), pero no esperaba que Sasuke le contara algo así a alguien más, porque siendo Sasuke y Naruto, Sasuke habría tenido que confirmar con palabras cómo se sentía respecto a mí.

-Pero tranquila, no dirá nada. Le expliqué la situación y… Me imagino que se terminará dando cuenta, así que se lo diré…

-Está bien, no hay problema. Naruto es un buen amigo, y no juzga-y lo decía de verdad. Poca gente he visto que tenga el corazón de Naruto-Aunque quizás tengas realmente que decírselo, porque no sé si se dará cuenta. A fin de cuentas, no se ha dado cuenta de lo pillada que está Hinata con él…

Sasuke me miró.

-¿Tú también te has dado cuenta?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es bastante obvio que se gustan el uno al otro. Y sin embargo ninguno dice nada…-lo cual me frustraba un poquito. Podían ser felices juntos si tan solo dieran un pasito más adelante…pero muchas veces, un simple paso puede ser lo más difícil que hagas. Como en nuestro caso.

-… ¿Crees que nosotros éramos tan obvios?

-…No-y quizás me habría dado cuenta antes de que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos y me habría ahorrado unos cuantos malos tragos-O al menos, eso espero.

*.*.*

-Sakura y yo estamos saliendo-terminé por confesarle a Naruto no mucho después de que Sakura y yo aclaráramos nuestros sentimientos, en un descanso, estando los dos solos. Sentía que se lo debía, además, lo más probable es que terminara por darse cuenta, dado que siempre pregunta sobre ello, como si él mismo no estuviera teniendo problemas sobre cómo y cuándo confesársele a la chica que le gusta.

Estaba atiborrándose a comida, y al escuchar y procesar mis palabras, paró en seco y me quedó mirando como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Quizás fuera así.

Intentó hablar, pero con la boca llena solo consiguió atragantarse. Sonaba como un gato cuando expulsaba una bola de pelo. En resumen, gracioso y asqueroso.

-Joder-exclamó, tras dar un buen trago a una botella de agua-Casi me matas.

-Eso lo habrías hecho tú solito. ¿Cuántas veces se te ha dicho que la comida hay que masticarla antes de tragar y que no debes hablar con la boca llena?

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pareces Iruka-se quejó-Y no me cambies de tema-me miró con suspicacia-¿Es en serio? En plan, ¿en serio de verdad?

Esta vez fui yo quien puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué otra clase de "en serio" crees que hay? Y ya sabes que yo no bromearía con algo así.

-No, tú desde luego no-asintió con la cabeza, dándome la razón-Entonces… Ese empujoncito que te di…

Suspiré.

-Sí, bueno… Digamos que ayudó. Hablé con ella y…-por supuesto, no quería entrar en detalles, yo mismo aún estaba en un estado en el que no creía del todo estar viviendo en un momento así; la felicidad constante abriéndose paso por mis pulmones y ensanchando mi pecho como si fuera la primera bocanada de aire que tomo en años. Puede que sea así. Puede que con todo lo que había pasado con mamá fuera así-Ella sentía lo mismo que yo, y… Pues eso.

-Sé que no eres mucho de hablar, pero de verdad que dejas mucho que desear para explicar las cosas. Te diría que me dieras detalles…

-¿Detalles morbosos?-le di una colleja.

-Son los que interesan-me devolvió el golpe.

-No digas gilipolleces.

-Sí, sí… Ya sabes: sin filtro, pregunto de todo. En cualquier caso-sonrió de oreja a oreja-Me alegro un montón por ti, Sasuke. Sé que ha debido ser duro, y supongo que no será exactamente fácil a partir de ahora en ciertos aspectos, pero, se te ve feliz. Sakura se ve feliz. Y yo, como vuestro amigo, no puedo pedir más.

Su sinceridad y su bondad me hicieron sentir incómodo, pero no por ello dejé de agradecer internamente sus palabras.

"_-Naruto es un buen amigo, y no juzga."_, tienes toda la razón, Sakura.

-…Aunque sí que podrías dar algún detalle. Ya sabes. Somos muy buenos amigos y no tienes por qué no contarme ciertas cosas… ¿Os habéis besado ya? ¿Metido mano? Vivís bajo el mismo techo…

Le tiré la botella vacía a la cara.

"_Un buen amigo, y un idiota"_.

*.*.*

Con Sakura, todo parecía fácil. Demasiado, quizás, como si ahora, después de todos los obstáculos, el universo quisiera recompensarnos y hacernos ver que nos complementábamos a la perfección.

No parecía que tuviéramos muchos momentos para estar realmente solos para poder salirnos de lo que se había convertido en nuestro "papel", que era ser (o más bien, seguir siendo) hermanos. En el instituto siempre estábamos con el grupo de amigos, y muchas veces salíamos (sobre todo Sakura) a pasar la tarde con ellos por el centro haciendo lo que fuera, lo que en realidad era socializar y a lo que Sakura me decía que participara encarecidamente. Por otra parte, en casa, si bien el trabajo los tenía bastante ocupados, también estaban papá e Itachi.

Sin embargo, encontrábamos breves momentos para robar besos y caricias. Seguía siendo extraño, y satisfactorio, y nada complicado. Entendía a Sakura (por lo menos en su mayor parte), y ella a mí, por lo que salir con ella era relajante, a diferencia de mis anteriores citas con chicas. No tenía que mantener ningún tipo de imagen e intentar mostrarme interesado para que la cosa funcionara, como me venía obligando desde antes. Si algo no me gustaba, si prefería otra cosa, lo decía, y ella también, y aunque puede que termináramos con una pequeña discusión, seguía siendo eso, una pequeña discusión, y solía tener fácil solución. A veces claudicaba uno, otras el otro, o se llegaba a un acuerdo mutuo que nos dejara más o menos contentos a los dos.

Era…una libertad de pensamiento y actuación que no había tenido hasta ahora con nadie. Y el tema estaba en que tampoco quería tener esto con nadie más que con ella.

Quizás no distaba mucho de nuestra relación anterior, pero como Naruto me había hecho ver en una ocasión, o como Sakura me comentó que la dijeron una vez, nuestra relación de hermanos no solía ser la normal. O lo que la mayoría de la gente entendía por normal, y como regla general de la mayoría, el raro eras tú si no es lo que la mayoría de la sociedad consideraba como "correcto".

"_-Aun así, lleváis juntos desde pequeños-volví a asentir con la cabeza-Siguen siendo muchos años. Y he visto cómo os relacionáis…-jugueteó con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano; lo hacía mucho, lo cual distraía bastante y hacía que me pusiera nervioso; se lo comenté en la primera sesión de estudio, pero me dijo que no podía evitarlo, que necesitaba tener algo en la mano, y que necesitaba moverlo-Casi diría que es como estar con tu mejor amiga de la infancia, solo que vivís bajo el mismo techo_."

Simplemente me sentía a gusto con ella, y después de negarla por activa y por pasiva desde pequeño porque no sabía ni lo que quería, no veía nada malo en aquella comodidad. Además, esa risa que suelta cuando le hago cosquillas en la oreja al retirarle el pelo de la cara, su frente enterrada en mi hombro, el mohín que hace cuando le frustra algo que hago, su mala leche y sarcasmo para despertarme por las mañanas… Pensar que es un lado de ella que solo yo tengo el privilegio de ver, hace que no pueda evitar sentir que, por fin, la vida me estaba sonriendo.

-¿En qué piensas?-me sacó la susodicha de mi ensimismamiento.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá de casa, con la cabeza apoyada en el extremo contrario y sus pies apoyados en mi regazo, con el móvil en las manos (seguramente haciendo una cadena de _memes_ con Naruto), y me miraba con suspicacia con sus ojos claros.

-¿Pensamientos profundos?-aventuró-Tienes cara de estar replanteándote la vida-rio-Naruto dice que sueles poner esa cara bastante a menudo.

Le hice cosquillas en los pies, rio como una histérica y se le cayó el móvil al suelo.

Mientras la veía levantarse para recogerlo, mientras maldecía mi nombre, para luego quitarme mi móvil y pedirme que le suplicara un beso si quería recuperarlo… Pensé que no podía ser más afortunado.

*.*.*

Se acercaba el verano, como venía indicando el calor que empezaba a calar en los huesos como si fuera lluvia. Pesada y molesta.

-¿Cómo pretenden que estudiamos y hagamos deberes con este calor infernal…?-se quejaba Kiba.

-Sí… Se me derrite el cerebro-contribuyó al comentario Naruto.

-Vosotros no tenéis cerebro ya de por sí, así que no le echéis la culpa al calor-dijo Ino, lo que hizo que estallara en carcajadas.

-Las chicas son dañinas.

-Esto…-empezó a decir Hinata-Si queréis…

Los ojos de los demás se iluminaron antes siquiera de que Hinata dijera realmente nada.

-¿Podemos ir?-preguntaron, de repente, con gran interés, Ino uniéndose a ellos.

Miré a Sasuke, por saber qué me había perdido, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, tan confuso como yo.

-Sí-Hinata asintió con la cabeza-Neji y yo os lo íbamos a comentar a todos luego en el descanso… Este fin de semana la casa veraniega de nuestra familia estará vacía, así que podéis veniros si queréis.

-¡Genial!-exclamaron Naruto, Ino y Kiba a una.

-Mm… ¿Casa veraniega?-dije, buscando una explicación, aunque ya empezaba a hacerme una idea.

-Oh, claro, para vosotros sería la primera vez-Ino sonrió, mientras se dirigía a Sasuke y a mí-Como ya sabéis o deberíais saber, a la familia Hyuga no es que le falte el dinero…

-Ino, no lo digas así…-dijo Hinata, ruborizándose.

-Perdona, no lo decía a malas, es solo… Bueno, el caso es que tienen una casa de veraneo, normalmente ocupada por unos familiares lejanos de Hinata y Neji, pero en temporada de calor suelen dejarla para que el resto de la familia pueda aprovecharla algunos días. Nosotros-dijo, refiriéndose al grupo de amigos-Ya hemos sido invitados varios veranos, cuando está libre y les dan permiso a Hinata y Neji para hacerse cargo de la casa y poder llevar a amigos.

-Pero no hay mar en Konoha… ¿O está muy lejos…?-entonces un fin de semana no luciría mucho.

-Oh no, decimos casa de veraneo por su uso, pero no es que esté en la playa o algo así-intervino Naruto-Es en la zona rural, cerca de pueblos colindantes a Konoha. Se puede ir perfectamente en tren y se tarda menos de una hora.

-Y es genial ir cuando hace este calor infernal porque hay una laguna enorme cerca en la que uno puede bañarse-añadió Kiba.

-Vosotros también estáis invitados, por supuesto-se apresuró a decir Hinata.

-¡Claro que sí! Aquí todos somos amigos-exclamó Naruto, mientras le echaba el brazo por los hombros a Sasuke, para desencanto de éste. Contuve una risita ante esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Os apuntáis? Podemos quitarnos unos días de calor y disfrutar un poco, porque luego nos tendremos que centrar, de verdad, en los estudios para los exámenes de ingreso en la universidad.

Mis labios ya formaban una respuesta afirmativa cuando el peso de la realidad me golpeó con fuerza. Apreté los labios. Verano. Baño. Exposición…

-Sakura…-escuché susurrar a Sasuke a mi lado.

Tragué saliva y esbocé una gran sonrisa.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Estaremos encantados! ¿A que sí, Sasuke?

-Pero…

-Aunque primero tendremos que comentarlo en casa…

-Sí, claro. Aún tenemos toda la semana para decidir.

Ese tema de conversación se empezó a diluir a otros temas, mientras escuchaba susurrarle Ino a Hinata que si también podían invitar a Sai, y más cuando Kakashi entró en el aula.

Sasuke me miraba fijamente desde su pupitre contiguo al mío.

-… ¿Estás segura?

-Creo que sí. Son mis amigos… Es la primera vez que estoy realmente cómoda con amigos. Además…no puedo esconderlo siempre, ¿no crees?-dije en voz baja, tocándome el brazo derecho, cubierto por tela; era la única que llevaba manga larga en aquellos días calurosos, y aunque a algunos les resultaba raro, no opinaban de ello.

-Sí tú lo dices.

-Además, será divertido. Estoy segura-intenté animarme, y no sentir que el mundo se me echaba encima pensando en los posibles escenarios que desencadenaría ir en bañador y que vieran la cicatriz; no porque realmente fuera a haber una respuesta negativa por parte de mis amigos, sino por el pequeña trauma que suponía recordar tiempos pasados que convirtieron aquella cicatriz en algo de lo que avergonzarme.

No es fácil enfrentarse a tus miedos, aunque estos sean completamente irracionales. Quizás sea eso mismo lo que los hace tan aterradores, el que no tengan sentido alguno. Y sin embargo, para ti son un mundo.

Aun así, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Porque adoraba a aquellos chicos, y porque quería pasar un fin de semana divertido con mis amigos.

No es mucho pedir, ¿verdad?

*.*.*

Papá no puso ningún tipo de pega a que pasáramos el fin de semana fuera con nuestros amigos, diciéndole que estaríamos en contacto y dónde era exactamente. Es más, nos animó a ir.

-Sois jóvenes, y debéis divertiros. Y más después de lo de vuestra madre.

Y tenía razón, aunque no por eso dolía menos ser tan feliz y seguir avanzando pensando en que cada vez dejábamos más atrás a mamá, en un tiempo detenido.

El viernes por la tarde se ultimaron los detalles, y quedamos con los demás, a excepción de Hinata y Neji, que iban directos a la casa ese mismo día, en encontrarnos temprano en la estación de tren al día siguiente, y llegar para aprovechar bien el día.

Madrugar tanto un sábado cuesta horrores, y si encima tienes que prácticamente llevar a rastras a un Sasuke más dormido que despierto, pues más todavía. Por suerte, no tuvimos que preocuparnos mucho de hacer ruido en casa, ya que ese fin de semana mismo Itachi y papá tenían un pequeño viaje de negocios, para variar. Por lo menos no era hacer horas extra en la oficina. Lo que no sé es como Itachi es capaz de organizarlo todo para también terminar sus estudios del master de empresariales…

-Vamos, ¡no podemos llegar tarde! Ya no solo por los demás, ¡perderemos el tren! ¡Y ya tenemos los billetes!-le apremiaba, con la mochila con todo lo necesario a cuestas.

-Agh, ya lo sé, no grites… No son ni las siete de la mañana…

-Pues menos mal. Porque entonces no llegaríamos a tiempo.

-Deja de ser tan angustias. Dudo que seamos los últimos en aparecer.

Para regocijo suyo, tuvo razón. El último en llegar fue Naruto, aunque Kiba llegó no mucho antes que él. Pero bastaba porque habíamos llegado a tiempo para coger el tren. Estaba emocionada, y un pequeño grupo de jóvenes algo ruidoso un sábado a esas horas en que ni siquiera había amanecido, me sentí un poco mal al ver al resto de pasajeros del tren, que en la dirección a la que íbamos no eran muchos, ya que nos alejábamos de la ciudad, y que lo más probable era que fueran a trabajar.

-¿Mm? ¿Y Sai?-le pregunté a Ino cuando llegamos al andén, a falta de pocos minutos para que llegara el tren, si no iba con retraso-¿No habías dicho que le invitarían también?

-Sí, pero él ya estará allí.

-¿Y eso?

-Fui con Hinata cuando le invitó, y dijo que no hacía falta quedar con nosotros aquí porque vive con sus abuelos por la zona.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba.

-Yo tampoco. Al parecer viene y va al instituto en tren todos los días. Debe ser un asco madrugar tanto a diario. Pero es verdad que es una zona rural, llena de pequeños pueblos, y aunque hay algún que otro colegio y demás, no hay instituto. Supongo que por eso vino al de Konoha-me contó.

-Mm… Veo que ya sabes más cositas de él-le di un codazo en el costado.

-Oh, déjalo-dijo, con una sonrisa algo tímida.

-¿Dispuesta a mostrar tus encantos este finde?

-Me he comprado un nuevo bikini para la ocasión.

-No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?

Ambas reímos.

-Ahora solo falta que Hinata también ponga de su parte para pillar a Naruto-se metió en la conversación Tenten, mientras subíamos al transporte.

-Es fácil decirlo. Pero en su caso, no-Ino suspiró, mientras buscábamos los asientos-Además, tú ya tienes una bonita relación estable, no es lo mismo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Sakura? ¿Ya le has echado el ojo a alguien?

En realidad, ya tenía novio desde hacía unas semanas, pero por supuesto, no es algo que les pudiera decir, y me sorprendí al descubrir que me dolía escondérselo.

-…No.

Ellas siempre me contaban todo, buscaban apoyo, daban apoyo… Quizás… Con el tiempo… llegue a contarlo.

"_Aunque antes habría que decírselo a papá e Itachi, ¿no crees?"_

Sacudí la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso ahora. Ahora solo queda disfrutar, aun si no puedo mostrarme abiertamente cariñosa con Sasuke como Tenten lo está siendo con Neji.

-Me dan algo de envidia-le comenté en bajo a Sasuke, mientras los demás decidían cómo sentarnos una vez encontramos los asientos correspondientes.

Sasuke me miró con cara de no entender. Hice un leve gesto de cabeza a Neji y Tenten, que se sentaron juntos y aún estaban dados de la mano, a pesar de que nunca habría tomado a Neji como un chico al que le gustara mostrarse cariñoso en público (supongo que se sentía muy cómodo con todos para que así fuera).

Se le ensombreció ligeramente el gesto al ver a qué me refería. Rozó su mano con la mía.

-No siempre será así. Para nosotros-dijo, no sé si con convicción fingida o no, pasando por mi lado, para luego ser arrastrado por Naruto para que se sentara con él.

"_Ojalá tengas razón"_

*.*.*

A pesar de que el viaje apenas eran unos cuarenta y cinco minutos ("apenas" para este tipo de viaje), todos nos quedamos dormidos, yo incluida en el último tramo, cuando Ino, con quien estaba hablando terminó por dormirse también.

Me despertó un suave cosquilleo en la oreja.

-Sakura, despierta.

-Mm…

-Ya casi hemos llegado.

Al abrir los ojos vi a Sasuke. Por inercia, alcé la cabeza y deposité un beso en su mentón.

Sasuke apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-No deberías hacer esas cosas-me susurró, tono claramente molesto-Menos mal que están todos dormidos.

Mi cerebro por fin despertó.

-Oh mierda-se me escapó, y miré alrededor como un conejo alerta ante un fogonazo de luz de los faros de un coche.

Sasuke contuvo una sonrisa.

-Creí que yo era el dormilón.

-Cállate-dije con otra sonrisa.

-Jo, jo, jo, qué bien os lleváis.

Nos giramos para mirar a Naruto, que nos miraba con una sonrisilla sardónica poco disimulada.

-Por mí no os cortéis, eh. Aunque quizás no deberíais poneros tan melosos…

Puse los ojos en blanco. Sasuke le dio un buen golpe.

Quizás deberíamos ser más cuidadosos, digo yo. Parecemos un par de críos con las hormonas revueltas que no podían dejar las manos quietas con el otro en la cercanía.

El tren traqueteó, y se escuchó por megafonía que nos acercábamos a nuestra estación.

-¡Arriba todo el mundo!-exclamó Naruto, despertando a todos de golpe, y debido a lo cual recibió varias reprimendas.

-¿Y cómo es que no te has quedado sobado en el tren?-se quejó Kiba mientras nos apeábamos.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Llevo toda la semana pensando en este fin de semana!

-En otras palabras, estás demasiado emocionado como para dormirte en el tren, a pesar de casi llegar tarde a coger el susodicho tren por quedarte dormido-contribuyó Shikamaru, que parecía tener más sueño que ninguno, y el cual parece que también se da un respiro (por fin) de los estudios (más complicados, en su caso).

-¡Exacto!-exclamó Naruto.

Hinata y Neji nos esperaban a la salida de la estación, habiendo calculado más o menos nuestra hora de llegada tras decirles a qué hora cogeríamos el tren.

-Aunque todos sabéis dónde está, es la primera vez para Sakura y Sasuke-dijo Neji-Y queríamos ser buenos anfitriones.

-Además, también hemos quedado aquí con Sai para enseñarle el camino-añadió su prima.

No mucho después, Sai llegó a la estación y emprendimos el camino guiados por los primos, si bien es cierto que la mayoría ya conocían la zona, aunque solo fuera de las veces que habían venido.

Todos iban comentando cosas de la zona, aunque eran más bien anécdotas que les habían pasado en un determinado sitio, ya que quienes realmente aportaban información de la zona, los bosques y los pueblos colindantes eran los Hyuga.

Era una zona muy bonita. Lleno de ese encanto rural propio de pequeños pueblos que, a pesar del éxodo a la ciudad de generaciones posteriores, aún sigue lleno de vida por visitas de familiares y turistas, especialmente en este tipo de fechas.

Hacía calor ya, con el avance de la mañana, se escuchaban las cigarras sin cesar, y caminábamos por un pequeño mundo aparte, donde era más común ver a alguien trabajando en un huerto que ver pasar un coche, y más según nos íbamos alejando de la estación y del pueblo principal, el más grande y el que tenía más cosas.

Había bastantes personas mayores, como solía pasar en estas zonas, y era otro tipo de ambiente, porque cuando te cruzabas con alguien, te saludaban, te conocieran o no (aunque algunos sí que conocían ya de vista a mis amigos, especialmente a Hinata y Neji), a diferencia de lo que podías encontrarte en una gran ciudad llena de gente, que parece que solo interaccionas con extraños cuando sin querer te chocas con ellos o para pedir algo en alguna tienda.

Era refrescante, aunque no por la temperatura.

Sai comentó en un momento dado, porque Ino le preguntó, que su casa y sus abuelos también estaban por aquí.

Había algún que otro parque infantil, lleno de niños a pesar de que a estas horas empezaba a hacer un calor que bien podía darles una insolación, pero jugaban alegremente, sin ningún problema en el mundo. Los envidiaba.

Me detuve de golpe, y no sé si fue por la extraña sensación de… ¿de qué?, o el repentino dolor de cabeza. Fue tan solo un instante, como un pinchazo en la sien, pero me dejó sin aliento por un momento.

-Ey, ¿estás bien?

Me quité las manos de la cabeza y miré a Sasuke.

-Sí, solo… Me he mareado un poco-miré alrededor, aún con la extraña sensación que no podía quitarme de encima.

-Quizás sea el calor-comentó Naruto-El sol ya ha salido, y tú aún sigues con chaqueta…

A primera hora de la mañana, cuando hacía algo más de fresco, no era tan raro llevar chaqueta, pero ahora…

"_Todavía no"_

-¿Quieres que paremos un rato? Aunque queda poco para llegar-preguntó Neji.

-No, estoy bien-el dolor había pasado, pero no la sensación-Sigamos. Creo que será peor pararnos aquí, apenas hay sombra para resguardarse.

Asintieron, y seguimos caminando. Sai se me quedó mirando fijamente durante un buen rato.

-¿Ocurre algo?-llegué a decirle.

-…No-negó, y se dio la vuelta para seguir a las demás.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese?-escuché mascullar a Sasuke a mi lado.

-¿Y tú qué problema tienes con él? Podrías hacer el esfuerzo de intentar ser su amigo-le dije, retomando el camino.

-No me gusta cómo te mira-confesó.

Debía admitir que había veces en que me inquietaba cómo me miraba, pero era un chico tímido y cerrado en sí mismo, así que no tiene que por qué ser algo malo.

-Le cuesta socializar, como a ti-me encogí de hombros y lo dejé correr.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Que sí, no te preocupes.

Nos señalaron la casa a lo lejos cuando entró en nuestra vista periférica; se la veía grande.

-Esto me trae recuerdos-dijo Naruto, pasando frente a otro parque infantil-Solíamos jugar mucho aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí-coincidió Ino-Nostálgico, ¿verdad?

-Ni que ahora fuéramos unos viejos-rieron.

Abrí los ojos de par en par ante aquello. Sí. Eso era. La sensación extraña que me lleva acompañando prácticamente todo el camino desde que bajamos del tren.

"_Nostalgia"_

Pero, ¿por qué? Yo nunca antes he estado aquí…

"_¿Seguro?"_

…No podía asegurarlo. No con las lagunas de mi memoria.

Me pasé el resto del trayecto mirando en derredor, casi con una esperanza atemorizante de que algo más concreto me pudiera resultar familiar. Nunca antes me había pasado algo así, y debo admitir que me asustaba.

-Dices que no te pasa nada, pero no paras de darle vueltas a algo, ¿verdad?-me preguntó Sasuke.

-Qué bien me conoces.

-¿Y bien?

-No sé… Tengo la sensación de que ya he estado antes aquí…

Eso lo detuvo en seco.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Has…has recordado algo?

-No, es más…como una sensación-sacudí la cabeza-No lo sé. Quizás sea solo el calor, después de todo.

-Mm…

No dijo nada más, pero se le veía preocupado, y eso es lo último que quería, y más en este viaje.

Le di un apretón en el brazo.

-No es nada. Divirtámonos, ¿vale?

Sasuke suspiró.

-Quiera o no, Naruto y tú me vais a arrastrar a ello, así que, ¿por qué no?-se le escuchaba resignado, pero yo sabía que, de realmente no haber querido venir, no lo habría hecho, como en otras ocasiones.

Contuve una risita.

-Eres adorable cuando te haces el difícil.

-No me hago el difícil-replicó, indignado.

-Ey, vosotros, ¡ya hemos llegado!

La casa de veraneo, tal y como me suponía, y como había parecido en la distancia, era enorme. Parecía una pequeña mansión, aunque ya digo que de pequeña tenía poco. Había unas cuantas hectáreas de vegetación rodeándola, y aunque no estaba dispuesta como tal, parecía un jardín, ya que formaba parte de la propia finca. Podía entender perfectamente que alguien quisiera pasar aquí unos días de relax, alejado de todo tipo de estrés diario.

Hinata nos enseñó la casa a Sasuke, Sai y a mí, mientras Neji ponía a punto algunas cosas, y los demás empezaban a soltar todos los aparejos que llevaban encima.

Era muy espaciosa, lo cual, dado que éramos un grupo bastante extenso, era de agradecer. Y mis amigos, como siempre, no perdían el tiempo.

-Ey, ya hace un calor de mil demonios. ¿Nos vamos ya a la laguna?

-¡Sí! Dios, estoy deseando quitarme esta sudada de encima.

-¿Alguien ha traído algún flotador o pelota?

-¡Yo!

-Venga, cojamos lo necesario, ¡y al agua!

Saqué de la mochila mi toalla de baño, un pequeño pareo y los bocadillos que había preparado la noche anterior para no tener que madrugar más (todavía) para hacerlos antes de venir. Si bien podíamos ir a comprar algo al centro del pueblo, la casa también tenía comida, pues los primos ya estaban aquí desde ayer por la tarde, y los demás no habían reparado en traer gran cantidad de snacks. Así que eso era lo de menos, con tal de que fuera cómodo.

Algunos se empezaron a desnudar ahí mismo, en el gran salón donde habíamos dejado mochilas y maletas de distintos tamaños, y tuve un breve momento de pánico, que se disipó cuando, evidentemente, todos llevaban el bañador debajo de la ropa, igual que yo. Además, ya había confianza entre ellos desde hacía años como para que no se pusieran quisquillosos con estas cosas.

Tragué saliva y bajé la cremallera de la chaqueta. Sentía la mirada de Sasuke en la nuca, pero no se acercó ni dijo nada, porque sabía que quería hacer esto sola.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-exclamaba Naruto, con la toalla echada al cuello y con una gran pelota de plástico en las manos.

-Naruto, la laguna no se va a mover de su sitio…-comentó Ino, que parecía ya agotada de la inagotable fuente de energía que era Naruto, mientras yo terminaba de deshacerme de la ropa.

Me sentía terriblemente expuesta, y no por estar en bañador. Fui a coger la toalla para cubrir mi brazo, por inercia.

-Oye, Sakura, ¿y eso?-escuché la voz de Tenten entonces.

"_No hay vuelta atrás. No es nada. Eres tú quien está haciendo un mundo de esto. Tranquila"_

Me giré para mirarla, ella claramente mirando la gran cicatriz que me atravesaba todo el brazo derecho desde la zona del codo hasta casi la muñeca.

A pesar de tener muchos años, no debió curarse bien al principio, porque tenía zonas muy irregulares formando minúsculos montículos, especialmente en los bordes. Era una cicatriz fea, la verdad.

-Oh, ¿esto?-intenté que la voz no me fallara. _"El miedo solo está en tu cabeza"_-Algo que me hice de pequeña.

-Joder, es enorme-comentó Naruto, con su habitual falta de filtro, que se había acercado también; los demás también observaban y escuchaban, lo sabía.

Sasuke le dio una buena colleja.

-¿Qué?-se quejó Naruto-Es verdad. Pero no tiene mala pinta-me miró con algo de preocupación-No te duele, ¿no?

-…No. Ya he dicho que me la hice cuando era pequeña.

-¿Por eso siempre vas con los brazos cubiertos?-preguntó Ino, consternada.

-P-pues…sí. Al principio, hay que evitar que a las cicatrices les dé mucho el sol. Y supongo que es difícil quitarse ciertos hábitos…-no era del todo una mentira, así que…

-¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Alcé la vista de la cicatriz para mirar a Sai, que me miraba con intención. Una vez más, esa mirada que me ponía nerviosa. Y su habitual sonrisa complaciente no estaba.

-La verdad…no lo recuerdo. Debía ser muy pequeña-desvié la mirada.

Sai seguía escrutándome como si pudiera ver más allá, o como si quisiera saber más.

La incomodidad volvió, y sentía que volvía a tragarme. Me picaba la mano de querer taparme la cicatriz.

Entonces, Naruto cogió mi toalla del suelo y me la echó en los brazos.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos ya?-dijo, volviendo a coger la pelota-¡El último en llegar se queda sin probar los pasteles que ha hecho Iruka!

-Ja, no seré yo-dijo Kiba-Adoro esos pasteles.

Y dicho esto, ambos salieron corriendo por la puerta, consiguiendo hacer gritar a Neji, quien Hinata trató de calmar, mientras los demás cogíamos nuestras cosas y nos apresurábamos a seguirlos.

-Sakura-me dijo Ino en bajito.

-¿Mm?

-Parece que…hablar de ello y enseñarlo te ha costado, aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué, ya que, solo es una cicatriz. Aun así…gracias por contárnoslo, teniendo en cuenta que parecía que no querías. Me alegra que confíes en nosotros-sonrió.

Por un instante, tuve ganas de ponerme a llorar ahí mismo.

Aunque ellos no lo entendían, aunque ni yo misma entendía del todo el trauma que me supone la cicatriz, no habían comentado nada raro, ni lo habían mirado con asco. Puede que Naruto dijera algo, pero no lo había hecho con mala atención; además, cuando me sentía acorralada, me tapó los brazos con la toalla con toda la naturalidad del mundo y desvió la atención de los demás.

"_Gracias"_

Asentí con la cabeza, a falta de palabras.

Ino amplió la sonrisa.

-Y ahora, te aconsejo no llegar la última. Esos malditos pastelitos del padre de Naruto son una delicia-y apresuró el paso.

Solté un gran suspiro.

-No ha ido mal, ¿no?

Miré a Sasuke, que se había puesto a mi altura.

-No-admití-Aunque sé que no era para ponerse toda paranoica como me pone el tema, pero…

-Para ti era algo difícil, y has superado una gran brecha hoy. ¿Por qué no puedes concederte eso?

Acaricié la cicatriz, la irregularidad en la piel inmaculada.

-Gracias.

-Yo no he hecho nada.

Sonreí.

-Quizás.

-Y no te olvides de darte crema solar. No quiero que te peles la piel como una serpiente, como pasó el último verano.

-Oh, ¿cómo te atreves?-repliqué indignada-¡Fue tu culpa por olvidarte de echar la crema solar en la bolsa!

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa.

-Lo que tú digas.

Le di un codazo en las costillas.

La tensión desapareció de mis hombros.

-Cuidado conmigo. Cuando menos te des cuenta, te haré una aguadilla-le avisé, traviesa-Y tu perfecto pelo quedará empapado.

-Hmp. Eso habrá que verlo-dijo, sonriendo de medio lado.

*.*.*

_XX/YY/ZZ_

_Hoy he llorado. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Pero, papá se ha enfadado (otra vez), y mamá no estaba. Casi me pega. Pero ha pegado a Yume porque ella me ha protegido. _

_Yume no ha llorado. Pero parecía dolerle mucho. Yo he llorado. Mucho. _

_****** *tachón* ++++++_

_(Papá se ha disculpado, pero yo no le perdono)_

_\- ((()))-_

_Yume siempre está ahí para mí. Yo no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Yume. _

_Solo cuando vamos a ver a los abuelos al pueblo juntos Yume parece relajarse y divertirse. _

_En casa siempre está preocupada. Por lo que yo pueda ver, o escuchar. Pero es difícil no ver y escuchar con tanto grito y golpe. _

_(Papá bebe más) (Mamá cada vez llega más tarde a casa)_

_Yo nunca haría llorar a Yume. _

_No quiero que se preocupe. No quiero que se sienta mal. Ni por ella. Ni por mí. _

_Yo solo necesito a Yume._

_(((Y Yume solo me necesita a mí)))_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

_El título del capítulo hace referencia a la laguna donde van a bañarse, y a las lagunas de la memoria de Sakura ;) _

_He tenido que cortar el capítulo, porque estaba saliendo muy largo (hubiera querido escribir lo de este finde con amigos en un solo capi, pero no XD)._

_Also, parece que en la gran mayoría de mangas/animes hay siempre un capítulo de playa, así que digamos que este lo parece, aunque no haya playa propiamente dicho ajajaja Aunque la verdad apetece darse un baño con el calor veraniego que está haciendo, por lo menos por la zona donde vivo XD _

_Puede que no parezca gran cosa, pero Sakura se ha enfrentado de algún modo a una fobia suya. Es importante para el crecimiento personal de uno!_

_Pero, qué es eso que asoma por ahí? Esa nostalgia…? *guiño, guiño* XD_

_Detalles, detalles, en su conjunto, como digo siempre jajajaja_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Si quieren saber más, dejen sus reviews!_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Bye~!^^ _


	14. Capítulo XIV

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

_Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi! Y no me he tardado tanto como la última vez XD_

_Veamos qué tal se lo pasan los personajes en este capi? ;) Indirecta? Yo? No, qué va XD_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_Pd. Tomo nota de tu pd. __angel-Utau__! Eso me pasa por llevar tanto tiempo sin escribir y por hacer la revisión del capítulo completo justo después de terminar de escribirlo; se me pasan más estas cosas, y siempre hay fallos -.- Intentaré mejorar mi escritura y que esto no pase con frecuencia. _

_**..**_

_**Capítulo XIV: Incertidumbres a corto y largo plazo. **_

Tenían razón. Los pastelitos del padre (adoptivo, como me había comentado Sasuke, aunque no entró en detalles) de Naruto eran una maravilla. Si no fuera por el calor ya casi asfixiante, según se acercaba el sol a su zénit, y al hecho de no parar de moverme, y si Kiba no se hubiera comido prácticamente la mitad él solo, yo también habría comido más.

La laguna pillaba un poco a las afueras del pueblo, en dirección contraria a la estación de tren.

Pasamos una arboleda, lo cual era de agradecer por la sombra que proporcionaba, y no mucho después, siguiendo a los primos y el sonido de niños riendo y divirtiéndose, llegamos a un claro en el bosque con una gran laguna con unas aguas sorprendentemente cristalinas.

Tal y como sospechaba por la cantidad de pueblos colindantes y familias y turistas que deambulaban por las cercanías, la laguna estaba a rebosar de vida. Los niños eran los que más disfrutaban de poder refrescarse en un día caluroso, o por lo menos eran quienes más visibles y audibles hacían su entusiasmo.

Era una gran masa de agua, y como creo que no había forma (al menos fácil) de acceder a la orilla opuesta dado que había rocas y árboles demasiado juntos como para ello, todos nos acumulábamos en el mismo lado, bañado por un manto de hierba, hasta que te acercabas al agua, donde ya te encontrabas con piedras de distintos tamaños y algo de arenilla, y te zambullías en el agua.

La mayoría de las personas, sobre todo los niños, no se alejaban mucho, y por lo que comentaban los amigos, es porque, obviamente, si te alejabas mucho, empezaba a cubrir bastante.

No es que me preocupara especialmente. Sasuke y yo habíamos ido a clases de natación de pequeños, por lo que sabíamos nadar. Pero me daba tranquilidad que, debido a la ingente cantidad de gente que venía todos los veranos, el pueblo principal, o el más cercano, había contratado un servicio de socorristas, así que estaba más regulado, como el aforo, pero como llegamos relativamente temprano, había sitio de sobra, e incluso pudimos (menos mal) plantar un par de sombrillas en la hierba porque todos los árboles que estaban desperdigados y más cerca del agua estaban todos ocupados, por la sombra y alivio que proporcionaban.

-¡Al agua!-gritó Naruto, apenas colocamos y dejamos nuestras cosas en un hueco que encontramos, entre una familia y otro grupo de jóvenes (no me pasó desapercibido las miraditas que las chicas le echaron a Sasuke; lo siento por ellas, pero tiene novia).

-¡Sí, vamos!-coincidió Kiba.

-Cuidado con las piedras al entrar-les advirtió Neji, como si de un padre se tratara-El verano pasado, te hiciste un corte en la planta del pie, Naruto, y…

-Sí, sí. Tranquilo. Tendré cuidado. No quiero quedarme sentado mientras los demás os divertís sin mí.

Naruto cogió la pelota de plástico y salió corriendo con Kiba pisándole los talones hacia el agua.

-Ah… No tienen remedio.

Shikamaru estaba inflando la colchoneta hinchable (no descartaba que la usara para echarse una siesta en el agua, aunque conociendo al resto de nuestro grupo, antes de que pudiera siquiera cerrar los ojos ya le habrían tirado al agua).

Hinata se estaba echando todavía más crema solar (por eso está tan blanquita como una muñeca), mientras Tenten tiraba de Neji para que fuera a bañarse.

Me quité el pareo que me había puesto por encima del bañador y lo dejé encima de mi toalla, intentando no ser consciente de la cicatriz y de toda la gente que había allí.

Me sorprendió ver a Naruto, ya calado de pies a cabeza, volviendo a las toallas, pero no era sino para arrastrar a Sasuke al agua.

Reí cuando Sasuke me pidió ayuda y le dejé en manos de Naruto.

-Traidora-masculló-Te la devolveré en el agua.

Le saqué la lengua para luego volver a reír.

-¿Vienes a bañarte, Sai?-escuché entonces; me giré para mirar a Ino.

Sai negó con la cabeza, sentado a la sombra sobre su toalla.

-Mm… ¿Seguro?

-Sí-cuando vio que Ino no se movía de su sitio, elaboró, aunque no mucho, todo sea dicho-Ahora mismo no me apetece… Y aquí a la sombra estoy bien.

-Si tú lo dices…-se veía insegura, quizás porque el chico no había comentado nada de su despampanante bikini que la quedaba de espanto con el cuerpazo que tiene.

-Venga, vámonos-dije entonces, cogiendo a Ino del brazo-Únetenos cuando quieras-le dije a Sai, que se me quedó mirando, una vez más. Casi parecía a punto de decir algo.

-Vale-dijo Ino entonces-¡Hinata, vamos!

-¡Voy!

-Creo que ni se ha fijado-se lamentó Ino según nos acercábamos a la orilla.

-Tranquila. Ya sabes que es un chico tímido y, qué quieres que te diga, tampoco me parece de muy buena educación que un tío se quede mirando embobado a una chica en bikini-comenté.

-Cierto-contribuyó Hinata.

-Ah… Tenéis razón-inspiró hondo. Una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro-¿Intentamos robarle la pelota a los chicos? Luego podemos hacer una batalla de aguadillas por equipos.

-Dalo por hecho.

Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto. De verdad. Quizás fuera por el hecho de que realmente consideraba a aquel grupo amigos de verdad. No es como si todos los amigos que había ido haciendo a lo largo de los años, según cambiaba de colegio, no lo fueran, pero estaba el hecho de lo cómoda que me sentía aquí, del hecho de que había incluso podido exponerme en cierta forma a ellos, y que estaba segura de que, de irme, si perdiéramos el contacto como había pasado con los demás, me dolería muchísimo.

"_¿Y si tuvieras que volver a mudarte?"_…Pero, mamá ya no está…

Recibí un pelotazo en toda la cara. Era de plástico, así que no dolía, pero me empapó la cara.

-¡Sakura, céntrate!-me gritaron, entre risas.

-Esta os la devuelvo-dije, nadando un poco para coger la pelota, y lanzarla.

Nos pasamos prácticamente toda la mañana a remojo. Y como era una laguna de agua dulce y limpia, había algún que otro pez (te hacían cosquillas en las piernas). Para cuando salí del agua, tenía los dedos de las manos como pasas. Mientras no me haya quemado…

Curiosamente, camino a nuestras sombrillas y toallas, caí en la cuenta de que Sai no se había unido a nosotros, seguía ahí, sentado a la sombra, pero no parecía para nada contrariado al respecto. Es más, estaba con la cabeza inclinada en un bloc de dibujo, su mano moviéndose en trazos. Me pregunto qué estará dibujando.

-Es rarito hasta decir basta-me susurró Sasuke.

-Déjale. Cada uno se divierte a su manera. Además, si por ti fuera, también estarías ahí, tumbado tan tranquilo rezando porque Naruto y los demás te dejaran en paz.

Torció el gesto, porque sabía que tenía razón, pero por lo que fuera, no le gustaba que le comparara con Sai, y eso que se parecían en ciertos aspectos.

-Ey, Sai, ¡tienes que dejar que te dé un poco el sol! Estás blanco como la leche-rio Naruto; si fuera otro, me preocuparía que lo hiciera con malicia, pero era Naruto a fin de cuentas, por lo que eso no parecía posible. Además, Sai no pareció tomárselo a mal, simplemente se encogió de hombros, y al ver que nos acercábamos para coger las toallas, cerró y guardó su cuaderno.

Me sequé un poco y arrastré mi toalla al sol, donde me senté para secarme más en condiciones, y dado lo mucho que pegaba, me secaría en nada. Y quizás debería coger algo de color…

-¿Alguien me puede pasar algo de crema?-pregunté, escurriéndome un poco el pelo (ahora me alegraba mucho de tenerlo corto, daba muchísimo menos calor y trabajo).

-Toma-Hinata se acercó a mí y me dejó su bote de crema solar.

-Gracias.

Mientras me daba crema, me fijé en mi alrededor una vez más. Había mucha más gente ahora que cuando llegamos hace unas horas. Y dado que era mediodía, había gente que había empezado a sacar bocadillos o algún _tupper_. Por mí yo también comería algo dentro de poco después de hacer tanto ejercicio…

La familia de al lado estaba sacando cosas de una nevera portátil, los adultos preparando las cosas mientras llamaban a gritos a sus hijos.

-Vamos, ¡tengo hambre!-exclamó una niña no muy lejos de allí.

-E-espérame, hermana-dijo un niño algo más pequeño, que tropezó y cayó al suelo. Parecía a punto de llorar, aunque no parecía haberse hecho daño.

-No me voy sin ti, tonto-la niña paró y le ayudó a levantarse-Vamos, ¡que tengo hambre!-repitió.

El niño se sorbió la nariz, y sonrió, mientras dejaba que su hermana mayor tirara ligeramente de él de la mano, hacia sus padres.

Eran adorables. Esos hermanos…

Un ramalazo de dolor me atravesó, haciendo que me llevara las manos a la cabeza. Una sensación de vértigo me invadió y me entraron náuseas.

¿Un ataque de pánico? No, no podía ser… ¿De repente? No ha pasado nada como para que… Además, nunca empezaba así, y este dolor de cabeza… Las risas de los niños a pocos metros reverberaban…

-¿Sakura?

Alcé la vista y vi a Sasuke en cuclillas delante de mí, la preocupación patente en su rostro.

Un último pinchazo en las sienes, y el dolor aminoró hasta desaparecer, aunque aún me sentía algo desorientada.

-Estoy bien-dije, dejando caer las manos.

Sasuke apretó los labios. Había algo en sus ojos. Me pregunto si estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho antes, cuando me ha dado el mareo a primera hora de la mañana… La nostalgia… ¿Realmente tiene algo que ver con mi memoria? Pero no recuerdo nada, solo tengo vagas sensaciones… Puede que aún siga bloqueando yo misma los recuerdos, como me dijeron hace años los psicólogos. Además, no es como si quisiera recordar… Soy feliz ahora, y además estos puntazos de dolor son horribles, y la angustia que me producía revivir algo que parecía claro que no quería recordar…

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, no sé, es… Fuera lo que fuera, ya se ha pasado.

Seguía preocupado, pero yo no tenía más respuestas para dar.

-Oye, Sakura, ¿todo bien?-se acercó Naruto.

-Sí, sí, es solo… Me he mareado un poco…

-¿Otra vez?-Naruto se cruzó de brazos-Venga, ven a las sombrillas. Quizás te ha dado demasiado el sol.

Parecía una propuesta más que razonable.

-Eso voy a hacer-entonces me di cuenta de algo-Puaj, me he manchado el pelo con crema solar.

Eso hizo reír a Naruto y calmar un poco a Sasuke.

-Venga, deberías comer algo también-añadió Naruto-En realidad, creo que sería un buen momento para la hora de la comida. Sí, sí. Yo ya tengo hambre…-se giró hacia los demás-¿¡Quién quiere comer ya!?

Varios levantaron las manos, y eso bastó para que empezáramos a sacar todo tipo de comida que había cogido para llevar.

Debo admitir que me sentí mejor después de comer algo, desviar la atención a otras conversaciones, reír, y tener a Sasuke a mi lado, aunque no pudiera pegarme más a él, ni cogerle de la mano, o darle algún beso espontáneo, como hacían de vez en cuando Tenten y Neji (los demás siempre se quejaban, aunque no realmente, con que dejaran de ponerse todo melosos delante de todos. Por toda respuesta, Neji ponía los ojos en blanco, y Tenten reía).

Mientras hacíamos la digestión, jugamos a varios juegos de cartas, luego algo con la pelota (improvisamos una red de voleibol entre dos árboles), y nos dimos un último chapuzón.

Después, ya empezando a notar un poco los estragos de pasar todo el día en movimiento, recogimos las cosas y nos encaminamos a la finca de los Hyuga.

Hicimos turnos para usar las duchas (había cuatro baños, CUATRO), y como aún hacía algo de calor, nos pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando a la gran colección que tenían los primos de juegos de mesa. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera los conocía, pero me lo pasé tan bien que poco importaba si perdía más que ganaba. Curiosamente, Naruto era igual o más competitivo que Sasuke, y se ofuscaban el uno con el otro, y no por ganar un juego, sino por lo menos ganar al otro. Era divertido verles así, especialmente a Sasuke, quien no estaba segura que fuera capaz de divertirse, pero así era.

Cuando el sol bajó lo suficiente como para que no nos derritiéramos, salimos a dar un paseo por la zona. Aún no era temporada de festivales de verano, pero sí que había varios puestos ambulantes, con comida, regalos y pequeños juegos. Como cada uno tenía interés en algo, nos fuimos dispersando para luego reunirnos.

-Sakura.

-¿Mm?

Sai se acercó a mí. Parecía nervioso, aunque no era raro.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta por…?

-Lo siento-intervino Sasuke, cogiéndome de la mano-Pero tenemos que ir a comprar unos regalos para nuestra familia. Vamos, Sakura-y tiró de mí.

Estaba algo desconcertada. Me obligué a funcionar.

-Eh, mm… Lo siento, Sai, ¡nos vemos luego!

Parecía dolido. No quería dejarlo solo… No cuando había reunido la valentía para preguntar a alguien si quería pasear con él. Aunque seguramente Ino se acercará a él para ello…

-¿A qué ha venido eso?-le pregunté a Sasuke cuando nos hubimos alejado lo suficiente-¿Sigues...sigues preocupado por lo de esta mañana? Ya se me ha pasado y…

-No es eso-gruñó.

-¿Entonces?

Sacudió la cabeza.

Quería insistir, pero sabía que no cedería, y solo conseguiría que se enfadara conmigo. Tal vez era simplemente porque aún no le caía bien Sai, aunque seguía sin saber sus razones. Así que lo dejé estar.

Suspiré.

-¿Realmente quieres que compremos algo para Itachi y papá?

-Solo si tú quieres.

-Entonces, ¿a qué ha venido…?-un último intento, pero me cortó.

-Quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo.

Oh. Supongo que ante eso no sé qué decir. Me sonrojé débilmente y sonreí.

Me llevé su mano a mis labios.

-Pues acompáñame a comprar algo dulce para comer.

Me regaló su sonrisa de medio lado.

*.*.*

Con todo lo que comimos por ahí, no tuvimos problemas para lo del tema de la cena. Aunque algunos habían comido menos o simplemente tenían un pozo sin fondo como apetito, así que optamos por una opción fácil y encargamos unas cuantas pizzas, las cuales comimos mientras decidíamos y veíamos una película, aunque no recuerdo de qué iba, porque no parábamos de hablar y hacer bromas.

Sin embargo, antes de esto, hubo una pequeña disrupción.

Sai no se quedaba a cenar, ni a dormir. Se despidió cuando llegamos a la casa después del paseo y recogió sus cosas.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Hinata-Hay espacio de sobra, y si necesitas algo…

-Estoy bien, gracias-dijo éste, con su habitual educación y sonrisa-Prefiero volver a casa.

-Vale… Pero, podemos acompañarte…

-No está lejos. Gracias-insistió.

Hubo unos cuantos reproches, diciendo que aún era pronto para abandonar la fiesta, aunque no es que fuéramos a hacer nada especial, pero sí es verdad que aún podíamos pasárnoslo bien. Pero creí entenderle, por Sasuke. Por muy bien que te lo pases, hay veces en que terminas, ¿cómo lo había llamado Sasuke?, "socialmente exhausto", y necesitabas tiempo para ti. Quizás a Sai le pasaba lo mismo, por eso no insistí, no queriendo hacerle sentir mal.

Se acercó a mí antes de irse. Me inquieté un poco cuando se me quedó mirando la cicatriz.

-…Nos vemos en clase-terminó por decir, aunque casi parecía que quería decir otra cosa.

-Sí, claro-sonreí-Descansa. Ya nos vemos en el instituto-a fin de cuentas, no sé si mañana haríamos mucho, ya que luego tendríamos que coger el tren para volver.

Asintió una última vez, y se fue.

Ya bastante entrada la noche (no miré el móvil, pero lo más probable es que ya fuera de madrugada), medio recogimos (a petición de Hinata y por orden de Neji) y dispusimos los sacos de dormir que habíamos traído, para así poder dormir todos juntos en el gran salón, a pesar de que estaba casi segura de que había habitaciones, y camas y/o sofás para que todos pudiéramos dormir.

Hacía calor, con eso de ser una noche tropical, y algunos parecían no querer callarse nunca, pero finalmente el cansancio nos fue pudiendo uno a uno, y uno a uno fuimos cayendo dormidos.

Busqué a Sasuke con la mirada. Ya se había dormido. Le habría dado un beso de buenas noches, pero no podía.

Cerré los ojos y me dormí reviviendo en mi cabeza los buenos momentos de hoy…

…y las incertidumbres.

*.*.*

Me costó un poco ubicarme. No reconocía la zona, a pesar de andar con decisión por ella hasta detenerme en un lugar concreto.

Era un parque infantil, lleno de columpios.

Sentí la emoción al ver a varios niños jugando allí. Me miré las manos. Eran pequeñas. ¿Debían ser así de pequeñas? Oh sí, claro, soy una niña también.

Reanudé la marcha y apresuré el paso al ver a Sasuke agachado jugando con la arena, de espaldas a mí.

Le llamé, pero no me salió la voz. Aun así, se dio la vuelta cuando llegué a su lado, y me sonrió.

Le miré sin entender. No era Sasuke. No podía verle la cara al niño, a pesar de que sabía que estaba sonriendo. Pero no era Sasuke. Su boca se movía, hablaba, pero no le escuchaba, a pesar de que oía al resto de niños gritar y reír mientras jugaban en el parque.

Me cogió de las manos, emocionado, mientras movía la boca sin parar, emocionado, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

"_No te oigo"_, dije, pero no oía mi propia voz, tampoco.

¿Quizás él sí me escuchaba? Porque paró de hablar. Me pregunto si me está mirando directamente. De la boca para arriba no era más que un borrón.

"_No te oigo"_, repetí. _"No te veo. ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

Apretó sus manos sobre las mías. Las tenía manchadas, pero no de arena, sino de distintos colores. Parecía pintura. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Las risas de los niños de fondo se hicieron más estridentes.

"_Suéltame. ¡Me haces daño!"_, pero de mi boca no salía nada. Mis ojos de niña empezaron a llorar.

El niño volvió a hablar. Creo que gritaba, porque gesticulaba mucho. A sus labios llegó agua. Debía estar llorando también.

Lloraba. Lloraba. Pero no le oía. ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué sollozaba? ¿Por qué no me soltaba?

"_¿Por qué lloras?"_, articuló mi boca.

Apretó los labios. Sacudió la cabeza.

Soltó mis manos, pero antes de que pudieran alejarme, me rodeó con sus brazos. Me apretó fuerte contra él. Era más bajo que yo. Temblaba.

El ruido de fondo se disipó y ahora solo le escuchaba berrear como el niño pequeño que era. Por alguna razón, al escucharle por fin, sollozando de aquella manera, hizo que yo llorara todavía más. Mi voz seguía sin salir.

Era cálido. Pequeño. Vulnerable.

Mi brazo sangraba.

Fui a devolverle el abrazo, pero me apretó con más fuerza. Volví a hacerme daño.

"_Para. ¡Duele! ¡Suéltame!"_

-…Si te suelto, volverás a dejarme, ¿verdad?

Eran las primeras palabras que le escuchaba decir. Era una voz aguda, de niño desamparado, resquebrajada de tanto llorar. Me rompió el corazón. Pero no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía si mi voz le llegaba.

-¿Por qué…?-me separó de él para mirarme, pero su cara seguía siendo un borrón; le temblaban los labios y de su barbilla caía lágrima tras lágrima-¿Por qué me abandonaste?

"_Yo…"_

Un grito atravesó mi garganta. Era mudo.

"_Yo no quise dejarte"_, le dije, sin voz. _"En aquel momento… No pensé en nada. Solo quería huir. Tú no estabas allí. No sabes… Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Y dolía… Dolía tanto…"_

Ahora era yo la que lloraba sin consuelo alguno, ahogándome en unos sollozos silenciosos.

Le abracé.

"_Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento"_

"_Perdóname, por favor, yo…"_

*.*.*

Desperté con una exhalación. Tenía el corazón a mil, la ropa pegada al cuerpo debido al sudor, la respiración entrecortada, un dolor de cabeza, y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas secas.

Me restregué la cara.

"_¿Qué demonios…?"_

Había tenido una pesadilla. Y apenas recordaba de qué iba. Había un niño llorando, pidiéndome explicaciones, creo, y yo solo sentía una culpa terrible…

Hacía…hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla… No tan fuerte como para hacerme despertar así. Tenía ganas de volver a llorar. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

No sé qué hora era, pero aún estaba oscuro fuera, a excepción de farolas del exterior, y todos los demás dormían.

Me levanté con sigilo para ir al baño. Me puse de rodillas frente al váter con la tapa levantada, mientras hacía ejercicios de respiración. Conseguí calmarme, y las náuseas también desaparecieron, por suerte sin necesidad de vomitar. Me lavé la cara, y me mojé la nuca y las muñecas, lo que ayudó un poco a refrescarme y a que se me pasara el mareo, y sin hacer ruido, salí al porche que rodeaba la finca, necesitada de algo de aire, aunque no fuera tan frío como me hubiera gustado dada la época, aunque a esas horas era mucho más agradable que durante el día.

Inspiré hondo.

Miré a lo lejos, y al cielo, cubierto de estrellas al no haber tanta contaminación lumínica.

Me fijé en que había una mesita con un par de sillas, seguramente para tomar algo tranquilamente. También había un par de tumbonas y mecedoras.

Me senté en una y me hundí un poco en los cojines. Volví a mirar el cielo.

Aunque lo peor había pasado (gracias a dios no había sido un ataque de pánico en toda regla, por lo menos los que me suelen dar a mí. Me planteé despertar a Sasuke para que me calmara, pero terminé por descartarlo; no quiero preocuparle más de la cuenta), la angustia que se había instalado en mi pecho no se iba. Y la incertidumbre de, y si… ¿Y si estoy recordando aquello que no quiero recordar? Me abracé a mí misma.

Aquella perspectiva me aterraba.

*.*.*

Una luz tenue y cálida me golpeó la cara. Al entreabrir los ojos, vi que hacía un rato que había amanecido. Me dolía la cabeza, pero ya no sé si es por haber dormido poco (y mal) o por la pesadilla de anoche, la cual cada vez es más difusa en mi memoria, o por los ligeros momentos de malestar de ayer. Puede que fuera todo combinado.

Me estiré. Mi cuerpo se quejó.

Me había quedado dormida en la mecedora de madrugada sin darme cuenta.

Me quedé un rato mirando el jardín y disfrutando del frescor matutino que desaparecería en poco tiempo según avanzaran las horas.

Escuché movimiento dentro, así que supuse que ya se estaban levantando. Quizás debería ir dentro también y pasar el baño y cambiarme…

Entonces escuché jaleo. Las voces, cada vez más altas en volumen, me llegaban amortiguadas por las paredes y, a pesar de las ventanas abiertas, no era capaz de distinguir qué decían, porque aún estaban lejos.

-No está aquí.

-Aquí tampoco.

Empecé a entender las voces.

-Sasuke, cálmate, ¿quieres?-distinguí a Naruto; se acercaba.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo en mi asiento.

Era Sasuke, con su pelo de recién levantado y todavía en pijama. Me incorporé en la mecedora, y al ver movimiento en su periferia, se giró y vio que estaba en el porche. Naruto salió detrás de él.

Sonreí.

-Buenos días-dije; notaba la voz pastosa.

Frunció el ceño. Oh. Está enfadado. ¿Por qué? Se acaba de levantar, entonces…

En un par de zancadas estuvo frente a mí.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-me recriminó.

Entonces vi que no es que estuviera enfadado, o por lo menos no mucho, no lo suficiente como para que no viera su preocupación.

-Cuando nos hemos levantado no estabas por ninguna parte-sonó acusatorio.

-Lo siento-me apresuré a decir-Eh… Me desperté de madrugada, y no era capaz de dormir, así que salí a que me diera un poco el aire…-reculé-Y debí quedarme dormida aquí.

-Sabes que eso es una imprudencia, ¿verdad?

-Oh, vamos, no ha pasado nada. Y estoy dentro del terreno de la finca. No se ve la casa desde fuera de las verjas, y nadie iba a traspasarlas.

-Tiene razón-intervino Naruto, queriendo calmar los ánimos-Además, hay un sistema de seguridad y alarma que se conecta todas las noches, cortesía de los Hyuga.

Le transmití mi gratitud a Naruto con los ojos. Pareció captarlo, para variar.

-Le diré a los demás que estás aquí. Ahora nos turnaremos para los baños, y luego haremos el desayuno. ¿Suena bien?

-Perfecto.

Volvió a meterse en el edificio.

Sasuke exhaló.

-No deberías haberte puesto así-le dije.

-Lo sé. Pero me preocupé al no verte, ¿vale? Además, esto no es propio de ti. ¿Por qué saliste?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-…Tuve una pesadilla. De las fuertes. No era capaz de calmarme.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-No quería molestarte… Fui capaz de calmarme sola.

Sasuke permaneció unos instantes en silencio.

-Hacía años que no te pasaba, ¿verdad?-no insistió con lo anterior.

-Pues sí…-dije, mientras me levantaba y volvía a estirar. Aún notaba el cuerpo agarrotado.

Frunció el ceño.

-Desde que llegamos…

Suspiré.

-Lo sé. Aunque no sé a qué se deberá… Quizás realmente conozco un poco el sitio, y me ha desencadenado algo.

Se me quedó mirando.

-¿Tú quieres recordar?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir… Lo más probable es que sea algo malo, y estoy bien así-intenté sonreír-Además, nos vamos hoy. No pasará nada más-dije, mientras entraba en la casa, seguida por él.

Acarició débilmente mi cicatriz antes de ir con los demás.

-Si tú lo dices…

*.*.*

Daba pena (y sobre todo pereza) volver. Pero lo disfruté mucho, a pesar de aquellas pequeñas incertidumbres que parecían haberse revelado al ir a aquella área rural.

Compramos un par de cajas de dulces típicos de la zona para papá e Itachi, y les encantó.

Fuimos a visitar a mamá también. Cambiamos las flores anteriores, las cuales habían empezado a marchitarse, por un ramo nuevo.

Volvimos a la rutina de las clases, y el creciente calor de la época no ayudaba, pero al estar rodeados de amigos se llevaba de otra forma. Hacíamos quedadas, relacionadas con el instituto o no.

Una de las grandes sorpresas fue que, nada más volver, Naruto y Hinata anunciaron que habían empezado a salir.

-¿¡Cómooooo!? ¿¡Desde cuándo!?

-¡Por fin!

-Detalles, detalles.

No quisieron entrar en detalles, lo cual era normal para Hinata pero raro para Naruto, al que era difícil ver callado, y avergonzado, ya que estamos. Esto demostraba que realmente sabía guardar un secreto si se lo proponía (a fin de cuentas, no había dicho nada de que Sasuke y yo no somos hermanos de sangre y que, además, estamos saliendo).

Fue la tarde del día que fuimos a la laguna, cuando fuimos de paseo. Se quedaron solos en algún momento y se confesaron. ¡Por fin! Me moría de ganas por saber cómo había sido exactamente, pero Hinata estaba súper avergonzada al respecto, y más teniendo en cuenta que era muy reciente, así que no insistí, e hice que Ino y Tenten también lo dejarán, al menos por el momento, para que no combustionara nuestra amiga. Me pregunto si Sasuke luego tendría más suerte con sonsacarle datos a Naruto, y luego yo se los sonsacaría a Sasuke. El plan perfecto.

-Me alegro un montón por ellos-comenté a Sasuke en una de nuestras citas.

-La verdad es que ya era hora-resopló éste.

-Ahora ya tenemos varias parejas en el grupo de amigos-seguí, y pensé también en Ino y Sai; ojalá hubiera suerte, aunque con Sai era difícil saber. Al parecer, no había habido mucho avance desde lo de la laguna, y de eso hace ya bastante…-Quizás podríamos quedar en citas dobles y…-reculé-Lo siento-sacudí la cabeza.

Nuestro noviazgo no era algo que pudiéramos mostrar así sin más. Me pregunto si alguna vez…

Me cogió de la mano.

-No te preocupes-me dijo, aunque sabía que las mismas dudas y preocupaciones le atenazaban a él también-Con el tiempo, veremos qué hacer.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.

Eran días despreocupados (sin contar con el estrés propio del último año de instituto), normales. No habían vuelto a darme jaquecas fuertes ni pesadillas y no parecía resurgir ningún recuerdo suprimido, lo cual era un alivio, por lo que encerré esa preocupación en un rincón en el fondo de mi cabeza.

Desearía que los días fueran así siempre.

Aunque también había incertidumbres algo más lejanas, aunque no tanto. Como elegir qué carrera estudiar, a qué universidad ir… Yo seguía sin saber qué quería hacer con mi vida. Quería vivir en un presente eterno, aunque fuera totalmente imposible. Siempre es más fácil no pensar en ello.

Así que, al menos por ahora, déjame disfrutar de esta felicidad.

Pero supongo que eso es mucho pedir.

-Sasuke, Sakura…-cuando papá usaba ese tono de voz, sinceramente, nunca auguraba nada bueno. Era el mismo tono que usó cuando nos dijo que mamá no se encontraba bien y que ya no podría vivir con nosotros, que viviría en el hospital-He estado pensando… Y tal y como se han dado las cosas en el trabajo…-no entendía mucho sobre el trabajo de papá, y aunque Itachi me hablaba de ello, seguía sin entender muchas cosas; desde luego, lo mío no eran las empresariales, y a fin de cuentas, llegado el momento, sería Itachi quien heredaría. A Sasuke y a mí eso no nos preocupaba, pero sí me preocupaba el motivo de que nos haya hecho sentar a la mesa para hablar, haciendo que un sudor frío me recorriera. ¿Es que lo sabía…? No es como si no pensáramos contarlo en algún momento, pero no estaba mentalmente preparada para esto ahora…

Miré de reojo a Sasuke, sentado a mi lado. Tenía las manos cerradas en puños, los hombros tensos. Estaba segura de que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

Pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. No ahora. Tendríamos que arreglarlo más tarde. Aun así…

-Ya lo he hablado con Itachi-miró a nuestro hermano mayor, de pie apoyado en la pared-Y creo que es mejor decirlo cuanto antes-nos miró de hito en hito a cada uno-Vamos a mudarnos-anunció.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. No era lo que esperaba. Y no sabía si era peor o no.

Era el tono que papá usaba cada vez que teníamos que cambiar a mamá de hospital, lo que suponía tener que mudarnos de casa, de cambiar de colegio, de cambiar de ciudad y entorno.

Debería haberlo sabido.

*.*.*

_XX/YY/ZZ_

_Papá y mamá están gritando. Otra vez. Así que no es raro._

_Lo que es raro es que les he escuchado usar la palabra di(b)vorcio._

_Es una palabra rara. Pero ya la he escuchado antes. _

_Un niño de la clase de al lado dijo una vez que sus padres estaban di(b)vorciados. Le pregunté qué significaba eso. Dijo que era cuando los padres ya no se quieren y viven separados. Y que es triste. _

_*****tachón*****_

_Cuando me lo dijo no lo entendí del todo. En casa es obvio que papá y mamá ya no se quieren, ¿no?_

_Pero es verdad que viven juntos._

_Entonces, si se (diborc) divorcian, vivirán por separado. Pero eso no es algo triste. (Así no se gritarán, ni pegarán, ni a Yume ni a mí tampoco)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-e-s-l-o-m-e-j-o-r-p-a-r-a-t-o-d-o-s-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_No veo el problema. _

_Sería un problema si Yume y yo nos divorciáramos. Porque Yume y yo nos queremos, vivimos juntos y no es triste. _

_Claro. Yo nunca me quiero separar de Yume. Estaremos juntos siempre. No pueden separarnos. No se cumplen las condiciones, ¿no? O a lo mejor hay que ser padre para poder divorciarse. No lo sé. Eso no lo pregunté. _

_(())_

_(Se lo he contado a Yume. Ha puesto cara triste. Me ha dicho que no me preocupe. Que seguro que papá y mamá no hablaban en serio. Que seguro que no se separan. Que seremos una familia feliz, como antes)_

_(No se lo he dicho a Yume, pero no creo que eso sea verdad. No me importa no volver a tener la familia de antes. Son papá y mamá quienes lo han estropeado todo. No es mi culpa. Ni de Yume)_

_(Mientras tenga a Yume, tengo familia) (No necesito más)_

_(())_

_Pero Yume y yo somos hermanos. Así que eso nos une. No nos pueden separar. _

_Yume nunca me dejaría. Nunca me abandonaría._

_Y yo nunca dejaría ir a Yume. _

_Tiene que estar siempre a mi lado._

_SIEMPRE._

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para saber qué les ha parecido!_

_Naruhina! Aunque a los pobres no les he dado su momento de gloria jajajaja _

_Los recuerdos de Sakura vuelven? Se ha desencadenado algo? *tum, tum*_

_Y esa forma de acabar el capi… Mudanza? O.o _

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus reviews! No me harán pasar menos calor en este verano infernal, pero me alegrarán el día :) mucho XD _

_A todo esto, yo diría que no debe quedar mucho para terminar de escribir este fic… Mm… Como aún tengo que escribirlo, no me atrevo a aventurar cuántos capis, pero sí que digo que va quedando poquito (prometo que todo se terminará resolviendo jajajaja)_

_En tal caso, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capi! _

_Bye~!^^ _


End file.
